Our Little Relapses
by TotalCowGirl
Summary: Hanna and Aria are taking on life as moms, but they suffer from postpartum depression and have had relapses. Their lives are now at stake, how are they going to make it through this? Their problems are much bigger then last time and they have so much more at on the line now that they have children. Sequel of Our Little Problems. Warning: This story contains cutting and bulimia.
1. Relapse

_**Previously on 'Our Little Problems'**_

_ She sighed I could see a tear in her eyes, "Hanna I need to confess something to you, I can't keep it a secret for any longer." she told me starting to cry. She then really looked at me, "Are you alright? You look a little sick." she commented putting of whatever she needed to tell me. _

_ The tears came back to my eyes, "I have something to tell you as well." I informed her, not telling her right off the bat, I want her to tell me whatever she needs to tell me first me putting off what I want to say myself. "Why don't you go first." I suggested. _

_ She nodded her head, "With everything on I've just gotten so depressed, the only thing that's really keeping me here is you, the girls, and Ezra. I've been cutting myself. I don't like it, and I don't want to do it anymore, but I feel like I have to, and I just can't stop." she cried into my shoulder. Then she looked up at me with a red face, "What did you want to tell me now?" she asked me not expecting me to have an answer to what she just said so soon. _

_ There tears have tripled since they started. My best friend has deluded herself into cutting herself. My best friend is feeling just as bad as I do. "Well, I've kind-of started to eat a lot of junk food then make myself throw-up again. I feel horrible about it, but I feel like A is making me. Does A know about you?" I said taking deep breaths attempting to talk through the tears. _

_ She nodded her head. "Yes, and A has been using it against me, always finding new reasons for me to do it. Is that what A has been doing to you?" she asked me. The look on her face is total despair._

_ I nodded my head. "What are we going to do? The things is we know that all of this is bad for us, yet no one can know but us without things turning south really fast." I said crying not even bothering to try to control the tears any more._

* * *

**(Present Time)** **POV Aria. **

Atticus is eight months old. Hanna's daughter, Tiffany, is two months old now. Mike is still living with us and has his full sight back, he is even back in school. We are still living in the same house together and we're raising our children together, but not everything is getting to go as we planned. We thought that with -A out of our life that we'd be happy and drama free, well we were sadly mistaken. It was like that for a while, but I can hardly remember that time now, it feels like its been an eternity ago.

I can hear Atticus's cries all the way from the kitchen, he must be hungry. With shaky hands I make him a bottle and walk over to him. His face lit up when he saw his bottle. "Alright bubba, lay down so you can feed your self, Momma's got some things she's got to get done." I told him setting him down on top of a few blankets on the ground.

I sat back on the sofa and watched him for a moment and took a deep breath. I never expected all of this to be so hard. I haven't left the house in over a week, I never feel up to it. I'd like to go out but then whenever I try to, I realize that I have to get everything ready for Atticus and bring him too.

Atticus bonds with his daddy much more than he ever has with me. I'm envious of Ezra's relationship with Atticus, and I wish that I could have the same. Whenever Ezra gets home from work Attics stops what he doing to go see his daddy, then ignores me until morning when daddy has left for work again. I'm jealous of my husband, he gets to leave and go work every day. He feels up to getting out of the house every day when I just want to curl up in my bed and do nothing. Sure I play and have some fun with my son, but we never have as much fun as they do.

I get up and go to my bathroom and close my door. I pull out my razor and do what I used to. I pulled down my sweats and cut my hip in the very same place that I did just last year. It seems hard to believe that it's only been a year, it feels like it's been a lifetime since then. I remember everything clearly, everything feels like it used to.

The blood oozed down my leg and soaked my pants, I bit my lip so I wouldn't scream, but I didn't do anything about the blood, and just let it cover me. What would it matter if I just bled out? I'm sure that bleeding out would make me feel better then I have been these past few months. These past few months have been harder on me then back when -A was torturing us.

I don't know what I'm doing, I'm taking a very major part of raising two babies and one very confused teenager. I'm still recovering from all of the events that happened last year, I'm dealing with post partum depression. Everything is just all wacko around here.

More cries. Atticus must have dropped his bottle or have gotten into something. I just listen to him cry instead of doing what anyone should do and go see if my baby is alright. I'm sure he'll be just fine after a good cry, whatever it is. I love my son more then anything but it's taken a toll on me to be able to care for him.

The cries stopped after a few minutes. "Aria? Aria, where are you?" I heard Hanna yell for me from where Atticus is. I didn't answer her. I don't want her to know that this has happened, she's been going through a horrible time as well and I don't want her to have to deal with my issues yet again, or for her to start making herself throw-up again. I don't know what I'll do if she has a relapse too…

I can hear her footsteps in my bedroom, she knocked on the door. "Aria, are you in there?" she asked through the door. I continued to sit in silence and watch my hip bleed. The blood started to drop onto the hardwood floor. I ignored it. There isn't any point, she'll walk in any way it goes, I just listened to my son cry.

The door opened. Hanna walked in holding Atticus in her arms and a baby monitor in her hand. When she looked down at me, and the blood surrounding me, tears quickly formed in her eyes. "Aria! No, you remember how it was last time. You can't do this!… Not after what I… Aria we can't both be having relapses! Our children need us Aria, you can't be doing this now!" she cried setting my son in the bathtub, the monitor on the counter next to the towels, and grabbed the closest towel, then pressed it against my hip to try and stop the bleeding.

My mind is getting a little fuzzy from blood loss, but I distinctly heard what she said, "You're making yourself throw-up again?" I asked her as I put my hands over the towel. I looked into her tear-filled eyes and knew the answer before she said anything.

She nodded her head yes, which made the tear that where already in my eyes multiply. "Hanna! We're supposed to stay strong for each other!" I sobbed as I let go of my hip and let my face rest on my bloody hands letting blood smear into my face. I'm sure I'm quite a sight right now.

"I know. I know. Listen I'm going to call Caleb to come take to kids, and we can go the hospital together so you can get some stitches. You just don't know how to do shallow cuts do you?" she said pulling her phone out of the pocket of her sweats.

I don't know why, but I feel very strongly against this. "No! Hanna, we can't tell anybody about this. We're going to stop again, and we're not going to do harm to ourselves again. This is just going to be a one time thing. Alright?" I told her grabbing a roll of toilet paper from under the sink and wiped up the rest of the blood.

She nodded her head. "Okay, but promise me this is never going to happen again. I can't handle this. I feel like throwing-up…. What are going to do about the scar? Ezra's bound to notice that." she said looking back at my hip, still all bloodied and oozing blood.

I shrugged, "I just won't change in front of him… Will you watch him for a little while I get everything cleaned up?" I requested looking at my son knowing that I can't just sit here in my blood like I want to. I have to get cleaned up, and I have to stay strong for Hanna, for my son. I can't believe he just sat there and watched this. I'm a horrible mother. I let my baby just sit here and watch me bleed, watch me have a melt down. What kind of mother does that?

She nodded her head, "Of course, take your time. Make sure you don't get any blood on the carpet, you'll easily be found out then." she said walking out the door with Atticus on her hip. Her long blond hair in a tangled mess is trailing behind her, that shows how bad this is. Hanna hasn't even bothered to brush her hair, one of her most prized possessions. She hasn't even gotten it trimmed since well before Tiffany was born.

* * *

After I got myself and everything else cleaned up I walked back out and looked at the time. "Mike should be getting home from school anytime now. If he doesn't have any homework I'm going to have him watch Atticus so I can go take a nap." I told Hanna as I walked into the nursery. She is attempting to nurse Tiffany, and so far is having no success.

I don't think she heard a word that I said, "Why won't she latch on? She hasn't eaten anything all day! She has to eat and she's not eating!" she said as she started to cry, which made Tiffany stiffen up. She doesn't like all of the tension coming from her mommy.

I took a beep breath, in through my nose, and out through my mouth. "Hanna, she won't latch on because you're freaking out. You need to clam down. Now there is some breast milk in the fridge, I'll heat it up, and I'll feed her. Why don't you go and watch some TV with Atticus." I told her trying to forget about what just happened in the bathroom, and fight my overwhelming urge to go back there. Now it's time to suck it up and help Hanna like she helped me.

I got the bottle, and fed it to Tiffany myself while Hanna sat in the living room with Atticus and watched Blues Clues. Tiffany finished her bottle fairly quickly, then was out in a matter of minutes. I put her in her crib then walked back out to Hanna and Atticus.

After I'd taken a seat next to both of them Hanna gave me a desperate look. "I thought we were over this. I thought that life was going to be awesome after we got rid of -A. now I seriously want to kill myself." she informed me wiping a tears from her eyes with the end of her sleeve. A year ago makeup would have smeared into her sleeve, but now neither of us even bother with makeup anymore. Why get all prettied up for two babies who don't care if we're wearing makeup or not.

I took one of her hand and started to cry along with her. "I wish I could say I felt differently, but I feel the exact same way. Why does life have to be this hard? I haven't gotten a good nights rest since way before Atticus was born. I keep on having nightmares, theses horrid nightmares that I'm killing myself, and the people around me." I informed her of my feeling, my nightmares, and my lack of sleep because of said nightmares.

She looked at me through her tears, "Why haven't you told me this before? Aria, we're supposed to share everything with each other, we are each others crutch, and when that crutch stops working we both go down… Hard… On our faces…" she told me through her sobs.

_Trust me, I wanted to tell you, but_… "Because Hanna! We're not supposed to be feeling this way! -A is gone and out of our life and we're supposed to be happy! We're new mothers and we're supposed to be excited with this new phase in our life. We're newly weds that should be excited about spending our lives with our families!" I told her starting to uncontrollably sob myself.

Hanna rested her head on my shoulder as we both cried. "Mike should be here any second now, we need to calm down. The last thing he needs is to walk in and have to deal with our tears." she said after a moment as she sat back up and grabbed a couple of tissues and handed one to me.

Mike walked in a few minutes later, followed by Emily. "What's going on guys?" they asked us seeing our position and the redness of our faces and what is left of our tears. They both know that we've been going through a hard time, but neither of them know the extent of it. For all they know we're sleep deprived and that's it, that's why we've been acting the way that we are. We are sleep deprived, but that is the least of our problems.

We wiped off our tears, "Oh nothing. We're just tired." I told them what they wanted to hear, it might not be the truth, but this sounds so much better then wanting to commit suicide.

* * *

**A/N I know it has been literally forever! I feel so horrible about this! I have had so much going on! The most recent thing is I fell and I got hurt pretty bad, I'm for the most part all better now so I am very thankful for that so I can have a clear head to be able to write and post stories on here!**

**So I really hope that you love this story. Please review and tell me what you think. I promise, that because I've been gone for so long I will try my best to keep the updates regular and never go too long without an update!**

**I love you all, XOXO ~TotalCowGirl**


	2. Making Plans

_**Previously on 'Our Little Relapses'**_

_I took one of her hand and started to cry along with her. "I wish I could say I felt differently, but I feel the exact same way. Why does life have to be this hard? I haven't gotten a good nights rest since way before Atticus was born. I keep on having nightmares, theses horrid nightmares that I'm killing myself, and the people around me." I informed her of my feeling, my nightmares, and my lack of sleep because of said nightmares. _

_ She looked at me through her tears, "Why haven't you told me this before? Aria, we're supposed to share everything with each other, we are each others crutch, and when that crutch stops working we both go down… Hard… On our faces…" she told me through her sobs. _

_ Trust me, I wanted to tell you, but… "Because Hanna! We're not supposed to be feeling this way! -A is gone and out of our life and we're supposed to be happy! We're new mothers and we're supposed to be excited with this new phase in our life. We're newly weds that should be excited about spending our lives with our families!" I told her starting to uncontrollably sob myself._

_ Hanna rested her head on my shoulder as we both cried. "Mike should be here any second now, we need to calm down. The last thing he needs is to walk in and have to deal with our tears." she said after a moment as she sat back up and grabbed a couple of tissues and handed one to me._

_ Mike walked in a few minutes later, followed by Emily. "What's going on guys?" they asked us seeing our position and the redness of our faces and what is left of our tears. They both know that we've been going through a hard time, but neither of them know the extent of it. For all they know we're sleep deprived and that's it, that's why we've been acting the way that we are. We are sleep deprived, but that is the least of our problems._

_ We wiped off our tears, "Oh nothing. We're just tired." I told them what they wanted to hear, it might not be the truth, but this sounds so much better then wanting to commit suicide._

* * *

** POV Aria**

I got up and made my way in the direction of the kitchen. I'm walking with a limp because of my cut. I've been trying to ignore it, but that's getting harder and harder by the minute. Tears are already coming back into my eyes. Great, how am I going to hide this? I have got to stay calm.

"I'm going to start making dinner. Mike, would you like to help me? Em, do you think you could help Hanna with the kids. She's tired, and shouldn't be watching both of them by herself." I said wiping my tears with the back of my hand. They keep replacing themselves, but I continue to ignore them. Right now, I think that I'm in pain that is worse then labor, with not just my hip but my mental pain.

This isn't the first time that they've walked in to us crying. They probably have no idea that we've had our relapse though, although I'm sure that they're beginning to wonder. Any way it went though, they both nodded their heads and went to where they were told.

"Can you get the chicken out of the refrigerator and put it in some hot water?" I asked Mike as I took a seat in a chair at the bar and started to peel potatoes. Yes, Atticus has discovered he likes mashed potatoes, so today, I'm making them for him. It's not often that I make them, but today I think that I should.

Mike looked at me, "Aria, there isn't a chicken in the refrigerator." he informed me skimming back over it with his eyes. His hand is resting on the handle ready to close the door again so he won't let all of the cold air out.

I shook my head no, "No! That chicken has to be in there! I know I took that chicken out of the freezer, and put in the there to thaw! It has to be in there! Look again!" I said getting out of my seat and limping over there to look for myself. It. Isn't. There. I had to have put it in there, that is our dinner tonight! I shook my head even harder making my head hurt. "Where the hell is that chicken?" I stressed. I opened the freezer, and there it sat. The chicken. "Great! This is just great! Now we don't have a dinner! Now what am I going to do? We don't have anything to eat! I was going to have Ezra or Caleb go to the store tonight after dinner to get some groceries for the rest of the week." I sobbed, collapsing into the refrigerator knocking over a few things in the process making them fall on my head in the process.

Mike looked confused and very concerned at me. "Aria, it's just dinner. It's alright. I'll order some pizza, and I'll finish making Atticus's potatoes. Why don't you go to bed and take a nap." he said pulling me up out of the refrigerator, and let me lean into him. "Aria, what happened? Why have you been acting this way?" he asked me in concern as he put his arms around me.

"Mike, I've been diagnosed with postpartum depression. It's depression after you have a baby. It comes more often than not when you've been depressed before. They wanted to put me under medication, but we decided that that wouldn't be the best thing for me because the medication provokes suicidal thoughts, and with my past we knew that we didn't want to take that risk. Besides who wants to be happy only because you're taking a pill every morning? If I'm going to be happy I want it to be real, not medically induced." I informed him though my tears.

Emily walked in, having heard the whole thing. This was something that she already knew, not because I told her, but because Ezra did. Even though she knew this it was still hard for her to hear. "Aria, it's alright. You're doing your best, we all know that you are." she said holding up the other side of me and hugging me at the same time.

I nodded my head, "But my best just isn't good enough anymore. So if the two of you will let go of me, I'm going to continue to make my son's dinner. Mike go ahead and order the pizza, the boys should be here soon. Although I do want to state for the record that it is not 'just dinner'. I make a healthy dinner every night for Hanna's benefit. I don't want to make her feel the need to throw up, when we start eating junk like pizza, that will make her feel like doing that. I don't want her doing that." I told them releasing myself from their embrace and went back to my chair.

Emily followed behind me and rubbed my arm. "I know. I know that you try to keep Hanna, and every one else healthy, but this is just a one time thing. It won't kill Hanna, or anyone else, to have pizza for dinner for just one night. Remember that everything is good in moderation." she comforted me, reminding me that we don't have to eat healthy all of the time, just most of the time.

Mike took my hand, trying to comfort me about the matter. "So I'll go order pizza, okay?" he told me as he let go of me and walked to the phone resting on the charger in the living room.

Once Mike left Emily gave me a hug and rubbed my bach. "And I'll go help with the kids, alright?" Emily said as she too let go of me and walked in the same direction of Mike.

Mike and Emily went back to the living room, and Hanna came back to me. "I didn't think it was a good idea to leave you alone with a knife…." she said taking a seat next to me. "Aria, why don't the two of us go on a trip. Just over the weekend, but a trip to get away from all of this shit. Because I don't know about you, but I want to go shopping, get a mani-pedi, and a massage. We can leave Friday when whoever get off of work first gets off, and go to Philly for the weekend." she suggested knowing that we have got to do something about this, we really can't live like this, that is when last year happens again. We do not want a repeat of last year.

I smiled, "I really like that idea. When the Ezra and Caleb get home let's talk to them about it. I'm sure that Ezra will be okay with it." I stated, I then dropped my voice, "So when was the last time you… lost the contests of your stomach?" I whispered to where she was the only one that can hear me, she told me that she had had a relapse, so I want to know how bad it is.

She took a deep breath, "About an two hours ago. So, is there anything in here that I can snack on? Some thing that won't make me gain any weight. I still have five pounds to go until I'll be at a weight that I'm happy with, my pre-baby weight." she asked me looking around, but not bothering to get up and really look.

I shrugged, "I don't know. I think there might be some grapes in the refrigerator. When we're in Philly we also need to get our hair done, I feel like my hair is going to fall off of my head because of all of the split ends!" I commented running my fingers though my ponytail. I'm pretty sure half of it just fell out, because of all of the split ends.

She smiled and nodded her head, "Yes! I haven't gotten my hair done since my second trimester!" she agreed with a smile as she got the remaining grapes from the fridge. Her hair still looks great, it's started to grow back out after she cut it, and is healthy as ever, but it's never done, it's always tangled and always in a ponytail now.

* * *

A little while later Ezra and Caleb got home, "Hey, how was your day?" Ezra asked me as he walked into the kitchen so we can have a little bit of alone time before Atticus notices that Daddy is home and we won't have any alone time.

I took a deep breath, "It's been an extremely long, hard day and you have no idea how glad I am that you're home." I said with my eyes tearing up a little. I didn't want Ezra to see my tears so I gave him a hug and buried my face into his chest so I can get his comfort and hide my face from him. He doesn't need to be seeing my tears…

He put his arms around me and I melted into his embrace. "I'm sorry that you had a hard day. I'm home now though. Whatever you need, I'm here. Anything that needs to be done I can do it." he informed me as he gave the top of my head a kiss.

I kissed his throat in reply. "Hanna and I want to go to Philly for the weekend. Do you think you and Caleb could take care of the kids for us?" I asked him knowing that he'll say yes. Ezra knows that I've been going through a hard time and that I need some time away.

He thought about it for a moment, "I guess that would be alright… Are you okay?" he asked me knowing that we don't just get up and leave anymore, they can barely get us out of the house, so I can understand his concern.

I nodded my head, and tried not to make it too obvious that I am really not okay. I didn't dare speak anything else because I know that my voice would give me away. I sat back down and took a few deep breaths so I could speak, just on a different subject. "I forgot to take the chicken out of the freezer to thaw, so I had Mike ordered pizza for dinner." I informed him.

He nodded his head, "That sounds good. I always love pizza." he stated as he moved my hair out of the way and started kissing on my neck. Normally, I wouldn't have any problem with that, but these last few months have not been normal.

When he started that, I stood up. "I should go check on Atticus, he'll be wanting his dinner soon." I stated as I quickly walked to the nursery to see my little boy. He's on the ground with Hanna, Caleb, and Tiffany. "How's my little boy doing?" I asked as I leaned against the crib looking down at him.

Hanna smiled at me, "He's a happy boy! He loves his sissy!" she said. Caleb is holding the newborn Tiffany, and Atticus is all over Caleb trying to get her attention. I've gotta admit, that is really cute. Caleb is his second daddy you know, just like Hanna is his second mommy.

Caleb laughed, "He sure does! I think little Tiff loves him too, look at that smile!" he laughed as he took Atticus into his lap. "Yeah, we're gonna have some fun together this weekend aren't we buddy? We'll have some guy time! We can teach you the joys of watching football!" he told my son with a rather excited voice.

Hanna laughed and stroked Tiffany's arm, "Hey, it won't be _all_ guys. You got little Tiff right here and she's going to be with you guys all weekend! And when we come home if you have her dressed as a boy you'll be sleeping in the hammock outside." she said making it clear that he will not be having an all guy weekend, there will be a girl there, and they were to treat her like a little girl. Or else.

Mike walked in with a smile on his face, "Pizza's here. Come get it while it's hot!… Or before I eat all of it!" he informed us, then ran back in the direction of the living room so he can get first pick.

"You are not having all of the pizza Mike! Not healthy!" I scolded him, then I turned back to Atticus, "Come on Atti, Mommy made you mashed potatoes!" I said as I bent down to pick him up. I couldn't help but whimper in pain and loose my balance as I picked him up.

Both Hanna and Caleb looked at me with a concerned look on their faces. Hanna at least knows what's going on, Caleb has no clue. Well I just put out a red flag. "Whoa there, are you alright?" Caleb asked me as he grabbed my arm to help me regain my balance.

I nodded my head, "Yeah I'm fine. Come on, let's go eat." I said as I stood up with Atticus is my arms and walked out, collapsing on the couch next to Ezra. Trying to make that little incident like nothing happened. It was really nothing, but they wouldn't think of it like that.

Atticus reached for his daddy as soon as I sat down. Of course, he's a little daddy's boy, that is for sure. "Hey bubba! You want daddy to feed you? Mmmm, let have some of these yummy 'tato's momma made for you." he said happily taking his son into his lap.

Everyone but Hanna and I talked and enjoyed dinner. Hanna is going through slices faster then all of us, even Mike, though which greatly concerned me. I excused myself about midway though and went to the bathroom. I pulled my razor back out and pulled off my pants. I bit down on a towel and cut my hip. Then sat in the bathtub for a moment so I can regain my composure enough to clean myself up and get back out there.

Before I could even get myself cleaned up someone knocked on the door. "Aria? Are you alright?" Hanna asked me. She looks both concerned and guilty at the same time. She didn't. Did she?

"…. No…" I stated. I'm not sure how much more of all of this I can take. I have started cutting myself again, and I feel more depressed then I did before.

"Will you let me in?" she requested, and I can tell that she has her hand on the door knob.

I slowly got up and walked to the door, I turned the lock, and I opened the door. Hanna walked in and closed the door behind her. She looks like she was just sick, but I decided not to say anything. We've both had some issues today. "Let's get that bleeding stopped… Do you want to talk about it?" she asked as she got a towel, soaked it in hot water and started dabbing on my wound.

I shook my head, biting my lip so that I won't scream. I really don't, she knows exactly what I'm going through, so I don't need to explain anything to her. Hanna is the only one who understands. No one else can understand the hell that I've been going though these past few months.

Hanna nodded her head in reply, then got some alcohol and poured it on to my wound. I let out a yelp. I couldn't fight it back even if I had tried. Hopefully I'll be lucky enough that no one heard me, or if they did they won't think anything of it.

Once Hanna got me bandaged up, she looked at my clean pants on the ground and my shirt soaked in blood. "I'll help you get your pants back on then get you into a clean shirt." she said as she picked up my pants off of the floor and helped me stand up.

* * *

**Meanwhile, POV Mike**

"So I was grading papers earlier. My assignment to the class was to write about the book 'To Kill a Mockingbird' one of my students made it very obvious they didn't even make the effort to read the book. They wrote about how Scout and Jim stole their dad's gun and killed all of the mockingbirds and Oklahoma. They didn't even get the state right!" Ezra said telling us about his day making everyone laugh, there's some funny story Ezra has about one of his students almost everyday that we all enjoy hearing.

Aria left a few minutes ago, I'm not surprised, she hasn't been in the best of moods today. I think what set her over the edge is that Atticus wanted to be with Ezra more then her. I don't blame the little guy though, she's always stressed out and freaking out. He wants to be a with a calm and collected person, like his daddy. I don't blame Aria either though, she's been going through a lot lately.

Hanna just gave Tiffany a kiss on the top of her head, passed her to Caleb and left in the same direction as Aria, most likely to see if she is alright. She's been in a mood today as well, but not as bad as my sister's.

"I guess that really want to fail out of college don't they?" Emily commented on Ezra's story, not paying any mind to Hanna leaving. It almost feels like it did last year when they both ended up in the hospital, accept this time I'm noticing. Last time I was so absorbed in mom and dad's drama I didn't think about anything else. Now that they are in jail, they are the last thing that I think about. I'm happy, I love our little family, but I don't think that either Aria or Hanna is happy.

I continued to listen to their stories and comment at the appropriate times while I waited for a break in the conversation to bring up my concern for my sister. I don't want a repeat of what happened last year when our whole lives fell apart. I don't think any of us could handle that.

Before I got the chance to say anything I heard a faint yelp coming from Aria's bedroom. I don't think they heard it, they had just laughed at something that Emily had said. What is going on back there? I considered going back there, but then I decided that it would be best, for the time being, to sit right here and keep quite. I'll give them a few more day to sort things out before I mention anything.

* * *

**A/N So I couldn't help myself, here is a new chapter tonight! I should post another chapter sometime tomorrow, so please review and tell me what you think about this story so far!**

**Love you guys OXOXO ~TotalCowGirl**


	3. Fevers part 1

_**Previously on 'Our Little Problems'**_

_ This made me start feeling really bad. A made that accident happen. I nodded my head. So I walked out of there and to the bathroom, shutting the door. I pulled out my razor and pulled down my pants. So I wouldn't cry out in pain I got a washrag to bite onto. I then cut myself in the regular spot. The blood started oozing down my leg. "Shit." I muttered under my breath that was deeper than I intended to make it._

_ I heard Hanna walked up to the door, "Aria are you alright?" she asked me, not quite opening the door, but I could tell that she was ready to at any point if necessary._

_ Great. Now I'm going to have to compose myself well enough to answer her, if I don't she will know what's going on. If I say anything oddly, she will know what's going on in here. "Yeah I'm fine." I said. _

_ She opened the door. "Aria! Oh my goodness you're covered in blood! Oh my, we've got to get that bleeding to stop. What do we have to stop that?" she said frantically looking around. She then spotted the toilet paper and started to get wads of that out to press onto my wound. _

_ "Hanna this isn't too bad. I'm fine." I said. I didn't mean what I said and she knew it. There are tear streaming down my face, this hurts unbearably. Why did I have to do that so deep?_

_ "Don't be offended when I say I don't believe you. Now put pressure on that. Then when that stops you might want to take a shower… and change you pants. They are soaked in your blood. After that I think that we are going to have to make some rules about that bathroom." she said washing her hands, and then starting the water in the shower for me so it can warm up while I'm getting ready to get in. She too had tears in her eyes. _

_ I nodded my head and thanked her, "When Spence and Em get here, which should be any time now, this never happened. They question the blood or anything like that it's food coloring from….. Making icing the other day. I don't know. Make something up, and make it sound good." I ordered. I am now starting to get on edge. _

_ "I know how to tell a lie. You know that good and well. Now you take care of yourself. I'll take care of everything out here." she reassured me as she walked out closing the door behind her giving me a little privacy. _

_ I got into the shower and tried not to scream when the hot water hit my open wound making it sting. This is always the hard part. This wound is worse than any others that I've had. Too many in one spot I assume. I washed the blood from off of my leg, there is a lot more there than you would expect. _

_ I heard the door open. "Hey Han! Wow there is a lot of boxes we've got to go through." I heard Emily say. _

_ "Yeah, we've got a lot of work ahead of us. Aria decide she wanted to be clean before she starts doing a lot of work and heavy lifting?" Spencer questioned with the sound of laughter in her voice. _

_ "She wasn't feeling very good this morning so she thought a shower would help. We had ice-cream for dinner, so I'm not surprised. Only ice-cream in her stomach probably isn't the best thing in the world." Hanna said covering for me. After that they both started working on both mine and Hanna's sides of the room, unpacking things, moving things, and putting things away._

* * *

_**Previously on 'Our Little Relapses'**_

_ **Meanwhile, POV Mike**_

_ "So I was grading papers earlier. My assignment to the class was to write about the book 'To Kill a Mockingbird' one of my students made it very obvious they didn't even make the effort to read the book. They wrote about how Scout and Jim stole their dad's gun and killed all of the mockingbirds and Oklahoma. They didn't even get the state right!" Ezra said telling us about his day making everyone laugh, there's some funny story Ezra has about one of his students almost everyday that we all enjoy hearing. _

_ Aria left a few minutes ago, I'm not surprised, she hasn't been in the best of moods today. I think what set her over the edge is that Atticus wanted to be with Ezra more then her. I don't blame the little guy though, she's always stressed out and freaking out. He wants to be a with a calm and collected person, like his daddy. I don't blame Aria either though, she's been going through a lot lately. _

_ Hanna just gave Tiffany a kiss on the top of her head, passed her to Caleb and left in the same direction as Aria, most likely to see if she is alright. She's been in a mood today as well, but not as bad as my sister's._

_ "I guess that really want to fail out of college don't they?" Emily commented on Ezra's story, not paying any mind to Hanna leaving. It almost feels like it did last year when they both ended up in the hospital, accept this time I'm noticing. Last time I was so absorbed in mom and dad's drama I didn't think about anything else. Now that they are in jail, they are the last thing that I think about. I'm happy, I love our little family, but I don't think that either Aria or Hanna is happy._

_ I continued to listen to their stories and comment at the appropriate times while I waited for a break in the conversation to bring up my concern fo r my sister . I don't want a repeat of what happened last year when our whole lives fell apart. I don't think any of us could handle that._

_Before I got the chance to say anything I heard a faint yelp coming from Aria's bedroom. I don't think they heard it, they had just laughed at something that Emily had said. What is going on back there? I considered going back there, but then I decided that it would be best, for the time being, to sit right here and keep quite. I'll give them a few more day to sort things out before I mention anything._

* * *

**POV Hanna**

"Okay Aria, do think you feel good enough to go back in there? I'm sure they're starting to wonder where we are by now." I asked her after we'd gotten her pants and a clean shirt on. She looks like she feels sick, but that could be passed off for the grease of the pizza.

She took a deep breath, "No, but I really don't have a choice in the matter, now do I? Let's just get the rest of the evening over with and pray that this weekend comes quickly. I am so ready to be out of here." she stated and we walked back into the living room to face the rest of the evening.

I hate what Aria is doing to herself, but I know that I can't tell anyone just yet because I've had a relapse as well. If they know Aria's had a relapse they'd be sure to figure out that I have too... I've gotten used to cleaning up both vomit and blood now. I've got to figure out how to help Aria so that she can help me. We can't keep living like this, not with the babies around now… We've got so much more to loose then we did last time.

I feel fat, I don't go out anymore, and all I do is sit around the house and take care of Tiffany and Atticus. I use to be Rosewood's 'it' girl and now I'm the girl who got knocked up and married at seventeen. How did my life get this way? Well, I guess I'm also known as a few other names, but I don't think that I should be thinking about that right now, it'll make me feel even worse about myself then I already do.

* * *

**That Friday.**

"Okay, we've got everything packed and ready to go, if you guys need anything give us a call. We should be back sometime late Sunday evening." Aria told the boys giving Ezra, and the babies a kiss. Her hair is pulled into a messy ponytail, but I did note that it is brushed and slightly curled, she even put on a little bit of makeup. She is obviously looking forward to this weekend.

I've got to say that I am looking forward to this weekend as well. I lost that five pounds for this weekend so that I can feel comfortable wearing some of the clothes that I did before I had Tiffany. Now I don't think that anyone would approve of the way that I lost those five pounds, but they were lost and that's all that matters right now.

Like Aria, for the first time in weeks I did my hair, and I put on makeup. My hair isn't even in a ponytail, it is curled and flows down my back. I'm even wearing something other then sweats. I'm wearing a pink high-low sundress that flows away from my body. I almost look how I did before I had Tiffany… Almost. There are some things that I don't think will ever be the same, but at least I feel like I can wear my old clothes again.

"I love you guys. Remember that she has a four ounce bottle every two hours, and nap time is at one thirty, bed time is at ten! " I reminded Caleb as I gave him a hug and a quick kiss on the lips, then pressed my lips onto my daughter's forehead and gave her a kiss, careful to not awake her from her nap.

The boys smiled at us, "We've got everything here, we have done this a few times before. You two go and have some fun. You've earned it." Ezra stated, all but pushing Aria out the door. I'm sure he'd love to have his wife back, and if this is the way to do it then he is more then happy to do it. I'm pretty sure Aria hasn't even let him touch her since Atticus was born. Poor man.

"I love you, be safe." Caleb told me with a smile, then like Ezra, started pushing me out the door. Yeah, I guess I haven't been too much different then Aria, but if he tastes throw up in my mouth that would be a big red flag and it's a total turn off. Besides that, I really don't feel up to doing any of that.

I got in the drivers seat and buckled my seat belt as Aria situated some pillows on her seat so that she can stand the drive. It's not too terribly far, but with the condition that her hip is in right now, she can't comfortably sit for too long. She can't really stand for too long either, and went it comes to picking up the kids, you can forget that.

"Alright, I've got both of us an appointment at the best salon in Philly, so we can get out hair done, our nails done, our eyebrows waxed, and an hour massage. Then I know the best stores to go to." I stated as I got onto the highway, my body bubbly with excitement for everything we have planned for the weekend.

Aria smiled in agreement, "I can not wait. Aren't you glad that the boys got off work early so that we could get an early start on our weekend? Being pampered today, shopping and fun tomorrow, then sleep and relaxation for most of Sunday." she dreamed with happiness because this dream will very soon become reality. Oh how I can not wait for this to be our reality.

About ten miles out from our hotel Aria started to get pretty squirmy. She lifted her shirt to look at her bandages over her hip. "Shit." I heard her mutter under her breath. Because I'm driving I couldn't just look over at her hip to see what's going on, so I am left very confused and concerned.

"What is it?" I questioned her. Hopefully it's nothing too bad, I don't want this weekend to be ruined. These past few months I've looked like a piece of shit and that seriously needs to be change maybe if I don't look so shitty, I won't feel so shitty! I need this.

"Blood is starting to seep though my bandage." she said with a bitter, annoyed tone. Well this is an easily fixable thing, so I'm not going to freak out about this, but it definitely does need to be fixed as soon as we get to our hotel room.

I can now see why she said that, because now I am thinking that same exact thing. "We are almost there. When we get there I'll hand you the first aid kit and while I check us in you can tape some more gauze on it to hold you though until we can get to our room." I said trying to stay calm. This is our weekend to have fun, I'm not going to let this get me down, not yet at least.

I got us checked in and took our bags to our room while Aria slowly and gingerly walked in, trying to make sure she doesn't stain her shirt with blood. The last thing we need in more blood stained shirts. We can only blame menstrual blood to a certain point, especially when it is on her shirt and not her pants.

We finally got into our room and I had Aria sit down on the toilet in the bathroom. "Okay, let's get this cleaned off and a fresh bandage on, and you changed into a dress. I packed one for you because I knew that you wouldn't for yourself. Then we need to get ready to get to the salon. We need to be there in about thirty minutes." I informed her as I pulled the cotton balls and alcohol out of our toiletries bag and started to clean her wound.

* * *

I got her cleaned up, her into her favorite dark purple dress that go to about three inches above her knees. We got back into the car and I drove us to the salon. We both got our hair deep conditioned and cut. My hair has grown back out to the length it was before I cut it last year, so I made the daring decision to cut it back to it's shorter length and some bangs that frame my face. It looks pretty, it's much easier to care for and it looks sexy. I'm feeling kind of sexy right now, if Caleb where here I'd so bang him right here, right now.

Aria decided to take about four inches off the end and layer it, she did them shorter then she used to giving it a sexy- edgy look, then she got her bangs cut to frame her face. "Aria, you should put some purple in your hair. It'd be so cute!" I suggested trying to get some fun back into our lives. It's not like we're in school and have to follow a dress code anymore. So why not? If a purple streak will even do a little bit to make her feel better then she should totally get it.

She scoffed at me. "Hanna, I've got a kid. What will he think when he goes back looking at his baby photos and sees his mother with purple dyed into her hair?" she questioned me. She already feels out of place getting the shorter layers, and now I'm pushing for another new thing. She is not so sure about all these changes in appearance.

"We need a change of scenery, a more permanent one then leaving town for the weekend. I've already decided that I am going to get pink put into my hair, and since you've had pink in your hair before you should do purple." I stated. We need some more fun in our lives and I find this a good start to it.

Aria laughed at me. "Fine, but if I don't like it I'm dying it back." she finally agreed. She knows that I'm right. I'm glad that she decided that because if she didn't I was going to put the purple in her hair in her sleep, and I am being dead serious when I say that.

I laughed back at her, "That is all that I ask." I replied as I watched our hairdressers start painting the dye into our hair. "So what's been up with you and Ezra. You'll barely let him kiss you, and he's turned into quite the horny little guy." I asked her getting into the nitty-gritty details that I have been dying to ask for weeks now.

She shrugged, "I just haven't been in the mood I guess, nor have I been feeling up to sex if you haven't looked at my hip lately. You're one to talk though, when was the last time you and Caleb got hot under the sheet?" she replied. I guess I understand the not wanting to have sex part, but no make out sessions? Poor Ezra…

I scoffed at her, "Yeah, because you know I felt so comfortable being naked with all of that weight I gained from being pregnant. I'm just now getting my skinny figure back! I still kiss him, where we are fully clothed and we can cover all of that disgusting baby fat. You know you can still kiss Ezra. Give the man a little something Aria! You know good and well that men love sex and you are depriving him of that." I told her with at first a sarcastic tone, but that morphed into a knowing and serious tone. I know for a fact that Ezra wants something, anything, from Aria in the physical department. I'm sure that he'd be happy with just a kiss right now, and over ecstatic about sex.

Aria nodded her head. "Yeah… I guess I can start out slow, but I've got to get my hip better before we can do anything other then kissing. If he sees my hip then we are both dead. If one of us go down we both do." she stated. I think that this is reasonable. It's just like I told her earlier this week, we are each others crutch, and if that crutch stops working we both go down.

I smiled at her, "I'm sure that Ezra will appreciate that. I know that now that I've lost the weight I'll slowly start taking things forward with Caleb again. I know that I'm starting to kind of miss sex. I always felt so good during and after it. Maybe that's what we need to help us feel better. We should slowly work toward having sex with our devoted and loving husbands again." I stated with a laugh.

This feels great. Just sitting and talking, not about the babies, but about something that at least used to make us feel amazing. I admit, I'm probably not ready to be naked in front of any living human being, but I do think that I'm getting there.

We moved to get our nails done, and my phone rang. I looked at the caller ID, it's Caleb. "Hello?" I answer, not exactly happy that Caleb is calling me on my weekend _away_ from him. Don't get me wrong, I love my husband, but I need a little bit of time away from him, so hopefully this time away will make it easier to be closer to him when I get back home.

_"Tiff is running a 101 degree fever. Should I call her doctor?"_ he said without greeting. His voice is a little freaked out and he is unsure of what he should do at this point. Neither Tiffany or Atticus has really ever been sick, so they don't have much to refer to on taking care of a sick baby.

I took a deep breath to help me deal with this. By force of habit I gagged, yeah I'll be needing to find a bathroom here soon. "Yeah." My voice caught, so I took another deep breath. "Go ahead and call her doctor. Has she gotten sick?" I asked evaluating the situation with my daughter.

_"Yeah, twice. That's what made me decided to take her temperature."_ he informed me, sounding even more concerned now.

"Okay, well text me when you know something. I love you." I said trying to make it known that I don't want to deal with this right now. I also love my daughter, more then anyone, but she in a lot of work, and this is my weekend _away_ from her. I also emphasized the 'I love you' because I really do love him, with all of my heart, and I don't want him to get the wrong impression by that.

_"Will do. I love you too."_ he said just a little bit calmer now that he heard me tell him that I loved him with the sincerity that I said it with.

I pressed the 'end' button and sighed. I was hoping that I wouldn't have to even think about them this weekend. Wow, I really want to get a huge carton of ice-cream and pig out. Some brownies also sounds really good right now too… Yes, ice-cream and brownies, that is what I need right now. My mouth started watering at the thought of those sugary foods.

Aria gave me a questioning look. "Are the kids alright?" she asked as her manicurist started to buff her nails to start gluing her tips on for her acrylic French tips. I love French tips, they are so pretty, yet so classy. They will never go out of style, and they go with anything. I used to get my nails done every week with a different color and I'd match my outfits to my manicure, but that just isn't realistic now.

"Tiff is sick. Caleb wanted to know whether or not to call her doctor. I told him to, better to be safe then sorry. I don't want anything happening to my little girl." I informed her.

She nodded her head, she doesn't really want to talk about the kids either. She is going through the same things that I am, she understands. Aria is the only one who does, but she understands. "Remember that one sleep over where Ali put those pink extensions in everyone's hair but yours because you already had pink hair?" I asked her with a smile. That was one truly fun night with Alison. Before she left we all realized that she wasn't all that fun, she was pushy, and she was secretive. This was a night where we were just simply kids. We did each others hair and makeup, Alison and I did everyone's hair, Spencer and Aria did makeup, and we ate junk food. Ali didn't even make me feel guilty for eating the junk food that night.

Aria's smiled as the memory came back to her. "I do. She wanted us to all match so we could take pictures, and since it's not like I could just take out my highlights she got clip in extensions to put into you guy's hair. I think that was one of the best nights we had with Ali." she replied.

"It was! Now I have pink in my hair again. If I still lived with my mom she would freak out. Not even kidding." I commented with a laugh. One of the amazing things about not living with my mom anymore, I don't have to live by her rules. I live by my own rules.

She laughed, "That doesn't mean that she still won't. Who do you think comes by to check up on us and see the kids at least once a week?" she laughed with her witty comeback. She's right though, she does come by to see her grand-babies all of the time.

"Yeah, but it's not like she can ground me or anything like that, and I won't have to listen to it every single day." I defended myself. My mommy can't tell me what to do anymore I'm 18, out of the house, married, and I've had a baby.

* * *

At dinner I got a text, I looked down at it. It's from Caleb.

_'Tiff's fever has gone up to 103. Doc said to take her to the ER. Ez is driving us there now.-Caleb'_

My heart stopped for a moment. This first day that I am away from my baby, ever, and she is sick. She has never been sick before, at lease not this sick. My poor little baby. I took a breath, then remembered the other child in the house, the one who is just like my son. I love him like he is my own.

_'What about Atti? Does he have a temp, and who is with him?-Han'_

"Ezra is taking Caleb and Tiffany to the ER. Her fever went up to 103." I informed Aria, trying to fight back a gag. I really don't think my manicurist would appreciate my throwing up all over her, and I don't think that everyone in the salon would want to hear my throwing up.

Concern filled every feature in Aria's face. "Poor little baby. What about Atticus? Who has him? If Tiffany is sick Atticus might be too, they are always around each other, and babies have lower immune systems and are more apt to catch a sickness." she said, not only concerned for Tiffany, but for Atticus as well.

"That's what I just asked him." I replied, as Caleb texted me back.

_'He is with Mike, Spence and Tobs are on their way to help him. Just got to the hospital, heading to triage.-C' _

"Atticus is with Mike, Spencer and Toby are going to go help him. They just got to the hospital and are heading to triage." I informed Aria. My empty stomach keeps on contracting out of habit. Whenever something like this happens, I always make myself throw up. Actually, as soon as I'm done getting my manicure, that is most likely what I will be doing, then finding myself a big fat chocolate fudge brownie.

Aria cringes, and her free hand goes strait to her hip. You can tell that she has the over whelming urge to go find a razor or a knife right now. "Alright." she replied, her lips pressing into a hard line. "She'll be okay. She has to be. It's allergy season anyway. I'd be willing to bet that she's just got some pretty bad allergies." she said after a moment, more to herself then to me.

* * *

They finished our nails, and we have thirty minutes until we're scheduled for our eyebrow wax followed by our massage. "There's a convenient store about a block over, let's go get something to eat." I suggested after we inspected our nails with satisfaction. They look awesome.

Aria nodded her head, "That sounds like a good idea." she replied as she gingerly stood up. I put my arm around her and helped her walk to the car. With the amount of sitting that she's done today her hip has gotten all stiff, and she is having trouble moving it at all so she is putting a considerable amount of her weight on me. Normally that would be fine, but I'm pretty weak right now from lack of food. I ate breakfast this morning, but then I threw it back up. I'm hungry and I want to throw up at the same time. Isn't that a great combination...

We went to the convenient store and Aria went strait to the bathroom. I found a jumbo sized brownie, paid for it and nearly swallowed it whole, then went to wait for my turn for the restroom. Aria walked out about fifteen minutes later with tears in her eyes. "I'll wait for you in the car." she said not meeting my eye, then slowly walked away.

I knew that I should have followed her, but I need to do something that I shouldn't be doing myself. I walked into the restroom, turned the lock, then fell to my knees in front of the toilet. I pulled a tooth brush out of my bag, stuck it down my throat, and made myself throw up.

Once my heaves stopped I stood up, straitened out my dress, flushed the toilet, and washed out my mouth. I then quickly made my way to the car so I could catch my breath. "We came here so we wouldn't do this." I muttered with disappointment in the both of us.

Aria wiped another tear off of her cheek. "I know… We should go ahead and make our way over there, don't want to be late. My eyebrows are in desperate need of some help. I've got huge bushes for eyebrows." she stated.

I started the car and drove back to the salon. As we walked back inside my phone buzzed, I looked down at it. It's another text from Caleb.

_'Just got into a room. They took blood and are running tests now. Her fever spiked to 105. I'll keep you updated. Love you.-C'_

I stopped dead in my tracks. My baby. My poor baby. My baby is sick and I'm not there with her. I'm her mommy, I need to be with my baby. I can't loose her. I can't loose her too. I've already lost one baby, I can't loose another. I love my baby more then anyone. Sometimes I can't stand her, but I seriously cannot loose her.

"What happened?" Aria asked pulling me out of my thoughts with a concerned voice. She knows that something happened, but just doesn't know what it is, and is fearful of what it could be.

"She's in a room. They drew blood and are running tests. Her fever spiked to 105 degrees." I informed her with a breathless voice. I seriously feel like I've had the breath knocked out of me, like someone just punched me in the stomach.

Aria's already pale face got even paler, and I honestly did not think that was possible. "I should call Spencer and see how Atticus is doing." she said as she pulled her phone out of her pocket.

* * *

**A/N Here is the new chapter as promised! I hope that you are liking this story so far! Please leave a review and tell me all of your thoughts and opinions on this story so far. **

**Thank you all soo much for reading- it means a lot to me!**

**Love you guys! XOXO~TotalCowGirl**


	4. Fevers part 2

_**Previously on 'Our Little Relapses'**_

_ I stopped dead in my tracks. My baby. My poor baby. My baby is sick and I'm not there with her. I'm her mommy, I need to be with my baby. I can't loose her. I can't loose her too. I've already lost one baby, I can't loose another. I love my baby more then anyone. Sometimes I can't stand her, but I seriously cannot loose her._

_ "What happened?" Aria asked pulling me out of my thoughts with a concerned voice. She knows that something happened, but just doesn't know what it is, and is fearful of what it could be. _

_ "She's in a room. They drew blood and are running tests. Her fever spiked to 105 degrees." I informed her with a breathless voice. I seriously feel like I've had the breath knocked out of me, like someone just punched me in the stomach._

_ Aria's already pale face got even paler, and I honestly did not think that was possible. "I should call Spencer and see how Atticus is doing." she said as she pulled her phone out of her pocket._

* * *

** POV Aria**

With hearing about Tiffany, I know that Atticus is pretty much always near her, I have got to make sure that my little boy is okay. I pulled out my phone and quickly pressed Spencer's number on speed dial so I can see how my little boy is.

_"Hey, Aria."_ she answered.

"Hey Spence. How's my little boy?" I questioned her.

_"I took his temperature a few minutes ago. It was 100 degrees. He looks a little puny. I was actually about to call Ezra and see what he wanted to do."_ she informed me with a sorry voice. So my little boy is sick too.

"Go ahead and take him to the hospital now and call Ezra so he can meet you out there. I don't want him to get whatever Tiffany has." I ordered with a stern tone. If he is sick, I want to nip it in the bud before it gets too bad.

_"Alright, just let me get his clothes back on. I took then off so we could try and get his fever back down. I'll let Ezra know we're heading over there. I think Mike might be coming down with something too. He's been acting a little strange today, so I'm going to leave Toby here with him."_ Spencer informed me.

I took a breath through the tears. "Alright, keep me updated. I'm about to go back for a massage, but I'll have my phone with me." I replied.

_ "Okay. Well Toby's got Atticus's clothes back on so I'm taking him out to the car._" she let me know.

I know background I could hear my son's whimpers. My poor babies. Our poor babies. I really hope that this is nothing serious. I also hope that my baby brother is okay. He's just getting to the point that his hand or face doesn't really hurt him anymore, so I really don't want him to be sick. He's been feeling bad for so long now. "Okay. I love you guys. Give Atticus a big hug for me." I told her with a sigh.

_"I will. Love you too."_ she bid farewell and hung up the phone.

"What's going on?" Hanna questioned me after we got inside. I could feel her eyes studying my face with concerned curiosity.

"Atticus and Mike are sick too. Spencer is going to take Atticus to the hospital, and Toby is going to stay home and take care of Mike." I informed her. "I think that when we are done here we need to go home. Our babies are sick, my little brother is sick. They need us there. I don't feel right being away from my baby right now." I said after a moment as tears progressively ran down my face.

Hanna nodded her head. "I agree. I don't feel right being here went the babies are in the hospital. So, only because it's already been paid for, we get our massage, then go by the hotel, pack our stuff back up, and go back home." she suggested.

I nodded my head. "I think that's the best idea. We can always try this again after everyone is well again." I agreed as we took a seat in the waiting area and waited for them to call us back.

* * *

We got our massages and that did calm us down form the most recent stress that has been thrown our way. I requested my masseuse to not go near my hip, I told her that I had a minor surgery and it is still recovering. I felt that I needed to tell her something or she would have wondered and judged me. When you look at it, in my perspective at least, it would be pretty obvious what I do, and I can't stand for someone to judge me right now. Especially a stranger. Strangers don't know what I've been through, what I'm going though, or who I am. They don't understand. All they will see is a girl who cuts herself, nothing other then that. The only one who understands is Hanna, because she is going through the exact same hell that I am.

After our massages were over, we high tailed it back to the hotel. Hanna started to get everything packed back up into the car in a haste to get back to Rosewood so that we can get back to our babies.

Meanwhile, while Hanna got our things into the car, I decided that it would be a good idea to give Ezra a call and notify him of our plans, and see how everything is doing with them.

_"Hello?"_ Ezra answered with a hushed tone.

"Have you heard anything yet?" I questioned with no greeting, just getting to the point on why I called in the first place.

_"Tiffany's blood work results haven't come back in yet, but they've managed to get her temperature down to 101. They should be coming any time now to do blood work on Atticus. At triage his temp was 103. I've managed to get him mostly asleep, but he's been a cranky little thing. I don't blame him though, he's not feeling good."_ he informed me as went down the list of the very thing significant that has happened in the last hour.

This does not make me feel any better. I'm not sure if it's from blood loss, or these recent events, or a combination of the two but I am feeling extremely lightheaded. "Alright, well Hanna and I are coming home. We can't stand being away from our babies while they're so sick. Han just got the last bag back into the car, so we should be there in a little more then two hours. We'll probably go through a drive through somewhere and get some food." I informed Ezra bringing him up to date on our plans for the rest of the day.

_"Are you sure you want to cut your weekend short? I know how much you were looking forward to it."_ Ezra questioned me.

I can tell from the sound of his voice that he really wants me there with him, but at the same time he doesn't want to take me away from my weekend out with Hanna. This was the weekend to help us get better, and he knows that. "We won't be able to stand it here knowing our babies are sick. We can always come back, but right now, we are needed at home. Spencer told me that Mike is sick, so I also need to take care of him." I replied.

Then it hit me. When we get there I am going to have to decide who I am going to care for. My son, or my little brother whom is in my custody. Mike doesn't have a mom to care for him anymore, I'm the closest thing he's got. Even knowing that, my heart longs to be with my son. The little boy I carried inside me for nine months, then spent nineteen hours in labor with, and who I have cared for every day of his life.

_"Yeah, she and Toby are taking care of him. I think she said that Emily was going to go over there so Toby can get to work in a little while. That way Spencer won't have to take care of Mike by herself."_ Ezra informed me as he pulled me out of my frantic thoughts with a solution to my problem.

Can I really ask that of them though? Mike is my responsibility, not theirs. I should be the one taking care of him, but I also need to be taking care of Atticus. This puts me in an almost impossible position. "Alright," I replied, "Keep me updated and I'll call you when we get there." I ordered trying to keep my voice as put together as possible, but I feel like I'm falling apart at the seems.

_"Will do. I love you."_

"I love you too." I said bidding farewell. I pressed the little red button disconnecting our call, then I laid my head back onto the seat and let out a huge sigh.

Hanna has gotten us on the road, about a mile from the hotel. She has her five inch heel pushing steadily on the gas trying to get us home as soon as possible. "So what's going on?" she questioned me once I had regained my composure.

There are some parts of me that really wants to curl up into a ball and cry, but that isn't something that I can do right now. "Tiff's fever is back down to 102. They are still waiting on results on Tiff, and they are waiting to get the blood work done on Atti." I informed her as a tear runs down my face leaving a wet trail down my cheek, which by now is probably as pale as a ghost.

Hanna took a deep breath. Unlike me, Hanna is driving and has to stay calm. She can't just break down right now unless we want to get into a car accident. She kept her eyes on the road, hands clutched to the steering wheel, and her fingers are turning white. "Why did they have to ruin this weekend for us? They have really never been sick before, and just when we decide that we want to get away, just for a weekend, they decide that they were going to get sick." Hanna said with great annoyance.

I've got to admit, I have thought the same exact words that she is saying. "It is quite annoying and inconvenient, but they are babies. They can't help it. We can't help getting sick either, I mean look where we are now. We're sick, just not in the same way as the babies." I said trying to get the resentful thoughts out of both of our heads. We can't be thinking like that now, it will trigger her bulimia, and my cutting.

She nodded her head. I can see the glimmer of a tear forming in the corner of her eye. It turned into a big drop and fell down her cheek and on to her chest. "I just wanted to have some fun for once. When was the last time we had any fun? The last real fun I can remember having was when we were about to start cheerleading, right after we moved into the apartment and we played that game of truth or dare with everyone. That was one fun night." she said. Her voice is distant, I can tell that her mind is back at that night. The last night of real fun, before -A started messing with us again, before we got pregnant, before Hanna's miscarriage…..

* * *

**_Flashback:_**

_ Hanna passed the bottle of vodka to Caleb and he opened it for us. Then poured an appropriate amount in all of our glasses of Dr Pepper, to which we all chugged down fairly fast. Oh yes, we are going to get drunk and we are happy about it! After we'd all finished our third drink Emily looked around and smiled. "We should play a game of truth or dare." She suggested. _

_ I put my arm in the air, "YES! I love playing truth or dare!" I shouted. I'm only just now starting to feel tipsy and I am ready to have some fun now! Bring on the dares! I'm ready for 'em! _

_ Ezra laughed, "Alright then, Aria, why don't you go first. Truth or Dare?" he asked me finishing off his third glass. Wow, who knew that Dr Pepper tasted to good with vodka in it. He got himself a refill then looked back at me awaiting my answer. _

_ I'm feeling daring tonight, even if that's the alcohol. "You know that I've got to say dare!" I stated glugging down my third glass. Mmmm, so good! _

_ He though about it for a second, "Alright, you have to…. Strip to you bra and underwear." he finally dared me. So in him daring me to do this I willingly pulled my shirt over my head and removed my mini denim shorts. Ezra smiled as he looked me up and down. I'm wearing my pink lace matching set with the panties a thong, which I'm sure he loves. No one seemed to notice my scars. I'm happy about that and I'm not going to say a thing about it, because I know that they have all noticed._

_ After I got myself a refill so I can get my mind off of my scars and so I can stay nice and happy for this game. I looked to Ezra to ask him the million dollar question, "Alright babe it's your turn. Truth or Dare?" I asked him, already trying think of dares for him to do. _

_ He squinted his eyes at me and smiled, "Dare." he stated his face telling mw to think my worst, and that I will, that I will. _

_ I laughed thinking of which of the many dares I'm going to make him do, "Alright, I dare you to take off your shirt and wear one of my bras for the rest of the night." I dared him, walking to my drawers pulling out one of my bras that has pink and purple flowers all over it. _

_ He removed his shirt and I helped him put it on. He wiggled around for a minute, "How do you girls wear these things? It feels weird." he asked me, with the funniest face I believe I have ever seen. He squirmed in it for a minute so he could get it into a more comfortable position for him. _

_ All of the girls in the room burst out into laughter over this statement, "Because Ezra you don't have the same parts as we do!" Alison informed him. We are all laughing our asses off, we are for one, so tipsy, and two, I'm almost naked, and my boyfriend is wearing one of my bras, that is hilarious._

_ Alison looked to Emily with her smile that she has when she wants people to talk, "Alright Em, it's your turn. Truth or Dare?" Alison asked her with a wide smile on her face, pretty much already knowing what Emily is going to say, for this round at least._

_ Emily shrugged, "I think I'll go with truth for this round." she informed us wiping her mouth off with a napkin and mentally prepared herself for anything Alison might ask her to say, and knowing Ali, it could really be anything._

_ Alison got up and walked around for a moment, "Which celeb would you wanna loose your V-card to?" she asked with a naughty smile wanting to know what Emily's dirty lesbian fantasies she has, at least what Alison likes to think she has. _

_ With her face turning red, Emily took a few more drinks, "Um, probably Katy Perry I guess." she stated. "I honestly haven't thought too much about that." she added, trying to get off if the subject of her and onto Alison. "Now Ali. Truth, or Dare?" she questioned Alison getting ready for payback._

_ Alison looks like she's ready for anything and everything, "Dare." she stated finishing off her glass, and she poured herself another._

_ "Alright Ali, I dare you to put on so much red lipstick that you look like a clown, and then we post the pictures on Facebook." Emily dared her._

_ Alison took her red lipstick our of her purse and went to the bathroom and did as Emily dared. "Alright let's get some pics of me face!" Ali said as she came back out the lower half of her face covered in the red lipstick. She put the tube of lipstick next to her purse as she posed for everyone taking pictures, and we all posed them on our face books._

_ After we got the pictures, Spencer looked to Toby, "Alright Toby. It's your turn! So, what's it gonna be? Truth, or dare?" she asked her boyfriend leaning up against him. You can definitely tell that she is really feeling good with all that she's had to drink. _

_ He laughed at her, "Dare." he stated. _

_ She got closer to him. "Kiss me." she dared him, and with that dare he put his arm around his waist and pulled her into a deep passionate kiss. When they pulled away from each other they both had smiled on their faces. _

_ "So Spencer, what are you going to choose truth or dare?" Toby asked her after they put themselves back together from the kiss._

_ "Truth." She simply stated._

_ "What food condiment would you want to be?" he asked her trying not to laugh too much, but he got everyone in the room to laughing even harder then we had been. _

_ "What food condiment do I want to be? What kind of question is that?" she asked him furrowing her eyebrows, not quite sure how to answer his question. Spencer might be the smartest one out of all of us, except when she's drunk. Right now I don't think she could tell the color red from the color green. _

_ He jut laughed even more, "If you were to be a food condiment, which one would you be?" he asked her being a little bit more specific this time, but he was laughing so hard that he had a hard time rephrasing the question._

_ "I don't know! I guess I'll say ketchup. It's good on hamburgers and hotdogs and stuff like that." she stated, still not quite sure how to answer his question, but she tried her best. _

_ Hanna turned to Caleb, "Kay, hotness, it is your turn! What shall it be, truth or dare?" she asked him pouring her fifth cup, and going back to stand in front of Caleb chugging he cup down._

_ "Dare." he told her after she put her glass down to look at him._

_ "I dare you to do a handstand. Aria and I'll spot you." she dared him, motioning for me to stand back up and help her. _

_ He stood up, "Are you really sure that you want for me to do this?" he asked Hanna, knowing that he has never done a handstand in his life._

_ "Yes!" Hanna and I said in unison. So with us saying that he kicked off the ground and Hanna and I caught him when he got to a vertical position, then we let him back down, "Well, you didn't lever, or squeeze your butt, or point your toes. You would never be able to be a cheerleader." Hanna said criticizing him. I think considering that he's a guy and he never done a handstand before _

_ He raised an eyebrow, "Why thank you so much for your support. But now, it is your turn. So, if I really have to ask. Truth or dare?" he asked her._

_ She smiled, "Dare of course." she stated batting her eyelashes like she does so well, especially when she is drunk._

_ Caleb smiled at her, "I dare you to drink a glass of strait vodka as fast as you can." he dared. Ohh, things just got good! I was half way expecting for him to dare her to strip. _

_ She got a new glass and poured the vodka and gulped it down as fast as she could. After she drank it she coughed a few times, "That stuff tastes a whole lot better in Dr Pepper." she stated pouring herself another glass of Dr Pepper without any of the vodka._

_ The rest of the night went a lot like that. Hanna ended up stripping too, and no one was wearing a shirt by the time we all passed out. No one went home, partly because we were too drunk to drive, and partly we all fell asleep before anyone got a chance to leave_

* * *

**A/N Thank you for reading yet another chapter! Since it's been so long since I've posted 'Our Little Problems' I feel like it's important that every now and then I have some flashbacks put in here from there. What do you guys think? Your opinions mean everything to me! I mean it! **

**Please review!**

**Kisses! XOXO ~TotalCowGirl**


	5. Downfall part 1

_**Previously on 'Our Little Problems'**_

_ Putting her arms around me I could feel her breathing heave. I can tell that she is too crying. "Good. And I will you know that I will. No matter what happens. We are best friends forever. So is there anything that I can get you?" she asked me looking at my hip._

_ "Thank you Hanna. And yes, do you think you could get me some ice? I don't know if that will do anything but it's worth a try." I asked her. _

_ She smiled at me. "Of course I can get you some ice. Now you text Ezra and tell him to come over. That hip of yours is starting to creep me out." she informed me. _

_ I did as she said. _

_..._

_ Like he said in his text he was right over. Hanna had just gotten my ice so my hip isn't very noticeable and I am having trouble keeping my mind on path. It is starting to drift off, and I can't do anything about it._

_ He looked at me concerned. "Aria what's wrong? You look like your about to pass out." he said taking one look at me. "Just a few minutes ago you were fine." he said walking over to me._

_"There is something that I need….. That I need to tell….. You." my speech started to slur, and I started to have trouble remembering what I was going to say to him._

* * *

_**Previously on 'Our Little Relapses'**_

_ There are some parts of me that really wants to curl up into a ball and cry, but that isn't something that I can do right now. "Tiff's fever is back down to 102. They are still waiting on results on Tiff, and they are waiting to get the blood work done on Atti." I informed her as a tear runs down my face leaving a wet trail down my cheek, which by now is probably as pale as a ghost._

_ Hanna took a deep breath. Unlike me, Hanna is driving and has to stay calm. She can't just break down right now unless we want to get into a car accident. She kept her eyes on the road, hands clutched to the steering wheel, and her fingers are turning white. "Why did they have to ruin this weekend for us? They have really never been sick before, and just when we decide that we want to get away, just for a weekend, they decide that they were going to get sick." Hanna said with great annoyance._

_ I've got to admit, I have thought the same exact words that she is saying. "It is quite annoying and inconvenient, but they are babies. They can't help it. We can't help getting sick either, I mean look where we are now. We're sick, just not in the same way as the babies." I said trying to get the resentful thoughts out of both of our heads. We can't be thinking like that now, it will trigger her bulimia, and my cutting. _

_ She nodded her head. I can see the glimmer of a tear forming in the corner of her eye. It turned into a big drop and fell down her cheek and on to her chest. "I just wanted to have some fun for once. When was the last time we had any fun? The last real fun I can remember having was when we were about to start cheerleading, right after we moved into the apartment and we played that game of truth or dare with everyone. That was one fun night." she said. Her voice is distant, I can tell that her mind is back at that night. The last night of real fun, before -A started messing with us again, before we got pregnant, before Hanna's miscarriage….._

* * *

**POV Hanna.**

We just got back to Rosewood. We can't go anywhere yet though, we have to change out Aria's bandages. They are soaked in blood, again. I wish I could get her some medical attention, but that isn't possible without letting everyone else know that she has had a relapse, and when they find out about her, they'll find out about me, and I as sure as hell don't want them to find out about me.

I pulled into the back of a random restaurants parking lot. I got the first aid kit, then opened Aria's door. "Please don't scream." I requested as I placed my hand on top of her bandage.

She nodded her head. She already has a look of pain on her face, it's breaking my heart to do this, but it has to be done. If it isn't done then it will get infected and she'll end up back in the hospital again. I do not want my best friend to be in the hospital again.

I got Aria cleaned up with a new bandage, and then called Caleb.

_"Hey."_

"Hey, where are you guys? Anything new?" I questioned him wanting to know about my baby. I don't know if I can handle there being something wrong with my baby right now.

_"We were admitted. They want to keep Tiff for a few days, she has the stomach flu. I wouldn't be surprised if Atti has the same thing."_ he informed me.

"We're on our way over there." I stated and hung up the phone so I can focus on the road.

Meanwhile, Aria has been texting with Ezra. "Atti has the stomach flu. We decided that I need to check on Mike before I go to the hospital, so can you drop me off at the house?" she asked me as she set her phone down in the cup holder next to her.

I nodded my head, "Yeah, but how are you going to get to the hospital?" I asked her. I'm not sure that it's the best idea for her to be driving right now, she has tears of pain in her eyes just sitting there, let alone actually driving.

She shrugged. "I don't know, I guess I'll drive myself. I think I can. I just need to take some ibuprofen first. That should tide me over long enough to safely get to the hospital." she said. Okay, at least she can admit that she can't drive while in that much pain… but ibuprofen won't do much for long with the kind of shape she is in right now. If there wasn't so much going on, it would be a dead give away that she has had a relapse.

I shrugged. "Okay, but if you don't think that you can safely drive have Spencer drive you. I don't want you ending up in an accident." I told her. Non of us could handle it if she were to end up back in the hospital again, although I know that it will probably happen eventually, it doesn't have to be now.

* * *

I dropped Aria off at the house and I rushed to the hospital and to Tiffany's room. Before I got in enough to ever look around Caleb met me at the door and lead me back into the hall, then put his hands on my shoulder. "Hanna, I know that non of this sounds good or looks good, but she is going to be alright. Don't let this stress you out, okay?" he told me with a concerned look in his eyes.

I moved his hands off of me. "Caleb. I've been stressed out ever since I had Tiffany, so please move so I can see my baby girl. I need to see her, I need to see how she is for myself." I stated as I moved my husband out of the way and walked into the room.

She is in a bassinet with a IV in one of her tiny little arms, and they have her swaddled, so it's hard to get a good look at her. She just looks like a little helpless lump, my poor little baby, so tiny so helpless... Tears filled my eyes.

Caleb put a comforting hand on my shoulder, so I turned around, put my arms around him, and buried my head in his chest. I let out a sob, and he put his arms around me and rubbed my back. "It's okay, Han. She's going to be okay. She's just going to be staying over night for an IV, some antibiotics, and for them to get her fever down. She's okay Hanna. We're not going to loose her. She's right here with us." How does he always know what I'm thinking? How did he know that I was thinking about our miscarriage last year?

I nodded my head and wiped my tears with the back of my hand. "Right, she'll be okay. She'll be just fine. Have you heard anything about Atticus?" I asked in regards to my godson.

Caleb nodded his head, "The last I heard he is going to be just fine as well. Now what about you? Are you going to be alright?" he asked as he put a lock of my hair behind my ear and looked into my eyes.

I took a deep breath and shrugged. "Eventually. Eventually, I will be." I said and turned back to my sleeping daughter.

He smiled at me, "Good. I like the pink, by the way." he informed me as he gave the top of my head a kiss and ran his fingers threw the pink strands in my hair. I threw him a bone and took his head and gave him a quick but passionate kiss on the lips.

* * *

**Meanwhile, POV Aria**

I opened the door to the house and walked inside. The living room is empty. "Hello? Where are you guys?" I asked as I looked around then, very carefully, started up the stairs. Luckily I have a legitimate excuse to be crying right now. My son is in the hospital, and my baby brother is sick, so the tears streaming down my face won't set off a red flag indicating that I've had a relapse.

"We're up here!" I headed Spencer call to me.

I slowly walked to Mike's room to the sight of him grabbing the trash can next to him and promptly vomited into it. "What's his temperature?" I question looking at Spencer knowing that she's probably been taking his temp every few minutes to monitor any change.

She looked up at me, stood up from the chair next to his desk, and walked over to me. "102. Alison just texted me, she says that she hopes that everyone gets to feeling better. I took the liberty for looking up his doctors phone number so you can call him before you leave. I think that he has the stomach flu as well, he hasn't been able to keep anything down, I think he needs to go to the hospital too." she informed me.

She kind of overwhelmed me with the list of things she just told me. I know that it wasn't very much, but my head was already spinning from pain. "Um, okay. I'll call him. Give me the number." I said walking into the room a little bit and collapsing into the chair Spencer was just sitting in.

She brought me the number and I called his doctor. He said that he should go to the hospital and they'll take care of him. The doctor agrees that he probably has the stomach flu as well. So I've got three sick kids in the hospital. Isn't that just wonderful?

After I got off of the phone I looked to Spencer, "He said to go ahead and take him to the hospital. So just give me a minute, then can you help me get him there?" I asked her as I glanced at my brother. He has a green tint to him, and he is drenched in sweat. He looks weak, there is no way I could get him down those stairs. I can barely get _me_ down those stairs let alone a whole other person.

She nodded her head, then walked to Toby who is sitting right next to Mike by the bed. "Toby can you help him change his clothes? We need to get him down to the hospital." she requested looking at the sweat drenched tank top and tattered pajama pants.

He nodded his head, "No problem." he said nodded his head moving the vomit filled basket out of the way, and stood up. He stat Mike up.

Spencer and I let ourselves out. I let her walk ahead of me on the stairs so she won't see the pained look on my face. "I've gotta use the restroom really fast, I'll be right back." I murmured, and without looking at her, I walked as quickly as I could to my bathroom.

I hiked up my dress and pulled down my thong. I got my razor out of my drawer, removed my bandages, and I made another cut on my hip. The blood started quickly oozing out, but I was also quick. I got a cotton swab and saturated it with alcohol and cleaned my hip up. I clenched on a towel so I wouldn't scream. Then I got a new bandage, and put a second one over it for safe measures. I didn't get the bleeding to stop yet and I don't want blood coming through to my dress, that would be a major red flag.

I let my dress back down and walked back out. My head is seriously spinning right now, I'm glad that they are here so that I don't have to drive right now. Me driving would be dangerous for everyone involved.

"Aria, are you okay? It's going to be okay, the babies are gonna be fine, Mike is going to be fine, everyone is going to be okay. I know that you've been really stressed here lately, but it's all going to be just fine, alright?" she told me. She is all blurry, so I can't tell the look on her face, but I know that she is concerned.

I felt for a chair and collapsed into it as soon as I had the chance. "I know. I know. It's just that all of this is just too much. I don't know where I need to be, or what I need to do. I feel helpless. My baby is sick and I'm not with him, but I've got to take care of Mike, he is under my custody after all. I really wish that I could be in two places at once." I sobbed.

Spencer kneeled beside me and put her arms around me. "I know that this is hard, and that is why we're here. We can take care of Mike so that you can go see your son. I know that is where you want to be right now, and I am just fine with that. I'm sure Mike is too. Okay?" she told me as she rubbed my back in her embrace. Once she let me go she sat down beside me.

I closed my eyes for a moment. My head is pounding. When I opened them it greatly pained my eyes and my head. I took a deep breath. "Okay. When we get there do you think you and Toby can take care of him while I go see Atti? I can call Emily to come help you guys if you need me to." I said once I thought I could speak with a appropriate voice.

She nodded her head. "Of course we can take care of him, and Emily is already on her way up there. She was just at a swim meet and she's driving back. She should get there once we've gotten to triage. When she get's there Toby is going to go to work, so everything will be just fine." she informed me in a comforting voice.

I thought about nodding my head, but that would just make my head hurt worse. So I settled with saying, "Oh okay." instead. I don't know how I am going to walk to the car. The room is still spinning, I don't even think I can stand up to be honest with you.

I heard Toby walked down the stairs, "Stop moving." I heard Mike groan. Shit. The room is still spinning. I gripped the arm rest with all of my strength, which isn't much, and heaved myself into the standing position. I stood there for a second until I didn't feel like I was about to fall over. The room is still spinning, but I'm going to have to suck it up.

* * *

We walk to the car, Toby and Mike first, then Spencer, and lastly me. I let them go ahead of me so they don't see my limp and the fact that I can't see strait. I feel like I'm going to throw up. I hope that I don't. I really don't want to throw up right now.

We got to the hospital, and they went to emergency, and I stumbled to the inpatient area, and into the restroom. I locked the door behind me and lost the very little contents of my stomach. I feel like bullshit. I managed to find my phone, and somehow called Hanna.

_"Hey Aria."_ she answered.

"I need you to come help me. I'm in the downstairs bathroom near the lobby. The room is spinning and I just threw up. I don't think I can get up to the third floor." I informed her. I'm still feeling nauseous, and there is no guarantees that I won't be throwing up again.

_"Okay, stay where you are. I'll be right there."_ she promised and the line went dead. I set my purse on the ground and laid my head on it using it a pillow. I hope that laying down will help me.

* * *

**A/N** **Hello my lovely readers! Once again I thank for coming back to read another chapter! It really means a lot to me. **

**Because I was gone for so long and didn't post anything I just want to put out there that this story is my baby. It took me so long to write this because I had to do a lot of research for later chapters, and I just wanted everything to be perfect of all of you. I feel like this story is even better then 'Our Little Problems'- and when I was writing that one it was like my baby. So please review and tell me all of your thoughts on this story- good or bad, or if you have any questions or comments- feel free your reviews seriously make my day. **

**I am very excited about sharing this story with all of you and I am trying my best to update once if not twice a day! **

**Again, thank you so much for reading, and please leave a review!**

**Love you all! OXOXO ~ TotalCowGirl**


	6. Downfall part 2

_**Previously on 'Our Little Relapses'**_

**Hanna.**

_Caleb nodded his head, "The last I heard he is going to be just fine as well. Now what about you? Are you going to be alright?" he asked as he put a lock of my hair behind my ear and looked into my eyes._

_ I took a deep breath and shrugged. "Eventually. Eventually, I will be." I said and turned back to my sleeping daughter. _

_He smiled at me, "Good. I like the pink, by the way." he informed me as he gave the top of my head a kiss. I threw him a bone and took his head and gave him a quick but passionate kiss on the lips. _

**Aria.**

_ We got to the hospital, and they went to emergency, and I stumbled to the inpatient area, and into the restroom. I locked the door behind me and lost the very little contents of my stomach. I feel like bullshit. I managed to find my phone, and somehow called Hanna. _

_ "Hey Aria." she answered. _

_ "I need you to come help me. I'm in the downstairs bathroom near the lobby. The room is spinning and I just threw up. I don't think I can get up to the third floor." I informed her. I'm still feeling nauseous, and there is no guarantees that I won't be throwing up again. _

_ "Okay, stay where you are. I'll be right there." she promised and the line went dead. I set my purse on the ground and laid my head on it using it a pillow. I hope that laying down will help me._

* * *

**POV Hanna**

I don't know what to do. Do I tell Caleb and let everyone know that Aria has had a relapse, or just do what I can to help her and get her to Ezra with the same risk that he'll find out because of the shape she's in?

My stomach started contracting at what Aria just told me, and the fact that I'm having to make this decision. Luckily there is a bathroom right next to Tiff's room, so I ran in there, threw up, and put a mint into my mouth. With a some what composed look on my face I walked back out only a few minutes later to rush down to Aria.

I ran to the elevator, and pressed the one button. It all too slowly went to the first floor. Once the doors opened I ran out of there with my heart pounding and my stomach contracting. There is nothing in my stomach to throw up, so it's quite uncomfortable. I try to ignore it, I've got to take care of Aria. I can't loose her. I can't loose my best friend.

I tried to open the door, but it's locked. "Aria, it's Hanna, please let me in." I begged with a soft ginger voice, loud enough so that she could hear me, but I didn't dare speak any louder then normal speaking level.

The door unlocked, so I opened the door just enough for me to squeeze in, and I relocked it. I looked at Aria. She is pale and has a green tint to her. She looks awful, but we've gotta get her well enough to get to Ezra and able to see Atticus. I don't know how I'm going to do that, but it has to be done some way or another. "Oh Aria…" I said absorbing my surroundings.

She didn't have a chance to reply before she flopped over the toilet and started dry heaving. I rubbed her back and tried my level best to not throw up right with her. How am I supposed to get her better? Especially when I have a small time frame to do it in and neither of us are in the greatest of conditions.

Once Aria finished, I had no control, I leaned over the toilet and and thew up, once I finished I only then noticed that I was vomiting blood. That cannot be good. I don't know how or why I'm throwing up blood, but I do know that is a very serious thing that I know probably should not go untreated. Maybe this is it. We are paying for our consequences yet again, but this time there is so much more at stake. Why couldn't we have just just sucked it up and ignore our urges to in my case to throw up, in Aria's, to cut herself.

I lolled my head over to face Aria, she is out cold with blood staining her dress. This is it. We can't handle this on our own any more. Now this is a very delicate situation, so I need the right person to call to get us taken care of.

Through my fuzzy brain I remembered that Caleb is with Tiffany, Ezra's with Atti, and Spencer and Toby are with Mike, and Emily is on her way. I think that our best bet is to call Spencer. I rummage through my purse, with my head feeling like it's about to explode, and my throat felling sore and raw from all of the vomiting I've done in the last 48 hours. I guess there is only so much that a body can take...

I finally find my phone a call Spencer. _"Hey Han."_ she greeted.

I took a deep breath, I'm not sure how loud I'll be able to speak, "Spencer." I said with great pain to my throat.

_"Hanna? What's wrong?"_ she asked in panic.

"Me and Ar are in the bathroom next to the front waiting room. We need help. Come quick." that was all I was able to utter before I passed out.

* * *

** POV Spencer.**

What in the world was that? Did something happen to Tiffany or Atticus? I would have thought I would have been told if something of the sort had happened. I looked over at Toby and Mike. Mike's head is drooped down in a light sleep. Toby is all but staring at the front door, waiting for Emily so he can get to work. "I've got to go help Hanna and Aria with something. You okay here?" I asked Toby as I stood up, picking up my bag with me.

He smiled at me and nodded his head, "Yeah, we'll be fine." he replied, as he looked Mike, observing his still-sleeping state.

I shook my head in acknowledgment, then walked swiftly across the waiting room to the bathroom. I try and open the door, but with my luck it was locked. "Hanna, Aria? You in there?" I called through the door.

There was no reply, but after about two minutes, and my constant knocking, the door unlocked. I was close to attempting to pick the lock at that point, so I was silently thankful that they unlocked the door. I let myself in to see two of my best friends sprawled out across the floor looking half way to death. Aria out cold, covered in blood, and Hanna is sitting up next to the door, not quite unconscious, but close to it. Her lips are red with blood and her eyes are nearly rolled back in her head.

I knelt down next to Hanna knowing that if I can get her to come to her senses that she should be at least somewhat okay, "Hanna? Hanna! Talk to me!" I demanded trying to get her to keep conscientiousness, and hopefully regain a little bit of it.

This did no help, Hanna's head flopped to one side and she went completely limp. Okay, so she isn't at least somewhat okay, she is just as bad as Aria. What am I going to do now? I left the door open and ran out a few feet, making sure that I was able to keep my eyes on the both of them, but someone that would actually be about to help could hear me. "Help! Help!" I screamed knowing that I couldn't get them out of there on my own and that they needed some serious medical attention.

Quickly a few security guards and one of the doctors from triage ran over to me. "What's wrong?" a security guard with a receding hair line and mustache asked me before they even thought to look inside the bathroom.

I pointed in the direction of Hanna and Aria, when they saw their limp bodies they called for medical backup. I stood out of their way as I watched them load my two best friends onto stretchers and cart them into emergency.

Emily walked in just as they were doing so with a look of pure confusion on her face. "What's going on?" she asked as she watched Hanna and Aria be loaded onto the stretchers and ran them through the door to get them prepped for treatment.

I let tears escape my eyes, "They've relapsed. Both of them. Then, with all of the stress of the kids getting the stomach flu... It just made it worse, letting this happen." Spencer informed Emily as she let Emily wrap her arms around her to comfort her. "I got a call from Hanna, she sounded horrible. She told me where they were and that they needed help... When I walked in... Emily, they looked dead." I explained, describing the events leading up until now with Hanna and Aria.

Emily's face soon became wet with tears, "Shh, shh, they'll be okay." she said in attempts to comfort me, but she knows as well as I do that if they are that bad off this has been going on for a little while now, and just like last time, non of us have seemed to notice it.

We all knew that they weren't doing the greatest, we knew that they were suffering from postpartum depression. We helped as much as we could in every way that they would let us, but I can only speak for myself when I say that I never saw this coming. I thought that they were stronger then that... I guess I don't know my friends as well as I thought I did...

"I'll call Caleb, you call Ezra. They need to know about this. Come on, let's get to the waiting room, they'll let us know when they know anything." Emily said as she lead me back to Toby and Mike and sat me down.

Toby looked at us with concern and confusion, "What's going on? That was Hanna and Aria." he asked commenting on the fact that he just witnessed the two of them being ran back behind the doors.

I took a deep breath, "Yeah, they're in pretty rough shape. They've both relapsed. I guess we're getting an encore of last year, only this time it's worse and there is more at stake." I informed him letting my stress and sadness leak into my voice.

Toby stared at me for a moment, letting everything process in his mind. "I'll call in, I'm sure I'll be of more use here then at work." he suggested as he pulled his phone out of his back pocket.

I shook my head and moved his arm down into his lap so he couldn't call in. "No, Toby. You need to get to work since non of us are going to be working today, or probably the rest of the week. We'll keep you updated." I told him. I would prefer that he be here with us, but the fact of the matter is, the rest of us are going to be needed here at the hospital and aren't going to be able to work, and the medical bills are going to pile up, so we need to help out financially as much as us being here and sitting with Mike, or the babies, or Hanna and Aria.

He knew that I was right, so he put his phone back in his pocket and stood up. "Okay, call me as soon as you know anything about anyone." he requested. He bent down and gave me a kiss, then left to go to work.

I nodded my head and watched him leave, then pulled out my own phone, Emily doing the same so that we can tell the girl's spouses what is going on. Ezra had me leave to come stay with Atticus so he could go and try and find out how Aria is doing. Caleb had Emily call Hanna's mom to come and sit with Tiffany so he could do the same with Hanna, leaving Emily with Mike.

* * *

**A/N So this chapter has been pretty intense, please leave a review and tell me what you think!**

**Love you guys! XOXO ~ TotalCowGirl**


	7. Deaths Door Step

_**Previously on 'Our Little Relapses'**_

_ There was no reply, but after about two minutes, and my constant knocking, the door unlocked. I was close to attempting to pick the lock at that point, so I was silently thankful that they unlocked the door. I let myself in to see two of my best friends sprawled out across the floor looking half way to death. Aria out cold, covered in blood, and Hanna is sitting up next to the door, not quite unconscious, but close to it. Her lips are red with blood and her eyes are nearly rolled back in her head. _

_ I knelt down next to Hanna knowing that if I can get her to come to her senses that she should be at least somewhat okay, "Hanna? Hanna! Talk to me!" I demanded trying to get her to keep conscientiousness, and hopefully regain a little bit of it. _

_ This did no help, Hanna's head flopped to one side and she went completely limp. Okay, so she isn't at least somewhat okay, she is just as bad as Aria. What am I going to do now? I left the door open and ran out a few feet, making sure that I was able to keep my eyes on the both of them, but someone that would actually be about to help could hear me. "Help! Help!" I screamed knowing that I couldn't get them out of there on my own and that they needed some serious medical attention. _

_ Quickly a few security guards and one of the doctors from triage ran over to me. "What's wrong?" a security guard with a receding hair line and mustache asked me before they even thought to look inside the bathroom. _

_ I pointed in the direction of Hanna and Aria,when they saw their limp bodies they called for medical backup. I stood out of their way as I watched them load my two best friends onto stretchers and cart them into emergency. _

_ Emily walked in just as they were doing so with a look of pure confusion on their faces. "What's going on?" she asked as she watched Hanna and Aria be loaded onto the stretchers and ran them through the door to get them prepped for treatment. _

_ I let tears escape my eyes, "They've relapsed. Both of them. Then, with all of the stress of the kids getting the stomach flu... It just made it worse, letting this happen." Spencer informed Emily as she let Emily wrap her arms around her to comfort her. "I got a call from Hanna, she sounded horrible. She told me where they were and that they needed help... When I walked in... Emily, they looked dead." I explained, describing the events leading up until now with Hanna and Aria._

* * *

**One week later. POV Ezra.**

_Beep...Beep...Beep_ Aria's heart monitor went. I started at my brides face that is so pale it's almost translucent. She's connected to several different wires going to various different machines so they can keep a good monitor on her.

One week ago when Spencer found Hanna and Aria. They rushed Aria into surgery to repair the damages she had done to her hip, but then she went septic, an infection in her bloodstream, leaving us where we are today. In the hospital, in ICU, and barely hanging on. When she's awake she's disoriented and nauseous, she can't keep anything down. She sleeps most of the time, partially due to to all of the medication she's on, and partially, that she doesn't feel up to really anything else other then that.

The door opened, but I ignored it and kept staring at Aria. "Ezra." Spencer announced herself, "When was the last time you ate?" she asked in an accusatory voice as she sat down in the empty chair on the other side of Aria. Spencer will come around two, sometimes three times a day to make sure that Caleb and I are actually eating, and to get updates on the girl's conditions.

I shrugged, I haven't really been keeping track of time to remember when I ate last. "I don't remember. I'm not hungry though." I mumbled, not bothering to look at her. I can't bring myself to take my eyes off of her. If she does happen to have an untimely death, I want to be with her, and from the way things are looking right now, I wouldn't be surprised if it were to happen, and it happening soon. This thought sickens my stomach, so I really don't want to eat.

I didn't have to look at her to tell that Spencer was giving me a disproving look. "Ezra, you haven't left the hospital all week, you barely eat. Aria is going to need you in the best condition possible when she starts to get better. I know that this is hard, but you've got to take care of yourself." she scolded me.

For the first time since she walked into the room, I looked up at her. "I can't leave her, Spencer. I. Can't. She is _everything_ to me. Spencer, you know as well as I do how bad she's doing. If she's going to go, I want to be here when she does." I informed her letting the pain I'm feeling be obvious in my voice. As I spoke tears flowed down my face, and I didn't even bother to suppress a sob.

Tears started to form in Spencer's composed face, "Ezra, we can't be thinking like that. Aria is going to get better, once she's better we're going to get her back into therapy, and everything will be just fine. And even if we were thinking like that, you have got a son that you've got to think about. Atticus is at home missing his mommy and daddy. If she doesn't make it, you've got to keep it together for the sake of your son. Sure you're going to have all of the help in the world from us, but that doesn't replace the fact that you are his father that he needs in his life." Spencer told me.

I closed my eyes and shook her head. "Okay, Spence. Can you go get me something to eat? I'm not leaving her though. I can't leave her." I requested as I looked back to Aria.

Spencer nodded her head, "I guess that's all I can ask for, but seriously, you need to take a shower."she commented as she walked back out the door to go get me some food.

I went back to staring at Aria, watching her chest slowly rise and fall, listening to her heart monitor beep, and studying her every feature so I can have a permanent mental picture of her. This isn't really the way that I would like to remember my Aria, so sick, so pale, but it's better than nothing. She can't die... I can't raise our son without her, I can't live my life without her... She can't die on me now. She's too young to die...

One of the machines started to go off, and the nurse quickly walked in to see what was going on. "Her IV bag just needs to be refilled." she informed me seeing my panicked state.

"Is she doing any better, any worse? She hasn't been up all day." I asked as she replaced her IV.

She shrugged, "She appears to be doing the same, her doctor should be back in a few hours to check on her." she informed me with a sorry look on her face.

I shook my head, "We've been here all week. All she's done this past week is gotten worse. When is she going to get better?" I begged. I need for Aria to get better. She has to get better, we can't loose her, she means way too much to all of us for us to loose her...

She shrugged, "I really can't answer that, sir. I'm sorry, but I can say that you can keep hope and pray for a miracle. She isn't gone yet." she answered as she headed toward the door walked out of the room.

So that is what I did, I sat and prayed to God that she would make it out of this, that she would be able to be with me while I raise our son, so we can grow old together...

* * *

**POV Caleb. **

"Caleb, go home, check on Tiffany, take a nap. You need some rest. I'll stay here with Hanna, and the moment anything happens, if anything happens, I will call you immediately; but you need to get home and be with your daughter and rest. You haven't left here all week, and the kids would really like to see you. Neither of them are feeling the greatest and need to see you." Ashley ordered as she made herself comfortable in the chair next to Hanna.

I started at my wife's sleeping state. She hasn't woken up all week, so I guess I can just hope that nothing happens in my absence. I'd like to be here if she wakes up, but I also need to see my baby girl. "I'll be back by six, if not sooner. You're right I need to see Tiff, and I could use a shower. Thank you." I said as I looked back to my Hanna.

She nodded her head and smiled at me, "Hey, I'm her mom, it's my job to be here and help both of you. Caleb, no matter what happens, you will always have my help and support." she promised me with a motherly smile.

I nodded my head, "Okay, thanks. I'll be back in a little bit. If anything happens, anything at all, give me a call and I can be here in two minutes." I said and walked out the door before she got a chance to reply.

When I got to the house I walked in to Mike and Emily sitting in the living room floor with the babies. Atticus is on his stomach playing with some toys with Mike and Emily is holding my little girl. "How's my little girl doing?" I asked as I stood and let the scene in front of me soak into my mind.

They both looked up and smiled at me, "Hey Caleb! Little Tiffany is doing great, she is almost completely back to normal. She misses her daddy though!" Emily informed me as she stood up with Tiffany and walked over to me.

I felt a tear form in the corner of my eye as I took my daughter from Emily. "Yeah, I've missed her too." I stated as I studied Tiffany's face. Her face is an exact replica of Hanna's. It hurt to see how much she looks like her mother.

"How's Hanna?" Emily asked after a moment with a quiet voice, not knowing how to come right our with the topic.

I shrugged, "No better, no worse. She still hasn't woken up. She did some serious damage to her organs, they were shutting down... If Spencer hadn't gotten to them when she did... Han wouldn't be here right now." I informed them as I sunk into the recliner holding my baby close in my arms.

Emily rubbed my shoulder, "But Spencer _did_ find them just in time. She's a fighter, she'll get though this, and in the meantime you've got a team of free babysitters that are more then happy to help. I just got off of the phone with Alison, she's coming down from Philly to help out." she said trying to comfort me.

I nodded my head, non of what she said really made me feel any better, but it did help me feel reassured that my daughter is being taken care of while I'm taking care of my Hanna. "Have you heard anything on Aria?" I asked knowing that if Aria were doing better, then I would feel a little better about all of this.

Mike stood up, picking Atticus up with him, and gave me a hopeless look. "I'm not going to sugar coat this, I'm going to be honest with you." he started as he took a deep, shaky voice. "Aria has gotten worse. She's almost never awake, and if she is, she's vomiting. She can't eat, she's loosing more weight then she can afford to loose, her hip... There's the possibility that if get's through this she won't be able to walk again." Mike informed me with a pained voice.

Emily sighed, "Mike, you know that we can't think that way. It's not 'if she makes it through this' it's _when_ she makes it through this. Aria is just as much of a fighter as Hanna is." she scolded the hurt and confused teenage boy for thinking negatively about whether or not his sister would make it though what she's going through.

Mike rolled his eyes at Emily, "I'm just being realistic. Don't get me wrong, I really hope that both of them turn out to be okay, but if they don't I'm going ahead and coming to terms with it now. That makes it to where if something does happen I won't feel as bad, and they're okay then I'll be even more happy." he lashed back.

I took a deep breath, "Em is right Mike. We can't go around thinking too negatively, we need to have faith that they're going to be okay. When we start to loose hope, so do they, and when they loose hope that is when we loose them. We can't loose them, Mike." I told him, siding with Emily on this one. "Now, if you'll take Tiff again, I am in desperate need of a nap and a shower. After that then I need to grab some food and get back to the hospital." I informed then as I passed Tiffany back to Emily and stood up.

Emily took the baby back from me and I went upstairs and collapsed into Hanna's and I's bed and quickly fell asleep.

* * *

**A/N So sorry I wasn't able to update yesterday. I really did not feel good at all, I didn't even get my computer out. I'm feeling much better today, and I'll work on getting another chapter uploaded later today to make up for no updates yesterday! **

**So what did you think about this chapter? Things aren't looking too great for either Hanna or Aria. What do you think will happen? **

**Please review with your thoughts, comments, and theories. **

**Thank you so much for reading, I love you guys! XOXO ~ TotalCowGirl**


	8. Goodbyes

_**Previously on 'Our Little Relapses'**_

_ One week ago when Spencer found Hanna and Aria. They rushed Aria into surgery to repair the damages she had done to her hip, but then she went septic, an infection in her bloodstream, leaving us where we are today. In the hospital, in ICU, and barely hanging on. When she's awake she's disoriented and nauseous, she can't keep anything down. She sleeps most of the time, partially due to to all of the medication she's on, and partially, that she doesn't feel up to really anything else other then that._

* * *

_ For the first time since she walked into the room, I looked up at her. "I can't leave her, Spencer. I. Can't. She is everything to me. Spencer, you know as well as I do how bad she's doing. If she's going to go, I want to be here when she does." I informed her letting the pain I'm feeling be obvious in my voice. As I spoke tears flowed down my face, and I didn't even bother to suppress a sob._

* * *

_ I went back to staring at Aria, watching her chest slowly rise and fall, listening to her heart monitor beep, and studying her every feature so I can have a permanent mental picture of her. This isn't really the way that I would like to remember my Aria, so sick, so pale, but it's better than nothing. She can't die... I can't raise our son without her, I can't live my life without her... She can't die on me now. She's too young to die..._

_ One of the machines started to go off, and the nurse quickly walked in to see what was going on. "Her IV bag just needs to be refilled." she informed me seeing my panicked state. _

_ "Is she doing any better, any worse? She hasn't been up all day." I asked as she replaced her IV. _

_ She shrugged, "She appears to be doing the same, her doctor should be back in a few hours to check on her." she informed me with a sorry look on her face. _

_ I shook my head, "We've been here all week. All she's done this past week is gotten worse. When is she going to get better?" I begged. I need for Aria to get better. She has to get better, we can't loose her, she means way too much to all of us for us to loose her..._

_ She shrugged, "I really can't answer that, sir. I'm sorry, but I can say that you can keep hope and pray for a miracle. She isn't gone yet." she answered as she headed toward the door walked out of the room. _

_ So that is what I did, I sat and prayed to God that she would make it out of this, that she would be able to be with me while I raise our son, so we can grow old together..._

* * *

** POV Ezra**

"Food delivery for an Ezra Fitz." Spencer greeted me as she walked through the door with a Arby's bag in her hand.

Taking my gaze off of Aria, I looked up at Spencer. "Hey thanks, care to sit with me while I eat?" I asked her, needing to having someone here with me for a little bit, and since Spencer is right there with a bag of food in her hand, who better?

Spencer sat down in the other chair on the other side of Aria's bed. "I would love to. Has anything changed in the last hour?" she asked as she took a sandwich out of the bag and passed in over to me.

I shrugged, "Not really, they changed out her IV. She hasn't been up for about, oh what time is it?" I looked down at my watch. "Five hours now. When she was up earlier she was only up long enough to throw up, then she was out again." I informed her as I hungrily took a bite into my sandwich. I didn't realize that I was really hungry until I saw the bag of food in Spencer's hands.

She nodded her head, "I wonder when she'll be up again... When was the last time she was able to speak?" Spencer questioned.

"About two days ago she complained of feeling sick." I replied thinking back to the last time I heard my lovely Aria's voice. It's been all too long... I miss her voice. I need the sound of her voice. My entire body aches for the sound of her voice, and not her depressed or sickly voice, but her voice back when we were about to have the baby and right after he was born. We were all so happy then, but then after about three weeks everything went down hill. I should have know that she was doing this again. I should have seen the signs, I should have done something sooner. Maybe if I had done something she wouldn't be laying here right now fighting for her life.

Spencer sighed, "She's just had a bad past few days. I'm sure she'll be better soon... Alison is coming down from Philly to help out in whatever way she can. She should be here tomorrow afternoon. She's taking the train in the morning." she informed me trying to get everything onto a more positive note.

I nodded my head. More like she wants to be here when and if they pass. You know that everything is bad when close friends and family start coming in. First my brother sent me a text saying he was coming to town for the weekend and and Alison is coming down from Philly. They're coming to say goodbye, but I'm not, by any means ready to say goodbye to the love of my life.

Just as I was about to reply, there was a knock at the door and Officer Wilden walked in in full uniform. "Good afternoon, Mr. Fitz, Mrs. Cavanaugh. I apologize if this is a bad time, but it has come to out attention that Aria is in poor health, so we came to arrange a few minutes of time where her parents can come to say their goodbyes. I'd also like to speak with you about her brother's well being in this." he informed us.

Anger raged through every limb, hair, and cell of my body. They do not deserve to ever see Aria again after the way they treated her, and what about Mike's well being? He is seventeen years old, old enough that he doesn't really need someone to raise him anymore, so what does that have to do with Aria's health? And saying goodbye? I don't think so. No one is saying goodbye, we can't give up on her yet. "I don't think so. I do not want either of them anywhere near my wife. I could really care less if they're her parents. After how they treated her, and after their fight which temporarily blinded their son and broke his hand, they do not deserve to see either of them. And no one is saying goodbye, we can't give up on her that easily. Then with Mike, he is doing just fine. He's been staying with Emily, Spencer and Toby and they've been taking care of the babies. If you don't believe me then Spencer is sitting right here, she can tell you just as well as I can that Mike is just fine and he is where he needs to be." I fumed having a very hard time not raising my voice. I do not want Aria waking up to the presence of Officer Wilden, he is probably one of the least people she would want to see.

Wilden looked back and forth between Spencer and I for a moment, "How does Mike seem to be holding up Spencer?" he asked.

Spencer looked him in the eye, "Well as any good brother would be, he is concerned about his sister, but he is doing just fine. He loves the babies and I think he enjoys getting a little bit of man time with Toby. Just last night Toby took Mike out to go get some pizza and play some basketball." she truthfully stated.

Wilden looked back to me. "So Mike wasn't getting the necessary man time that he needed with you?" he interrogated.

It took all that I have to not punch him right in the face. "Mike and I would do things together everyday, but since I am needed here with my wife, Toby is filling in my shoes while I'm unable to do so. I still talk on the phone and text Mike periodically throughout the day to check up on him, keep him updated on Aria, and let him talk if he needs to." I informed him without a second thought about the subject.

Officer Wilden nodded his head, "Alright, but we'll be keeping an eye out to make sure that Mike is okay and getting the proper attention that he needs. And as for her parents coming to say goodbye, I guess we will respect your wishes, but if she dies without her parents getting to say goodbye to her, or even apologize to her if they want to, then that is on you're shoulders, not mine. Have a good day." he said, in walked out seeing as she had nothing. I'm sure that he came in to cause trouble of some sort, but he got out with no luck.

Spencer looked at me with a concerned face, "I can't believe he just did that. Are you okay Ezra?" she asked once he was out the door and the door closed again.

I nodded my head, "I guess so. I hate the fact that he even came. I know that he just came in looking to stir up trouble." I informed her, then continued to eat my sandwich.

She nodded her head, "I still wonder how he ever got onto the police force." she agreed with me, knowing what a horrible person he is.

I finished eating my food in silence. "So what's the last you heard on Hanna?" I asked once I'd thrown the wrapper in the trash and sat back down.

She sighed, "Last I heard she isn't doing any better, but she isn't doing any worse either. That was a few hours ago though, but I'm sure someone or other would have informed me if something had changed." she informed me she she glanced down at her watch to check the time.

"Well at least she hasn't gotten any worse..." I replied, happy that Hanna hasn't gotten worse, but with Hanna and Aria, when one of them gets better, so does the other. That also works the other way around, when one of them started getting bad, they both did, just this time Aria got it a little worse.

Spencer gave me a sorry look, "It's going to be okay. Now I've got to go pick up everyone's medicine from the pharmacy. Both Mike and the babies are doing much better, thank goodness." she informed me as she stood up, picking her over-sized bag up with her.

I watched her walked in the direction of the door, "Okay. Give Atticus a hug for me and tell him his mommy and daddy love him and miss him." I requested. I miss my son, so much, but I just can't leave Aria to go see him. There is the possibility that this is going to be our last time to be together, so I'm going to take it. I'm not going to risk the chance of her passing while I'm gone.

She nodded her head and smiled, "I will. I'll send you a picture when I see him." she promised as she walked out the door, closing it behind her.

* * *

I went back to memorizing Aria's face. I tried to ignore the dark circles under her eyes and picture her skin with color and full of life, but that just made me feel worse because that isn't reality. Reality is her skin is almost translucent it's so pale, the circles under her eyes makes it seem like she was punched and has two black eyes. It's obvious that she has lost a lot of weight, you can see her cheek bones poking out, you can count every single one of her ribs. She is a sad sight.

I'd almost fallen asleep when an increase in Aria's heart rate brought my back to my senses. My eyes shot open to see Aria's tired, bloodshot eyes open and looking at me. "Hey there sleepyhead. How're you feeling?" I asked seeing that she was at least somewhat awake.

She opened the palm of her hand for me to take it. I did as she wanted. "Ezra." she whispered with a raspy voice. It was obvious that it was taking every bit of the little strength she had left for her to say anything.

My heart rate accelerated finally getting to hear the sound of Aria's voice again. It's not my Aria though, it's a sick and tired version of her voice. "Yes, Aria? What do you need? What can I do for you?" I asked happy that she is finally awake.

She attempted to smile, "Atticus?" she asked as her eye balls looked to my phone on the table beside her.

I nodded my head, "Atticus is doing great. Spencer just sent me a picture of him about half an hour ago." I informed her, while with my free hand fumbled with my phone to bring up our son's picture for her to see. I showed her his picture which made her eyes water.

"I'm sorry." she apologized, putting her free hand over the bandages on her hip. Her way of telling me what she is sorry for without having to using the energy to tell me.

I shook my head, "I know. I know. I forgive you. I should have been there for you more, and for that I am very sorry, but let's just put that behind us and focus on you getting better." I replied with a few tears filling my eyes.

"Tell Atticus his mommy loves him, and that what I did had nothing to do with him." she requested letting sorrow fill every feature in her face.

I could feel my stomach tie up into a knot. She's saying goodbye. "Why don't you tell him yourself when you get better?" I suggested choosing to keep the state of denial. I'm not going to accept the fact of her possible untimely death.

She gave me a desperate look, "Ezra. I love you, and our baby. I know that you're going to do a great job raising him. He always loves spending time you." she said ignoring my suggestion of telling him herself when she got better.

Tears fell quickly down my face. "Aria, I can't raise him on my own. Who would take care of him? I have to work, and he needs his mother. He loves you, so much. He misses you, we can all tell that he does. You can't give up, Aria. I need you, our son needs you. We all need you Aria." I begged seeing that she was serious about giving up.

Tears filled Aria's eyes. "I'm not sure how much longer I can hold on, Ezra. Please remember that I love you more then anything in the world. There isn't anything that you could have done to help me, so please don't blame yourself. I've just had some major problems in my life... I love you." she said and closed her eyes.

"No, Aria, don't go back to sleep... Please Aria. You can't give up." I begged, but I was too late, so I listened to her heart monitor beep and let our conversation soak into my head so I would remember every blink of an eye, every breath, and every word forever.

After a little while I pulled out my phone and dialed Caleb's number. _"Hey man, how Ar doing?"_ he answered.

More tears ran down my cheeks and onto my t-shirt. "She's given up. She woke up just long enough to say goodbye. She's just hanging on by a thread now." I informed him with a shaky voice. It's taking all that I have to not have a serious breakdown right here right now.

_"What? No. Are you sure she's giving up? Maybe her waking up and taking with you was her getting better."_ he suggested trying to make it to where Aria's going to make it.

"No Caleb. She really said goodbye. I can't live without her, I don't know what I'll do if she really goes." I said with desperation.

_"Don't think like that just yet. I'll be there in five minutes."_ he told me and the line when dead.

* * *

Sure enough, five minutes later Caleb walked through the door. "Hey." He greeted me, then looked Aria up and down. "She looks even worse then Hanna does..." he said with stress in his voice.

I nodded my head, "I know that she's doing really bad, but I know that she could make it, she just can't loose hope. I can't raise Atticus on my own. I can't live with out her. Why is she giving up on me? She told me she loved me, but if she really loved me she wouldn't leave me." I sobbed letting my head collapse into my hands.

Caleb took a deep breath, "Ezra, I don't think she's giving up on you, I think she's giving up on herself. She's been so sick and she's been in so much pain that I don't blame her. I agree with you though, if she would just keep hope I think that she would be able to make it through this, but she might not want to. Even if she did make it through this her recovery time would take years of more sickness, more pain, more stress... We can't let her die, we can't let either of them die. This isn't how it was supposed to go..." he said as he started to cry himself.

"We were supposed to grow old together, we were supposed to have more kids, travel, write a book together. We had so many plans for things that we were going to do together, now if she gives up we won't be able to do any of those things." I said through my sobs.

Caleb knelt down next to Aria, "Ar, you've got to hang on. For all of us, your son needs you, your husband needs you, Mike needs you, Hanna needs you, Tiffany needs you, I need you, Toby, Spencer, Emily and Alison need you. We all need you Aria. Don't give up, please don't give up." he begged her, then after a minutes looked back up at me, "I need to go and see my wife. Keep me updated." he told me.

I nodded my head, "Thanks. I will." I replied, "I'll talk to you later, but if Hanna does wake up in the near future, do you think we could see if she could come in here for a minute? I think hearing Hanna's voice might help her." I requested knowing how close the two of them are and the effect that they have on each other.

He nodded his head, "I'll see what I can do." he agreed and walked back out the door and back to his bride.

Once he'd left I sent everyone else a text message with an update on Aria. Half of the words were misspelled because of my shaky hands, but even the English teacher in me didn't seem to make me care, so I pressed send.

* * *

**A/N I almost cried as I wrote this chapter, this was such a hard chapter for me to write. **

**What do you think is going to happen to Aria? Please review and tell me you theories!**

**Love you guys! OXOX ~ TotalCowGirl **


	9. Hope

_**Previously on 'Our Little Relapses'**_

_ Caleb knelt down next to Aria, "Ar, you've got to hang on. For all of us, your son needs you, your husband needs you, Mike needs you, Hanna needs you, Tiffany needs you, I need you, Toby, Spencer, Emily and Alison need you. We all need you Aria. Don't give up, please don't give up." he begged her, then after a minutes looked back up at me, "I need to go and see my wife. Keep me updated." he told me. _

_ I nodded my head, "Thanks. I will." I replied, "I'll talk to you later, but if Hanna does wake up in the near future, do you think we could see if she could come in here for a minute? I think hearing Hanna's voice might help her." I requested knowing how close the two of them are and the effect that they have on each other. _

_ He nodded his head, "I'll see what I can do." he agreed and walked back out the door and back to his bride. _

_ Once he'd left I sent everyone else a text message with an update on Aria. Half of the words were misspelled because of my shaky hands, but even the English teacher in me didn't seem to make me care, so I pressed send._

* * *

**Three days later. POV Caleb.**

The doctors are saying that Aria only has a few days left in her, if even that. Hanna on the other hand is doing better, but she still hasn't woken up. So, I have got to get Hanna to wake up so she can go and talk with Aria. Hanna is the only chance that Aria has left. We've even tried taking Atticus and Tiffany up to see her, but it did no good.

"Come on Hanna, we need you to wake up, Aria needs you to wake up." I begged her as I took her hand and stroked her cheek. We are all getting desperate, non of us want to loose Aria, the only thing that we haven't tried is to get Hanna to speak with her, and the only reason why we haven't tried that is because she hasn't been conscious to do so.

She squeezed her eyes, but didn't open them. She took a few deep breaths and brushed the tips of her fingers against the sheets of the bed, then a few moments later she opened her beautiful eyes for the first time in all too long. "Caleb? What's going on?" she asked me with a raspy voice as she looked around at her surroundings, trying to figure out what's going on, what happened, why she is here...

I could feel my heart leap in my chest, she's awake! My Hanna has finally waken up. Thank God. "Hey, I've missed hearing your voice. How do you feel?" I asked her, putting off telling her what's going on for just a minute so that she won't freak out or anything, her fragile body can't handle any shocking or bad news right now.

Confusion filled her pale face. "I feel weak, really weak. What happened?" she asked again as she tried to sit up in her bed, without having any luck, which caused her even more confusion and some frustration.

I smiled at her and placed my hands on her shoulders, "Hold on there, there's a button on the bed to help you sit up. Hold on tight for just a second." I instructed as I removed one of my hands and pressed the button on the bed to let her be able to sit up. "Now then." I stated once she was in a sitting position, "What is the last thing that you remember? I'll start from there." I asked trying to get a feel of what or what not her brain has suppressed from her.

She moved a stray piece of long blonde hair from in her face to behind her ear, and looked to be in deep concentration. "Aria and I went out of town for the weekend. We just got our hair done. I put pink in my hair..." she commented as she moved her long mane from behind her back to over her shoulder to examine the pink she put in her hair to see whether or not what she remembered was real, or something that her mind had fabricated in her sleep.

I nodded my head, "Yeah. The two of you need a break from the babies, from being moms, so you decided to go spend the weekend getting pampered with each other... You had only been gone for a few hours when Tiffany developed a fever, so I thought that I would keep you updated so I gave you a call. You didn't sound too happy to hear from me, I don't blame you through, it was your weekend away from me. She got pretty sick so I called her doctor and he said to take her to the hospital, so that's what I did. About an hours later the same happened with Atticus, so the two of you decided to go ahead and come home. We tried to talk you against it, but you wanted to come be with your babies.

'About another two hours later you came up to Tiffany's room looking ill and tired, but I was too concerned about Tiff to really notice. You stayed with the two of us for about an hour when Aria gave you a call, she said the she needed your help with something. Another hour after that Spencer and Toby were in the ER waiting room with Mike when you called her, you said that you and Aria were in the bathroom and really needed help. When she got there... You were both unconscious and looked about three quarters dead...

'Both of you had relapses. You made yourself sick a few to many times and you're internal organs started to shut down. Spencer got to you just in time... If she had been only a few minutes later you wouldn't have made it... That was over a week ago, you've been out ever since.

'Both of the babies and Mike are okay now. They got the stomach flu, they got some fluids and tamiflu and they were as good as new." I informed her giving her an overview of everything accept Aria's condition. I feel it best to continue to put that off until Hanna can have a sense of what's going on with herself before we put Aria's life on her shoulders.

She nodded her head and thought about what I told her for a minute. "So did I have to have surgery or anything like that? Now that I feel more awake I feel pretty sore." she asked, telling me that she is still getting a feel of what's going on with herself so I don't need to bring up Aria just yet.

I shook my head, "No, they talked about it, but you got enough better that they decided that surgery would do more harm then good. Your bulimia weakened your heart, made you dehydrated, even caused a seizure on the first day that you were here. You've got some liver damage, so don't expect to ever be able to drink again." I informed her as I took one of her hands and kissed it.

She nodded her head, "Am I going to be okay?" she inquired as she got a pretty good idea of what happened.

I nodded my head, "We think you will, but Hanna you can never, ever, again make yourself sick, or do anything to harm yourself again. It will kill you. I love you far too much for you to ever do this again. You have to know that I'm here for you, I always have been, and I always will be. I am so sorry if I ever made you feel like I wasn't there for you. That was never my intention, I was just trying to provide for you, for our family, so that you could stay home with Tiffany and not have to work..." I apologized knowing that on some level or another, this was really my fault.

She shook her head no at me, "It wasn't anything you ever did. It wasn't anything any of you did... I wish that I could explain it in a way that could make you understand... Aria understands, she felt the same way that I did. Where is Aria anyway? You never told me anything about her after Spencer finding us in the bathroom." Hanna inquired, finally her herself asking about Aria.

Knots formed in my stomach. How the hell am I supposed to tell her that her best friend is dying. "Aria... She did some extensive damage to her hip, damn she really knew how to make those cuts deep... They took her into surgery and she went septic. That's when you get an infection in you bloodstream. Sepsis is a very serious condition that a lot of people don't make it out of..." I started, but I had to take a deep breath and put back on my poker face before I could tell her any more.

Hanna's face got even paler then it was, and she's been pretty pale. "Did she-" she gulped in horror of the thought of Aria being dead, "die?" she asked me trying to figure out where I was going with this.

I shook my head no, "Not yet, but she's given up. She is doing horribly. She is extremely sick, she can't keep anything down, and she's lost more weight then she can afford. She's only holding on by a thread. She's even said goodbye to Ezra..." I informed her as tears filled my eyes and ran down my cheeks.

Hanna's heart monitor started to race, "No! She can't give up! Not after everything we've been through. Let me see her, let me talk to her. I can convince her to hold on, unless non of you have even tried? Did you guys even try to explain to her how much she means to all of us? Maybe if you did she wouldn't be only holding on by a thread!" Hanna lashed at me with sorrowful anger over the news of her best friends state.

I nodded my head, "Yes Hanna, we have talked with her, we've told her how much she means to us and how we don't want her to die, but when you're as sick as she has been, you tend not to listen to us. That's why we want you to talk to her, you've gone through all of the same things as she has, if anyone can give her hope it's you!" I replied, feeling a little hurt that she didn't think we'd tried to do anything to save Aria. I know that I shouldn't be, she's only just woken up and she's upset making her thoughts scrambled and unclear, but all the same I pressed the call button the the nurses station.

Tears fell like raindrops down Hanna's fragile face. "I can't loose her. She's my best friend. I've lost too may of those. First Alison, then Mona... I can't loose Aria too..." she sobbed making her entire body shake.

A nurse made her way in and looked at me rather alarmed to see Hanna awake and crying. "Did you tell her about her friend?" she asked me, already have been informed of the situation at hand. Ezra and I have convinced the doctors and nurses here in the ICU to let Hanna speak to Aria as soon as Hanna woke up as long as Hanna wasn't in too bad of shape. We decided that if she was okay enough, that she would be informed of the situation first, speak to Aria second, then get looked at herself last.

I nodded my head, "Yeah, she wants to see her." I replied to the nurse.

She nodded her head, "Okay Mrs. Rivers. I'm going to let you go speak to Mrs. Fitz, but you've got to calm down first. Your crying won't do anything for either of you. We don't want to upset her in the state that she's in." she nurse informed her with a firm voice.

Hanna nodded her head and wiped her eyes with the back of her hand. "Okay." she agreed, desperate to see Aria.

The nurse nodded her head, "Alright then, I'm going to go informed her husband that you're coming and when I come back I want you calmed down or we're going to have to wait for you to go see her." the nurse stated as she walked out the door.

* * *

**POV Hanna.**

With a great amount of effort I was able to suppress my sobs, even though I wanted to have a full out break down. I hate, hate, hate the thought of Aria giving up, of Aria dying. I can't loose her... "Much better Hanna, I'm going to move your bed into her room, okay? I don't want you getting out of bed right now." she informed me.

I nodded my head, "Okay, just let me go see her." I begged. Being upset has made me exhausted, but the sooner I get to Aria the better. Every second I waste, is a second that Aria might die in, and I can't by any means let her die.

They got my into Aria's room, Ezra is in there looked rather ill himself, but I ignored him, I looked at Aria. She looks worse then I thought she would. Her face looks like she hasn't slept in weeks, and that she got into a pretty bad fist fight. Her frame looks like she's been starved, and the looks on her face is just hopeless. "Aria? Aria? It's me Hanna. Can you look at me?" I asked after a minute of staring at her.

"Don't be upset if the doesn't wake up Hanna, she hasn't so much as opened her eyes in three days." Ezra informed me trying not to get my hopes up on Aria responding to me.

I internally smiled as Aria showed her husband wrong. She opened her blackened, bloodshot eyes and moved her head ever so slightly to look at me. "Hanna." she croaked in a whisper of surprise in reply. I don't think she ever expected to see me again.

I smiled at her, "Yeah, it's me. Now I need for you to listen to me, Ar. We're both going to be okay, you've just got to hold on and let the good doctors do their job. We'll get through this together like we always do. Don't give up on me now." I stated. This is a fact, she is going to be just fine, and we are going to get through this, together.

She didn't look convinced, "I can't Han. I feel so bad." she replied in desperation, pain, and exhaustion.

That was certainly not an acceptable answer. "Yes you can, Aria. I want you to listen to my words, this isn't going to be easy, it's going to be hard, but we are going to fight and we are going to make it through this." by the time I was finished speaking all that was left of my voice was a whisper, but it was enough to get the point across to her.

She smiled, "Okay. We'll get through this together." she promised, now so exhausted that she couldn't keep her eyes open, and she quickly fell back asleep. Okay, she has agreed that we are going to make it through this.

After I came to this realization I realized how exhausted I feel myself, and how crappy I honestly feel. "Okay Hanna, you've got to see Aria, now we need to get you back to your room so we can run a few tests and ask you some questions." the nurse told me once she saw Aria was back asleep.

Once we got back to my room I was struggling to keep my eyes open, but I fought it. The only problem with that though, is the longer I stayed up, the worse I felt. The nurse asked me questions like what the last things I remembered was, she made sure I knew was and a few other things but my them I couldn't fight it anymore and quickly fell back asleep.

* * *

**A/N Please review and tell me what you think about this chapter!**

**Thank you for reading, updates to come! XOXO ~ TotalCowGirl**


	10. Good News

_**Previously on 'Our Little Relapses'**_

_ They got my into Aria's room, Ezra is in there and looked rather ill himself, but I ignored him, I looked at Aria. She looks worse then I thought she would. Her face looks like she hasn't slept in weeks, and that she got into a pretty bad fist fight. Her frame looks like she's been starved, and the looks on her face is just hopeless. "Aria? Aria? It's me Hanna. Can you look at me?" I asked after a minute of staring at her. _

_ "Don't be upset if the doesn't wake up Hanna, she hasn't so much as opened her eyes in three days." Ezra informed me trying not to get my hopes up on Aria responding to me. _

_ I internally smiled as Aria showed her husband wrong. She opened her blackened, bloodshot eyes and moved her head ever so slightly to look at me. "Hanna." she croaked in a whisper of surprise in reply. I don't think she ever expected to see me again. _

_ I smiled at her, "Yeah, it's me. Now I need for you to listen to me, Ar. We're both going to be okay, you've just got to hold on and let the good doctors do their job. We'll get through this together like we always do. Don't give up on me now." I stated. This is a fact, she is going to be just fine, and we are going to get through this, together. _

_ She didn't look convinced, "I can't Han. I feel so bad." she replied in desperation, pain, and exhaustion. _

_ That was certainly not an acceptable answer. "Yes you can, Aria. I want you to listen to my words, this isn't going to be easy, it's going to be hard, but we are going to fight and we are going to make it through this." by the time I was finished speaking all that was left of my voice was a whisper, but it was enough to get the point across to her. _

_ She smiled, "Okay. We'll get through this together." she promised, now so exhausted that she couldn't keep her eyes open, and she quickly fell back asleep. Okay, she has agreed that we are going to make it through this. _

_ After I came to this realization I realized how exhausted I feel myself, and how crappy I honestly feel. "Okay Hanna, you've got to see Aria, now we need to get you back to your room so we can run a few tests and ask you some questions." the nurse told me once she saw Aria was back asleep. _

_ Once we got back to my room I was struggling to keep my eyes open, but I fought it. The only problem with that though, is the longer I stayed up, the worse I felt. The nurse asked me questions like what the last things I remembered was, she made sure I knew was and a few other things but my them I couldn't fight it anymore and quickly fell back asleep._

* * *

**POV Mike.**

"Hey Mike, what would you like for lunch? I just restocked the refrigerator and the freezer, so I can make just about anything." Alison offered as she walked into my room where Atticus and I are watching a movie on my computer. Well, I'm watching the movie, Atticus is taking a nap across my chest.

I pressed pause and shrugged, "I could go for a burger." I suggested then looked down at my little man, "Do want a burger buddy?" I asked the sleeping baby with a smile.

Alison laughed, "I think I can handle that, but I think Atti better stick with baby food. I think you need teeth before you can have a burger. So I'll get that started, in the meanwhile let me take Atticus to put in the play pin in the kitchen so I can keep an eye on him while you go take a shower. You stink." she said as she picked up my little buddy from beside me on the bed and walked back out the door.

I rolled my eyes at her, "Whatever." I agreed and watched her walk back out. I closed my computer and glanced at my phone for any texts from Ezra on Aria's condition. I know that she might not make it through the night so I'm going to have someone take me down there this afternoon so I can spend some time with her before she goes.

As I unlocked my phone an incoming call from Caleb came in, so I answered it. "Hey, what's going on?" I asked hoping for good news... well at least not bad news.

_"Hanna woke up. She spoke with Aria. I think Aria's going to make it now. She's gotten better in just the hour since Hanna's spoken with her."_ Caleb informed me with excitement.

So maybe we do have more time with Aria then I thought we would, definitely nothing to complain about. "That's great man! How's Hanna been since she's woken up?" I asked with excitement for our most recant news. As I spoke I ran down the stairs and into the kitchen where Alison and Atticus are making faces at each other and Alison is not making me anything to eat.

Alison looked up at me and raised her eyebrows, "Why aren't you in the shower? You can have lunch after you take a shower." she said, not seeming to notice my happy excitement and the phone pressed against my ear.

"Just a second Caleb." I told Caleb so that I could tell Alison off. "Forget about lunch, Alison! Hanna woke up and spoke with Aria. Aria's doing a lot better because of it!" I practically yelled at her trying to convey the importance of my talking on the phone and not showering like she told me to. "Okay, so, how's Hanna?" I asked Caleb again letting him know that he can talk now.

A laugh came from his end of the line, _"She's okay. She's pretty lethargic and sore. She's still trying to grasp everything that's happened but she's back asleep now. I know we've got a long ways to go, but I think that we're finally to the top of the hill."_ he informed me. You could tell by the tone in his voice that he was ecstatic about the fact that after more then a week Hanna finally woke up.

I smiled, "Good. Spencer and Toby still aren't back from taking Tiff to her doctors appointment, but I'm pretty sure she's back to normal." I informed him with information on his daughter.

_"I am so glad. Are you going to be by here this afternoon?"_ he asked in reply.

"Yeah, I should be. Once we've eaten lunch I was going to see if someone would take me anyway." I told him.

_"Think you could bring Tiff along? I miss my little girl, and I'm sure if Han's awake she'd love to see our baby. If it isn't too much trouble, you should bring Atticus too. We'd all like to see him too. Maybe now that your sister is doing a little bit better she'll actually enjoy getting to see her son."_ he requested.

"I think we can manage that. Do we need to bring you anything for lunch? Alison's making burgers I'm sure we could bring you one." I offered knowing that he's probably tired of the food from the hospital cafeteria.

_"That would be wonderful. So I'll see you in a little bit."_ he replied.

"Okay see you." I told him and hung up the phone, then looked back at Alison. "Okay, Hanna woke up and Aria is doing a lot better. Caleb wants us to go up there and bring the kids with us, I also told him we'd bring him lunch." I updated her on my conversation with Caleb.

She nodded her head, "Okay, sounds like a plan. Now go take a shower so we can get on up there. Spencer and Toby should be back any time now with Tiffany." she ordered me as she took my phone out of my hand and pointed in the direction of the stairs with a smile on her face. She is obviously happy to hear the latest news, but she's still holding down the fort, and by that I mean forcing me to go and shower.

* * *

**POV Hanna.**

Someone just walked in causing me to awake from my slumber. I opened my eyes to see my baby girl in my husbands arms, and the distinct smell of hamburger in the air, causing me to feel sick. The way I feel now with smelling that is worse then me smelling anything back when I was pregnant. "Get that food out of here. It's making me sick." I grumbled as I blinked my eyes awake.

"Hey sleepyhead. Alison, and Tiffany are going to sit in here with you while I go sit and eat with Toby. Is that okay?" he asked as he passed Tiff back to Alison and took the brown paper bag from her.

I nodded my head, which made me feel worse. "Yeah, just get that food out of here." I demanded as I held my breath and hoped I wouldn't get dizzy from that.

After he left I positioned my head to face Alison and Tiffany sitting in the chair next to me that Caleb had been before he stood up. "Hi baby girl. Did you miss me? Mommy missed you." I asked my daughter who is sitting in Alison's lap staring at me. I'm not sure whether or not my daughter even recognizes me.

Alison smiled, "She says 'Yes I missed you mommy! I've kept Auntie Alison up the last three nights because I missed you so much!'" Alison put words into Tiffany's mouth with a smiled onto her face.

I gave a weak laugh, and even that hurt. "That's being a mom for you. You learn to live with next to no sleep. Other then that has she been good for you guys?" I asked as I took in my Tiffany's face.

"Of course. We've had fun together. Her and Atticus have watched movies and played games and even gone shopping with us." she informed me as she moved a strand of her beautifully long, honey-blonde hair out of her face and behind her ear.

I smiled, "Good. I'm sorry we put all of this on you guys. Neither Aria or I were in a good place when all of this happened. I'm not saying that we are now either, but I'm pretty sure once I have the capability to stay awake for more then fifteen minutes at a time that I'll start therapy and get some help to be in a good place again." I apologized knowing what an inconvenience both Aria and I have caused everyone.

She shook her head, "We were all happy to help. We all love you and the babies. That's why it was so heartbreaking to all of us to hear that you both had relapses and didn't talk with any of us about it. Hanna I need you to promise me that throughout all of this you'll accept our help, and I'm not talking about with the babies, I'm talking about with helping you get better, and I need you to promise me that you'll be open with us about what's going on and how you're feeling. I know that I've done you wrong several times before and that I no longer live here, but know that I love you and that I want the best for you." she told me letting the concern she has for me be apparent in her eyes.

I nodded my head, "Okay. I'll even tell you how I'm feeling right now. I feel a longing to hold my baby, but I also feel very frustrated because I know that I don't have the strength to. I'm fairly certain she'd hurt me if I even attempted to hold her." I informed her, not taking my eyes off of Tiffany.

Ali smiled, "Well how about I hold her but you give her and nice long hug and a big kiss on the forehead." she suggested as she stood up and held Tiffany to where she was practically on top of me, but now putting any weight on me.

I did as Ali suggested, but that hug wasn't nearly as long as I wished it could be because my arms were too weak for me to lift for more than a few moments. I let my arms go limp at my sides and I placed my lips on my baby girl's forehead. "I love you Tiffany." I whispered to where it was barely audible.

"What time is it?" I asked after Alison and Tiffany sat back down in their seat.

She looked at the oversized watch on her wrist, "It is two forty-two. It's been around four and a half hours since you awake last." she informed me.

So it's been over four hours since I've seen Aria. She's was practically dead what I saw her last, but maybe since I talked to her she's doing better. One can only hope. "Have you seen Aria? How's she doing?" I asked voicing the questions in my head.

Alison smiled at this, "She is doing so much better since you talked with her. She had giving up any hope of staying alive, but you gave that hope back to her along with determination. She hasn't woken up again since then, but her vitals are doing so much better. It really helps when you have a will to live." she replied with happiness about the situation.

This made me feel better, "Great. I'm glad I was able to help her. I just don't know what I would do without her. She's really the only one who truly understands what I've been though and what I'm going through." I told her as I started to fight my eyelids again. I shouldn't be so tired, I've slept for the last week and a half. Why do I want to sleep more? I want to stay awake and see everyone and visit with everyone.

Spencer walked in just as I finished speaking with Atticus on her hip. "Hanna. It is so good to see you awake. You have no idea how worried we've all been about you. How're you feeling?" she asked me as sat down in the second chair on the other side of my bed.

"I'm exhausted, I hurt all over, I feel weak, and I can't remember how to make this bed adjust angles. I'm getting more uncomfortable then I normally am." I complained as she brushed my fingers though my hair, "And my hair is in desperate need of a good wash and condition." I added as I let my arms go limp again.

She laughed at me, "Do you want to sit up more, or lay down more?" she asked as she looked at the buttons through that side of the bed panel.

"I need to lie down. I'm so tired the room is starting to spin. I really want to stay up and talk but I don't think I can at this point." I replied, upset that I don't have the energy to talk with one of my best friends and see how Atti is doing. He's like a son to me, I love him almost as much as I love Tiffany.

She shook her head at me, "Don't feel bad Hanna. There is all of the time in the world for us to talk. Right now you're body is recovering from all of the trauma it went though and it's telling you that you need to rest in order to get better." she comforted me as she reclined my bed until I was laying down, then stood up and turned off the light for me.

"We're going to let you rest. Caleb should be back in a few minutes and we'll be back soon. We love you Han." Ali informed me as the four of them walked out the door, closing it behind them. I then quickly returned to sleep.

* * *

**A/N I hope that you like this chapter! **

**Please leave a review and tell me what you think!**

**Thank you for reading, it means a lot to me! XOXO ~ TotalCowGirl**


	11. Guilty

_**Previously on 'Our Little Relapses'**_

_**POV Hanna**_

_ They got my into Aria's room, Ezra is in there looked rather ill himself, but I ignored him, I looked at Aria. She looks worse then I thought she would. Her face looks like she hasn't slept in weeks, and that she got into a pretty bad fist fight. Her frame looks like she's been starved, and the looks on her face is just hopeless. "Aria? Aria? It's me Hanna. Can you look at me?" I asked after a minute of staring at her. _

_ "Don't be upset if the doesn't wake up Hanna, she hasn't so much as opened her eyes in three days." Ezra informed me trying not to get my hopes up on Aria responding to me. _

_ I internally smiled as Aria showed her husband wrong. She opened her blackened, bloodshot eyes and moved her head ever so slightly to look at me. "Hanna." she croaked in a whisper of surprise in reply. I don't think she ever expected to see me again. _

_ I smiled at her, "Yeah, it's me. Now I need for you to listen to me, Ar. We're both going to be okay, you've just got to hold on and let the good doctors do their job. We'll get through this together like we always do. Don't give up on me now." I stated. This is a fact, she is going to be just fine, and we are going to get through this, together. _

_ She didn't look convinced, "I can't Han. I feel so bad." she replied in desperation, pain, and exhaustion. _

_ That was certainly not an acceptable answer. "Yes you can, Aria. I want you to listen to my words, this isn't going to be easy, it's going to be hard, but we are going to fight and we are going to make it through this." by the time I was finished speaking all that was left of my voice was a whisper, but it was enough to get the point across to her. _

_ She smiled, "Okay. We'll get through this together." she promised, now so exhausted that she couldn't keep her eyes open, and she quickly fell back asleep. Okay, she has agreed that we are going to make it through this._

* * *

_**POV Mike**_

_ As I unlocked my phone an incoming call from Caleb came in, so I answered it. "Hey, what's going on?" I asked hoping for good news... well at least not bad news. _

_ "Hanna woke up. She spoke with Aria. I think Aria's going to make it now. She's gotten better in just the hour since Hanna's spoken with her." Caleb informed me with excitement. _

_ So maybe we do have more time with Aria then I thought we would, definitely nothing to complain about. "That's great man! How's Hanna been since she's woken up?" I asked with excitement for our most recant news. As I spoke I ran down the stairs and into the kitchen where Alison and Atticus are making faces at each other and Alison is not making me anything to eat. _

_ Alison looked up at me and raised her eyebrows, "Why aren't you in the shower? You can have lunch after you take a shower." she said, not seeming to notice my happy excitement and the phone pressed against my ear. _

_ "Just a second Caleb." I told Caleb so that I could tell Alison off. "Forget about lunch, Alison! Hanna woke up and spoke with Aria. Aria's doing a lot better because of it!" I practically yelled at her trying to convey the importance of my talking on the phone and not showering like she told me to. "Okay, so, how's Hanna?" I asked Caleb again letting him know that he can talk now. _

_ A laugh came from his end of the line, "She's okay. She's pretty lethargic and sore. She's still trying to grasp everything that's happened but she's back asleep now. I know we've got a long ways to go, but I think that we're finally to the top of the hill." he informed me. You could tell by the tone in his voice that he was ecstatic about the fact that after more then a week Hanna finally woke up. _

_ I smiled, "Good. Spencer and Toby still aren't back from taking Tiff to her doctors appointment, but I'm pretty sure she's back to normal." I informed him with information on his daughter. _

_ "I am so glad. Are you going to be by here this afternoon?" he asked in reply. _

_ "Yeah, I should be. Once we've eaten lunch I was going to see if someone would take me anyway." I told him. _

_ "Think you could bring Tiff along? I miss my little girl, and I'm sure if Han's awake she'd love to see our baby. If it isn't too much trouble, you should bring Atticus too. We'd all like to see him too. Maybe now that your sister is doing a little bit better she'll actually enjoy getting to see her son." he requested. _

_ "I think we can manage that. Do we need to bring you anything for lunch? Alison's making burgers I'm sure we could bring you one." I offered knowing that he's probably tired of the food from the hospital cafeteria. _

_ "That would be wonderful. So I'll see you in a little bit." he replied._

* * *

**Four weeks later. POV Aria.**

"Ezra can you see if there is some way that I can bathe? I'm starting to get acne from oily skin and my hair has definitely seen better days. Hanna got to take a shower yesterday, so I should too!" I requested as I felt the painful pimples covering my face.

I still feel like crap, and I don't feel too much better, but I am doing better which everyone if thankful for. Both Hanna and I are out of ICU and in a long term care unit sharing a room together. My hip still isn't doing too great, they're thinking I'll probably be in a wheelchair for about a year if not more, then after that we'll see about upgrading to a walker, work on trying a cane, then maybe someday I might be able to walk on my own again, but I'm not holing my breath on that. Even while on constant pain killers I'm in excruciating pain a lot of the time.

Ezra laughed, "I'm happy to hear you're concerned about your hair. I haven't heard any concern out of your mouth concerning hair in months. I'll talk to a nurse and see what we can do. I'm sure that they can give you a sponge bath and have some way or another to wash your hair. I take this as you're feeling at least okay right now?" he said with a hopeful voice.

I shrugged, "Not necessarily, but I feel filthy which makes me feel even worse, so I feel that bathing would be beneficial. I'd even go for you being the one giving me that sponge bath if they'll let you." I suggested with a smile on my face.

After almost dying I've realized how much I love Ezra and how much I've missed him, where as I still don't feel up to any sort of PDA I still take every chance I get to talk him up. I believe that he enjoys this as well since he's been going along with it and replying naughty things back into my ear.

His face lit up, "I know I would like that. You rest up while I go talk with your nurse about that." he agreed as he walked out the door.

A few minutes later Ezra walked back in with a bag with a sponge and soap. "Ready for you're bath my dear? There is a chair in the shower that we're going to have you sit on, there is already shampoo and conditioner in there and we're going to wash you hair in the sink." he informed me with a thoroughly happy smile on his face.

I took a deep breath and nodded my head, I've gotten out of bed about twice since all of this has started. It's quite a job and it exhausts me. "Let's do this." I told him letting him unhook me from the vast array of wires attached to me, and lift me out of my bed and into the wheel chair.

He wheeled me into the bathroom and closed the door behind us. "Let's wash my hair first then let the conditioner sink in while we wash the rest of me." I proposed as he helped me undress. Not that I'm really wearing too much. I'm wearing a small black satin nighty with matching underwear. It's all that really feels comfortable right now, it doesn't weight much, and it doesn't rub against my hip, and it gives Ezra a little something to look at.

Although, I am kinda of a scary sight right now. I'm not sure if he wants to look at me. I'm all boney and pale, definitely not attractive, but he seemed to jump at the idea of him getting to bath me, see me naked, touch and feel every inch of my body...

He nodded his head, "Okay. I'm going to help you into this chair and put this pillow under your neck so you can lean your head into the sink, okay?" he told me giving me an idea of what I need to do.

* * *

Once he finished bathing me he helped me into a clean hot-pink nighty and lifted me into bed, where I quickly fell asleep again. Just the act of being out of my bed caused me to be thoroughly exhausted. I didn't even do anything, Ezra did all of the work. It frustrates me that I still sleep for most of the day, but I also know that this recovery is going to be a long road.

When I awoke Hanna was back in bed from her dentist appointment, her teeth weren't doing all that great from all of the vomiting that she'd done and she had to get them worked on, sooner rather then later. "How'd your dentist appointment go?" I asked in a sleepy voice as I tugged the blanket over my shoulders.

She shrugged, "He had to do quite a bit of work on them, but I wasn't up for too much so I have to go back next week to get more work done. Who knew stomach acid could eat away at your teeth so much..." she informed me and she rolled to her side where she's facing me.

"Hmm, that sounds fun." I said with sarcasm in my voice.

She rolled her eyes at me, "Word on the street is you bathed while I was gone. How did that go?" she asked knowing that it takes a lot for me to be able to get out of bed.

I sighed, "Alright I guess. Ezra did all of the work, but even so, afterwords I was exhausted and went right to sleep. I've been asleep ever since. So, where have our lovely husbands gotten off to?" I asked as I noted that we are the only two people in here right now.

She smiled, "They went to go eat and spend some time with our amazing children. They probably won't be back until morning, but I think Spencer and Toby'll be by sometime after supper time." she informed me.

I looked at the digital clock on the bedside table in between our beds. "So probably in an hour or so, and they'll also bring us something here soon." I stated as I let out a yawn. "I've been sleeping all day, why an I still tired?" I complained.

"Because Mrs. Aria, you're body has gone through a lot and for it to get better it's going to take a lot of rest. I know that's frustrating, but you're going to need to accept that that is going to be your life for a while. It'll all get better though." the nurse informed me as she walked in to make her rounds.

I sighed, "I know. I'm just tired of being tired and I miss my son." I replied as I pressed the button on my bed to make me slightly sit up.

"I know. So you're dinner should be in shortly. More soup, surprise, surprise." she smiled at us trying to lighten the mood.

"I'm tired of eating soup. I know I even have a hard time eating that, but it's getting pretty old." Hanna complained with a smile on her face.

The nurse laughed, "Well maybe I can arrange for something different for breakfast in the morning. Not making any promises though!" she compromised as she walked back out the door.

Sure enough a candy stripper walked in the door with our food, "Here is dinner for you lovely ladies, I hope you enjoy, and I will be back in a little while to collect your dishes." the boy told us as he placed our trays on our tables on top of our laps.

"Thank you." Hanna and I said in unison as the kid walked out.

Once he was gone we both laughed at his young adorableness, "He sounded like he was trying to flirt with us, yet he sounded so mechanical!" Hanna made fun of him as she took a look at her bowl of soup and poured her little package of salt into it.

I laughed with her, "I think he was given a script or something! He was cute though, he couldn't have been older then fourteen, maybe fifteen years old." I agreed as I did the same with my bowl of soup.

Before I got a chance to start eating another nurse walked in with my oral medication that I take every evening with my dinner. "Thanks." I told her, and she left us to eat.

"How's your stomach doing?" I asked her as I started to eat my chicken noodle soup. She's still taking her medication via IV and still can't eat too much. I on the other hand take one of my pain medications orally. I'm still on a constant IV though so I can get fluids, a different pain medication, and all of my antibiotics.

She shrugged, "It still hurts to eat, even if the majority of what I eat is broth from the soup. I'm still trying to figure out how I was ever able to stuff my face with brownies and ice-cream." she informed me with a stressed voice.

I sighed, "At least we're getting better, and you know we're both well under our pre- baby weights." I joked as I looked down at the pile of bones I like to call my body.

She smiled and nodded her head, "Yeah, that is right. I'm sorry to tell you this Ar, but you are getting pretty scary looking you're so skinny." she laughed as she threw her package of crackers at me that she isn't supposed to eat anyway.

* * *

A few minutes later we both ate as much as we could of our dinner and pushed it to the side, and Spencer and Toby walked in. "Hm, more chicken noodle. I'm sure you two are getting pretty tired of that by now." Toby commented.

We nodded our heads, "Well we've had it every day ever since we've been here, so yeah, we're pretty worn out on soup. So what did you two have for dinner?" Hanna asked them, trying to enjoy eating through them.

"We took Mike out for Italian food. We figured he could use a little time out of the house, and that way Caleb and Ezra could have some alone time with the babies." Spencer informed us.

I smiled, "Good, thank you. I'm sure Mike really enjoyed that. It's been a few days since I've seen him up here, how's he been doing?" I said happy that Mike was able to get out and have dinner, and the boys could spend have some time with the babies.

Spencer and Toby sat down and exchanged a worried expression. "Mike is... Mike is scared of you right now. He says the way you look freaks him out. He hate seeing you this way... Aria, he thinks all of this is his fault. He told us that he had a suspicion that you had had a relapse, but he didn't say anything, so he feels guilty that you're going through this." she informed me with a slow steady voice careful in trying to not upset me.

"What.. Why does he think that? I need to talk to him... You need to go get him and bring him here, I need to explain to him that non of this is his thought what so ever." I said with tears running down my face.

She looked like she regretted telling me this bit of information. "Okay, but Aria you need to stay calm. Okay? You've been doing so well, we don't want to change that, okay?" she told me.

I nodded my head, "I'm calm, but I need to make things right with Mike. He's my little brother and my responsibility. It's my job to make sure that he's alright and that he's been taken care of." I told her as I wiped the tears off my face.

She nodded her head, "Toby, why don't you go get Mike while I stay here with them?" she suggested as she rubbed his hand.

He nodded his head, "Well be here in about twenty minutes, but visiting hours are going to be over in about an hour so you'll only have a few minutes with them." he informed me as he stood up from his chair and walked out the door.

* * *

When they returned Mike walked in with a guilty face. "Hey Mike, what's this I hear of you being afraid of me?" I asked him as he walked in in his pajama pants and an old t-shirt.

He shrugged, "I had a feeling that you'd started cutting yourself again, but I didn't say anything to anyone. This is all my fault." he informed me, refusing to make eye contact. He's really broken up about this.

"Mike why on earth do you think this is your fault? It isn't. I did this to myself, and I'm not proud of it. I was not in a good place. I know that this isn't a good excuse, but if you've been depressed before then it makes you more apt to have postpartum depression and when you get postpartum depression it makes you more apt to take back up old habits like cutting or bulimia. Mike I know you know how it feel to be depressed and how low you feel. So you have to understand that this is my fault, not yours. Okay?" I explained to him hoping that he understands because I'm already having trouble staying awake, even Hanna has already fallen asleep. I'm only awake because the mom in me has kicked in and I need to talk to my brother.

He nodded his head, "But Aria. Maybe if I had told someone you wouldn't have gotten so bad and you wouldn't have ended up here." he said, still beating himself up about the situation. His face filled with guilt, although I am unsure why. He did nothing wrong, because even if he had told someone, it wasn't his job to. It's my job to take care of him, not the other way around.

I took a deep breath, "Mike. I know that me almost dying was a horrible, horrible thing, but you know what? It made me see things in a completely light. I'm going to come out of this a stronger person, I'm sure that we all are. So don't feel bad about any of this. Just listen to that Kelly Clarkson song 'What Doesn't Kill You Makes You Stronger.' We are all stronger people of this, because you know even though it was extremely close to killing me, it didn't, it just made me that much stronger." I said trying to think of the best way to explain this to him and make him realize that he does not by any means need to feel guilty about any of this.

Spencer nodded her head, "Aria is right Mike. All of our lives have changed because of this, and just because it's a terrible situation doesn't mean it can't make us better people and let good come from this." she told him, backing me up on my point and she saw my eyelids starting to droop.

Mike nodded his head, "I guess you're right, but you're my big sister and I hate to see you sick. All you are is skin and bones now. Not trying to be rude, but you're kind of a scary looking right now." he informed me as he eyeballed me up and down.

I gave a weak laugh, "Yeah. I know, but I'm getting better. I'm getting a lot better. So please, don't feel bad about this, it isn't doing anyone any good." I ordered him. My words are starting to slur together from exhaustion, but I meant every word that I said from the heart.

Mike nodded his head. "Okay, well I'll let you get some sleep. I'll see about coming to see you after school tomorrow." he replied as he made his way to the door.

I smiled, "See you later then. Have a good day. Love you." I bid him farewell, already most of the way to sleep.

Spencer kissed the side of my head and followed behind Mike with Toby at her tail. "Love you Ar, I'll talk to you tomorrow after school." she told me and they headed out the door, closing the door behind them darkening the room to where I can get some rest.

* * *

**A/N How did you like this chapter? They've left the hospital and are in a long term care facility now. Things still aren't going that great for them but they are slowly but surely making progress!**

**Please review and tell me what you think! You're reviews seriously light up my day!**

**Thank you so much for reading! XOXO ~ TotalCowGirl**


	12. Nightmare

_**Previously on 'Our Little Relapses'**_

_** POV Aria**_

_ She rolled her eyes at me, "Word on the street is you bathed while I was gone. How did that go?" she asked knowing that it takes a lot for me to be able to get out of bed. _

_ I sighed, "Alright I guess. Ezra did all of the work, but even so, afterwords I was exhausted and went right to sleep. I've been asleep ever since. So, where have our lovely husbands gotten off to?" I asked as I noted that we are the only two people in here right now. _

_ She smiled, "They went to go eat and spend some time with our amazing children. They probably won't be back until morning, but I think Spencer and Toby'll be by sometime after supper time." she informed me. _

_ I looked at the digital clock on the bedside table in between our beds. "So probably in an hour or so, and they'll also bring us something here soon." I stated as I let out a yawn. "I've been sleeping all day, why an I still tired?" I complained. _

_ "Because Mrs. Aria, you're body has gone through a lot and for it to get better it's going to take a lot of rest. I know that's frustrating, but you're going to need to accept that that is going to be your life for a while. It'll all get better though." the nurse informed me as she walked in to make her rounds. _

_ I sighed, "I know. I'm just tired of being tired and I miss my son." I replied as I pressed the button on my bed to make me slightly sit up._

* * *

_ "How's your stomach doing?" I asked her as I started to eat my chicken noodle soup. She's still taking her medication via IV and still can't eat too much. I on the other hand take one of my pain medications orally. I'm still on a constant IV though so I can get fluids, a different pain medication, and all of my antibiotics. _

_ She shrugged, "It still hurts to eat, even if the majority of what I eat is broth from the soup. I'm still trying to figure out how I was ever able to stuff my face with brownies and ice-cream." she informed me with a stressed voice. _

_ I sighed, "At least we're getting better, and you know we're both well under our pre- baby weights." I joked as I looked down at the pile of bones I like to call my body. _

_ She smiled and nodded her head, "Yeah, that is right. I'm sorry to tell you this Ar, but you are getting pretty scary looking you're so skinny." she laughed as she threw her package of crackers at me that she isn't supposed to eat anyway._

* * *

** POV Aria**

I awoke to some extreme pain in my hip, I eyes flew open and I realized that I had leaned my body to that side in my sleep. Tears formed in my eyes as I looked at the clock. It's ten in the morning, hmm, usually there is someone in here with us by now. Where is everyone?

I looked over at Hanna's bed to see that she is still fast asleep. "Hey, Hanna." I whispered. I couldn't make myself speak any louder the pain is so bad, I couldn't move, I couldn't think, I could barely breath and I really feel like I'm about to throw up.

Hanna rolled to her side where she's facing me and groaned, "What?" she murmurer, not bothering to open her eyes, still mostly asleep.

"Hanna" I repeated myself in desperation. This pain is consuming my body, tears are free-flowing down my face and the room feels like its two hundred degrees yet I'm freezing. I'm not sure why I'm in so much pain but I just want it to stop.

She finally opened her eyes, they widened in alarm to see my current state of being. She quickly pressed the call button for a nurse to come in. "Aria? What's going, talk to me!" she asked trying to figure out the reasoning behind my pain.

A nurse walked in, she dropped her clip board, "Mrs. Fitz!" she yelled as she ran to me, "Can you speak? Can you tell me what you're feeling, what hurts?" she asked as she poked at my face checking my vitals, and my heart rate, which by now is racing.

"Hip." I managed to get out before I started uncontrollably vomiting from the pain that I'm experiencing.

* * *

**POV Hanna.**

"I need backup, get me a sedative!" she yelled as she threw Aria's covers out of the way to the foot of her bed and moved her clothes out of the way of her injured hip.

Two more nurses ran in, one with a syringe in her hand, and she stuck it in Aria's arm. Aria was out within seconds, so they removed her bandages and threw them in the waist basket between our beds, they were drenched in blood. What the hell is happening? I didn't dare break their concentration on Aria to ask what was happening to her, but I watched intently.

I heard someone walk through the door, but I didn't bother to look and see who it was. I felt a hand on my shoulder. "What's going on?" I heard Caleb ask me.

I shook my head, "I don't know. She woke me up like this so I called the nurses in." I informed him finally breaking my gaze on Aria to bury my face into my husbands chest. This shouldn't be happening, she was getting better. She was doing so much better. I feel like I'm going to throw up.

Caleb wrapped his arms around me, "Hey, she's alright. She's going to be just fine. Hanna, you're green, you need to calm down." he told me as one of his arms took hold of a bucket that's kept beside my bed for times like this when I can't hold the contents of my stomach.

He grabbed the bucket just in time, because just as he got it in front of me I lost the contents of my stomach into it. Once I was done Caleb shortly moved to dispose of my waste, but was back to my side within a minute. "Mr. Rivers why don't you help your wife into her wheelchair and take her for a walk outside, I'm sure she would love some fresh air right about now." one of the nurses suggested once I had come to my senses a little bit better.

Caleb nodded his head and lifted me into his strong arms, then gingerly placed me into my wheelchair and got me out of the room as fast as he could. "I don't want to go for a walk Caleb. I'm tired and I have a skull splitting headache." I complained. This is the truth, but I really said that because I wanted to stay with Aria and see what was going on with her.

He sighed, "We don't have to walk, we can find a nice shady spot and just breath in some fresh air. I'm sure that'll help your head. I can even give you're mom a call and see if she can bring Tiff up to see you." he suggested as we walked out of the front doors of the hospital and to one of the several big oak trees.

As much as I'd love to see my baby girl and my mom, I'd like to feel a little bit better then I do now when we do so. "I would love to see them, but I would also love to go back to sleep. I'm exhausted Caleb." I groaned as I squeezed my eyes shut trying to block out the light of the sun.

"Okay, then you can sit on my lap and take a nap on me, then when you wake up we can see how everyone is doing and go from there." he suggested as he stopped by the trunk of the tree and keeled down in front of me.

"No," I complained, "I want to go sleep in a bed in a dark room, with you laying next to me." I told him making it clear that I do not want to go for a walk, I do not want to take a nap outside, and I do not want the sun in my eyes with the headache that I have. "Oh my gosh, the room is spinning." I added as the world around me couldn't stay still.

Caleb place his head against my forehead, "Han." he said with worry in his voice, "You're burning up. Do you still feel sick?" he asked me, finally realizing that I do not feel good and I'm upset. Not a good combination for me.

I wanted to slap him at that point. "Yes, I still feel sick. Can we please go back inside now." I begged as he stood back up and started pushing me back to my room inside the hospital.

When we got back to the room there was not only one nurse in there hooking Aria back up to a heart monitor. "That was a fast walk." she commented as Caleb lifted me back into bed and tucked me into my covers.

"She isn't feeling very well, she's kind of warm. We decided that she just needed to get back into bed and stay there for a while." I heard Caleb tell her as my eyes closed and I fell right to sleep, very aware of the fact that we are no where near out of the woods yet. I only thought we were until this morning.

* * *

_Where am I? There is an older Caleb and Ezra with two teenage kids. One girl with beautiful long blonde hair cascading down her back in beautiful curls. She her eyes are a splitting image of Caleb's. She is wearing a knee-length sea blue shirt a orange belt and a black sleeveless button down collared top. She is the most beautiful girl that I have ever seen. _

_ The boy has chocolate brown curly hair with stunning brown eyes and defined eyebrows. He seriously a spit between Aria and Ezra. He is a very handsome young man. "Dad please. Stephanie's family invited me to go to Hawaii for the summer with them, how could you say no to that? Deprive me of that opportunity?" she asked Caleb with a frustrated, guilt invoking tone. _

_ Caleb's eyes rimmed with tears, "Tiffany! We have never been apart on the anniversary of your mother's death, and I don't think I'm ready to change that." he laid down the law. _

_ Tiffany gave Caleb a cross look. "Dad, mom died when I was a baby. I'm fifteen, almost sixteen now! I don't even remember her, so I don't think that mom would want me to miss out on this opportunity! I think that she would want me to jump on this chance!" she said trying to win her father over so she could spend a summer in paradise. _

_ He gripped the kitchen counter. "Tiffany, if your mother were here she would support my decision. When she was fifteen her best friend was murdered. No one saw that coming. The following years until her death she had some major problems that I never want to happen to you. I keep you guarded for a reason Tiffany! You are my baby girl and I love you and I will do anything to keep you safe, and I don't think going to Hawaii with Stephanie is safe for you. She's done drugs, she spends every other week in detention, and don't think I don't know that she hooks up with any guy that walks her way!" Caleb yelled in frustration of our daughter not understanding why he is thinking the way he is._

_ She sighed knowing that talking with her dad is hopeless, so she looked to Ezra. "Ezra, if it were your decision you would let me go wouldn't you?" she said in the sweetest voice she could muster up. _

_ Ezra shook his head no, "Sorry sweetie, but I'm with your dad on this one. I don't think that it's a good idea for you to go off, and even if you could care less about spending the day of your mothers death away from your family, doesn't mean that we are ready to spend it away for you. We all miss your mother, and Atticus's mother as well, and you two are the closest things we have to them and that make us even more protective to the two of you." he informed her with a shaky voice. _

_ She looked annoyed at Ezra then looked to Atticus, "But you're letting Atticus go to that lacrosse game with Mike next month. They'll be gone for an entire week!" she shot back at the two of them. _

_ Ezra closed his eyes and took a deep breath, when he opened them he looked a little calmer, "Yes Tiffany, but Mike is his uncle, he is over the age of twenty-one, and he hasn't given me any reason not to trust him. You're friend on the other hand, I've met before. She is one of the most disrespecting inappropriate fifteen year olds I think I have ever met, and I used to work at Rosewood high so I've met some pretty bad kids." he replied with stress in his voice. _

_ From what I can see Tiffany is everything that I ever wanted to be a few years ago. Beautiful, skinny, popular, and most of all she's just as much of a bitch as Alison was before she went missing._

* * *

How could that have happened? You would have thought that everyone who took a part in raising her would have made sure that that did not by any means happen.

My eyes shot open and my body is covered in a thin layer of sweat. "Caleb!" I asked as I came back to my senses. I need to talk to him, I need to see my baby girl. I miss my Tiffany, I need to take part in raising my little girl.

He rubbed my arm, oh, he's lying in bed with me. "Yeah Han?" he asked in alarm as to why I've woken up in the state that I am in.

I rolled to my other side to where I was facing him. "I need to see Tiffany. I can't die, I need to be able to raise her and make sure that she knows that I love her and that we know what's best for her." I begged with anxiety from the dream I just had.

He furrowed her eyebrows at me with concern. "Han, where is this coming from?" he questioned trying to understand why I've just said what I said.

My heart started beating through my chest, "I had this dream that both Aria and I died from this and Tiffany turned out to be, well... Alison before she went missing. I can't let that happen, I love my little girl and she needs me, she needs to have her mother to help her understand how to be a good person and to share experiences with. Please just go get her and bring her to me. I won't be able to calm down until you do." I informed him. I could feel every bone in my body trembling, and sweat is poring from my face. I could seriously throw up right now.

Caleb's eyes widened, "Yeah, I'll go get her Hanna. Just calm down, that isn't going to happen to our daughter. Okay? You're going to be a big part of her life and you are a great mother." he reassured me as he got out of bed and put his phone back in his pocket from it's place at the side table, then picked up his keys.

I took a ragged breath, "Hurry. I really need to see her." I ordered as he placed a kiss on the top of my head and hurried out the door to go get our daughter and bring her to me.

Ezra walked in a few seconds later, "Hey, where's Caleb going in such a rush?" he asked as he walked in and saw that I was awake, then he saw that current state that I am in. "Hanna, what's wrong? Are you okay?" he asked in concern as he placed his cup of coffee to the side and stood beside me with concern.

I gripped my blanket with anxiety. "I am a horrible mom and I need to fix that, so I sent Caleb to go get Tiffany. We barely ever see each other, and as her mother I need to play an active roll in her life, no matter how young she is." I told him through my sobs.

He shook his head no at me, "Hanna, you are a not a horrible mom. You are going through a lot and you are stressed out. You have got to calm down, okay? You're body isn't well enough for you to have any amount of stress." he told me, starting to become anxious over the fact that I'm having an anxiety attack.

I could feel my face get hot and my pain surge through out my weak fragile body because of my sobs. "N..oooo! A-ny... goood mommm... would-n't gggooo ooof-f an... an and ner-ly ki... kill them-themself!" I told him through my tears.

"Hanna, calm down! Making a bad decision like giving into the urge of making yourself throw-up does not make you a bad mother. You are a good mom, you love Tiffany and you would jump over the moon for that little girl. Calm. Down." he ordered with an authoritative voice that I never even heard while he was my teacher.

I worked on my breathing, and and my sobs started to ease. I let my body go limp from exhaustion onto my bed and concentrated on every breath. I weakly lifted my arm to the bed side table to retrieve a tissue so I could blow my nose.

Ezra kept a watchful eye on me knowing that there was the very real possibility that I would start freaking out again, "What brought this on?" he asked me knowing that I've been doing so much better and there much have been something to trigger my anxiety attack.

I took another deep breath before answering, "I had a nightmare that I had died and the kids had grown up and Tiffany was a total brat. I don't want my baby to be a brat, I want her to be my little angel. I love her so much, and I went from seeing her all day every day to almost never since I'm stuck here. I'm just ready to be better again." I confessed letting my stress and sorrow leak into my voice.

He nodded his head, "But you aren't dead, and you still are a big part of Tiffany's life. She loves seeing you when she gets the chance to, but until you get better you aren't going to be able to be her main care giver, but that is okay. Looking back this is how Tiffany would want it. She would want you exactly where you are, getting better. She wouldn't want you being home, depressed, and getting worse. You've been through this before so you know that recovery is not a short road, but it's a necessary one that will make you stronger and it'll make you a better mom." he comforted me.

I smiled at him, "I can definitely see why Aria fell for you. You definitely know how to make a girl feel better." I commented before my eyes got heave and I fell back into slumber once again.

* * *

A few minutes later the opening and closing of the door awakened me. I slowly blinked my eyes open to see my wonderful husband with the baby carrier in his hand. "There's my little girl." I greeted them as I adjusted my bed to where I was in the sitting position.

Caleb smiled as he saw that I had managed to calm down in his absence. "Hey baby girl. Want to see you're mommy?" he asked our daughter as he unbuckled her from her seat and lifted her into his arms, then proceeded to carry her to me and place her on top of my arm and next to my body.

I smiled at my daughter, "Hi baby. How's my baby girl doing? Mommy's missed you. Yes, yes she has. Have you missed mommy?" I talked with her daughter as I took in every feature of her tiny little face. She is fast asleep and seems to be very content in her mommy's arms.

Caleb knelt down on his knees beside us. "Of course she has. She loves her mommy." he replied for our baby. He then stroked the top of his hand over my cheek. "So how're you doing Han?" he asked me after a moment of taking in this family scene.

I shrugged, "I'm just happy to see Tiffany. I don't want to go that long without seeing her ever again. You need to bring her to come see me more often. I can't stand not seeing her, I think that's what caused my nightmare." I informed him with a sigh.

He nodded his head, "Well since you seem to be getting better I think that is something that we can manage, but you still need your rest so don't push it when she is here. We all want you to recover as soon as realistically possible." Caleb agree as he placed a kiss on both of our foreheads.

I held my little angel until she woke up from her nap, then Caleb took her from me and fed her a bottle. "How's she been doing with formula? I was hoping that I'd be able to nurse her for a little while longer then I did." I asked as I watched my husband feed our daughter her lunch. It honestly feels backwards since I'm usually nursing her.

He shrugged, "She seems to be doing okay with it. I really wasn't there when they first really started feeding her formula since I was with you in the hospital, but I didn't get any bad reports and she seems to be taking it just fine." he reported back, smiling at the fact that even though there has been so much going on our little girl is doing great.

I frowned. I made Caleb miss little pieces of Tiffany's life. All of this really affects more then me and Aria. I looked over at her sleeping figure and the images of her this morning rushed back into my mind. "What happened to her this morning?" I asked Ezra who is reading a book next to her.

He looked up at me from his book, he marked his place and set it on his lap. "She moved to her side in her sleep, it popped a few of her stitches and with the infection it caused her a great deal of pain. They gave her a light sedative and some pain medication so she'll still be out of a while, but she's okay." he reassured me as his gaze shifted from me to Aria's bloodied bandaged hip.

I nodded my head, "That's good. Is Atti coming up here today?" I asked wanting to see the other child in my life too. I miss that little guy so much.

Ezra shrugged, "It depends on how she feels when she wakes up, but seeing that she probably isn't going to wake up for a little while, I'm going to go grab some lunch. Can I bring you anything Caleb?" he asked as he put the book beside Aria on the bed and stood up.

Caleb nodded his head, "Yeah I'd love something to eat." he agreed just as his stomach accordingly growled, which made both of the men in the room laugh.

"Okay then, I shouldn't be long. I'll be back in a few." he said as he walked out the door, genitally closing it behind him, careful not to disturb Tiffany or Aria.

* * *

**A/N So what did you think about Hanna's dream? Please review and tell me what you think about this chapter! **

**Thank you so much for reading! **

**Love you guys, XOXO ~ TotalCowGirl**


	13. BitterSweet Day

_**Previously on 'Our Little Problems'**_

_They had just gotten our dessert out when my phone rang. I don't want a phone call to interrupt out date, but I also know that it could be something important, and I pull out my phone. The caller ID says that it's Mike. What could Mike possibly need right now? I just talked to him this morning and he was fine. "Hello?" I answered._

_ "____Aria, I need your help. Mom and dad got into another fight and they are throwing things. Dad threw a lamp at my head. I can barely see and it hurts really, really bad."__ Mike informed me letting out sobs. In the background I can hear more things breaking and a lot of shouting._

_ "Where are you right now?" I asked him._

_ "____I'm in my room. After he threw the lamp at me he threw me in here and made it to where I can't open the door. He slammed it onto my hand!"__ his tears got even worse._

_ "Alright Mike I'll be over there in fifteen minutes, do you think you can get out through your window?" I said._

_ There was a short pause. ____"I don't think so. I can't see well enough to get out. I could barely find my phone and there is blood everywhere."__ he told me._

_ "Alright well we'll be there as fast as we can. Put something over your face to try and get the bleeding to stop. Take deep breaths and try your best to stay as calm as you possibly can." I instructed him knowing that he is freaking out._

_ When I hung up the phone, Ezra and I are already in the car and he is speeding back to Rosewood. On our way I explained to him everything that Mike had told me on the phone, and everything that I had heard in the background. This made him drive even faster to get to Mike._

* * *

_It was a while before Mike woke up, but when I saw him start to stir, I wave of relief washed over me. I got up and walked over to him. "Mike? Can you hear me?" I asked him taking his good hand into both of mine._

_ He squirmed around for a minute moving his head around, "Why can't I see anything?" he asked me, his voice sounding really scared._

_ Tears stated to form in my eyes yet again. "There are bandages over them…. Mike there is a possibility that you aren't going to be able to see again." I informed him. Then he nodded his head and just sat there in his bed and stayed silent for a while absorbing all of this._

* * *

**Six weeks later. POV Aria.**

I'm off of bed rest and into a wheel chair. I still have next to on movement in that leg and it still hurts terribly, but I am slowly but surely getting better- and so is Hanna. Hanna has gotten to where she can stomach soft food, but still nothing that would be too hard for her to digest.

We've both started going back to therapy, we even get to leave the care facility to go. Going to therapy is kind of a love-hate relationship. We both love to get out of the old four walls of our bedroom, but we hate having to think about everything in therapy.

Caleb and Ezra have both gone back to work so it's pretty quiet here during the day. Mike will come as soon as he get's out of school and will stay anywhere from one to two hours, depending on what day it and what all he has to get done. Alison keeps the babies during the day, so about every other day she'll bring them up to see us for the morning so we can have some time with our children.

Spencer, Toby, and Emily help out as much as they can between their school, work, and swimming, with both finances and childcare. They'll keep the babies and Mike in the late afternoon and early evening so that Ezra and Caleb can come and eat dinner with us after they get off of work.

It's all working out nicely, but both ready to be home. Hanna and I understand that we can't get the care that we need at home, but it's staring to Hanna and I are get tiring staying there when we long to be at home where our family and children are.

We've just finished our lunch, we've already been to therapy today, so now we are sitting and doing some online window shopping. Hanna smiled at her screen. "Hey Ar, look at this dress. You'd look hot in that." she commented adjusting her screen to where I could see the picture.

I sighed. It really was a really pretty dress. It was black, above the knee, a-line with small white bows covering the dress. It had a low neckline that would show off my cleavage beautifully, yet wouldn't show the whole world everything. Pair it with a pair of over the knee high heeled boots and some killer earrings and it would be the perfect outfit. "Too bad I can't get that. No new clothes, not until we get out of here at least. Ezra won't talk to me about it, but I checked our bank account online and we are just about drained. He's even mentioned speaking with his mother about giving us a loan. I shot that idea down though, we've never asked anything from that witch before, and we won't now." I replied, disappointed that I will probably never get the chance to wear that dress. It was almost like it was made for me.

Hanna nodded her head, "I know what you mean. If it weren't for my mom helping us our I don't know what we would do. We are just so lucky that Caleb's job pays good. I wish that we could just be better enough to go home already. I know that insurance is covering this pretty well, but when you have two kids under the age of one, two hour long therapy sessions every other day and everything else, it really adds up." she agreed with me as she adjusted her computer back to where it was on her lap and closed out that screen, going to a different website to look at more clothes that would make her sad she because she couldn't buy them.

The nurse walked in a few minutes later to check on us. "How about we take a walk. We won't go far, it'll be short enough that I don't think you'll need you're wheelchair Hanna." she suggested knowing that we could use a change in scenery and some fresh air to lighten our moods.

Hanna nodded her head, "Okay, I'll get our jackets." she said as she closed the lid to her computer and over to the small closet that we've accumulated random articles of clothes in the time that we've been staying here.

The nurse pulled my wheel chair up to my bed and was able to lift me and gingerly set me into it. I'm still pretty under weight, and even though I can eat more then Hanna can, I still can't stomach too much. It doesn't help that I was tiny to begin with anyway.

Hanna handed me my jacket and got her walker for support and we went on a walk around the front of the hospital and breathed in the fresh air. "It's beautiful out today." I commented as I watched the light breeze move the tree branches and the sun peaking out from behind the clouds. There are a few robins in the birdbath, and a kitten curled up under the big oak tree taking a little nap.

"It really is." Hanna agreed as she smiled at the smell of the freshly cut grass and a hint that it might rain later, but right now, it feels absolutely wonderful. "Can we sit down for a few minutes and enjoy the fresh air?" Hanna asked, as she started to get tired, but really didn't want to go back inside.

The nurse nodded her head, "I don't see why not. Why don't we go over to the patio and the two of you can sit and chat and I'll come back for you in about a half an hour." she agreed. All of the people on staff know that we are getting sick of being there and are trying to make us feel as comfortable and happy as they can.

Once she got both of us situated at the patio she left us to sit and enjoy to nice day for a little bit. "We need to take selfys. We're spending time outside for the first time in forever." Hanna declared as she pulled her phone out of her jacket pocket and situated herself to where she could get both of us in the shot and we took several photos with all kinds of crazy faces.

"And now to post them on facebook!" she told me after we finished our photo taking episode.

I frowned at her. "Han, it's pretty obvious that we're in a hospital. Should you really post those?" I asked, feeling uncomfortable about us broadcasting that we're in a long term care facility because we nearly killed ourselves by cutting and bulimia.

Hanna rubbed my arm, "I'm pretty sure almost everyone knows we're here anyway. You know what we talked about in therapy earlier, we have to accept that we have a disease and we need to accept and embrace the help that we are getting. I'm happy that we are getting the help that we need, so I don't see why we shouldn't post these photos on facebook. Besides I haven't changed my profile picture since I was pregnant. It's still of my gigantic belly. It's due time for a change." she told me applying when we've discussed in our therapy session and applying it to our situation now.

I took a deep breath. She's right. We can't hide here forever. I guess it won't hurt to post them. "Okay, we can post them, but let's wait until we get inside. I don't want to waste out outside time posting pictures on facebook." I replied.

* * *

When we got back inside and back in our beds we were both tired from our outing so we delayed posting photos for sleep. We both still get pretty exhausted pretty easily. We need to take naps almost every time we do anything that involves getting out of bed. The bright side in this though is that we are feeling up to getting out of bed more often and are feeling up to doing more things.

When we woke up Ezra and Caleb had just walked in, and a candy stripper brought us our dinner, creamy chicken salad, mashed potato's, and pureed sweet peas. "So what did the two of you do today?" Caleb asked, then proceeded to take a big bite of his burrito. My mouth watered just looking at it, but I also knew that I wouldn't be able to eat it without seeing it again five minutes later.

We both smiled thinking back to this afternoon, "Well after lunch we went and took a short walk with one of the nurses and then we spent about thirty minutes on the patio. It was a very enjoyable afternoon. After that we came back in and took a nap." Hanna replied to her husband as she scooped a spoonful of potatoes into her mouth.

The boys raised their eyebrows, "Sounds like the two of you have had quite the day. It was the perfect day to spend some time outside, I'm glad that you were able to." Ezra commented looking me up and down, just to make sure that being out didn't do any further damage to me.

I really have the most wonderful husband anyone could ask for. He looks after me, protects me and loves me more and better then anyone else ever could. He always tries to make sure that I'm as comfortable as my body will allow for me to. He reads to me, even after a full and tiring day at work. He sits and listens whenever I need to talk. He'll give me sponge baths, Ezra will even clean up my vomit without making a face. "Yeah me too." I stated with a smile.

"So what about the two of you? Anything interesting happen at work today?" Hanna asked wanting to know anything and everything about life outside of the hospital that she can.

Caleb laughed, "Yeah, I was fixing this computer and I was really deep in concentration. So one of my coworkers, Josh, came up behind me with an air horn and blew it in my ear. He scared the crap out of me and I accidentally punched him in the face. So now I have a ringing in my ear and Josh has a sore eye." he informed us of his, not exactly funny, but interesting experience at work today.

Hanna furrowed her eyebrows together, "And why did he blow an air horn in her ear?"she questioned, not understanding the humor in his story.

Caleb shrugged, "I don't know, he's an idiot." he replied, not really thinking too much of it.

Hanna mouthed, _okay._

I rolled her eyes at Hanna. "So do you think Mike'll stop by today? I haven't seen my baby brother in forever!" I asked my husband as I noted that it had been about a week since I'd seen my brother.

Ezra shrugged, "I don't know. He hasn't been feeling the greatest. He's mainly been hanging out at the house." he informed me, with reluctance to say any more on the subject, which made me want to ask more questions.

My eyebrows furrowed together. "What do you mean he hasn't been feeling well? Has he been going to school? Has he seen his doctor?" I interrogated wanting to know why I hadn't heard about this before and how sick is he really.

He took a deep breath, "Yes he has been going to school, and yes we have taken him to his doctor. He has a follow up appointment next week." he replied with the tone of voice making it obvious that he really does not want to say anything else.

I could not just leave it at that. "Follow up appointment? What is wrong with him? Ezra I'm responsible for him I've got to know when things like this happen." I got on to him, honestly starting to freak out.

He shook his head, "He has started to loose his vision again and he's been having some pretty bad headaches. They are going to do an MRI to see if what happened did any damage to his brain." he informed me with pain in his voice.

My heart sank in my chest. "Brain damage? If he had brain damage why didn't they see that last year when all of that mess happened? He should be just fine now, he shouldn't have to be still paying for our parents mistake." I said with my voice filled with anger.

"Aria-" Hanna started, but I didn't want to hear it.

"He had an MRI last year when the accident happened, if there was damage to his brain why didn't they see it then?" I demanded.

Ezra rubbed my leg to try to calm me down, but I ignored it. "Some injuries take a little while to show up, so they probably couldn't see them last year. Aria, we don't now anything right now. We knew that his sight might start to get worse, and the headaches might be because of the worsening eye sight. This is why we've kept this from you, because, at the moment at least, there is no reason to freak out." I told me with the intonation of 'you'd better calm down.'

I nodded my head with a sigh. "I just don't want him to have to suffer any more then he already has. He's been through so much." I stated with tears falling down my face.

"Aria, it's not your fault, I know that look on your face, it isn't your fault." Hanna told me with a concerned look on her face.

I shrugged, "Maybe not, but I should be able to be there for him." I stated feeling stressed and guilty because of everything that I have done. Why couldn't I have learned my lesson the first time? Why did I have to go and jack up my life again? There is already too much going on without me hurting myself.

* * *

**A/N So they are slowly getting better and better... Just for Mike to start having some problems again. **

**What did you think about this chapter? Please review and let me know what you think!**

**Love you guys and thank you for reading! ~ XOXO TotalCowGirl**


	14. Distractions

_**Previously on 'Our Little Problems'**_

_ Now it's Tuesday afternoon and Hanna and I are taking Mike to his appointment with the eye doctor. We are sitting in the waiting room waiting for them to call us back. "Now Mike no matter what he says everything is going to be alright. If you can't get your sight back on your own then we can see if there is some kind of surgery that can at least give you some sight." I reassured him._

_ He nodded his head, "I know." he told me with a nervous smile._

_ "Mike Montgomery to room 3." we heard over the intercom. So Hanna and I led Mike to room three and got Mike sat down in his chair. Hanna and I then took the extra seats near the door._

_ Just a few minutes later the doctor came in. "Alright Mike. Let's get the bandages off of your eyes and see how they look." he said removing the gauze from Mike's face._

_ The way that his face looks without all of the gauze covering it Is honestly scary. Half healed wounds and a few stitches. I couldn't bare to look at his eyes. "Well the wound on his eyes look really good. They are healing very well. I do fully believe that he will be able to see again, but he will have to have surgery. You can set the appointment for that up at the desk as you are paying out. Do any of you have any questions?" he asked us._

_ "What all will be involved in the surgery?" I asked him._

_ "Nothing too much. I mainly just want to take care of some of the scars. In fact he should be getting his sight back fairly soon." he looked to Mike, "Now don't freak out if you start being able to see again and it looks like there is a film over your eyes or everything is blurry. That is what we will taken care of in surgery." he informed us._

_ The doctor then put new gauze onto Mike's face everywhere that it had been before except for his eyes so when he does start to get his sight back his eyes aren't covered up to where he still wouldn't have been able to see. He then said that we could pay out and leave. So when I paid out I scheduled his surgery._

_ When we got out to the car Hanna turned to Mike, "So how did this appointment make you feel?" she asked him. We are both hoping for the best in his answer because we know that he is probably freaking about having to have eye surgery._

_ He shrugged, "I'm glad that my sight is going to come back, and if a surgery makes it come back easier, then I welcome it." he stated._

* * *

_ He nodded his head and we got dressed, and I got my makeup on. After we were both totally ready we walked upstairs to see if Mike is ready. I knocked on his door, "Mike are you ready?" I asked him through the door._

_ He opened the door and walked out. He is wear some old sweats and a t-shirt. "Yeah I'm ready. Are you sure that I'm not allowed to have anything to eat? I'm starving!" he complained as we walked down stairs. His sight is a lot better but as the doctor said, it's like he's seeing through a film. He's ran into things more than once._

_ We both laughed at him, "Sorry buddy but the doctor said no food before the surgery. Afterwords we'll take you out for a big lunch though, okay?" Ezra told him._

_ Hanna and Caleb walked over to us, and Hanna gave Mike a hug, "I hope that everything goes really good today Mike, and I know that it will." she stated, then gave me a hug. "And you don't worry too much while he's in surgery, you've gotta take care of the little one on there." she said patting my stomach._

_ I laughed, "I won't. My baby brother is going to be just fine. I'll call you once he's in surgery." I informed her._

_ Caleb hugged Mike, "Everything will go great." he said comforting Mike._

_ Mike nodded his head, "I know that it will." he said and gave us a small smile._

_ The surgery went well and we are just now bringing him home. The surgery took about two hours then they kept him in recovery for about two hours._

* * *

_**Previously on 'Our Little Relapses'**_

_ My eyebrows furrowed together. "What do you mean he hasn't been feeling well? Has he been going to school? Has he seen his doctor?" I interrogated wanting to know why I hadn't heard about this before and how sick is he really. _

_ He took a deep breath, "Yes he has been going to school, and yes we have taken him to his doctor. He has a follow up appointment next week." he replied with the tone of voice making it obvious that he really does not want to say anything else. _

_ I could not just leave it at that. "Follow up appointment? What is wrong with him? Ezra I'm responsible for him I've got to know when things like this happen." I got on to him, honestly starting to freak out. _

_ He shook his head, "He has started to loose his vision again and he's been having some pretty bad headaches. They are going to do an MRI to see if what happened did any damage to his brain." he informed me with pain in his voice._

_ My heart sank in my chest. "Brain damage? If he had brain damage why didn't they see that last year when all of that mess happened? He should be just fine now, he shouldn't have to be still paying for our parents mistake." I said with my voice filled with anger. _

_ "Aria-" Hanna started, but I didn't want to hear it. _

_ "He had an MRI last year when the accident happened, if there was damage to his brain why didn't they see it then?" I demanded. _

_ Ezra rubbed my leg to try to calm me down, but I ignored it. "Some injuries take a little while to show up, so they probably couldn't see them last year. Aria, we don't now anything right now. We knew that his sight might start to get worse, and the headaches might be because of the worsening eye sight. This is why we've kept this from you, because, at the moment at least, there is no reason to freak out." I told me with the intonation of 'you'd better calm down.' _

_ I nodded my head with a sigh. "I just don't want him to have to suffer any more then he already has. He's been through so much." I stated with tears falling down my face._

* * *

**One week later. **

"Aria you have got to calm down, you are making me nervous. They will call when they know something, these things take time." Hanna stressed to me as I readjusted my self on my bed for the fifth time in about a minute.

"She's right Ar. You have got to stop stressing, I've got your son right here to see you, why don't you give your little man a little bit of attention. He misses you and it's driving him crazy that you aren't paying any attention to him." Alison agreed with Hanna and plopped Atticus next to me in the bed.

I smiled at my son and gave him a bog hug. "Hey buddy. Mommy doesn't mean to ignore you, she's just concerned about your uncle Mike." I told him as I attempted to tame his dark curls with my fingers without much luck. He definitely has his daddy's hair.

Hanna sighed, "Stop worrying until we know something, we know nothing at this point, so you are worrying about nothing." she ordered shifting Tiffany around in her arms.

I sighed, "Well maybe I'd feel better if I could get my roots touched up. The purple isn't that attractive with these horrendous roots." I complained running my fingers through my hair and smiled at the purple highlights.

Alison laughed at me, "Well maybe you could convince your husband to take you on an outing to the hair salon on Saturday, but I can't do anything about that. I'm not allowed to check you out of here. Sorry. I can call Em and see if she could bring some makeup and stuff over and we could do both of your hair and makeup." Alison suggested trying to take my mind off of everything and make me feel better.

Hanna face lit up, "Yes! I would seriously love that. I don't care what Aria say's you need to call Emily and get her to bring me makeup. I miss my makeup so much! Oh and my curling iron. My hair has been lying limp for over a month now. Something needs to change that, like now." Hanna decided for the both of us to take Ali up on her offer.

Alison laughed at Hanna, "Okay, okay Han. I'll give Em a call. Just hold your horses." Alison told Hanna as she picked up her purse and pulled her phone out of it and dialed Emily's number.

* * *

Thirty minutes later Emily can in with an over sized bag of hair and makeup stuff. Hanna squealed when she saw her curling iron. "Oh I've missed you so much!" she told it as she grabbed it and gave it a kiss.

Emily laughed at her, "And Tiffany is just sitting there all confused as to why you just ditched her for a curling iron." she joked as she planted a kiss on top of Tiff's head and took a seat on the foot of Hanna's bed.

Hanna rolled her eyes at Emily. "I still love you my precious angel, but I haven't seen this in months!" she tickled Tiffany's tummy and the baby let out a giggle and a priceless smile.

"So Em, why don't you do Emily's hair and I'll do Aria's makeup, then we can switch." Ali suggested as she started to scoop up the makeup and placed them on my lap next to Atticus. "Hey Atti, Auntie Ali is going to make your mommy all pretty!" Alison told my son planting a kiss on the top of his head leaving red lip prints behind.

I laughed at them, "And it looks like she's trying to make you all prettyful too, but I don't think little boys need to be wearing makeup." I smiled at my friends and my son.

My phone started ringing and my face fell from a smile to a nervous frown. I looked at the caller ID, it's Ezra. "Hey, how'd it go?" I asked, mentally preparing myself for the worst.

_"There is damage to his brain. He'll slowly loose his vision all together if they don't operate. We just scheduled surgery for next week."_ he informed me, he sounds like he's about to cry himself, I know that I am.

The fact that there are tears streaming down my face is bothering Ali, "Aria, how am I supposed to do your makeup is you're crying?" she complained, not knowing what my husband just told me.

I ignored her, I ignored Atticus squirming at my side, and I ignored Hanna and Emily's stares. All I did was intently listen to Ezra. "How's Mike taking it?" I asked with a voice not louder then a whisper. That's all I could manage to get out, all I had the breath to say.

_"He's scared, which is to be expected. I don't think that it's really hit him yet. We're about to go pick up Toby and go get some pizza or something."_ he replied.

"When you're done if he feels up to it can you bring him to see me?" I asked knowing that if I don't see him soon I will in fact explode.

_"Yeah, if he's feeling up to it, but he's already pretty tired. Any way it goes I'll come and talk to you once we've put him to bed. I know that you probably have a lot of questions, but Mike needs me right now... But Aria, I don't want you to freak out, I want you to stay calm. He's going to be okay, we all are."_ he told me.

I took a shaky breath, "I'll talk to you later. You take care of Mike." I told him, not giving any promises because I really don't know whether or not I can stop a major freak out session or not, but even if I can't I also know that I need to stay strong for my baby brother.

We hung up and I took Atticus into my arms and gave him a big bear hug. "Aria?" I head Hanna ask, "What happened?" she sounded concerned but all I could see was Atti's curls.

I gave Atticus to Alison and wiped my eyes with the back of my hand, "The accident last year caused damage to his brain that they weren't able to find when the accident initially happened. Because of the damage to the brain, he'll slowly loose his vision until he goes blind. So they have to do surgery on his brain to try and repair the damage." I informed them as tears blurred my vision.

"Oh my goodness. How's he taking it?" Emily asked.

Ali shoved a tissue in my hand and I wiped my tears again so that I can see them clearly. "He's reacting the way that anyone would, he's scared. Ezra and Toby are taking him out of go get some pizza or something." I replied as I took some deep breaths to try and calm myself down.

Hanna took a deep breath, you could tell that she was really willing herself not to gag at the news. "Good, he could use the distraction." she managed to choke out as she passed Tiffany to Emily so if she were to loose the contents of her stomach she wouldn't do that all over her daughter.

We nodded out heads in agreement. "Why don't we get back to what we were doing. I think that the two of you could use a distraction as well." Alison decided as she shifted Atticus from her right side to her left and continued on my makeup with one hand.

Our nurse walked in to check on us right about then. "Whoa, looks like we're having a little party going on here! What's with all of these frowns?" she asked as she picked Hanna's chart off of the foot of her bed.

We shrugged, "My brother is going to have to have brain surgery next week. We just got the news." I informed her when everyone stayed silent after she asked the question.

Her eyes went wide, "How are both of you feeling? I know how much he means to you." she asked as her eyes shot down to my hip, and to the waste bin right next to Hanna's bed. She knows us well enough to know that we probably aren't taking this news all that great.

"I feel like throwing up." Hanna stated with a pale face and a thin layer of sweat covering her body.

The nurse looked at me then, "Both my hip and my head are throbbing." I told her, there isn't any point in hiding it. Me being dishonest with the people trying to help me get better is not going to help me or Mike.

She nodded her head, "Okay, I'll be back in just a minute with some medicine for your nausea," She looked at Hanna, then moved her gaze to me, "And some for your pain." she stated quickly walking out the door.

Ali finished my makeup, so she fished out my curling iron out of the bag Emily brought. It would seem that Emily packed pretty much all of both of our hair and makeup collections. "I've been wanting to get my hands on your hair for weeks Aria. This messy bun you've been sporting has gotten really old. And those pictures of the two of you that Hanna posted on facebook the other week made me want to get a hold of that hair even more. Both of your hair was crazy!" Alison informed me trying to keep up a conversation.

Both of the kids were out for their nap by then so they had been moved for our arms the their car seats in between our beds. This makes our hair doing easier and safer for all of us.

I smiled at my resting son, "Well it's not like I've had the energy or the resources to do much more. After my quote unquote shower I'm exhausted and I usually take a nap, by then my hair is dry any all over the place, so I just put it into a bun." I defended myself to Ali, not taking my eyes off of Atticus. "Besides those little ones don't care whether my hair is done or not at this point." I added.

Emily's face shot to me, "Aria! That is _not_ the way that you need to be thinking, you thinking like that is how we got here in the first place. You should do, or get done, your hair and makeup to make you feel good, not to impress others, namely two children under the age of one." she scolded me. She knows that both of us are making some awesome progress, but she also knows that everything with Mike has been a major step back in our recovery.

The nurse walked back in with our medicine and glasses of water, "Okay girls, after you're done playing beauty parlor I think it's time for you guys to pack up and leave Aria and Hanna to rest. They've both had pretty long weeks." she told them as she watched us take our medicine and then left us to wrap things up.

Alison took her time to do my hair until it was perfect, but then respected our nurses' wishes and packed things up, "Okay well we will talk to you later." Emily told us and kissed both of our foreheads while Alison got the babies buckled.

Emily took Atticus and Alison took Tiffany and they both left us to rest for a little while before our husbands came to see us. "Will all of this never end? I thought when we ditched -A our life would go back to normal. This," I motioned to the room around us, "is not normal." I complained, unable to stop thinking about Mike and all that he's been through in the last year. So many things that had nothing to do with him that he had to be dragged into and hurt because of it.

Hanna sighed, "No, it's not. I'm not even sure what normal is anymore. I don't think our lives have been normal since we met Alison to tell you the truth... But things are getting better, I mean it wasn't too long ago that we were at deaths door." she commented as she leaned back and rested her ear on her pillow.

I nodded my head in agreement. My pain meds have have started to kick in and are making me pretty drowsy, so I followed in Hanna's footsteps and leaned back to get comfortable before my nap. "Yeah, I'm just ready for everything to finally calm down again." I replied.

"I think we all do, but it's not necessarily something that we can control. So, we just have to roll with the punches and try to stay strong and accept the help given to us." she said, all but quoting our therapist, I think she's talking to herself about all of this as much as she is to me.

* * *

We both fell asleep shortly after that, and didn't stir until Caleb and Ezra came to visit us for the evening. "How's Mike doing?" I asked him as soon as I noticed my husband sitting beside my bed, staring at me with a desperate lust. He looks like he's had a long day and wishes that he could clear his mind in bed with me, and if I were feeling up to it then I would be more then happy to give that to him, but I am seriously unable to.

He took a deep breath, raising his chest like he had been holding his breath waiting for me to wake up, and now that I'm awake he exhaled in relief. He gave a feeble attempt to smile, but it didn't come out right. He just looked... stressed. He took my right hand in both of his and looked my in the eyes. "He's scared, he hasn't really said much since we got the news. I don't really blame him though, it's a lot to take in, and it's a major surgery on his brain." he informed me.

"How are _you_ doing?" I replied seeing the lines of stress on his face and and heaviness in his voice.

He took a shaky breath and broke our eye contact, shifting his gaze from my eyes to my hand in his. "It's hard. I thought that Mike had made a full recovery, so with that mixed with everything else that's gone on these last few months... I'm exhausted." he honestly told me. You could tell that he didn't have the strength to say anything other then the truth. For the first time in since before the baby was born, Ezra needs _my_ support, not the other way around.

I could feel tears gather in my eyes, but I took a deep breath and tried to contain myself, "We all thought that he had recovered, even his doctor thought that he had. Who would have thought that a lamp could have done so much damage." I commented, unconsciously thinking about the night that we went to rescue him with shards of glass covering his face and blood everywhere... I shuddered.

He looked back up at my face, with a look saying he knew more then he's told me. "That's jut the thing. There was no way that lamp could have done that damage, the doctor said so. When he said that Mike looked like he'd seen a ghost and left the room... There's more to the story of that night then we know about. He's keeping something from us, and I don't think he'll talk to anyone but you on the matter." he informed me, his eyes pleading for me to talk to my brother, to find out what else happened.

I looked around the hospital room, "He's not going to tell me anything here. He doesn't say anything but I know he hates it in here. It'll have to be somewhere else. Do you think you could see if I could go home long enough to eat dinner with Mike tomorrow?" I asked trying to think of the best plan of action to get Mike to talk to me.

He nodded his head, "Yeah, I'll talk with your doctor... He's kept this bottled up for so long that when he does say what happened it might not be pretty..." he said as he let his mind wander to the said talk that Mike and I are going to have.

I nodded my head, I definitely know the repercussions of keeping things bottled in for too long. That's how I ended up in this place. "You should go talk with him before he leaves for the evening." I ordered him.

He nodded his head, "You're right. I'll be back in a few minutes." he said as he slowly stood up out of his seat like he'd been there for quite awhile starting at my sleeping figure. He as he walked you could see the stiffness leave his legs, and he was out the door.

I looked at Hanna and Caleb quietly whispering to each other, and starting at me. "So there's more to the story." Hanna stated with a tired, but yet determined tone. Mike is just like a brother to her and you can see the pain in her face realizing that there has been things that he hasn't shared about that night that is still affecting him.

I nodded my head, "There always seems to be, but the thing is there isn't anything we can do about it other then know that it happened. My parents are already spending more or less the rest of their lives in jail." I sighed, I wish there was something that I could do to change my parents, to make it where they didn't always fight and just be normal loving parents, but since that isn't the case I guess I'm just going to have to suck it up and treat this situation like a big girl and clean up their mess.

Hanna shrugged, "Unless it wasn't your parents... Although I highly doubt that..." she replied. There is a glint of hope in her voice, she doesn't want to believe that my parents were capable of that any more then I do even though we all know that they are. They are not the people that we thought they where up until about a year and a half ago when their true colors became obvious.

Caleb rubbed her leg in a feeble attempt to comfort her. "It will help his doctors care for him, and it can help us understand more of the truth. It'll help us in finishing raising Mike and to be able to support him for the rest of his life. He's family, we have to do everything we can to love him and help him." he stated, making it clear that we wouldn't be prying information from him for nothing, which was a comfort in and of itself.

Ezra walked back in a few moments later and took his seat back beside me, "They'll let you leave for a few hours, but you have to rest all day up you can't play with the kids or spend all day doing you hair and makeup. They were reluctant to let you go, but I explained the situation to them and they finally agreed." he informed me.

I nodded my head, those are very reasonable conditions. "Okay, when Alison comes in the morning I'll have her bring me some things to do my hair and makeup again, so I can look more like the normal me, and not the I almost died just two months ago. He'll be more apt to talk to me if I look like his big sister, not this sick person that I am right now." I said thinking about how to go about talking with Mike about everything.

He nodded his head, "That sounds okay, but I know that you spent most of the morning doing that this morning, so I just want to request that you not take so long tomorrow. You don't have to look perfect, just presentable." he requested as he brushed a strand of hair out of my face. "But, you look great by the way. You're finally starting to look like yourself again." he smiled, you can tell that he is loving seeing a little glimpse of the old me. I have to admit, I am too.

I smiled back at him, "Now if only I could start feeling like myself again, the me before all of this happened." I sighed, I'm getting sick and tired of feeling sick and tired, oh, and being in constant pain. All of this, the hospital room, the pain, the sickness, is all getting very old. I really wish that I could just be better already. I'd do anything.

He stroked the side of my face with the back of his hand. "Soon enough, soon enough. You've made it so far, and even though you still have a long ways to go, but you're more like yourself everyday." he told me with a reassuring smile on his face.

"I love you." I told him as I pressed his hand to my lips.

* * *

**A/N So what did you think about this chapter? Alison and Emily came by so Hanna and Aria could spend some time with their kids, then they did make overs to help distract them from everything that is happening with Mike. **

**Please leave a review and let me know! **

**I know that I didn't update yesterday! I am really sorry about that, I will be perfectly honest with you- it completely slipped my mind. I'll work on getting a second chapter posted today to make up for it! **

**Thank you so much for reading! Love you guys :) XOXO ~ TotalCowGirl**


	15. The Whole Story

_**Previously on 'Our Little Relapses'**_

_ "How's Mike doing?" I asked him as soon as I noticed my husband sitting beside my bed, staring at me with a desperate lust. He looks like he's had a long day and wishes that he could clear his mind in bed with me, and if I were feeling up to it then I would be more then happy to give that to him, but I am seriously unable to. _

_ He took a deep breath, raising his chest like he had been holding his breath waiting for me to wake up, and now that I'm awake he exhaled in relief. He gave a feeble attempt to smile, but it didn't come out right. He just looked... stressed. He took my right hand in both of his and looked my in the eyes. "He's scared, he hasn't really said much since we got the news. I don't really blame him though, it's a lot to take in, and it's a major surgery on his brain." he informed me. _

_ "How are you doing?" I replied seeing the lines of stress on his face and and heaviness in his voice. _

_ He took a shaky breath and broke our eye contact, shifting his gaze from my eyes to my hand in his. "It's hard. I thought that Mike had made a full recovery, so with that mixed with everything else that's gone on these last few months... I'm exhausted." he honestly told me. You could tell that he didn't have the strength to say anything other then the truth. For the first time in since before the baby was born, Ezra needs my support, not the other way around. _

_ I could feel tears gather in my eyes, but I took a deep breath and tried to contain myself, "We all thought that he had recovered, even his doctor thought that he had. Who would have thought that a lamp could have done so much damage." I commented, unconsciously thinking about the night that we went to rescue him with shards of glass covering his face and blood everywhere... I shuddered. _

_ He looked back up at my face, with a look saying he knew more then he's told me. "That's jut the thing. There was no way that lamp could have done that damage, the doctor said so. When he said that Mike looked like he'd seen a ghost and left the room... There's more to the story of that night then we know about. He's keeping something from us, and I don't think he'll talk to anyone but you on the matter." he informed me, his eyes pleading for me to talk to my brother, to find out what else happened. _

_ I looked around the hospital room, "He's not going to tell me anything here. He doesn't say anything but I know he hates it in here. It'll have to be somewhere else. Do you think you could see if I could go home long enough to eat dinner with Mike tomorrow?" I asked trying to think of the best plan of action to get Mike to talk to me._

* * *

**The next evening. POV Aria.**

Ezra just picked me up after he got off of work and we are on our way back to the house so we can have our dinner with Mike. It seems like it's been an eternity since I've been home, since I've been anywhere other then my hospital bed or the room on the first floor of the hospital where I do therapy. It's been forever since I've left that place and it feels good to get away for a little while, and it'll be even better for me to be home for a little while.

I've longed for the homely wooden walls, my own bed (with Ezra in it,) the creaks in the stairs, the fire in the fireplace during winter, and what I long most for the people inside that house. The house is going to be empty of people except for Mike, Ezra and I. With what we are going to be speaking about it's best that we don't crowd him or pressure him.

We pulled into the driveway of the house and I waited in my seat for Ezra to get my wheelchair out of the trunk and lift me into it. It took a little doing, but he got me into the house and into the recliner in the living room. I sank into the comfort of the seat and closed my eyes. It feels amazing to be home.

"Aria! What are you doing here?" Mike asked in surprise as he walked in and saw me.

I opened my eyes and smiled at my brother. "We talked with my doctor and he said that I could come home for the evening so that I could have dinner with two of my favorite boys." I informed him as I opened out my arms so that he could give me a hug.

He leaned down and put his arms around me, "Well it's great to see you at home. Does this mean that you're doing better?" he asked with a hopeful voice. I know that he is thinking that if I'm feeling better that it'll make him doing worse be somewhat better, and it makes my stomach tie into a knot.

Mike sat down on the sofa next to me and made himself comfortable. "Not exactly." I informed him, "Ezra and I wanted to talk to you able some things, and I really didn't want to do that while sitting in a hospital room." his face dropped as I told him this. He was hoping that this was going to be good, that I'm doing better and that we could just hang out for a little while. And we can hang out for a little while, but we've got to talk though some things first.

Ezra walked in with a box of pizza in one hand and a bowl of soup in the other. "And dinner is served, chicken noodle soup for Aria, and a meat lovers pizza for you and me, Mike." he said as he sat the box down on the coffee table and the bowl of soup on my arm rest.

Mike raised his eyebrows, "Aria's home for the night though! She should get good stuff too, not something she eats, like, twice a day!" Mike said as he opened the box and got a slice and took a bite that took about half of the piece.

I sighed, I _am_ tired of having soup... "As much as I wish I could have some of that pizza with you, I can't unless I want to spent the rest of the night puking." I sighed as I put a spoonful of broth into my mouth. I'm not over the infection and between that and all of the medications I'm on I've got a very sensitive stomach.

He nodded, he didn't want to get to help clean that up if I started puking here... "So what is it you guys want to talk with me about? It must be pretty big for you to have to come home just to talk to me about it." Mike inquired with curiosity. He was trying his best to hide it, but I can hear the nervousness in his voice.

Ezra set down his plate and really looked at Mike. "Well you have your surgery next week and we want to talk about... why you have to have this surgery." he told him, trying to find the right words to say to introduce the subject.

Mike looked back and forth between the two of us in confusion, "What do you mean?" he asked, making his features fill with confusion, but his big brown eyes filled with terror. He knows exactly what we mean, he just doesn't want to admit it.

I set my soup down, suddenly loosing the little appetite that I have. "Mike, we know there there was more that happened that night. The doctor spoke with Ezra and told him that having that lamp thrown at your head wouldn't leave the damage that's been caused. Ezra and I have talked about it and we feel that everything needs to be laid out in the open before your surgery, it will help you're doctors in treating you, and it will help us in helping you through this." I informed his as a single tear rolled down my cheek, with more soon to follow. He's been though so much, why does he have to go though more?

His eyes focused on the tear as it ran down my cheek and saturated my dark purple shirt. He pressed his lips together and his face filled with confliction. "Mom and dad were screaming at each other, I was in my room and I could hear them even over blasting my music up loud. I went down stairs to try and get them to shut up so I could get my homework done. When I got down there mom saw me..." his voice broke and he couldn't look either of us in the eye, "She didn't want me in there, she didn't want me in the middle of their fight so she pushed me back towards the stairs...

'I wasn't expecting mom to push me so I lost my balance and tripped. My head landed on something pointy and hard, I'm not sure what it was, I was too startled. Maybe the side table? I don't know. I stood back up with blurred vision and blood streaming down my face. I told them to break it up, that I could hear them all of the way upstairs with my music on. That's when dad threw the lamp at me. I was already really dizzy so when he threw it at me I lost my balance again and my face fell into the glass...

'Dad got me back upstairs and when I didn't move fast enough for his liking he slammed the door in my hand. I was barely conscious at that point, I barely remember this, but Melissa climbed in my window and punched me strait in the face, and threw me onto my bed and left me to suffer. I guess she just wanted to do something to send me straight over the edge." he recounted the events of the night he got hurt.

There was more that he'd left out then I'd thought. We only knew about dad throwing the lamp at him, and slamming the door in his hand. We didn't know about mom pushing him, or Melissa punching him... By the end of his story my eyes were red and my cheeks were soaking wet. "Mike," I started, still absorbing what he just told me, "Oh my goodness, why didn't you tell us this before?" I asked him. I can understand him leaving out mom pushing him, but not Melissa punching him.

He shrugged, well at least I think he did. His entire body is shaking through his sobs. Ezra placed a hand on his back with a fatherly look on his face. "I don't think mom meant to, she was just really mad and she wasn't thinking right. I didn't want her punished any worse then she was already going to be. Then with Melissa... I wasn't completely sure that it was her until after we found out she was -A. I suspected when she took care of me when Hanna had her miscarriage. The way she said things, the scent of her perfume... I didn't say anything when I finally put the pieces together because things were just starting to get good again and I didn't want to mess that up by bringing that mess back up, so I kept my mouth shut." told me with a shaky voice and his head leaning into Ezra for support.

I could feel my heart break, like literally shatter. "Mike you never have to keep anything from us. We love you and we just want to help you. You didn't have to bear this weight on your own. It is so unhealthy to bear a weight like that on your own. I bore heavy weights like that on _my_ own and I almost died. I don't want anything bad to happen to you, Mike. You're my baby brother and I love you." I told his through my own tears.

Ezra nodded his head in agreement, "We're going to be with you through all of this. I know that Aria can't physically be with you during all of this, but know that we'll take you to see her whenever you like and that she is here for you. I am to and I'm going to be here for you the whole way. We aren't the only one's either. Hanna and Caleb, Spencer and Toby, Emily and Alison, Hanna's mom- Ms. Marin. You can talk to any of us at any time, and we'll all be here for you either physically or mentally at all times." Ezra reassured him, making sure that Mike knows that we are all there for him no matter what happens and that he isn't going though this alone, we'll all go through this as a family. Just like it has been for Hanna and I in our recovery.

Mike took a few deep breaths and nodded his head. "Thank you... Can I talk to mom, before my surgery. I don't want to see dad, and I don't want to talk to her for long, but I do want to talk to mom about some things, and to see if I was right to leave her pushing me out of my testimony. If I wasn't then I want to go to the police, but if I wasn't then I'll at least know." he requested, looking directly at me for permission to see our mother.

My already shattered heart and sank into my stomach, this made me want to throw it up. "Are you sure you really want to see her Mike? Don't you think that is would just make you feel worse about everything?" I asked him in bewilderment. I really didn't expect him to want to see mom. I haven't even thought about seeing her since she was arrested. Too much anger I guess. I always figured that I would see her when I was ready, but I didn't think that would ever happen. I don't want him to have to see her alone, but I can't be there with him...

He nodded his head with determination, "I need to do what you said and get everything out in the open before they operate on my brain." he sounded sure of himself, but I still don't know about that. This is really big, neither of us have talked with mom since they were arrested.

I uncomfortably squirmed in my seat, this stress is making my hip throb. "Mike, they barely let me come eat dinner with you tonight, so I know that they aren't going to let me come with you to see her and I really don't you to go see on your own. I'd feel better about it if I were able to be with you." I told him, still not sold on the idea of any of us going going to see her.

"Ezra and Toby can come with me then. I need to do this Aria, please." he begged with pleading eyes. He really wants this.

I looked at Ezra and he nodded his head, "Okay, but I want you to come straight to me as soon as you see her and both Ezra and Toby or Caleb have to be there with you." I finally gave in. If he feels this is what he needs to do before he has his surgery, I'm not sure that I can say no. It's not like he's asking to go sky diving or bungee jumping or something, he just wants to see our mother... who severely damaged him.

He smiled and nodded his head, "Thank you, Aria." he said as he got up and gave me a big hug, then went back to sit down next to Ezra.

Ezra took a deep breath as Mike sat back down and took a gulp of his soda. "Okay, now to the Melissa situation. You know that we are going to have to take this to the police, right Mike? She knew what was going on she knew how badly you had been hurt, and she made the situation worse. This cannot go unpunished. So, after you talk with your mother you can either tell the police the whole story, or just the part about Melissa. First thing in the morning I'll call the police department and set up a time that you can see her." Ezra told him making sure that Mike knew that this wasn't something that could be kept a secret any longer.

Mike nodded his head, "I guess I knew that... Thanks." he told Ezra giving his favorite brother-in-law a hug.

We spent the rest of the night with lighthearted conversation and fun. It was the most fun I'd had in a long time. By the end of the night, I was thoroughly exhausted and fell asleep as soon as I got back into bed back at the hospital.

* * *

**A/N What did you think about this chapter? Please leave a review and tell me what you think!**

**Thank you for reading! XOXO ~ TotalCowGirl**


	16. Thoughts

_**Previously on 'Our Little Relapses'**_

_ I could feel my heart break, like literally shatter. "Mike you never have to keep anything from us. We love you and we just want to help you. You didn't have to bear this weight on your own. It is so unhealthy to bear a weight like that on your own. I bore heavy weights like that on my own and I almost died. I don't want anything bad to happen to you, Mike. You're my baby brother and I love you." I told his through my own tears. _

_ Ezra nodded his head in agreement, "We're going to be with you through all of this. I know that Aria can't physically be with you during all of this, but know that we'll take you to see her whenever you like and that she is here for you. I am to and I'm going to be here for you the whole way. We aren't the only one's either. Hanna and Caleb, Spencer and Toby, Emily and Alison, Hanna's mom- Ms. Marin. You can talk to any of us at any time, and we'll all be here for you either physically or mentally at all times." Ezra reassured him, making sure that Mike knows that we are all there for him no matter what happens and that he isn't going though this alone, we'll all go through this as a family. Just like it has been for Hanna and I in our recovery. _

_ Mike took a few deep breaths and nodded his head. "Thank you... Can I talk to mom, before my surgery. I don't want to see dad, and I don't want to talk to her for long, but I do want to talk to mom about some things, and to see if I was right to leave her pushing me out of my testimony. If I wasn't then I want to go to the police, but if I wasn't then I'll at least know." he requested, looking directly at me for permission to see our mother._

* * *

**POV Hanna.**

Aria fell asleep before we got to talk last night, and Ezra had to get back to Mike so he really couldn't say much. So now I am up early and anxious to hear how everything went and what happened.

The door opened and my mom slipped through the door. "Mom, what are you doing here?" I asked in surprise. She usually comes at lunch and after work, I've never seen her in the morning.

She looked just as surprised as I felt, I guess she didn't expect me to be awake. "I come by every morning right before I go to work to check up on you, you've always been asleep though. What are you doing up so early?" she asked as she closed the door and sat down on the side of my bed.

I sighed, "Well you know that Aria and Ezra talked with Mike about everything last night, and she fell asleep before she could tell me anything. I know that it's pretty serious though, so it's been eating at me all night. So now, I can't get back to sleep." I informed her.

She nodded her head, "I spoke to Ezra for a minute this morning, he said that he was going to give the police department a call so that Mike could see Ella. That's all I know. I'm sure that Aria will tell you everything when she wakes up, but she did have a big night last night, so she needs to rest right now." she informed me, attempting to make me feel less anxious.

I nodded my head, "Why would Mike want to go see her after everything that's happened?" I asked in confusion. What happened last night?

Mom shook her head, "I don't know. She is his mother though, and even after everything sometimes you just want to go to your mom to make everything better." she informed me. This is true, whenever I feel worse then normal I always have my mom come and sit with me for a while to make me feel better.

I nodded my head, "Speaking of moms, can you get the nurse to go ahead and get me my medication. My stomach is doing back flips." I requested placing my hand over my stomach.

She nodded her head, "I'll be right back." she told me then ran out the door to go talk with the nurse on staff.

Mom walked back in a few minutes later, "She'll be in in just a minute, and I have got to get to work. I'll be by at lunch time. Have a good morning, and don't bother Aria, she needs her sleep." she ordered me as she gave my forehead a kiss.

I nodded my head and smiled at her. "Okay, I'll talk to you later. Love you." I told her goodbye as I dug deeper in my blanket and took some deep breaths. Whatever is going on, it's big. I watched her walk out the door as I fought the urge to throw up.

* * *

Aria woke up about a three hours later, and my medication had just started to wear off so I was starting to feel nauseous again. "Good morning, sleepyhead." I greeted her when I saw her open her eyes. I am so ready to talk with her.

She rubbed her eyes and yawned, "Morning." she replied as she pressed the button on the side of her bed to a sitting position. "How long have you been up?" she asked after a minute.

I shrugged, "A few hours. I haven't felt too great this morning. I really feel like I'm going to be sick." I informed her. I know better then to lie to Aria, she can see straight through me and knows what I don't feel good or when I'm not being honest with her.

She nodded her head, "Yeah, I can't say that I feel too great either. While we learned what we needed to last night, it was a very emotionally draining night." she informed me as she ran her fingers through her hair, then let them fall limp at her sides.

Finally. What I've wanted to talk about since she got back last night. "What happened?" I tried not to sound too eager about getting to talk about it, but I'm hoping hearing what happened will help fight back my nausea.

She took a deep breath, "Well, there was a lot that happened that night that he didn't tell anyone about. Dad wasn't this only one to get physical with him. Mom did too, and Melissa was there that nigh. Mom pushed his to try to get him out of the way and stay out of their fight. Melissa was in his room when dad threw him back in there and she punched him and threw him onto his bed. She wanted to make things worse for him, and for us." she informed me with a shaky voice as she recalled what Mike told her.

"So Ezra is going to set up a time for Mike to see mom before his surgery and see whether or not he was right to leave out her pushing him out of his testimony. Then he is going to go revise his testimony to ad what happened with Melissa, then possibly about mom. He want's to talk to her before he decides whether or not he wants to do that though." there are tears streaming down her face, and learning this did not help my urge to throw up like I hoped it would.

Okay, why did he leave this out? There has to be more to the story. "Why did he leave all of that out? He didn't protect your dad, so why would he protect your mom? Then why on earth would he protect Melissa?" I asked her, this really isn't adding up.

Aria shrugged, "He doesn't think mom meant to push him as hard as she did. She was just trying to keep his out of their fight, but he suffered a blow to the head when he fell, he knocked his head on something, he isn't sure what though. Then, once he got to his room he could barely see and he was barely conscience, so he wasn't sure at the time. He didn't know until we found out she was -A although he suspected when he stayed with her when you had your miscarriage. Then at that point he just wanted to enjoy that things were going back to normal, not open another can of worms." she explained.

Wow, this is crazy, "And you're actually letting him go see her? After what she did?" I asked with surprise. I would think that after learning that that Aria would be less likely to let him go see their mom.

She shook her head, "He needs to have things sorted out before he has his surgery. He needs to know whether or not he was right to leave that out of his testimony, and I respect that. He has conditions though, I have to know everything, and Ezra and either Toby or Caleb have to be with him. I don't want him alone with her. Then he has to come straight to me straight afterwords." her voice doesn't sound too sure about any of this.

"You wish that you could go with him, don't you?" I asked, having a pretty good idea about what she is thinking at this point not that I know all of the facts.

She shook her head no, "I really wish that I could be there with him. I don't even really want to see her, but I want to be there for Mike. I hate that I can't be there for him in any of this." she admitted. Her body is trembling, which can't be comfortable for her hip.

I nodded my head, understanding what she's feeling. "Just because you can't be physically with him doesn't mean that you can't support him and be there for him emotionally. He's going to need you, a lot after he sees her and I can almost guarantee you that he is really want to talk to you afterwords." I reassured her that she is there for Mike and that he needs her to be there for him.

She nodded her head as took a tissue from the bed side table and wiped her eyes. "Well this was a heavy topic for the first conversation of the morning." she said dismissing the conversation, ready to be done talking about it for right now.

I laughed, "That it was." I agreed.

* * *

Mom came back during her lunch hour and ate lunch with us. She talked with us about what's going on, and made both of us feel better about letting Mike go to see his mother.

"So, when is your next doctors appointment again? I can tell that you need your nausea medication adjusted, you look green, Hanna. And Aria, I can tell that you're in a lot of pain. I realize that both of you are really stressed out about Mike, but you can't get too stressed about this. You need to keep you focus on getting better. You have both gotten so much better these past few weeks, but since you learned that Mike is going to have to have brain surgery you've both take two steps back in your recovery. If you want to be able to come home any time soon you've got to let this stress go. You just need to be there for Mike and give the stress to all of us." mom told both me and Aria.

We nodded our heads, "I just don't know how I'm supposed to be his guardian and look after him without getting stressed over all of this. I'm concerned about him, about his surgery, about him seeing mom without me." she told mom her voice getting higher as she spoke.

Mom nodded her head, "I understand this Aria, but right now you are going to have to trust me, and Ezra, Spencer and Toby, Caleb, Emily and Alison that we will all take good care of him for you. What he really needs right now is for you to be well again, that's what Atticus needs too. So, yes, you need to be there and support Mike, you also need to take a step back for a little while, not very long, but long enough that you can get better." she advised as she finished her salad.

"So in order to be a better mom, we need to not be a mom?" this is what it sounds like she said to me, that's what I repeated to her.

"That isn't what I'm saying, Hanna. I'm not saying you can't be a mom. You'll always be a mom, no matter what. You've been a mom since before you had your miscarriage last year. What I'm saying is you need to let your family help you while you get better so you can be the best mom that you can be. So that is going to mean that you are going to have to let us do some of the parenting, but that will never change the fact that you are their mommies." she clarified for me.

* * *

She left us to think over this for the afternoon. Midway through the afternoon Ezra gave Aria a call informing her that he and Toby are taking Mike to see their mom once Ezra gets off of work. So we're pretty much on our own for the most part today, so I took that chance to get back to sleep and fight off the over whelming feeling of vomiting, I feel better then I did this morning, but I still don't feel all that great.

I sighed, it's five, Aria's asleep and I've spent the last five minutes begging the nurse to let me skip dinner tonight. I don't feel well enough to eat right now, I think if I were going to eat something that I would just throw it right back up. So far I've been loosing the battle, but I've gotten sick every day this week and my stomach and rib cage are super sore.

A little while later the candy stripper came in with a bowl of broth of me and some macaroni for Aria. "How do you think everything is going with Mike right now?" Aria worried as she poked at her dinner, but didn't really try to eat it. She had mentioned that she wasn't very hungry tonight, and I'd be willing to bet that is because of Mike going to see their mom, and the macaroni here was awful.

I shrugged as I took a sip of the broth and pushed it back away feeling sick to my stomach. "I don't know, but I wish that they would just come and tell us already." I informed her as I gripped the bucket sitting next to me. I didn't want them to send me anything to eat, yet they insisted that I had to eat. That my ass.

I lost the little contents of my stomach and I do not feel better like I hoped I would. I threw up again, but I didn't really have anything in my system to throw up. Coming up from air after round two, I couldn't help but notice that there was blood in my vomit. "Shit." I breathed in agony of the pain in my stomach. I quickly pressed the call button for the nurses station.

"Hanna, are you okay?" I heard Aria ask me as I buried my head in the bucket for round three.

The nurse walked in and saw the blood. Her eyes widened but by them I had lost consciousness, all I felt was pain in my stomach and everything around me was black.

* * *

**A/N What did you think about this chapter? Please review!**

**Thank you for reading, updates to come! XOXO ~ TotalCowGirl**


	17. Bumps In the Road

_**Previously on 'Our Little Relapses'**_

_ Aria shrugged, "He doesn't think mom meant to push him as hard as she did. She was just trying to keep his out of their fight, but he suffered a blow to the head when he fell, he knocked his head on something, he isn't sure what though. Then, once he got to his room he could barely see and he was barely conscience, so he wasn't sure at the time. He didn't know until we found out she was -A although he suspected when he stayed with her when you had your miscarriage. Then at that point he just wanted to enjoy that things were going back to normal, not open another can of worms." she explained. _

_ Wow, this is crazy, "And you're actually letting him go see her? After what she did?" I asked with surprise. I would think that after learning that that Aria would be less likely to let him go see their mom. _

_ She shook her head, "He needs to have things sorted out before he has his surgery. He needs to know whether or not he was right to leave that out of his testimony, and I respect that. He has conditions though, I have to know everything, and Ezra and either Toby or Caleb have to be with him. I don't want him alone with her. Then he has to come straight to me straight afterwords." her voice doesn't sound too sure about any of this. _

_ "You wish that you could go with him, don't you?" I asked, having a pretty good idea about what she is thinking at this point not that I know all of the facts. _

_ She shook her head no, "I really wish that I could be there with him. I don't even really want to see her, but I want to be there for Mike. I hate that I can't be there for him in any of this." she admitted. Her body is trembling, which can't be comfortable for her hip. _

_ I nodded my head, understanding what she's feeling. "Just because you can't be physically with him doesn't mean that you can't support him and be there for him emotionally. He's going to need you, a lot after he sees her and I can almost guarantee you that he is really want to talk to you afterwords." I reassured her that she is there for Mike and that he needs her to be there for him._

* * *

_ A little while later the candy stripper came in with a bowl of broth of me and some macaroni for Aria. "How do you think everything is going with Mike right now?" Aria worried as she poked at her dinner, but didn't really try to eat it. She had mentioned that she wasn't very hungry tonight, and I'd be willing to bet that is because of Mike going to see their mom, and the macaroni here was awful. _

_ I shrugged as I took a sip of the broth and pushed it back away feeling sick to my stomach. "I don't know, but I wish that they would just come and tell us already." I informed her as I gripped the bucket sitting next to me. I didn't want them to send me anything to eat, yet they insisted that I had to eat. That my ass._

_ I lost the little contents of my stomach and I do not feel better like I hoped I would. I threw up again, but I didn't really have anything in my system to throw up. Coming up from air after round two, I couldn't help but notice that there was blood in my vomit. "Shit." I breathed in agony of the pain in my stomach. I quickly pressed the call button for the nurses station._

_ "Hanna, are you okay?" I heard Aria ask me as I buried my head in the bucket for round three. _

_ The nurse walked in and saw the blood. Her eyes widened but by them I had lost consciousness, all I felt was pain in my stomach and everything around me was black._

* * *

**The next day. 10am.**

I slowly blinked my eyes open. I feel an odd combination of sore and numb. My head is pounding and there is a beeping noise that is about to drive me up the walls. I let my eyes refocus to realize that I am not in my room with Aria. I am in a hospital room with Caleb on one side of me and my mom on the other side of me. "What happened?" I breathed, trying to take anything more then shallow breaths brings great pain to my midsection.

Sighs of relief came from both of them. "You weren't feeling well yesterday, they thought that you'd caught a stomach bug. You were pretty violently throwing-up and you got a tear in your stomach. They had to take you into emergency surgery." Caleb updated me on my situation.

Very gingerly, I moved my hand and let it rake across my stomach to feel the bandages, then let my arm lay limp to the side. "What happened with Mike last night?" I asked remembering that was the big topic of conversation yesterday.

Mom sighed, "It went... alright. Ella didn't mean to hurt Mike, but she's grown resentful of both him and Aria. She was mad that she had to be sent to jail, she didn't think that she done anything wrong. They talked with the cops after that and told them about when happened with Melissa, but left out Ella hurting him. Mike is okay, he's pretty emotional right now and is dealing with the whirlwind of emotions that went with going to see her." she, a little reluctantly, informed me as she moved a strand of hair out of my face.

Okay, so it went as well as could be expected on Mike's end. "How's Aria?" I followed up. Aria did not want Mike to go see their mom anyway, then with my surgery to add to the stress.

A pained look came across Caleb's face. "Her blood pressure went sky high during the night last night. She's here as well to be under observation." he informed me with concern for not only me, but Aria as well.

I felt my heart sink lower then the incisions in my stomach. "Is she okay?" I somehow managed to get out despite the racing of my heart and my breathlessness.

He shrugged, "She hasn't regained consciousness yet, but they've got her blood pressure under control and are trying a blood pressure medication and a an anti-anxiety medication through IV to help her stay calm once she wakes up." he replied, unsure of what to think about the situation.

I repressed a sigh because I knew that it would bring my some pretty great pain if I did so. "When will this ever end?" I asked, not really to anybody, but more as a rhetorical question. Just as things seen to be getting better they get worse again. This sucks.

Mom rubbed my leg, "You know that the road to recovery is a long one, and this is just a little set back. You'll recover from surgery, and Aria will get her blood pressure under control and you'll go back to the care facility and when you're better, you'll be able to come home. Mike is going to okay too, he's going to have surgery next week to get the damage repaired and he'll be here for a little while, then he'll be able to come home." she tried to comfort me.

I don't like the fact that I'm going to have to be in this hospital room, without Aria for any period of time. "Why can't I just go ahead and go back to the care facility? I like it better there." I asked, I can get the same amount of care there then here, and I know the nurses there by now, so I don't see why I can't just go back there already.

Caleb gave me a half halfhearted laugh. "Because you just had major stomach surgery and you can't get the care that need there. You'll only be here for a few days before they send you back there. We'll make sure that you can always have someone sitting with you, during the day at least, to keep you company. We both took the day off of work today so you have both of us today, I think Spencer said that she was going to come sit with you tomorrow until one of us get's off of work." he explained, but gave me a little reassurance with it.

I nodded my head, "Who's going to watch the kids?" I asked knowing that Mike didn't need both of the kids by himself.

"Alison and Emily have them today and tomorrow, then we'll work on the following days tomorrow." Caleb informed me. Oh yeah, Emily and Alison usually have the kids... My brain is fuzzy from the drugs from surgery.

* * *

Aria was released to go back to the care facility the next day, I stayed for another five days, then was able to go back. Today, Mike is going in for his brain surgery. Aria's blood pressure has spiked again because of this which is concerning her doctor, and everyone else for that matter.

I sighed, I miss being able to move. I'm pretty much immobile right now. I used to be able to get up to go to the bathroom without my walker, right now I have a very hard time even getting out of bed. "Ali can you do my hair? It's all tangled and in my face." I requested.

Aria nodded her head, "And feel free to do mine after Hanna's." she added as she readjusted her pillow.

Ali laughed and set Tiffany and Atticus both down in Aria's bed and pulled a hair brush and a little bit of makeup out and went to town on my head, then moved the kids to the foot of my bed and worked on Aria. "I wish I knew how Mike was doing." Aria commented as Alison fish tail braided her hair.

Alison sighed, "We'll know when something happens when it happens, okay? Now Emily should be here any minute to come and take my place sitting with you while I take the kids to their checks ups with their doctor." Alison said literally as Emily walked through the door.

"Hey, Em." I greeted her.

She smiled at me as she set down her bag at the foot of my bed and sat down in the chair in between Aria and I's beds. "Hey, how are you guys doing?" she asked knowing that today of all days I am going to be a nervous wreck.

Aria glared at her, "How do you think I'm doing? My baby brother is having surgery on his brain as we speak! Have you heard anything?" she asked longing to know how Mike is doing and whether or not they will be able to successfully repair the damage done to his brain today.

Emily shook her head, "Nope, I got a text when he went into surgery, but I haven't heard anything since then." she truthfully informed me with a sorry look on her face. She wishes she had news for us, but unfortunately she doesn't. "Hey, no news is good news." she reassured Aria.

Alison finished putting the babies back into the double stroller and got everything put back together. "Well we're gonna head on out. We'll talk to you guys later." Alison told us goodbye as she pushed the stroller out the door.

I yawned which sent a sharp pain through my abdomen. "I am so ready to be recovered from surgery. I can't even fucking yawn without being in an insane amount of pain." I complained as I rubbed my stomach in an attempt to ease the pain.

Emily rubbed my leg, "I know, I'm sorry that you are in so much pain. Do you want me to get a nurse to get you some more pain medication?" she asked trying to find a way to get me to feel better. Anyone could tell that, although she wants me to feel better for my well being, she really just doesn't want to deal with my complaints. I don't blame her, but that really isn't going to stop me...

I shook my head, "I just had some an hour ago. I can't have any more until supper time." I replied wishing that I could have more.

* * *

Both Aria and I fell asleep not too long after that from pure exhaustion, we didn't sleep in this morning, or get our mid morning nap so we purely could not keep our eyes open any longer. We normally still sleep for most of the day, but we try our best to stay awake when Alison brings the kids by, we miss getting to see our children everyday...

Around five Emily woke us up with the news that Mike had just gotten out of surgery, but didn't have any news about his condition or how the surgery went. "Did my surgery take that long?" I asked as I looked down at my bandaged stomach.

"No, but you didn't have the have surgery on your brain. They were able to cut you open and take care the tear. Mike's is more complicated they had to drill though his skull and deal with damage that has been there for a year, and with the added complication that it is his brain that they were working on so they had to be extra careful." she informed me making me feel sick to my stomach with the details of what they had to do to Mike.

Aria looked a little green herself, "Did you have to go into detail? Damn, I wish Ezra would just call me already to tell me that everything went great and that I can stop worrying." she said as she squirmed to try and find a comfortable position with little luck.

I couldn't hold my nausea back any longer. I grabbed my bucked just in time and painfully retched into it. Pain lashed across my stomach I would have thought I was dying. That fucking hurt. You are not supposed to be throwing up so soon after having a major stomach surgery.

Emily gasped, "Oh my goodness, Hanna! Let me get a nurse." I herd her say as I started to come back to my senses again.

With a confused look on my face I stared at her run to the door, "Hanna you are bleeding, really bad!" she explained as she ran out of the door to go get help.

I looked down at my stomach to see blood seeping through my baby pink tank top. "Shit." I muttered in pain. I just had surgery and now my throwing up might have completely messed that up.

Aria saw the blood and couldn't stomach it and started retching into her own bucket, which caused me to go into round two of one of the most painful sessions of throwing up that I have ever had.

A nurse rushed in with Emily at her heels. "Okay Mrs. Rivers, let's get a look at you." she said as she moved my shirt out on her way. "Just as I thought, you ripped out your stitches. Give me one minute and I'll get that taken care of and get both of you something for you nausea." she promised as she quickly walked out of the room to get everything that she'll need.

Emily was shaking like a chihuahua, she hasn't been here in the middle of one of Aria and I's episodes and she isn't quite sure how to take it. She walked over to Aria and wiped the sweat from her face. "Hey, it's okay, you're alright." she tried to comfort her with a shaky un-comforting voice.

The nurse came back in a numbed me up and sewed me back up, then put something for our nausea in out IV's, along with something to make us sleep, so we were both out in a matter of minutes from a combination of pain, exhaustion, and drugs.

* * *

**A/N What did you think about this chapter? Things are starting to get pretty intense again. Hanna just had surgery and is having to recover from that and with everything that is going on Aria is starting to get a lot of anxiety and henceforth her blood pressure is getting put of hand. **

**Please leave a review and tell me your thoughts- they brighten up my day! **

**Thank you so much for reading! XOXO ~ TotalCowGirl**


	18. Aftermath

_**Previously on 'Our Little Relapses'**_

_ I slowly blinked my eyes open. I feel an odd combination of sore and numb. My head is pounding and there is a beeping noise that is about to drive me up the walls. I let my eyes refocus to realize that I am not in my room with Aria. I am in a hospital room with Caleb on one side of me and my mom on the other side of me. "What happened?" I breathed, trying to take anything more then shallow breaths brings great pain to my midsection. _

_ Sighs of relief came from both of them. "You weren't feeling well yesterday, they thought that you'd caught a stomach bug. You were pretty violently throwing-up and you got a tear in your stomach. They had to take you into emergency surgery." Caleb updated me on my situation._

* * *

_ Aria glared at her, "How do you think I'm doing? My baby brother is having surgery on his brain as we speak! Have you heard anything?" she asked longing to know how Mike is doing and whether or not they will be able to successfully repair the damage done to his brain today. _

_ Emily shook her head, "Nope, I got a text when he went into surgery, but I haven't heard anything since then." she truthfully informed me with a sorry look on her face. She wishes she had news for us, but unfortunately she doesn't. "Hey, no news is good news." she reassured Aria._

* * *

"How are we going to tell them Toby? They've already had a bad day, should we really be making it worse?" I heard Spencer say as I started to wake up again, but I wasn't awake enough to open my eyes.

"Spencer, we've got to tell them, they have a right to know what happened." Toby replied.

I started to blink my eyes open, "What happened?" I asked with a tired drugged voice my mind going directly to Mike.

Spencer looked at me, then at Aria, "We should really wait until Ar is awake." she stated with stress in her voice, "How are you feeling?" she asked me once she made it clear for me not to ask any more questions.

"Numb and drugged. I had a pretty rough morning of you haven't heard." I informed her.

The laughed, "Yeah we heard. Once you fell asleep Emily called rather freaked out." Toby informed me, a little amused to Emily's call.

Aria woke up a few moments later, "Hey guys." she greeted them after a moment.

"Hey sleepyhead, how's our girl doing?" Spencer asked her a little too nicely. There is something serious going on, I can see it in both of their eyes. I wish that they would go ahead and freaking tell us already, I am loosing my patience.

She adjusted herself to were she didn't have any weight on her injured hip, "My hip hurts pretty bad." she informed them with obvious pain in her voice. "Toby can you help me sit up?" she requested as her feet were pushing against the foot board of the bed.

Toby smiled at her, "Sure thing." he told her as he lifted her up to where her head was on her pillow again and a another pillow where her hip were to be if she were laying on her back.

Spencer took a deep breath, "So Aria, we should tell you how Mike's surgery went." she started with a little bit of anxiety in her voice.

Aria nodded her head, ready to know how Mike is. "How's my boy doing?" she asked.

Spencer closed her eyes and gripped Toby hand for support. "Well they got in there and realized that there was more damage then they thought there was. It took a little longer then they though it would but they were able to get most of it taken care of." she informed Aria but looked at me instead.

One key phrase stuck out in my head, _most of it._ "What do you mean most of it? Why didn't they get all of it taken care of?" I asked with fear of actually getting the answer.

Spencer was at a loss for words, so she looked up at Toby to go on for her. "Mike became unresponsive during the surgery and had a seizure, which means that there is damage done to his brain that they simply cannot repair, right now at least. They are afraid that he might be developing epilepsy because of this." he explained as he nervously ran his fingers through his hair.

Aria looked as if she were able to break into a million pieces, "What about his sight?" she muttered in barely a whisper for she was unable to speak any louder.

I seriously fell like throwing up again, but I really can't afford to do that right now, I'm in too much pain for that. I am using everything that I have to keep the bile from coming up my throat. This is not how I wanted to spend my day...

Spencer's face finally softened a little bit, which made the urge to vomit a little less prominent. "They believe that they were able to repair that part of his brain, but he is probably going to have to get glasses here soon." she said baring a little bit a good news. That is why they had the surgery so I guess that's good.

Aria nodded her head, but tears were falling down her face saying that she is very upset over what they just told her, "I really wish I had a razor right about now." she freely confessed as she gripped the sides of her bed for support.

No, that is like ten huge steps backwards. No razors, no knives, no scissors, no nothing. "No you don't Aria. That is what put you in here. We'll learn how to deal with this. Glasses aren't all that bad, lots of people have them- then there are also contacts. They also have medication for seizures so don't think that way." I scolded her and tried to make her feel better about the situation.

Aria nodded her head, then looked back at Spencer. "You're not telling me something. What aren't you telling me?" she asked with an accusatory voice filled with pain and desperation.

Spencer took another deep breath, "He still isn't responsive. He should have woken up by now and he hasn't." she told Aria nice and slowly trying to make it not seem all that bad, even though that is a very bad and scary thing.

My heart dropped. He still isn't up and he is unresponsive. I was at a loss of what to say, how to comfort Aria, how to stop from throwing up again. I gripped the bucket and heaved into it. I guess it's good that Alison french braided my hair this morning.

When I was done I realized that all I really did was dry heave, but it send sharp shooting pain across my stomach. I set the bucket aside and looked down at my stomach to make sure that my heaves didn't rip my stitches again. Much to my relief, I saw no blood.

Spencer walked to me and wiped the sweat off of my face with a tissue. "You okay, Hanna?" she asked. This is something that I really like about Spencer these days, Spencer and even Toby for that matter, doesn't start freaking out when I get sick, or when Aria gets too high of blood pressure or when her hip is hurting her pretty bad. They both stay calm and deal with the situation just like Ezra and Caleb. If it had been Emily or Alison they would have freaked out.

I guess Spencer being the one to find us in the bathroom has a lot to do with that now that I'm thinking about it. That was probably a really scary experience and now nothing really compares to that, at least we're both still alive.

I nodded my head, "No blood, so I guess we're good." I croaked out breathlessly. I'm still in a great deal of pain and I'm out of breath from my heaves so it took a great amount of effort to reassure Spencer that I am, in fact, alright. To a certain degree at least.

She nodded her head and turned to a distraught Aria. "Ar, you paler then normal and you look like you're about to throw up. Say something." she begged trying to get Aria to calm down, you can tell just by looking at her that her blood pressure is through the roof.

Aria looked at Spencer, "How's Ezra holding up?" she finally asked knowing that Ezra hasn't left Mike's side through all of this.

Toby walked to the other side of the bed, "When I was up there about an hours ago he was okay, he's upset, but we all are. He's trying to be strong for when Mike does wake up. Caleb is with him so he isn't alone or anything." he answered for Spencer.

Aria nodded her head. "Spencer, I need you to do something for me." Aria said without really looking at Spencer, but her jacket laying on the counter next to the closet area. She has a determined look on her face and I'm afraid that I know what she is going to try and convince Spencer to do for her.

Seemingly willing to do anything to help Aria calm down, Spencer a little too eagerly shook her head in agreement. She obviously has no clue as to want Aria wants from her. "Sure Aria. Anything you need." she promised without missing a beat. I guess we'll see in a moment whether or not she really means what she just said...

Aria finally looked at Spencer with pleading eyes, "Take me to see him. I need to see my baby brother, and maybe if he hears my voice he'll wake up." she begged. She looks a little pathetic with her big brown eyes and a puppy dog pout as she tried her best to persuade Spencer to do what she wants.

Surprisingly enough, Spencer didn't expect Aria to ask this question, and gave a look of uncertainty. "Aria I'm not sure that is a good idea. You need to be here where you can be taken care of." she told Aria, not quite giving a straight answer, giving Aria room to try and persuade Spencer to take her.

I know that Aria doesn't need to be leaving here. I don't think that Aria needs to see Mike at all at this point, I think that would put right right back into the hospital. She already has blood pressure problems as it is. "I agree with Spencer, Aria. I know that you really want to see Mike right now, but your blood pressure is still pretty high and taking a trip would make it worse. Even more then that I think that seeing Mike the way he is right now would make things worse too. Remember what my mom talked to us about? Being supportive without physically being there, and making sure that you take care of yourself in the process so that you can get better for him." I told Aria with full knowledge that she is not going to be happy with me about this.

She huffed at the two of us, but she didn't try to argue because she knows that we are right. She won't admit it though, Aria is way too hard headed for that.

* * *

We got word of Mike waking up the next morning in stable condition which made both Aria and I calm down a significant amount. We were both really worried about him, we still are, but at least now he is awake.

We had therapy, then retired back to bed to get some much needed sleep. Neither of us got much sleep last night. We just lied awake, not saying anything. There was really nothing _to_ say at that point. We were both scared and upset.

Atticus has a case of the sniffles, so Alison decided that it would be best for the kids to stay at home today. I miss the babies, but I'll be perfectly honest, I don't feel up to them being here today anyway. I'm in a fair amount of pain and I'm exhausted.

Because Alison didn't bring the kids by, Emily came by to sit with us until my mom got off of work, then Emily had to get in to her own job at the coffee shop. To keep our minds off of everything she brought buy the first three seasons of _Buffy the Vampire Slayer_ for us to watch.

When mom finally got there I let out a sigh of relief. I love Emily to death, but she was not helping either of us feel any better about what happened yesterday, and I could really use some time with my mommy right now. "Hey girls, how's your day been?" she asked as she set her bag down at the foot of my bed, then moved the chair that is next to me to in-between me and Aria's beds.

I sighed, "I hurt, I'm tired, and I really have the go to the bathroom, but I can't get up right now." I complained as I watched her sit down . Even the thought of me even sitting up right now send shooting pain across my stomach.

Mom took a deep breath and nodded her head. "Let me help you." she offered as she stood back up and put her arm around my shoulders so that she can press the button to sit me up without me using any of the muscles in my stomach.

I shook my head, "Mom, it hurts too much to move right now." I said as the little bit the she moved me brought tears to my eyes.

"That's me every time I attempt to get out of bed Han. I know how you feel." Aria told me. In so many words she's saying, that's the way that's the way this shit is so suck it up. The thing is, I don't think I can. I just had major stomach surgery less then a week ago. I'm surprised that they're actually making me get out of bed to go to the bathroom to tell you the truth.

"Hanna, you're doctor wants you to move around a little bit. I know that it's hard right now, but trust me, it'll be better for you in the long run. Now I'll sit you up and help you get to you seat and back into the bed, okay? We'll do this together." she encouraged me.

I bit my lip, trying not to cry out in pain. Once she got me sat up she helped me turn to where my legs where hanging over the side, then she helped me scoot from the bed to the potty seat next to the bed. Tears ran down my face because of the pain shooting across my abdomen. "Mom it shouldn't be hurting me this much." I cried.

She sighed, "Well do what you need to do and I'll get a nurse come in and take a look at your stomach, okay?" she told me as she stood behind me and let me lean my back against her.

Once I got back into bed one of the nurses on staff came in and removed the bandages from my stomach. I decided that I didn't want to see what it looked like. It would make me sad because I know that I might never be able to wear a bikini in public again because of the damn scar.

"Hanna your incision here has gotten pretty infected, I'm going to call your doctor and see when he wants to do about this. In the mean time I'll clean it, and get you some new bandages. I know that it hurts, but you're just going to have to bear with us, okay." she told me as she took my chart and walked out of the room.

Caleb walked in a few minutes later after I got re-bandaged. "What's going on?" he asked when he saw how much pain that I am currently in, even with the pain medication that I am on right now.

Mom filled him in, then when to sit with Aria while Caleb came over to me. "Hey Han, I'm here, it's going to be okay. We're going to get you all fixed up." he promised as he genitally placed his hands on either side of my head and kissed my forehead.

I instantly felt better once Caleb got here. He always makes me feel better no matter what it is, or where we are. "I love you." I replied, not really able to say anything more, but I feel that is the best reply that I could give even if I could say more.

"I love you too." he told me.

The nurse walked back in, "Your doctor ordered you some new antibiotics and some topical medication for the sores that are coming up." she informed me of the news from the doctor.

My eyes widened, "There's sores coming up?! Gross!" I moaned. Crop tops, bikini's, see-through tank-tops all out the window now.

She laughed at me, "It'll be okay Mrs. Rivers. If we get it taken care of now then there shouldn't be any scarring from the sores." she reassured me as she set my chart back down and walked back out.

I lifted my night gown and looked at my stomach around the bandages. It looks all red and puffy, I cringed and had the sudden urge to throw up. I covered it as quickly as possible so I wouldn't have to look at it anymore. "I think I'm gonna be sick." I commented as I placed my hand over my mouth to hold back the bile until Caleb can get the bucket in front of me.

As soon as he got the bucket in front of my I promptly lost the contents of my stomach into it. "I don't know how much more of this I can take." I sobbed once I finally stopped heaving. I haven't been able to eat anything today so it was mainly dry heaves, but they were painful that is for sure.

Caleb rubbed my arm. "I know, but you're strong, Hanna. You're stronger then you give yourself credit for. I know that this is hard for you, and I can't even begin to understand how much pain you're in, but I know that you're going to be okay. I can feel it. I know that it feels like the world is against you right now, but I know that things will get better." he told me truly meaning every word that he said.

I nodded my head and quickly fell asleep. Sleeping is the best time for me I feel like right now, it's a time where I can finally get some relief from all of this pain. It bugs me that I sleep my day away though. This past week I've been sleeping an average of eighteen hours a day. That does not leave much awake time, and when I am awake I'm pretty miserable.

* * *

**A/N Please review and tell me what you thought about this chapter! **

**Thank you for reading, love you guys! XOXO ~ TotalCowGirl**


	19. Bedsores

_**Previously on 'Our Little Relapses'**_

_ "Hanna your incision here has gotten pretty infected, I'm going to call your doctor and see when he wants to do about this. In the mean time I'll clean it, and get you some new bandages. I know that it hurts, but you're just going to have to bear with us, okay." she told me as she took my chart and walked out of the room. _

_ Caleb walked in a few minutes later after I got re-bandaged. "What's going on?" he asked when he saw how much pain that I am currently in, even with the pain medication that I am on right now. _

_ Mom filled him in, then when to sit with Aria while Caleb came over to me. "Hey Han, I'm here, it's going to be okay. We're going to get you all fixed up." he promised as he genitally placed his hands on either side of my head and kissed my forehead. _

_ I instantly felt better once Caleb got here. He always makes me feel better no matter what it is, or where we are. "I love you." I replied, not really able to say anything more, but I feel that is the best reply that I could give even if I could say more. _

_ "I love you too." he told me. _

_ The nurse walked back in, "Your doctor ordered you some new antibiotics and some topical medication for the sores that are coming up." she informed me of the news from the doctor. _

_ My eyes widened, "There's sores coming up?! Gross!" I moaned. Crop tops, bikini's, see-through tank-tops all out the window now._

* * *

_ Aria nodded her head, but tears were falling down her face saying that she is very upset over what they just told her, "I really wish I had a razor right about now." she freely confessed as she gripped the sides of her bed for support. _

_ No, that is like ten huge steps backwards. No razors, no knives, no scissors, no nothing. "No you don't Aria. That is what put you in here. We'll learn how to deal with this. Glasses aren't all that bad, lots of people have them- then there are also contacts. They also have medication for seizures so don't think that way." I scolded her and tried to make her feel better about the situation. _

_ Aria nodded her head, then looked back at Spencer. "You're not telling me something. What aren't you telling me?" she asked with an accusatory voice filled with pain and desperation. _

_ Spencer took another deep breath, "He still isn't responsive. He should have woken up by now and he hasn't." she told Aria nice and slowly trying to make it not seem all that bad, even though that is a very bad and scary thing._

* * *

**One month later. POV Aria.**

The next few weeks go by painfully for all of us. Mike has been recovering nicely and has gotten to go home. The surgery was successful, but they are concerned that he might have some problems later on in life because of all of this. This thought stresses me out, so I am really trying not to think about it. I've got enough to be stressed about here in the now let alone years from now.

The babies have both had a case of the flu, but have both recovered and are back to their happy selves, thank goodness. While they were sick they couldn't come up here for us to see them. Hanna and I missed our children so much while they were ill, but we knew that it was the best for everyone involved that they didn't come.

Ezra was helping Toby do some repairs to one of the windows that broke in during the storm a few weeks back and Ezra broke his index finger in the process after accidentally hitting it with a hammer. Note to self, never let Ezra do home repairs again.

Caleb got in a minor car accident, no one was hurt and there was no extensive damage, but he had to replace the rear view mirror on the drivers side. We were all very thankful that he wasn't hurt and that there wasn't any more damage.

Hanna has been recovering from her stomach surgery and the infection that came a week after it. She's been in a fair amount of pain, but she has been healing nicely which is giving us all a sigh of relief.

I have been in a fair amount of pain myself. The day after Ezra broke his finger I was upset and I was fidgeting around my bed and fell out of the bed, which broke my hip. I had put the rails on the sides of the bed down because a nurse was about to help me get out of bed and bathe me. So, I had to have surgery because of that.

Ever since then I have been bed ridden, I haven't even been able to get up to go to the bathroom. I've been forced back into adult diapers, much to my dissatisfaction. I was in diapers when I had sepsis and was thankful when I was able to get out of them. I've developed an incontinence, so even if I hadn't of fallen, I wouldn't be able to make it to the potty seat beside my bed because of all of the damage done to my nerves.

This has cause my body to get stage three bed sores from the months of me not leaving my bed. This means that the sores are crater-like and has caused a little bit of my skin die making it have a yellowish tint. I have them on my back, hips, tailbone, the back of my heels, and the back of my head.

Because I am still recovering from having sepsis, we are concerned that I am going to get it again because of this. Sepsis can result from bed sores if it gets too bad. This scares my beyond belief because I'm not sure if I can live through that a second time, it was hard enough the first time.

To try and treat these bed sores I have to be repositioned every two hours, sometimes more often. Because I lack the ability of getting out of bed we have to use special cushions to help me lie in specific positions. Every time I'm repositioned my wounds are cleaned and re-bandaged. I have had to get a procedure done twice to get the dead skin cut off, and I have to get it done again tomorrow.

They are extremely painful, I have never been in so much pain. It almost seems unbearable. I'm on so many medications right now between painkillers and antibiotics. I mainly take them via IV because with the amount of pain that I am in right now, I really can't eat. If they don't start getting better soon then I'm going to have to have surgery again.

"Aria, it's time to reposition again." the nurse woke me up. I groaned, because I'm having to reposition so much I'm not getting as much sleep as I would like to. Every time I get back into a good deep sleep they wake me up again so they can reposition me.

I groggily opened my eyes and let her readjust me. "You're lunch should be in soon. I know that you're in a lot of pain and really don't feel good Mrs. Fitz, but please try to eat some today. Not eating is not helping you at all. It's making you worse. A good diet helps the bed sores heal, and if you aren't eating, you aren't getting a good diet." she lectured me.

I nodded my head as she moved my blanket out of the way and changed my diaper. As she was doing so Ashley walked in making my face turn bright red. I cannot stand this diaper business. It is embarrassing having to have my diaper changed every few hours.

Ashley sighed, "Don't be embarrassed Aria, we know that you can't help it. Besides, you are just like a daughter to me." she told me as she sat down between Hanna and I with her lunch in hand.

The nurse left just in time for the candy stripper to come in and give Hanna and I our lunches. Hanna gets a grilled cheese sandwich and and I get a bowl of beef broth. I can't stomach to have anything solid right now, or anything with any amount of sugar.

Hanna, who had been asleep, awoke from her slumber to eat her lunch. "I hate grilled cheese. Mom can you please go get me something good? I'm tired of the food here." she complained as she poked at the sandwich.

Ashley laughed at her daughter wining over her food like a little girl, "I'm sorry Hanna, but I only have an hour lunch. I don't have time to go anywhere. I need to eat too. I'm sure that you can live with the sandwich." she said as she dug into her salad.

I brought a spoonful of broth of my mouth with a weak shaky hand and forced myself to swallow to try to set a good example of eating for Hanna. I pushed the rest away though, I feel way too sick to eat anything. "I can't eat right now." I grumbled placed my hand over my mouth.

The two people in the room gave me disapproving looks. "Aria, you have got to eat. I know that it's hard, but if you don't then you'll have problems even worse then you do now." Ashley told me as the pushed the bowl back to its original place in front of me.

I sighed and forced down half of the bowl before calling it quits again because I'm all but gagging every bit of it back up. "I feel like I'm going to throw up." I commented, regretting even trying to eat anything. Why don't they understand how sick I feel right now?

Hanna finished her lunch with a disgusted look on her face, "I know how you feel, Ar. I can't seem to be able to eat anything without feeling sick." she tried to comfort me with a pale face. You can tell that she doesn't feel the greatest either.

Ashley finished her lunch and kissed both of our heads, "Stay strong. I'm taking the kids this evening so you're husbands can come and spend some time with you." she informed us as she put her things together, and walked out the door to go back to work.

I quickly fell back asleep after that, only to be awoken a few minutes later with the urge to throw up. I grabbed my bucket and lost the little bit of the lunch that I was able to choke down. Hanna didn't wake up so I set the bucket back aside and went back to sleep.

* * *

Ezra woke me up when he got there after work, so that he could be the one to reposition me and change my diaper. "How does it feel to change your twenty-year-old wife's diaper?" I asked him as he did so.

He shrugged, "I don't like that you're in the position to have to wear diapers, but I'm happy to change them if this is the way that you need to be." he replied as he tucked me back in and planted a kiss on my lips. "I know that you don't like this, but it's a part of your life now. When the bedsores start to heal it won't be so uncomfortable though." he promised.

I sighed, "But that could be weeks, maybe even months." I pouted as I pushed my hair out of my face, I would put it in a ponytail, but the sores on the back of my head would make my pain even worse- not something that I want.

Ezra rubbed my shoulder, "I know, and I know that it must be embarrassing for you, but I love you and I really do not mind doing this for you. I know that you would do the same for me if I were in your position." he comforted me.

I nodded my head and smiled at him, "I love you so much Ezra. You are the most wonderful husband anyone could ever have." I told him with a smile on my face.

Hanna smiled at me, "I think my man fit's that description too. Speaking of my man, have you heard from him today? He should be here by now." Hanna chimed into our conversation.

Ezra nodded him head, "Yeah, he said that he was going to be about fifteen minutes late. He should be here in just a few minutes." he informed Hanna. He looked back to me, "How are the sores looking today?" he asked as moved my hair out of the way so that he can see the ones that are on the back of my head, the ones easiest to get to.

I shrugged, "They don't feel any better. The doctor should be by tomorrow to discuss surgery to take care of them since they are obviously not getting better." I informed him as I ran my fingers though my hair.

He nodded his head, "When do you think he'll be here?" he questioned as he laid my hair back where it was and moved to where I could see his face. He had lines of stress and frustration covering his features, and where as that isn't uncommon as of late I still hate to see them.

I shrugged not taking my eyes off of his, "I don't know some time after lunch, I think." I informed him.

"Alright, well I was going to see whether I could make it to that appointment, but I can't take off the entire afternoon." he said with a disappointed voice.

I rubbed his hand, "It's okay, you don't need to take any time off just for me to talk to my doctor. Spencer should be here with me anyway." I reassured him. I feel bad that I've made him miss as much work as he has, I don't want him to miss any more.

"Well let me know what happens as soon as your get done talking with him. I wish that I could be there for you with that though." he requested with guilt in his voice.

"Ezra, I understand that you can't always make it when a doctor comes to talk with me, and I don't hold it against you. I wish that you could be there, I enjoy your presents, but I also understand that you have to work and take care of the kids." I reassured him.

He stroked the back of his good hand against my cheek. "I just wish I could be there for you. I can see how much pain you're in and I wish that I could do something for you. It's killing me that you are having to go through this." he told me as his eyes got watery and his lip started quivering. I hate it when he cries, all I want is for him to be happy and because of my actions that's making that very hard.

Seeing my husband start the waterworks made me start them too. "You are here for me. You're here for me by going to work, you're here for me by taking care to the kids, and you're here for me right now by coming to see me every chance that you get. I wouldn't be able to do this without you, babe." I told him as the tears started running down my face and onto my pillow.

Caleb finally came in, much to Hanna's liking. It turns out that he had to drop off some diapers at the house because there was literally only one left and that is why he was a little late in getting here. "Aria, you should have seen Atti, he was sitting in Ashley's lap with a little book in his hands staring at it deep in concentration. I swear, he is without a doubt you guy's kid. He looked exactly like Ezra, with the same look on his face that he gets when he is into a book." he told me. Finally, something to brighten my day a little bit. That is the type of story that I like to hear.

I smiled, "Especially with that head full of curls that my boy has. I can't believe how much hair he has!" I commented as I ran my fingers through Ezra's head of curls. Dang, I think it's about time for him to get a hair cut, it looks like it's been a while since he's gotten one.

Hanna laughed, "Aria, he is your son. You've got quite the head of hair too, and so does Ezra over there. That kid didn't stand a chance for anything but." she informed me as she looked my long mane up and down. It's been months since I've cut it so it's grown out to a fairly long length. I like this length, but since I really haven't been ably to properly take care of it it does need a few inches taken off the ends.

I nodded my head in agreement. "It's true. I guess we both come from some pretty thick, curly haired families." I agreed with me words starting to slur together from exhaustion. I feel like it's been forever since I've been able to get an adequate amount of sleep, and it shows.

Ezra rubbed my arm, "You look pretty tired, why don't you try to get some sleep before we have to move you again." he suggested as he ran his fingers up my arms and to the circles under my eyes. I haven't looked in a mirror in over a week, but I'd be willing to bet that I look pretty horrific right now. I looked scary before, but I think that I've probably upgraded to horrific.

I think that would be a good plan, I don't think I could think another coherent sentence right now, but I also don't want Ezra to leave me. "Will you lay down with me until it's time to move again?" I requested wanting to feel the presents of my husband laying next to me as I sleep. I'm sure that my sleep will be ten times better that way.

He nodded his head and got into the bed behind me and wrapped his strong, loving arms around me. Oh have I missed those arms cradling me as I go to sleep every night. I've missed the rise and fall of his chest that comforts me as I start to loose conscientiousness, and most of all I've miss being tucked under his chin so he can kiss the top of my head before he falls asleep himself.

* * *

**Late Sunday night update for you! I usually don't update during the weekend but I'm try to hurry and get this posted now that school os about to start where I live! **

**Please leave and review and tell me what you think about this chapter- I love to see your reviews, they make my day!**

**Thank you so much for reading, there is an update coming soon!**

**Love you guys! XOXO ~ TotalCowGirl**


	20. Expenses

_**Previously on 'Our Little Relapses' **_

_ We've just finished our lunch, we've already been to therapy today, so now we are sitting and doing some online window shopping. Hanna smiled at her screen. "Hey Ar, look at this dress. You'd look hot in that." she commented adjusting her screen to where I could see the picture. _

_ I sighed. It really was a really pretty dress. It was black, above the knee, a-line with small white bows covering the dress. It had a low neckline that would show off my cleavage beautifully, yet wouldn't show the whole world everything. Pair it with a pair of over the knee high heeled boots and some killer earrings and it would be the perfect outfit. "Too bad I can't get that. No new clothes, not until we get out of here at least. Ezra won't talk to me about it, but I checked our bank account online and we are just about drained. He's even mentioned speaking with his mother about giving us a loan. I shot that idea down though, we've never asked anything from that witch before, and we won't now." I replied, disappointed that I will probably never get the chance to wear that dress. It was almost like it was made for me. _

_ Hanna nodded her head, "I know what you mean. If it weren't for my mom helping us our I don't know what we would do. We are just so lucky that Caleb's job pays good. I wish that we could just be better enough to go home already. I know that insurance is covering this pretty well, but when you have two kids under the age of one, two hour long therapy sessions every other day and everything else, it really adds up." she agreed with me as she adjusted her computer back to where it was on her lap and closed out that screen, going to a different website to look at more clothes that would make her sad she because she couldn't buy them._

* * *

_"How are the sores looking today?" he asked as moved my hair out of the way so that he can see the ones that are on the back of my head, the ones easiest to get to. _

_ I shrugged, "They don't feel any better. The doctor should be by tomorrow to discuss surgery to take care of them since they are obviously not getting better." I informed him as I ran my fingers though my hair. _

_ He nodded his head, "When do you think he'll be here?" he questioned as he laid my hair back where it was and moved to where I could see his face. He had lines of stress and frustration covering his features, and where as that isn't uncommon as of late I still hate to see them. _

_ I shrugged not taking my eyes off of his, "I don't know some time after lunch, I think." I informed him. _

_ "Alright, well I was going to see whether I could make it to that appointment, but I can't take off the entire afternoon." he said with a disappointed voice. _

_ I rubbed his hand, "It's okay, you don't need to take any time off just for me to talk to my doctor. Spencer should be here with me anyway." I reassured him. I feel bad that I've made him miss as much work as he has, I don't want him to miss any more. _

_ "Well let me know what happens as soon as your get done talking with him. I wish that I could be there for you with that though." he requested with guilt in his voice. _

_ "Ezra, I understand that you can't always make it when a doctor comes to talk with me, and I don't hold it against you. I wish that you could be there, I enjoy your presents, but I also understand that you have to work and take care of the kids." I reassured him. _

_ He stroked the back of his good hand against my cheek. "I just wish I could be there for you. I can see how much pain you're in and I wish that I could do something for you. It's killing me that you are having to go through this." he told me as his eyes got watery and his lip started quivering. I hate it when he cries, all I want is for him to be happy and because of my actions that's making that very hard. _

_ Seeing my husband start the waterworks made me start them too. "You are here for me. You're here for me by going to work, you're here for me by taking care to the kids, and you're here for me right now by coming to see me every chance that you get. I wouldn't be able to do this without you, babe." I told him as the tears started running down my face and onto my pillow._

* * *

** POV Aria**

Spencer just got here and I've been awake for about a half hour now. Hanna and I just had our lunch's and are fighting off the nausea that comes with eating right now. "Hey guys, how's it going?" she asked as she set her bag down and took a seat in between the two of us.

Both Hanna and I sighed. "I am in so much pain right now, and I can't have any more painkillers for another hour." I sobbed as I feebly tried to get into a position that didn't cause me so much pain with no luck.

She looked concerned, "When was the last time they moved you?" she questioned as she stood back up, pulled her hair into a ponytail and prepared herself to move me so that I can be a little more comfortable.

I shrugged then looked at Hanna for the answer. I haven't been awake to really know how long that it's been, I just know that I'm ready for a new position. "It's coming up on two hours now. She probably needs to be moved again." Hanna answered for me.

A nurse walked in about this time, "Okay Mrs. Fitz, I'm sure you're ready for a new position." she said as she closed the door behind her.

Spencer turned to look at her, "I can move her if you just tell me what position she needs to go in." she offered. I've talked with Spencer telling her how embarrassing it is for me to have people I barely know change me and move me so I'm sure she's doing this for my benefit.

She nodded her head, "Well first she needs to lie on her back to be changed. The diapers, wipes, and medication for the sores are over here," she walked to the counter and picked them up to hand to Spencer, "Then once she's changed her bandages need to be replaced and her wounds cleaned, but since her doctor should be here in just a little bit I'll change them once he leaves. Then she needs to sit up for a little while so there isn't so much pressure on the back of her head." I groaned as she said this, I hate sitting up right now, it sends excruciating pain throughout my hip.

My groan was ignored and the nurse told Spencer where my cushions needed to go so my hip could lay a little flatter so I won't be in so much pain. "So do you think that you have this, or would you like for me to help you?" she asked Spencer.

Spencer shook her head, "No, I think I've got this." she replied ready to get the nurse off of her back so that she can take care of me in peace.

The nurse nodded her head, "Okay, well Aria I'll be back in in a few minutes to come and check on you." she promised and left Spencer to take care of me.

Once the nurse was gone Spencer set the stack of supplies needed to move and change me beside me on my bed and worked on getting me moved to my back. "Dang Aria, you barely weigh anything." she commented as she moved me with ease.

I sighed, "It comes with the lack of ability to eat, and the fact I barely weighed anything to begin with. My doctor is concerned how under weight I am because with all of the medication I'm on I should be gaining a fair amount of weight. I don't think that he understands that I'm just tiny and skinny made. I didn't even start showing with I was pregnant with Atti until, what, six months?" I commented as she got everything ready to change me.

This will be Spencer's first time to do this, and where as I'd rather her do it then one of the nurses, I don't like it. "Yeah, I'm not surprised that you're still so tiny, but it would be good if you could get to where you could eat again. You are pretty under weight... You know, I think that you would almost be easier to carry around then the babies since you wouldn't squirm around so much!" she joked trying to keep up the conversation so my mind could be taken off of what is happening right now.

Just as she was sitting back down from getting me moved the doctor came in to talk with me. "Good afternoon Mrs. Fitz. How are those sores doing today?" he asked me as he started reviewing my chart.

I sighed, "They still hurt pretty bad." I informed him.

He nodded his head, "Well let me remove these bandages and take a look and see what we need to do about that." he said as he took the bandages off of my back of my heels. He studied them, then moved to various one through out my body, taking his time look look at all of them. "They look like their pretty infected. I really do not want to operate on you with that infection with as high risk for sepsis as you are, so I want to get you on some stronger antibiotics and see how that will help you." he informed me as he scribbled notes down.

"So do you have any questions?" he asked after he finished writing and looked back up at me.

"Is there anything more that I can do for that pain? I have never been in so much pain in my life." I quickly asked looking for some kind, any, relief.

He sighed as he thought about this for a moment. "I'm a little reluctant to up your pain medication since it's already so strong, but I will a little bit, then why don't I go ahead and remove some more of that dead skin while I'm here. Then I want to get you a different bed, a pressure reducing one to go with your cushions. After that I'll be here again in a week to see how everything is healing." he informed me as he got started removing the dead skin from my body.

Once he finished and I got re-bandaged up, I could barely keep my eyes open, but I promised that I would call Ezra as soon as I was finished speaking with the doctor. "Spencer can you hand me my phone, I need to call Ezra." I requested, to tired to move my arms to get it myself.

Spencer did as I wished, "Do you want me to dial it and put it on speaker for you so that you don't have to hold it to your ear?" she asked as she unlocked my phone.

"Yes please."

She dialed it, and it rang about five times before Ezra answered. _"Hey, how did it go?"_ he answered.

"I've got a pretty bad infection, so he doesn't want to operate, but he went ahead and removed more of the dead skin. He upped both my antibiotics and pain medication, and prescribed me a new bed with a special kind of mattress. That should be here in the morning, apparently they are getting the bed from the ICU." I informed him trying my best to keep my works from slurring together.

_"Okay, well did he say when he would be back?"_ he asked, concerned that I'm not getting better even with all of the precautions that we've been taking.

"A week from now, so he can see how the changes are helping." I informed him.

_"Okay, well I've got to get back to work, but I'll bring Mike by this evening so that we can all talk about this together. Thanks for keeping me updated. Love you."_ he responded.

"I love you too. I look forward to seeing both of you." I told him and Spencer hung up the phone for me and I was out within minutes.

* * *

That evening I had just had my supper taken up when Ezra and Mike came in. "Hey sis, how're you feeling?" Mike asked me. This isn't the first time that I've seen him since his surgery, but it still gets me seeing his shaved bandaged head. I smile back at him anyway.

I sigh, "Well I'd be a whole lot better if I had the ability to move on my own." I complained as I made yet another failed attempt to move around a little bit.

He laughed at me, "Well that's why we're here, to take care of you and to save you both from boredom. I get how you feel with the boredom, I love Alison and the babies and all but it's been so boring being cooped up in the house all day." he sympathized with me.

"When is the next time you need to move?" Ezra asked me as he brushed the hair out of my face for me. Maybe I should just get bangs so I don't have to deal with it... Not going to happen.

"Around seven." I replied, then looked at the clock with said six forty five, so I have fifteen more minutes of getting to stay still.

Ezra looked at Mike then. "Hey Mike, I need to talk to Aria about some things for a minute." he said indicating to go make conversation with Hanna for a few minutes so that Ezra and I can have some adult conversation.

Mike took the hint and took a seat next to Hanna's bed and started picking on her just like a little brother would do, and she picked back just like a big sister. I love how well they get along, it makes things so much easier on me.

Ezra sat down on the edge of my bed. "I talked with my mother today. She wants to give us some money to help cover some medical expenses. I want to know whether you think we should accept. I've been trying not to let you worry about this, but the bills are piling up and we could use the money." he informed me.

Wow. I'm not sure how to think about this. His mother has never really liked me or supported our marriage. She'd gotten to where she was at least civil to me, but that was about it. "Well, how did she sound about it? Do you think that she's going to make us give up something in exchange?" I asked trying to decide whether accepting the money is the best idea.

He shook his head, "She even faxed me some papers saying that she expected nothing in return, she just wants to help us out. The only thing is she's going to be in town tomorrow and wants to come and visit us up here." he informed me.

I sighed, I really don't want to see his mother, but if she is willing to give us some money to help pay all of these bills that we've got piling up then I need to suck it up. "Okay. Yeah, I think that it would be okay to accept. We need the money. How much money is she talking about here?" I asked, curiosity getting the better of me.

Only now does Ezra relax and smiled at me, "All of yours, Hanna's, and Mike's medical expenses in whole, to pay off all of our dept, and to get me a new car that is a little more family friendly." he informed me, almost excited about the fact that his mother is finally making an effort to actually help us, not help herself.

My eyes widened, "Oh my goodness. That is a lot." I said in awe of what he just said. We finally won't have the stress of all of my medical expenses off of our shoulders.

He nodded his head, "We'll finally be able to breath a little bit." he smiled.

When we noticed it was seven Ezra started to reposition me. Usually modesty has been out the window for me since this has happened, but since Mike is here I am very aware of what Ezra is about to do and I don't want Mike in here to see it. I look at Hanna a little pleadingly and she seemed to know what I meant. "Hey Mike, would you do me a favor and have one of the nurses get me some juice?" she requested for me.

Mike looked at me then at Ezra, then finally back to Hanna, seeing what was about to happen. He nodded his head, "Yeah, I'll be back in a few minutes." he told her and quickly walked out of the room, not wanting to be in there when I get changed.

"Thank you." I told Hanna. I really don't want Mike to see me like this. He is my baby brother, and I don't want that image stuck in his head for the rest of his life. It's already stuck in mine, much to my dissatisfaction.

"Do you have any control over that anymore?" Hanna asked as she motioned her head to Ezra changing me.

I sighed, "A little bit. I try to wait until just a few minutes before it's time to move and change me so that I don't really have to move in those two hours to be changed again, but most of the time I really can't help it, it just comes out. There have even been times where I haven't even noticed it to tell you the truth. With all of the damage done I really don't have any control of that area anymore, I guess that's what sepsis will do to you, it starts to shut down your organs... It isn't certain that I'll ever get the control back either." I informed her as I watched my husband put the medication on my sores before he puts the fresh diaper on.

"Does it feel weird?" she asked.

I nodded my head. "Extremely. I've begun to get used to it though, but really. How would your feel wetting your pants constantly and having to have someone change your diaper. I'm twenty years old, most twenty year old's don't have to think about that." I explained as Ezra finished up putting the medication on.

Mike walked back in then, thinking that he had given us plenty of time to do everything that we need to do, but when he sees me his eyes widen. "Here Mike come sit next to me, they're almost done over there." Hanna said reaching her hand out of her cup of juice.

He quickly turned away from us and sat down facing Hanna with very red cheeks. He did not want to see that, did not expect to see that, and was now scared for life as he knows it. I feel bad for him, but I guess that's what he get's for not knocking to make sure that we where really done.

Ezra hurried to get me re-situated so that Mike could be apart of the conversation. I winced as he moved me to my back, and when he situation the cushions under me. "So Mike, how've you been feeling?" I asked letting him know that it is safe to look now.

He slowly turned around and shrugged. "I still get pretty bad headaches, and I need glasses to do any reading, but other then that I've been doing great. They said that it's going to take a little while to recover so I think I'm doing pretty good considering." he informed me as he ran his hand over the bandages on his head.

I smiled. It is great to hear that he is recovering nicely. I don't know what I would do if his injury dominoed like what happened with my hip. It started out as just a few cuts, but it's turned into a bed ridden, infection infested, incontinent, Aria. "I'm glad that you are recovering so nicely. If it weren't for the bandages you wouldn't know you just had brain surgery a month ago." I commented looking him over.

Hanna smiled, "Yeah, once you're incisions heal you'll be as good as new." she agreed. You could tell that she really wanted to rub his head, but refrained so that she wouldn't make him any more uncomfortable then he already was.

They left about an hour later due to the fact that I lacked the capability to keep my eyes open anymore and I pretty sure that most of what I was saying made no sense. I wish that I could have spent some more time with Mike, but there really wasn't anything that I could do about that.

* * *

I woke up later that night and spent about thirty straight minutes vomiting. A fine layer of sweat is covering my body and I feel like I was just ran over by a bus. This is not good. A nurse walked in with a thermometer in her hand and ran it across my forehead. "104.2, we need to get your temperature down. Let me get some cold rags. We should probably also take some blood." she told me and ran out of the room.

She came back in with a cold compress and draped it on my forehead, then took away my blanket and removed my nightie. So now I'm pretty much naked and freezing. She dabbed down my body with a cold damp rag. "You are burning up. I think that your infection has gotten worse. I'm going to take some blood and get it checked. Hopefully the infection hasn't hit the blood stream." she told me as she left the rag over my chest and ran out of the room.

A few minutes later she took blood and by that time it was time to reposition me. At this point I am in way too much pain, and way too tired to be embarrassed as she changed me. As soon as I was repositioned I lost consciousness again.

* * *

**A/N Cliffhanger! Please leave a review and tell me what you think about this chapter! **

**Wow, if I had know that updating on a Sunday would blow up my inbox I'm pretty sure I would have done that a long time ago- Thank you guys! It was great to wake up this morning with that waiting for me to see!**

**To thank you I'm going to reply to a few of your reviews AND I will post another chapter later today. I am going to try and make the updates come a little faster so that I can get this story completely posted before I start school again. **

**Guessmename: **

**Your Review: So, I was eating while reading this chapter...not going to do that again. Great chapter and can't wait to see what happens next.**

**- Is it bad that I laughed when I read this review? I made the mistake of eating while I was doing the research on bedsores- I did not eat while researching ever again. Thank you for reading!**

**XForeverAndAlways:**

**Your Review: Good chapter.. :)**

**- Thank you so much!**

**Guest:**

**Your Review: ****:Love it! Nice time to update too since i starts school in the morning ;)**

******- Thank you! I'm glad that I was able to update before you started school. I hope that you have a great first day back! :-)**

******LittleMissHideYourScars: **

******Your Review: Awesome, as usual :) Had to go back and reread the story all the way through from the beginning :) Update Soon!**

******-Thank you! Yeah, while I was writing this I had to go all the way back to 'Our Little Problems' and reread it more then once. :-)**

******bigsas113 (Guest):**

******Your Review: bigsas113:I was on the verge of crying it's such a good story I really hope both girls make it through brill writing keep it up and update fast please x**

******- Thank you so much for reading! It mean a lot to me. I'll admit I shed several tears as I was writing this story. That is part of the reason why this story was published so long after 'Our Little Problems' I had to distance myself from it every so often because it made me very emotional and sad. I am please with the way it turned out though and I'm excited to be sharing it with all of you!**

******Thank you guys again so much for reading this story and leaving me reviews! **

******Love you guys! **

******XOXO ~ TotalCowGirl**


	21. Projects

_**Previously on 'Our Little Relapses'**_

_ I woke up later that night and spent about thirty straight minutes vomiting. A fine layer of sweat is covering my body and I feel like I was just ran over by a bus. This is not good. A nurse walked in with a thermometer in her hand and ran it across my forehead. "104.2, we need to get your temperature down. Let me get some cold rags. We should probably also take some blood." she told me and ran out of the room. _

_ She came back in with a cold compress and draped it on my forehead, then took away my blanket and removed my nightie. So now I'm pretty much naked and freezing. She dabbed down my body with a cold damp rag. "You are burning up. I think that your infection has gotten worse. I'm going to take some blood and get it checked. Hopefully the infection hasn't hit the blood stream." she told me as she left the rag over my chest and ran out of the room. _

_ A few minutes later she took blood and by that time it was time to reposition me. At this point I am in way too much pain, and way too tired to be embarrassed as she changed me. As soon as I was repositioned I lost consciousness again._

* * *

** POV Aria**

When morning time came Ezra and his mother came by, but I was too out of it to really notice. "Aria, Aria." Ezra tried to wake me up.

I groaned at him. I feel like I could throw up again but there isn't anything left in my system to throwup. "What?" I groaned as I finally opened my eyes after about ten minutes of Ezra trying to wake me up so that I can speak with his mother.

Ezra didn't even look in the direction of his mother, his face was all seriousness. "Aria the sepsis has come back, an ambulance is coming to take you to the hospital." he informed me.

His mother who has been standing in the corner came a little closer to me, "Don't worry about anything Aria, I'll make sure that you get the best treatment there it. Don't worry about anything, you're going to be just fine." she reassured me. She was speaking more to Ezra then to me because my brain is barely processing any of this. I'm not awake enough for that.

* * *

They rushed me to the hospital in ICU and got me on oxygen as soon as possible. They started me dialysis. I drifted in and out of consciousness, but I could hear the seriousness in their voices. They think since they found it almost right away they can get it taken care of fairly quickly, but apparently my organs are already starting to be affected.

At one point when things had slowed down a little bit I looked at Ezra, "How's Hanna?" I asked knowing that whenever something like this happens she usually can't stop throwing up. The bad part of it now is it's because she's sick, not because she wants to throw up.

He was a little startled to hear my voice, so he jumped a little bit, but then he took my hand and kissed it. "She's okay. She's gotten sick, but not too sick. Caleb is with her right now so she should be okay. How are you doing?" he asked me.

I sighed, "I feel like I was run over by a train. How about you?" I asked in reply. He looks tired, I can't say that I blame him.

He sighed, "I'm just tired. I've been so concerned about you. They say that you should be okay though. They're estimating that the infection should be out of your bloodstream by tomorrow evening, then you should be able to go back to the care center next week. There isn't any guarantees though." he replied giving me an update on both of our conditions.

"What did they say about the bed sores?" I asked, I'm pretty sure that it's the latter end of the two hours because my sores are hurting extremely bad right now.

"They are going to continue on the treatment as prescribed for them. You are on a heavy amount of antibiotics and you are in the new bed, so we're hoping that they will start to heal." he informed me with a sigh. These damn bed sore are delaying my recovery more then I would like it to.

* * *

The next week went by painfully slow, but they were able to take care of the infection. The bed sores haven't completely gone away, but they've gotten a whole lot better to which all of us are thankful for. I got to go back to the care facility this morning, and I am happy to be back in my room with Hanna. It got way too boring in that hospital room, especially what Ezra had to go back to work. Sure Spencer, Emily, and Toby came by every chance they got during the day to sit with me, but that was only an hour maybe two at a time- max.

Hanna's eyes lit up when she saw me, "I've missed you so much! It was so lonely in here without you! You can only watch so many episodes of _NCIS_ before you start missing your roommate like crazy." she squealed as they pushed my bed into it's place in out room.

I smiled at her, "I missed you too. It got lonely in that hospital room all by myself." I replied as I made myself comfortable in my bed as they left me be so that Hanna and I can catch up.

Not much happened that we didn't already know about in the past week for us to talk about, but we made up things to say until we both fell asleep not too long after.

* * *

When I got up Ezra was sitting in the chair beside me with his laptop in his lap and he was typing away. "What are you writing?" I asked with curiosity. He seems to be in a pretty deep concentration so he's obviously in to what ever he is writing.

He jumped as he looked at me since I took him out of his 'zone'. "I have been writing a book about us. Starting from the day that we met in the bar. So far I've gotten to Atticus being born. I'm having trouble finding the words to describe how amazing his birth was and and how much I love him." he informed me glancing at the framed photo of the kids on the bedside table as he spoke about our wonderful son.

I smiled, "That will be quite the book. We've had a crazy ride so far. People will be glued from the first page, it'll be a best seller." I decided as I thought back on our relationship the last four years. From the day that we met and ended making out in the bathroom, the first day of school when I found out he was my teacher, from the day he proposed, to when we had Atticus I have loved him everyday and we have had more obstacles in four years then most people have had in a lifetime.

He laughed in relief to my response, I think he was afraid that I wouldn't approve of him writing about our life. "Well I'm glad that you think so, I was thinking along the same lines. I've thought about our life up until now and I decided that our story is one that needs to be heard. All of the trials that we have been though, all of the drama, health concerns, and getting a beautiful baby boy along the way. It's a story that needs to be told." he said with passion for what he was saying. He is invested in this in so many way.

"Well is there anything that I could do to help? I've got nothing but time at this point. I would love to have a project to tackle that I actually have a little bit of control over." I requested more then offered. I know that my so called project is recovering from well, everything, but it seems that I really don't have any control over that and it's driving me insane.

Ezra smiled, "I was hoping that you would offer that. I would like to have everything from your point of view as well, then when we are both done we can collaborate them together so that there can be both sides of everything." he said with enthusiasm about our project together.

I rubbed his hand, "It's been a long time since we've done anything like this together." I commented. Before the baby was born we used to do projects like this together all of the time, at least one a week. After baby was born things changed, that's when the depression kicked in and I really didn't want to do anything of the sort.

He kissed the hand I rubbed him with, "It has been, I'm excited. I think that this is going to be our best work yet. I can feel it." he told me. His smile is filling his face and he can't seen to stop kissing my hand- not that I want him to.

Even though him kissing my hand is making me feel more turned on then I have in months, I smile and try to clear my head. "So how long have you been working on this?" I asked knowing that if he's already gotten to when we had Atticus that he's been working on this for a little while now. There was so much that has happened in that time period.

Ezra kissed my hand again, "I started it the day that you and Hanna woke up when you were in the hospital." he replied, his face turning from lovey-dovey to seriousness, "When you woke up I knew that I needed to write our story down." he went on with tears in his eyes.

Before he left for the evening he made sure that my laptop was on the table next to me so that when I wake up in the morning I can start working on it. My mind is spinning with everything that I would like to say and how I would like to say it. There is so much that needs to be told.

When I was woken up at ten the next morning to be repositioned I got my computer and went into writing every detail that I could possibly remember from the day that we met, the only things stopping is being repositioned and the uncontrollable factor of me falling asleep every so often.

A few day go by like this, and now that I have a goal, a purpose for my life other then my recovery. I feel so much better because of this. Why didn't Ezra ask me to help him with this sooner? We just got our lunch and Spencer and Toby are here eating with us today. "Wow Aria, I haven't seen you so determined on something in a long time. It's good to see that determination again." Spencer commented noting the computer on the table next to me.

I smiled at her, "I feel better. I've finally got something that I can control to work toward. I feel like I have a purpose again." I explained. I'm loving reliving everything from the beginning of our relationship when everything was new and dangerous. It brings back some hard memories, but I am realizing that these are things that I need to face and there isn't going to be a better time to face them.

Both Spencer and Toby looked so excited for my progress, "That is great Aria. You seem to be feeling so much better. How are the sores?" Toby asked.

I ran my fingers over one of the bandages with a smile, "They're doing better, almost gone. I still have to be repositioned a lot so that they can continue to get better and so that they won't come back." I replied as I ran my fingers over one of the bandages on the back of my head.

Spencer threw away the wrapper from the wrap that she had for lunch and rubbed Hanna's leg as she sat back down. "So Hanna, have you found a project to work on? Having a project seems to be really helping Aria." she asked wanting Hanna to have the same improvement that I've been having since I've starting working on the book.

Hanna shrugged, "Nothing really. I've watched every episode of _NCIS, Buffy the Vampire Slayer, _ all of the _Teen Mom_ and_ 16 and Pregnant_ shows and _Boy Meet's World._ I think that's a record to do in a little over three weeks." she answered with a sigh.

Spencer got a determined look on her face, "Well we need to find you a project. What is something that you think that you would like to do?" she asked. You can tell that Spencer is already thinking of a million things in her mind that Hanna would enjoy doing.

Hanna shrugged, "I don't know, what do you think about the _What Not to Wear_ series? I was so sad when that show ended." she suggested. Okay, not necessarily a project but, I guess that's a start... She really needs to stop watching so much TV.

Spencer rolled her eyes at Hanna, "I am not talking about watching TV. Something that you can use your brain for, something that you enjoy doing... You should do hair and makeup tutorials on YouTube! That would be a perfect project for you!" she decided looking excited.

Hanna raised her eyebrows at Spencer, "Spencer is your eyesight okay? What makes you think that I look good enough for hair and makeup videos? My skin is a sick pasty color since I haven't been out side in who knows how long, my eyes are puffy and red, and I just look sick all over." she stressed, feeling self conscious of how she looks.

Spencer's smile got even bigger, "And that's what's going to make them great. Sure you look sick right now, that's because you are sick. That just means that you'll be able to show everyone makeup tricks on how to deal with pasty skin, puffy eyes, and hide the sickly appearance. I never watched any of the videos, but there was that girl with cancer that did makeup videos and they were really popular. People love people with histories." she encouraged trying to get Hanna to feel better about herself.

"I think that would be a great project for you, and I would love to help you with it. I know once I get to some of the more recent stuff in my project that I'm going to need some of your help remembering everything. We can help each other." I offered knowing that doing the YouTube videos would be good for Hanna.

Hanna sat and thought about it for a few minutes. "Okay, I'll see how it goes. It's not like I have to keep on doing them if I don't like it. So Spencer, are you going to go get all of my hair and makeup things for me and a good mirror and camera?" she asked. I guess that since it was Spencer's idea that she has to help with it too. I think that's fair.

She laughed at Hanna. "I don't have another class for another hour I think I can mange that. I'll be back in a few minutes." she said as she picked up her purse, gave Toby and peck on his lips, then quickly walked out the door.

I looked at Toby, him and Mike have become pretty close over the course of these past few months, so maybe I'll be able to get out of him how Mike is really doing. I know that around me Mike is great, but I'm not around him all that often and he could just be putting on an act for my benefit. "How's Mike been doing?" I asked him, hungry for information.

He shrugged, "He's doing as well as to be expected. He's been sleeping a lot and still get's headaches, but they've been getting better. I took him to his doctors appointment last week and his doctor is happy with the progress that he's been making." he informed me. It seems like he is telling me the truth, so I'm happy with his answer.

"Good. Sometimes I feel like he lies to me and Ezra about how he's doing because of how much we have going on, but that just makes me even more stressed out. I know that I'm still pretty sick but I want him to be able to tell me anything. I'm supposed to be taking care of him and it makes me feel like a bad sister when he feels like he can't be truthful with me." I informed him about my stress and worries for Mike.

Toby nodded his head in understanding. "He does that because he loves you, Ar. He worries about you too, trust me. He's a great kid. He's ready for you to be able to come home though, he misses getting to see you everyday." he told me looking proud for my little brother and his best friend.

Hanna smiled, "He is. You know the other week when you and Ezra needed to talk to each other so he came and sat with me for a few minutes? All he did was talk about how concerned he was about you. He is so sweet." Hanna added to how great my baby brother is.

We talked for a few more minutes before Spencer came back with a box that was bigger then she was with her. "Alright Hanna, here is everything that you could possibly need, then if you need anything more- although I'm not sure how you would, we can go to the store and get you whatever you need." Spencer said as she set the box down on the floor next to Hanna's bed.

Hanna raised her eyebrows, "Well how am I supposed to do a makeup video if I can reach the makeup?" she asked in a totally fake bitchy tone. She twirled a strand of hair around in her fingers and gave a serious look.

We all laughed at her. "Okay I'll put everything on you're little moving table thing right here, but then we really have to go, and you two really need your naps. You can both work on your projects when you wake up." she said as she started piling the beauty products onto the table. There really wasn't enough room so she put the rest on the chair next to the bed.

When she was done, I'll be honest I could barely keep my eyes open, so when they left I fell right back to sleep and barely woke up when it was time to change and reposition me, and I was straight back asleep after they were done.

* * *

**A/N Here is another chapter! Please leave me a review and tell me what you think! **

**Thank you for reading- another update should come soon!**

**Love you guys! XOXO ~ TotalCowGirl**


	22. Home

_**Previously on 'Our Little Relapses'**_

_ A few day go by like this, and now that I have a goal, a purpose for my life other then my recovery. I feel so much better because of this. Why didn't Ezra ask me to help him with this sooner? We just got our lunch and Spencer and Toby are here eating with us today. "Wow Aria, I haven't seen you so determined on something in a long time. It's good to see that determination again." Spencer commented noting the computer on the table next to me._

_ I smiled at her, "I feel better. I've finally got something that I can control to work toward. I feel like I have a purpose again." I explained. I'm loving reliving everything from the beginning of our relationship when everything was new and dangerous. It brings back some hard memories, but I am realizing that these are things that I need to face and there isn't going to be a better time to face them._

_ Both Spencer and Toby looked so excited for my progress, "That is great Aria. You seem to be feeling so much better. How are the sores?" Toby asked. _

_ I ran my fingers over one of the bandages with a smile, "They're doing better, almost gone. I still have to be repositioned a lot so that they can continue to get better and so that they won't come back." I replied as I ran my fingers over one of the bandages on the back of my head._

* * *

_ Hanna raised her eyebrows at Spencer, "Spencer is your eyesight okay? What makes you think that I look good enough for hair and makeup videos? My skin is a sick pasty color since I haven't been out side in who knows how long, my eyes are puffy and red, and I just look sick all over." she stressed, feeling self conscious of how she looks. _

_ Spencer's smile got even bigger, "And that's what's going to make them great. Sure you look sick right now, that's because you are sick. That just means that you'll be able to show everyone makeup tricks on how to deal with pasty skin, puffy eyes, and hide the sickly appearance. I never watched any of the videos, but there was that girl with cancer that did makeup videos and they were really popular. People love people with histories." she encouraged trying to get Hanna to feel better about herself. _

_ "I think that would be a great project for you, and I would love to help you with it. I know once I get to some of the more recent stuff in my project that I'm going to need some of your help remembering everything. We can help each other." I offered knowing that doing the YouTube videos would be good for Hanna. _

_ Hanna sat and thought about it for a few minutes. "Okay, I'll see how it goes. It's not like I have to keep on doing them if I don't like it. So Spencer, are you going to go get all of my hair and makeup things for me and a good mirror and camera?" she asked. I guess that since it was Spencer's idea that she has to help with it too. I think that's fair. _

_ She laughed at Hanna. "I don't have another class for another hour I think I can mange that. I'll be back in a few minutes." she said as she picked up her purse, gave Toby and peck on his lips, then quickly walked out the door._

* * *

** POV Aria**

Once I finally woke up Hanna had a camera, mirror, and a table full of makeup in front of her and she was talking through applying her makeup giving tricks and tips into the perfect makeup look even when you aren't feeling 100%. "...So it is important that you have full coverage foundation when you aren't feeling the greatest because it will hide the paleness of your skin. Your face gets the palest while you aren't feeling well so I would suggest using a foundation a shade or to darker then the skin tone on your, match it to just below your collarbone.

'I'm using a sponge applicator, I know, I know- you are all probably thinking 'Where the hell is your sigma brushes?' if you like to use them, then that is great- use what makes you feel comfortable. I personally really like using cheep sponge applicators or several reasons. One, I feel like I have more control over the application of the product with a sponge. Two, for hygiene issues, I can use it once and throw it away. When you are as sick as I am you can't afford for all of that bacteria to build up and then go on to put that on your face. Three, they are cheaper so I don't break the bank and still have money to spoil my baby girl, Tiffany... Here is a picture of my little angle. But back to what I was saying, that is how I personally feel. There is no right or wrong way, do what works for you." she said holding the picture of the kids in front of the camera.

She kept on with the video for another five good minutes before she noticed that I was awake and waved at me. "My roommate/best-friend just woke up, I'd point the camera at her but I'm pretty sure she'd kill me if I showed her before she's fully awake- but trust me even though she is even sicker then I am she is _beautiful._ The little boy who was in the picture I showed you earlier with my daughter is her son, they are so cute!" Hanna went on with a squeal when she started talking about the babies.

She spent another five minutes on the video before she finished. She gave everything in great detail and often got sidetracked, but not for very long. "Okay, let's see how this baby turned out before I post this." she said as she took the chip out of the camera and into her computer so that we can watch the video.

Once we watched it I smiled at her, "That turned out great, and you look great. The only the I thing you need to change is to edit out the part where you noticed I was awake. They don't need to hear about that." I told her.

She shook her head, "No way, you said that you would help me, so I'm introducing you so that in the next video you can do a hair segment with feathers, Spencer put five or six in this box." she decided before asking me whether or not that was something that I walked to do.

I raised my eyebrows, "Yes, I said that I would help you, but did you think about asking me to do that segment instead of telling me that I was doing it?" I asked, I'm not really annoyed, but I would like for her to ask, not tell.

She rolled her eyes at me, "Okay. Aria, in my next video would you do the hair segment on feathers?" she requested.

I laughed, "Yes, I will do the segment." I agreed rolling my eyes at her. I pulled my laptop over to me and started writing about my first real date with Ezra when he rented a limo for the night and we went to Philly. Even though the author was a no show that was one of the best nights of my life.

Hanna started taking selfys as I wrote and posted them on her new instagram profile made just for her makeup videos. "Hey, Aria, look at this I shared my video on my facebook and the video has already gotten over a hundred views, I just posted it an hour ago!" she said excitedly.

"Any comments?" I asked wanting to hear any and all of the reviews. Hopefully they are all nice, I don't know how she would handle anything negative. We might need to figure out how to put a filter on those comments...

She nodded her head, "Yeah a few, one says_, "This is so inspiring,and so many great tricks! Thank you for sharing, I hope that you post more- and soon!"_ and another one says, _"It's good to see that you've got a project to work toward- great video, I can't wait to see more!"_ They're all like that and soo sweet." she informed me rather excitedly.

I smiled, I'm glad that the first video turned out well, and I'm sure that she's already working up idea's for tomorrow's- which is good. These things need to be planned out in order to be good, but I don't think Hanna will have any problem with that with her makeup knowledge. She is definitely our little fashionista. "That's great Hanna." I replied.

* * *

**Two months later. POV Hanna.**

Both Aria and I are doing well enough that our doctors have come to the conclusion that we are ready to go home. We are ecstatic about this. We've missed being home so much. We still can't be on our own, and Aria is still in a wheelchair, but we get to go home.

It's summertime again so Spencer is going to be able to stay with us to help out. Unfortunately, summertime is the biggest time for swimming, so Emily is off at swim meets and in mega training mode right now. Ezra is teaching the summer sessions so that he can have a little extra doe come in so we can renovate the house to be a little more wheelchair friendly.

Right now Aria is napping on the couch and I'm getting some quality time with my baby girl leaned back in the recliner. So has gotten so big! In these last seven months Atticus turned one and Tiffany is six months old! How is this possible? We were gone for so long, and I am so happy to be back. I feel awful that we didn't get to throw Atti a big party for his birthday, but he did get to dive head first in cake so I guess it's okay.

Spencer walked in and took a a seat on the arm rest of my chair. "It's just about lunch time. Anything you're in the mood for?" she asked me as she smiled at the sleeping baby across my chest with her thumb in her mouth.

I smiled, I've loved being able to eat god food again I can by no means eat anything that I want, but food is food. "I was thinking a chicken wrap with avocado, spinach and light mayo. Aria's been sleeping for a little over an hour now we should probably wake her up and see what she wants." I told her looking over at Aria sleeping figure. She looks healthier then she has in months and even though she is confined to diapers and a wheelchair she has been doing great. We are all so proud of her and how far she has come.

Spencer nodded her head and walked over to Aria. "Hey, Ar. It's lunch time, what do you want to eat?" Spencer asked as she rubbed Aria's arm to wake her up.

Aria blinked her eyes open and yawned. She looked up at Spencer and became more aware of her surroundings before she answered. "What's Hanna having?" she asked as she held her arms out to have Spencer help her sit up.

I told her what I was having and she nodded her head, "That sounds good, especially with some sliced grapes put in. If you'll help me into my wheelchair I'll try and help you get it put together." she offered, happy to do just about anything. I think that both of us have missed being moms, making lunch, changing diapers, playing with the kids, so we're trying our best to do or help with all of that to make up for lost time.

Spencer smiled, "I would love a little bit of help. Before I move you though, do you need to be changed?" she asked Aria. Where as Aria is doing great, she has no control from the hips down so she really can't change herself. With all of the damage that she did on her own, and because the sepsis all of the nerves from the waist down are pretty much useless then we later learned that when she fell and broke her hip there was spine damage done. There really isn't anything that we can do about it either, we just have to learn how to live with it.

She nodded her head, "Yeah, that's probably a good idea." she said as she worked on getting back in the lying down position while Spencer got the things to do so.

Once that was done Spencer washed her hands, then wheeled Aria into the kitchen and they put together our lunch. Meanwhile, Mike walked downstairs with Atticus on his hip and Alison behind him soaking wet.

I laughed out loud when I saw her. "Did you try to go swimming in your clothes, Ali?" I asked seeing her drenched state. She looks like a golden retriever who was caught right next to a sprinkler system right after it went off.

She glared at me. "That little boy right there decided that it be funny to splash all of the water out of the bathtub and onto me." she said flatly. As she ran her fingers through her drenched locks of beautiful blonde hair.

I laughed, "Aww, Atti was just having some fun in the bath! He has been such a happy boy here lately, I love it." I commented looked at Atticus sitting with his wet curls and his 'I'm a Catch' onsie in his uncle Mike's arms.

Alison glared at Mike. "It wasn't Atticus that was splashing me." she informed me walking to the living room closet that she has deemed her own to keep all of her clothes in since the guest room that she's been staying in doesn't have a closet.

Mike put his free hand up I the air. "Hey, both me and the little man thought is was hilarious, he laughed the whole time. Didn't you?" Mike said as he tickled Atticus's tummy to make him laugh even more.

"Are you teaching my son bad things?" Aria called from the kitchen hearing the conversation with amusement.

Mike laughed, "Depends on who you ask!" he replied as he plopped down on the couch and set Atticus down on the play mat with his toys.

Alison pulled a new outfit out of the closet, "Yes, you're brother is being a bad example to Atti! Now I'm going to go take a shower, save some lunch for me!" she called back to Aria as she disappeared back up the stairs.

A few minutes later I put Tiffany in her pack-in-play next to the dining room table so she can finish her nap and we all sat down at the table to eat. "It feels so good to be back home and sitting at the dinner table to eat. I've missed this house and I've missed taking care of the kids and seeing them everyday." I said as we all dug in.

Aria nodded her head in agreement, "Me too. I loved helping Ezra put Atti to bed last night. It's been so great being back. It's amazing to feel better. I felt so bad for so long I don't think that I could have taken any more." she commented.

Mike smiled, "Well I'm just happy to be able to have my sister back. I missed having you around the house. How long were you gone anyway? It was several months." he stated as he smiled at Aria.

"Seven months." she replied.

Alison nodded, "I can tell that the babies love that you're back. They were happy babies before, they are just beside themselves excited that their mommies are back." she informed us adding to the happiness of Aria and I doing well enough to be back home.

Spencer shivered with excitement. "I think that we should have a party. Nothing big, just _us_. Emily should be home for the weekend, so we can all just be together and celebrate you being home. I can bake a cake and pick something up from the Grill, maybe get some wine." Spencer suggested pouring out her ideas faster then any of us could reply.

Alison shook her head in agreement. "I think that is an awesome idea, Spence. This is definitely something that needs to be celebrated." she said starting to get excited herself.

I nodded my head, "I could go for a party, just make sure that cake is chocolate. If we're going to celebrate I want to have something that I haven't had before this happened. I don't care if I can't eat very much of it." I told Spencer, I haven't really been craving anything sugary, but at least a bite or two of a chocolate cake sounds pretty amazing right about now.

We all looked to Aria for her to give an answer, "If we're having cake we've got to splurge on some ice cream too." she laughed agreeing to our little party.

"Hanna, Aria, we have got to take you two shopping so you can both get new dresses! We should all dress up for this. There is the Memorial Day sale going on so we should go tomorrow so everything isn't all picked over when we get there." she decided.

Shopping! Oh shopping, I have missed you dearly. "Yes, I've missed shopping so much! We should get Tiffany a new dress too, when I was looking through her clothes earlier and she's outgrown all of her poofy dresses." I gushed at the thought of going to the mall.

I looked over at Aria who had gotten pretty quiet and had an unsure look on her face. I know what she is thinking. She hasn't been out since she's been in a wheelchair. "Aria, it'll be okay. No one is going to judge you on your wheelchair, come with us and have some fun." I said in attempts to make her feel better.

Mike modded his head, "You should do that for yourself Aria. You should go out and enjoy yourself." he encouraged her knowing that it would be for her own good to get out, we don't want her to become antisocial just because of her wheelchair.

She sighed, "Alright, but I am not trying on every outfit in the store. It's hard enough for me to changed right now with out don't it a bigillion times." she agreed, but laid out her terms of agreement.

Spencer nodded her head respecting her conditions. "I think that's fair. When we go just make sure that you're wearing a strapless dress, that'll make it easier you to take your clothes on and off." she told Aria.

* * *

Mike and I cleaned up lunch while Aria, Spencer, and Alison went to go play with the babies in the nursery. I can hear Atticus squealing, and Tiffany laughing even though she only just woke up from her nap. I love how we are a family again. Before we went into the hospital you would never have heard all of these squeals and giggles of joy in this house. Aria and I were depressed, it rubbed off on the babies, and everyone was walking on eggshells around us because of it.

When Mike and I were done, Mike went upstairs to take a nap, and I joined everyone else in the nursery. Aria is out of her wheelchair and is in the nursing chair next to Tiffany's crib watching Atti play with his toy vacuum cleaner, Tiffany lay on her tummy and chew on a stuffed bear, and Spencer and Alison sitting on the floor playing with them.

I plopped down in the rocking chair and smiled at the picture in front of me. "I love how happy they are." I commented as I watched them play.

Atticus noticed that I had entered the room, he left his toy to the side and toddled his way over to me. When he got to me he raised his arms for me to pick him up and give him a little bit of attention. "Hey buddy! Boy, are you getting big or what? I've gotta say you are growing up way too fast!" I told him giving his a big hug.

He started trying to bounce himself on my lap, and I have to admit, it hurt. When I didn't start bouncing him he gave my a cross look. "I'm sorry Atti, but momma Hanna can't bounce you right now. Go see aunt Spencer, I bet she'll bounce you." I told him as I helped him squirm out of my lap and over to Spencer who started throwing him in the air and catching him.

"Look's like Tiff is going to ignore us Han. We're not on the ground playing with her so she doesn't want anything to do with us." Aria commented to my daughter who is still chewing on her bear and Alison tickling her making her laugh. Their laughter is music to my ears. There is really nothing better then their laughter to me.

I smiled and nodded my head in agreement, "She's perfectly content, but I promise you, when she wants to eat, or she needs to go to sleep, she'll come to one of us." I decided.

We played for a little while longer, but then I decided that it was time for a welcome home makeup tutorial. "Hey Ar, come do a makeup tutorial with me?" I asked knowing that she will probably say yes. She says that she is just trying to be supportive of me, but I have a feeling that she secretly loves it.

We went to the living room and Alison helped us get everything set up from the scenery of our home to getting all of the needed makeup ready for us to use. "What kind of tutorial are you thinking today, Han?" Aria asked as she brushed her hair out and pulled it up into a bun on the top of her head, a look that she sported almost everyday while we where away.

I smiled, I've been thinking through this one all day long. "Well this is a celebration tutorial, so I figure that we need to do a party look. The hot pink glitter smokey eye that I wore when we went to that club I want to say it was the year before last." I described hoping that she remembers so that she can help with it.

She nodded her head, "Okay, what is my part going to be in this one?" she followed up getting a feel of how this particular video is going to be and how she is going to help in it.

I gave a devious smile at her, "You're going to be the model for the makeup in this one. I'm going to put the makeup on you, then can you do the hair portion. You know that hairstyle that you used to do where it was the reverse french-braid into a messy bun?" she asked knowing that that particular style used to be my go to look for going to a club.

We got situated in front of the camera and started filming. "Hey guys! It's me and my beautiful best friend Aria here today for an awesome tutorial for celebration, or going out to a club, or where ever you would like to wear this look." I started.

"Now as you can see our background has changed a little bit. We have been released from the hospital and we are back home! That is why you haven't been seeing any videos posted in the last week because we have been enjoying being home and spending some quality time with our children and families." she informed everyone.

I smiled, "It's been great being back home. We haven't been here in seven months. Seven months we've been in the hospital. I'm so happy that we are home and that I can finally help my husband put our daughter to bed every night and start being a mom again. But now, to this celebratory tutorial.

'I'm going to use Aria as my model today instead of doing it to myself because we really haven't gotten a good station set up where I can have a good mirror and use the camera. So I am going to start out by using my clean fingers to press primer into her face making sure that I'm getting all of her skin." I started on the actual purpose of the video.

Aria laughed at me, "It'll take a while to cover by entire bodies worth of skin, maybe just stick to my face, neck, and ears." she teased. I could tell that this is going to be one of those funny laid back videos, which perfectly sets the atmosphere how I want it to. We are happy to be back home and have a new livelihood to us.

I playfully rolled my eyes at Aria's comment, but didn't reply to it and just kept on talking. "Then I am going to go in with my hot pink eyeshadow and I'm going to put it all over her lid getting it from inner corner to outer corner..." we did both the makeup and the hair.

"Now, Hanna, I'm sorry, I can't stand this anymore. Alison, bring us the babies so everyone can see them." Aria requested. This is actually perfect because I was about to get Alison to do that myself.

A few seconds later Tiffany was in my lap, and Atticus in Aria's. "This is my beautiful little angel Tiffany." I introduced my daughter for her first in person time on camera. This is exciting!

Aria took Atti's hand and waved it at the camera, "Say 'hi' Atti!" She told him with a smile, "This is my handsome son Atticus. In case you were wondering, yes, he was named after the father in _'To Kill a Mockingbird.'_ It is one of my husband and I's favorite books and we feel that we both have a special connection to it in some way. I'm pretty sure that if we had had a girl we would have named her Scout." she informed everyone of the history behind her son's name.

"So that is it for this video. We are going to play with these beauties for a little while until our wonderful husbands come home from work. We will be back soon with another tutorial for you! Love you guys!" I waved at the camera and pressed the button to stop recording. After that, while playing with Tiffany I edited the video, typed out all of the products we used in the description box, and posted the video.

By the time I was finished with that I was exhausted and leaned back in the recliner to take a nap. Aria had long since had Spencer help her retire to her bed to take a nap. I would go upstairs to my bed, but I really can't manage stairs right now, I'm still using a walker to help me get around whenever I take more then just a few steps. It bugs me, but I don't guess that I can really complain, I'm home! _That_ is the important part.

* * *

**A/N The girls are HOME! Please leave a review and tell me what you think about this chapter. **

**I know, I know! Third update in one day! Well I just learned that I'm not going to be home to update tomorrow so here is another chapter for you! If I get a few reviews I might post another chapter before I go to bed tonight. **

**Thank you so much for reading yet another chapter! **

**Love you guys! XOXO ~ TotalCowGirl**


	23. Shopping

_**Previously on 'Our Little Relapses'**_

_ Spencer shivered with excitement. "I think that we should have a party. Nothing big, just us. Emily should be home for the weekend, so we can all just be together and celebrate you being home. I can bake a cake and pick something up from the Grill, maybe get some wine." Spencer suggested pouring out her ideas faster then any of us could reply. _

_ Alison shook her head in agreement. "I think that is an awesome idea, Spence. This is definitely something that needs to be celebrated." she said starting to get excited herself._

* * *

_ "Hanna, Aria, we have got to take you two shopping so you can both get new dresses! We should all dress up for this. There is the Memorial Day sale going on so we should go tomorrow so everything isn't all picked over when we get there." she decided. _

_ Shopping! Oh shopping, I have missed you dearly. "Yes, I've missed shopping so much! We should get Tiffany a new dress too, when I was looking through her clothes earlier and she's outgrown all of her poofy dresses." I gushed at the thought of going to the mall._

_ I looked over at Aria who had gotten pretty quiet and had an unsure look on her face. I know what she is thinking. She hasn't been out since she's been in a wheelchair. "Aria, it'll be okay. No one is going to judge you on your wheelchair, come with us and have some fun." I said in attempts to make her feel better._

_ Mike modded his head, "You should do that for yourself Aria. You should go out and enjoy yourself." he encouraged her knowing that it would be for her own good to get out, we don't want her to become antisocial just because of her wheelchair. _

_ She sighed, "Alright, but I am not trying on every outfit in the store. It's hard enough for me to changed right now with out don't it a bigillion times." she agreed, but laid out her terms of agreement_.

* * *

** POV Hanna**

A few hours later the boys got home from work and we sat down to dinner. "So we're having a party Friday night to celebrate Hanna and Aria's return home. We can dress up, drink, go to the grill for dinner and just have a good time." Spencer informed the boys.

Alison smiled in excitement, "And we're also going shopping tomorrow so they can have something to wear." she added looking from me to Aria.

Toby nodded his head, "I think that's a great idea guys. After everything that you've been through, coming home is definitely that should be celebrated." he told us with a excited and approving smile for our idea.

Caleb and Ezra looked like they were happy about it too, "Just don't stay out too long tomorrow, they did only just come home." Ezra requested, well, more of ordered actually. I understand this, he doesn't want us, well Aria, doing too much too soon. We did only just come home and are under strict orders to rest.

Alison nodded her head, "You've never seen me speed shop, have you? I could get every single one of us great outfits in under two hours." she promised with a half way amused laugh due to Ezra underestimating her shopping abilities.

Caleb put his arm around me and planted a kiss on my forehead, "Well make sure they've got something real pretty to wear because I think I've got an idea for this little part. Toby, Ezra, Mike, meet me in the backyard after dinner so I can run it past you." he smiled a smile that I would recognize anywhere, he's got something good up his sleeve and it is going to be good.

"Secretive much? What if I want to know what you've got planned?" I teased as I leaned into his embrace. Even if he won't tell me now, I've got a few tricks up my sleeve too. I'm sure he'll tell me once we get into bed when I start pulling out my tricks. Hopefully I'll be able to last more than five seconds before falling asleep...

He shook his head no in response, "You aren't getting a word out of me, babe. Enjoy the element of surprise- the good kind of surprise at that." he told me as he shoved a mouthful of food from his plate into his mouth with an absolute look on his face. Okay, this might be a little harder then I thought it would be, but nothing I don't think I couldn't handle...

* * *

After dinner, Spencer and Alison took up the dishes and the boys took the babies. They went out into the back yard leaving Aria and I to sit and wait for them to come back in so that we can get the kids ready for bed, then get ready for bed ourselves. By the end of the day we are both still pretty wiped out. I'm making sure I savor every second of rest right now so I can have a little bit of energy for later.

They didn't take very long outside, just about the amount of time that it took for Spencer and Ali to do the dishes and join us in the living room. "Spence, Ali, can you meet me outside for a minute?" Toby requested coming back in just long enough to call them and let Ezra and Caleb back in with the babies so they can go to bed.

"Ready to go to bed, Atti? You can barely keep your eyes open! I know that mommy is more than ready to get some rest after playing with you today." Aria said to her son as Ezra set Atticus into her lap and pushed both of them into the nursery.

Caleb walked over to me with the baby, "If you'll hold her I'll go get a bottle ready for her." he told me as he plopped Tiffany into my lap and left for the kitchen so he could get the bottle ready.

I looked down at my baby girl and smiled. She fussed a little bit since she is tired and ready to have her bottle and get to bed. I have to say I feel pretty wiped out myself and I'm ready to get to bed, but maybe not go to sleep just yet.

Caleb came back in and handed me the bottle and Tiffany quickly accepted it and went to town on it, falling asleep in the process. She is so precious, I didn't realize just how much I missed putting her down for the night, or playing with her, until I came back home. Now I can't get enough of the kids. I want to be with them and play with them always.

Ezra pushed Aria back out just as I was handing Tiffany off to Caleb to put into her crib, and everyone came back from outside. "Well we are going to head out, I'll be here bright and early in the morning to help you get ready to go out for the first time since you've gotten home!" Spencer greeted us farewell as she dragged Toby along behind her.

We went and placed Tiffany in her crib and tuned off the lights. Caleb carried me bridal style upstairs to bed, and even though I am exhausted I want to get the information out of Caleb. I put my most sexy night wear on and sat down on my bed in a position that showed off my cleavage.

Caleb walked in from brushing his teeth, and his eyes widened. "Stop drooling, get over here, and fuck me." I demanded as I stood up onto my knees to wait for him. My entire body was longing for Caleb on be on me and inside of me. I'm about to go crazy with him being across the room from me.

He walked over to give me a soft and sweet kiss, but I was not having any of that, I was rough and sexy with it, well as rough as I could realistically be- which mind you isn't much. He finally got the idea that I was horny tonight and placed his hands over my butt and squeezed.

I gripped his hair and pulled him closer to me. He pulled my top over my head leaving us both bare chested. Caleb quickly removed his boxers, made me lay down flat and ripped off my panties so we wouldn't have clothes in our way. I grabbed a condom from the box on our bed side table and smiled as I put it on him.

We had sex for the first time in months, and it made me forget why I wanted to seduce him. It felt great and it was some of the best sex that I think we'd ever had. I let out a joyful sigh of relief, we're finally getting to be better.

The sex didn't last long, not because Caleb couldn't keep it up, but because I was very sore and exhausted. My eyes were drooping and I was very aware of my abdomen pain. Regardless of that, it was amazing and I can't wait to bang him again.

* * *

**POV Aria.**

I woke up to Ezra kissing my forehead, "Spencer just got here, so I'll help you get dressed. Spence'll have to help you with the rest of getting ready though, I've got an early meeting this morning that I have to get to." he told me as he moved the blanket from on top of me and got the stuff to change my diaper while I worked on waking up.

When he was done he opened the closet door, "What do you want to wear today?" he asked looking though my section of the closet.

I rolled to my side and looked at them from the bed, "That black strapless dress with the poofy skirt." I requested, taking Spencer's advice on wearing a strapless dress to make changing a little easier. I also wanted a fuller skirt so that it would hide the fact that I am wearing a diaper. I'm still pretty self-conscience about it and this is the first time that I'll be really leaving the house since I've come home.

"Any bra in particular you want to wear today?" he asked setting the dress on the bed and walked over to the dresser.

"A white strapless bra, and if you can find it, I have a white strapless that is also seamless that would be perfect." I requested not knowing what dresses I'll be trying on.

He found the bra that I was referring to, and helped me get dress on. "Have fun today, okay? I know that you're still pretty self-conscience of all of this, but don't think about that today. Just have fun, and do something for yourself. You deserve it." he told me, then gave me a soft loving kiss on the lips.

Other then a little bit of fun in the bathtub the other night that is all we've done- kiss. In the tub the kissing was a little more intense, but that is all it was- kissing. It kind of makes it hard to do anything when I'm paralyzed from the waist down. I wish that we could do more, but I guess we can't always get what we want.

"Okay, I love you." I promised him as I kissed him one more time before letting him go. I savored the feeling of his lips on mine, and his tongue intertwined with mine.

"I love you too, and I'll send Spencer in on my way out so she can help you finish getting ready." he told me as he made his way out the door.

He left me in front of my vanity so I started working on my hair and makeup when Spencer walked in. "Great, you're dressed and getting your hair and makeup on. While you are doing that I'll get your bag put together. How many diapers do you think you'll need? It'll be after lunch time before we get back home." she told me walking over to my closet and got out my over sized tote bag. Wow I haven't seen that bag in forever! I really need to look through my closet and look at all of my clothes and shoes that I've forgotten about.

I shrugged, "I don't know... put four in, it's better to be safe than sorry." I told her as I finished up my make up and started heating up my curling iron so I can have some loose curls. I didn't do anything much with my makeup, I just put on foundation, concealer, and a little bit of mascara. Just enough that I look presentable.

"Give me your lipstick." she demanded as she continued to fill my purse with anything I might need. I handed it to her, "Okay now you're spare brush." she added. Once she got it in there she put it on the the bed and finished my hair for me so it would go faster. I'm still really weak so my arms are already tired from working on my hair and makeup.

I sighed at my reflection in the mirror. "Be honest with me, Spence. How bad do I look?" I asked looking at my imperfections in the mirror. I still have circles under my eyes, my skin is pasty, and I look overly skinny. My cheekbones and collarbones are sticking straight out because of how skinny I am. I still look pretty scary even though I look abut a hundred times better then what I did not too long ago.

She took a deep breath as she put my purse in my lap to keep up with. "You look like you're recovering from being very sick for a very long time. You don't look bad Aria, you're just a little more small and fragile then you were before. We'll get some more meat on your bones in no time so stop worrying." she replied as she pushed me out to the living room where everyone is waiting for us.

Alison stood up with Tiffany who was already in her car seat, "Let's go! Daylight is burning and I want to make it there before the crowd hits!" she said walking ahead of us to the door. So with that, Mike carried Atticus behind her, then Hanna with her walker, Spencer, and I followed in behind them.

* * *

When we got to the mall, I'm pretty sure Ali would have ran on ahead of us while Spencer and Mike worked on getting me from my seat in the car into my wheelchair, but it was her job to get the kids into the strollers. She as quickly as possible got the kids out of their car seats and into the double stroller so that she could get going. I think Alison is more excited about going shopping than any of us.

Once everything and everyone was situated we rushed into the mall and Alison, Hanna, and Spencer were accordingly all over the racks while Mike and I stayed out of their way with the kids. "Does it bother you?" Mike asked me after a few minutes of watching them picking up almost every dress they laid their eyes on.

I looked up at him and furrowed my eyebrows together. "Does what bother me?" I asked, not quite sure what he was talking about. There are several things that bother me, but I'm not sure what he is referring to specifically.

He shifted his weight, looking a little uncomfortable. "Not being able to run around out there with them, being confined to the wheelchair? Being limited to what you can and can't do." he clarified as he rested his hand on the handle of my chair.

I nodded my head in understanding of what he was asking. "Yeah, I wish that I could be out there with them, I wish that I didn't have to be in this chair. It bothers me, it drives me crazy, but this is my life now and I've just got to get used to it. Just like you're getting used to having brain damage, and Hanna has to get used to the fact that her stomach is never going to work right again and that she'll have troubles with her organs for the rest of her life." I answered thinking about my words very carefully before I said them.

Before Mike got a chance to reply to what I was telling him, Alison came running to me with a full rack worth of dresses for my to try on. Oh boy. "Time to start trying things on!" she squealed at me.

I raised my eyebrows at the rack. There is no way in hell that I am going to try on all of those dresses. I don't care if it's easier to change dresses then anything else, that would take forever for me to try on leaving Mike alone with the kids! "I am not trying on all of those dresses. Do you have any idea how hard it is for me to change? I have to have someone help me do it." I laid my foot down knowing that with Alison that's just the way you have to do things.

"Do we have a problem here?" I heard someone say from behind me, the voice strangely familiar. I assume it's someone who works here, Hanna and I used to come here together all of the time before the kids came along. The voice sounds a little more familiar then that though...

Mike looked straight past me at who ever came up to us. "Simone, is that you? When did you get back to Rosewood?" he asked. Simone? That's a name I haven't heard in a while. The last time I saw her she was trying to get with Ezra, my Ezra. Wow, a lot has happened since then. Has she heard that we got married? Ezra is _off the market._

I tried moving my wheelchair so that I was facing them, but I'm still having troubles moving this thing around with my weak noodle arms. "Ali, would you please turn me around." I requested letting my annoyance fill my voice at the fact that my chair isn't doing what I want it to.

As Ali turned me around to face my former babysitter, Simone's eyes widened. "Aria? Mike? What on earth happened to you? I tried getting a hold of you guys when I got back into town, but I just assumed that you'd moved when I couldn't find your parents." she said a little horrified at our appearances.

Mike shrugged, he's gotten used to the questions by now and it doesn't bother him so much. "You couldn't find Mom and Dad because they are in jail for intentionally nearly killing me while they were having a fight. There's significant brain damage. Now Aria's story on the other hand could take days to tell." he joked trying to diffuse the tension of the conversation.

She looked as if she could fall over at what Mike just told her. "I can't believe that Ella and Byron would do that to you! Is that what happened to you Aria?" she asked eyeballing my wheelchair and my overall physical condition.

I took a deep breath, I knew that I would have to start telling people things sooner or later. I was just hoping that it would be later. "Long story short, last year I was depressed and started cutting, but I got help and got better. Then after I had the baby," I glanced at Atticus napping in his stroller. "I developed postpartum depression and had a relapse. I developed sepsis. I almost died. After a few months of recovery I got it again, nearly died again. Now I'm stuck in this thing." I rubbed the arm rests of my wheelchair.

Spencer and Hanna joined us then, "Come on Aria, you don't have to try on _all_ of them... Oh, hi... Simone?" Hanna said. You can tell that she is already getting tired because she's got most of her weight leaned on Spencer, but she is excited anyway it goes.

Simone's eyes got even wider if that is even possible. She stared at Hanna's overall appearance and the walker. "Hanna? What else has happened? I've been back for over a month and I haven't heard anything. I thought news in this town spread like wildfire." she looked at Hanna's thin frame and still sickly appearance over again in shock.

"Recovering bulimic from postpartum depression, almost died, I'm better now. And we're old news now, out of sight- out of mind. We've been out of sight for a few months now." Hanna replied, confused as to why Simone is even here to begin with.

Spencer looked at her confused, "Why _are_ you here? I though you had some big time job in New York?" she asked a little accusatory, completely ignoring the fact that Hanna had just spoken. Spencer is on a mission for information.

She sighed, "I made a few mistakes in New York and I was fired. I came home to get back on my feet. When I got home it was a little harder to find a new job then I thought it would, so I'm working here because it's easier to get a job when you have a job. It's nice being able to hang out with mom and dad though, I missed them while I was in New York." she explained.

Alison nodded her head, "Well I'm sorry you lost a job, but we are having a party Friday night to celebrate the girls coming home if you'd like to come." she offered to be polite I guess. "I posted the details on Aria's facebook page." she added after a minute.

She looked a little confused, "I couldn't find you on facebook Aria." she informed me, I guess she thought I didn't have a facebook or something... ?

" Try looking under my married name- Fitz." I suggested to Simone, then looked to Alison for an explanation, "And when exactly did you get onto my facebook?" I asked Alison.

She shrugged, "This morning while you were getting ready. Now if we are going to get anything done today we have got to get to that dressing room and start trying on these dresses." Alison told me as she got my wheelchair ready to be push to the dressing rooms.

"Fine, but I'm not trying all of them on and I'm looking through them and getting rid of the ones I don't like." I told her.

"I can live with that." she accepted as she pushed me away in the direction of the dressing room leaving Simone.

We got into the handicap accessible room with Hanna in the next room over. I looked through the rack and vetoed over half of them. "What on earth is wrong with this one Aria? It's a pretty dress." Alison asked starting to get frustrated with me.

"Look how thin the material of the skirt is, my diaper would stick out like a sore thumb. I need something with a big skirt." I explained. I really don't want to flaunt the fact that I have no control of my bodily functions anymore.

"Okay, well the rest of these dresses have the full skirt so let's start trying them on, and Hanna you're taking pictures of you in all of them right?" Alison asked through the wall.

"Yes!" Hanna replied as Spencer helped me get out of the dress I came in and the first one of the five I narrowed it down to.

We finally decided on a strapless, mid-thigh length, black dress with small pink flower embellishments. It looked great on me, I just wished I could see what I looked like while standing. "Okay, well while Spencer is helping you get your regular clothes back on I'm going to see how Hanna's doing." she told us stepping out and letting herself into Hanna's room.

Spencer helped me get my dress back on while Hanna decided on her dress. Her dress is a light pink, knee-length strapless with a sweetheart neck line and lace. If I do say so myself, she looked smoking hot. I'm not a into girls, but if I were I would so do her.

* * *

We paid for our dresses, then saved the bored and starving Mike by going to the food court. He saw one of his friends there and I said that he could go hang out with him as long as he kept me updated on where he was and that he was with us by the time we got ready to go home again.

So we sat down at the Chick-fil-A with our sandwiches. "You look like you didn't get a bit of sleep last night Hanna." I commented looking at the tired glazed over expression on her face and the bags under her eyes. She looks half way to zombie.

Her cheeks turned red and she smiled. I know this smile. She got some action last night. "Our first time since well before we ended up in the hospital." she informed us. You could tell that she was trying her level best to play down her excitement.

"And how was it?" Alison asked all but begging for all of the juicy details. We all are.

"Well for the first time in a _long_ time I was actually feeling pretty horny so I put on that black see through nighty and it was all smooth sailing from there. It wasn't the crazy rough sex like we used to have, this was almost better in a way. We both been through so much since our last time and I had a lot of physical changes, but it was worth being tired today for. It only last for a few minutes before I wore out though." she dished the details and her feelings about it.

I smiled at her, "That's great Hanna. I'm glad that you're able to start getting that part of your life back." I told her with a smile. I couldn't help but feel jealous of her. Yeah there have been times where both Ezra and I have been in the mood, but with the fact the I'm paralyzed that makes things almost impossible.

They all looked from Hanna to me almost expectantly. "What about you, Aria? Have you and Fitzy done anything since we've come home?" Spencer asked me wanting my details.

I took a deep breath and shook my head no. "It's kind of hard to do anything when you have a diaper and noodles for legs." I said a little harsher than I had intended to. I wasn't lying though. I wish that there was a way for my husband and I to be intimate with each other but at the moment at least that just doesn't seem possible.

Hanna picked up a fussing Tiffany and stuck a bottle in her mouth, but kept a concerned look on her face. "Ar there are ways around that, I'm sure there are. You can work your way up to the big act. Lay a few towels down on the bed so you can loose the diaper. He can be on top, and I'm sure that you could even work up to the other way around." she told me trying her best to make me feel better about my new life.

Spencer nodded her head, "She's right Aria. You shouldn't let a diaper and a wheelchair stop you from being intimate with your husband. Literally anybody can see that you too are madly in love. Love finds a way to make it work. Just Google it I'm sure that there are plenty of ways." she went on to what Hanna was telling me.

I nodded my head absorbing what they were telling me, "I'll talk to Ezra about it this evening. I'm not sure how it'll work, but I guess we owe it to ourselves to try." I agreed. I miss my husband so much in that way and I would love some sort- any sort of intimacy again. I'm sure that Ezra feels the same way. They nodded their heads, happy with my answer.

Atticus started to fuss as well so Alison plopped him into my lap and I let him have a few sips of my Dr Pepper and he was happy again. "Now we've got to get the kids new outfits. If we get to dress up so do they. There is a Carders just over there." Hanna declared as we finished our lunches. Spencer took Tiffany, Alison pushed my wheelchair and Hanna pushed the empty stroller.

We got the kids their clothes, Atticus a little suit, and Tiffany a pink princess dress. I'm pretty sure that they are going to be so cute that they're going to steal the party, which I have no problems with. I'm not sure about all of the attention being on me like that. They haven't told us how many people will be there but I'm pretty sure that it's going to be a fairly big thing now.

* * *

**A/N Please leave a review and tell me what you think about this chapter!**

**I'll probably be updating again later today, I'm not sure how often I'm going to be able to get on to update these next few days because my orientation schedule for school is cray-cray. Any way it goes- I'll try to update as much as I can!**

**Thank you all so much for reading! Love you guys! :-) **

**~ XOXO TotalCowGirl**


	24. Adjustments

_**Previously on 'Our Little Relapses'**_

_ They all looked from Hanna to me almost expectantly. "What about you, Aria? Have you and Fitzy done anything since we've come home?" Spencer asked me wanting my details._

_ I took a deep breath and shook my head no. "It's kind of hard to do anything when you have a diaper and noodles for legs." I said a little harsher than I had intended to. I wasn't lying though. I wish that there was a way for my husband and I to be intimate with each other but at the moment at least that just doesn't seem possible. _

_ Hanna picked up a fussing Tiffany and stuck a bottle in her mouth, but kept a concerned look on her face. "Ar there are ways around that, I'm sure there are. You can work your way up to the big act. Lay a few towels down on the bed so you can loose the diaper. He can be on top, and I'm sure that you could even work up to the other way around." she told me trying her best to make me feel better about my new life. _

_ Spencer nodded her head, "She's right Aria. You shouldn't let a diaper and a wheelchair stop you from being intimate with your husband. Literally anybody can see that you too are madly in love. Love finds a way to make it work. Just Google it I'm sure that there are plenty of ways." she went on to what Hanna was telling me. _

_ I nodded my head absorbing what they were telling me, "I'll talk to Ezra about it this evening. I'm not sure how it'll work, but I guess we owe it to ourselves to try." I agreed. I miss my husband so much in that way and I would love some sort- any sort of intimacy again. I'm sure that Ezra feels the same way. They nodded their heads, happy with my answer._

* * *

** POV Aria**

We got home and Spencer and Alison helped Hanna up stairs to take a much needed nap in her own bed. Mike sat with me and the living room with the kids, and after Spencer and Alison finished helping Hanna they went off in Ali's bedroom planning things for tomorrow night. I'm not even sure I want to know what they are planning, but I know that it is driving Hanna crazy not knowing anything.

I have my laptop in my lap and I am working on the book. Ezra says he has everything written up to date but he is going back over it and making sure that everything is perfect and worded perfectly. I have to Hanna and I going to Philly for the day right before the mess at the hospital. It's starting to get pretty emotional writing this, talking about that chapter in my life when I was so depressed that I hurt myself beyond repair.

I was so engrossed in writing that I wasn't paying attention about anything until I heard Mike saying my name. "What is it Mike?" I asked pulling my attention away just enough ask him.

"I think you might need to be changed." he informed me with a red, embarrassed look on his face.

I looked down to see that I am soaking wet and it's made my wheelchair wet dripping onto the floor. I took a deep breath my put my computer to the side. It had been a while since I've been changed, it was before lunch. "Thank you for telling me, can you go get Spencer or Ali?" I requested knowing that I shouldn't move to keep the mess contained to one area.

He put Tiffany in the playpen, picked Atticus up and ran to Ali's room to notify them of my predicament. I feel thoroughly embarrassed now. I didn't even realize that I had gone, let alone so much that I had flooded my diaper and then some.

Spencer and Ali came out quickly afterwords to help me. "Okay, Ali, go get the changing mat and everything else we need to change her and put it on the sofa. Oh and also another change of clothes." she told her as she grabbed the nearest blanket and put it under my wheelchair to contain the puddle.

Alison did as instructed, then helped Spencer get me into the couch. "Mike, why don't you take the babies into the kitchen and make them a snack." she said telling him that it is time for him to be in a different room than me.

They got me cleaned up and changed in time for Hanna to have Ali help her come back down stairs from her nap. "Ali, will you help me bleach my hair?" she asked, plopping herself in the recliner in the meanwhile while they cleaned up the floor where my chair was.

Alison looked up at Hanna with very confused look on her face, "Hanna you're already blonde, why do you want to bleach your hair?" she asked wondering if Hanna had gone crazy in the time that it took for her to take a nap.

Hanna rolled her eyes at her, "I'm not talking about my entire head, I'm just talking about the pink in my hair. I loved it but I think that it's run it's course. It's time for a change." she decided looking at the little bit of pink that is left in her hair.

"I feel the same way about the purple in mine. It just looks tacky now that my hair has grown so much." I agreed. It was a good idea that day in Philly when we got it done, but not I just feel like it doesn't fit me anymore.

Alison smiled, "I'll tell you what, when I'm done cleaning up here I'll make both of you appointments at the salon for in the morning. You can both get something new, something to fit who you grown into in these last several months." she promised us.

We smiled, "Thank you Ali." we said in unison.

* * *

The boys came home and brought supper with them. We decided that we would eat in the living room for a casual and comfortable dinner tonight. We talked about out trip and our days, then about our plans for in the morning. I'm honestly excited for getting my hair done, it's been far too long.

"Well I talked with my mother this afternoon." Ezra started as he swallowed a bite of his food. "Her and Wesley are coming in tomorrow afternoon for the party. I'm taking off at lunch time tomorrow so I should be here when they get here. Mom is excited to see how you're doing, Aria. Last time she was here you were having to deal with the sepsis again." he informed me.

I feel like we are on good terms with his mother right now with as much as she's been helping us financially. "Okay, that sounds great." I gave my approval. It isn't like I can just say no I don't want to see her after everything that she has done for us. I couldn't be more thankful for how much she has helped us financially.

* * *

Everyone turned in early that evening. Ezra and I are in our bedroom and he is working on getting me into bed. "I want to talk to you about something." I informed him as I worked on getting comfortable.

He nodded his head, "Okay, what is it?" he asked as he moved my wheelchair to the other side of the room and got into bed with me.

"I want to have sex. I Googled some ways that we might be able to make it work earlier. I think that I'm read to at least try." I informed him already ready to have him inside me. All I'm wearing right now is one my my black nighties and my diaper, and I can tell what Hanna meant by getting horney.

He seemed a little alarmed at what I just told him. "Are you sure that you're ready for that?" he asked after he took a moment to absorb my words. Though his surprise I can tell that he is excited that I have brought this up and that I'm ready to at least try.

I nodded my head. "Yeah I think I'm ready. All we need is a few towels and a condom." I informed him with a smile on my face. I'm getting kind of excited.

He quickly hopped out of bed and got a few towels from the bathroom and put them under me, then he got a condom out of his sock drawer in his dresser. "So how are we going to do this?" he asked me as he removed his clothing and put the condom on.

I shimmied out of the nightie and tried my best to empty my bladder into my diaper in the meanwhile, then undid the fasten on my diaper for Ezra to take it and dispose of it, "Well you're going to be on top and we are going to have my legs up by my head and out of the way. I figure that we can work it out from there." I informed him as he got the diaper out of the way and helped me move my legs. I put my arms in front of them so that they would stay in place.

It was a learning experience, but it was great. I think that we both enjoyed it and it was a success. I could see the pleasure on Ezra's face, and I can definitely say I felt the same. I didn't reach the climax but it was most definitely a pleasurable experience.

* * *

When we got up the next morning he handed me my bra and shirt to put on while he got ready himself. When he finished getting ready he changed me and helped me get a pair of capri sweats on. He got me into my wheelchair and pushed me to the living room. "I love you, and I will see you this afternoon." he promised me and he gave me a lingering kiss before he left.

Spencer got there a few minutes later to take care of the kids while Mike went to a friends house for a little while. So Alison took Hanna and I to the salon.

When we got there they called us straight back. With help, we got me into the chair and I decided that I wanted an ombre look to my hair. Hanna wanted the pink bleached out and her hair two shades lighter for the summer. "So Ezra and I tried sex last night." I informed Hanna and Alison while the bleach was processing our hair. I not can't get Miranda Lambert's song from her new album, _'Platinum'_ out of my head. _What doesn't kill you only makes you blonder..._

They both looked at me with interest, obviously wanting to know all of the details and how it worked out. "How was it?" Hanna asked with excitement that I took their advice in being intimate with my husband.

I smiled remembering last night. "It was a learning experience, but it was great. It was great to be with him on an intimate level again. I didn't realize how much I missed him until I was with him." I told them.

Hanna nodded her head, "I felt that way with Caleb. We got to learn each others bodies and limits again, it was great." she replied.

Alison smiled at us, "This is great. Things are finally getting back to normal. They aren't like they used to be, and that's good. It's a great new normal. Both of you seem happy again and you're finally recovering from all that you had to go through." she told us rubbing our shoulders.

I nodded my head with a smile, "I do wish that things could have turned out a little differently, but I think that we're pretty lucky to come out the way that we did. We both really should have died that first week in the hospital, so I can't complain. We're here, we're alive, and I feel better then I have in a long time." I agreed with Alison.

She nodded her head, "We all wish that things would have turned around differently, but you know what? You'll always have me to be there to help you. It's not like I have a high school education to get a job. It's the three of us together, at least until Hanna get a little easier on her feet and you get used to your wheels. Once you both get better I might start looking for a part time job, but I'm here for as long as you need me even if that is forever. I left you for two years, and I'm never going to let that happen again." she promised us.

Hanna smiled and held out her pinkies, "Forever." she declared as we all joined our pinkies together to make the ultimate promise that the three of us will always be together through thick and thin to help each other and take care of each other.

I pulled out my phone, "Picture time! This moment needs to be posted on instagram!" I said as we all grouped together, Hanna and I with bleach and tin foil in our hair and Alison with a deep conditioning cap. Hash-tag BFFL, hash-tag HAIR, hash-tag FUNSTUFF, emoji full smile!

* * *

We finished up our hair and got back to the house right as Ezra was so he got me out of the car and carried me inside while Alison worked on getting my wheelchair in. The house still isn't handicapped accessible so where as it isn't impossible to get me in and out in my wheelchair it is easier for someone just to carry me in.

We got in and I got placed in my wheelchair, "What do you want for lunch, I can put something together." I offered as I struggled to wheel myself to the kitchen to get some lunch put together. I used to make all of the meals and that is one of the things from back then that I kind of miss. I miss being that home maker.

Ezra rushed to me and pushed my wheelchair in there for me, "Let me help you, and don't get stressed about not being able to get around very easily, you start physical therapy next week to work on your upper body strength." he told me, opening the refrigerator to see what we have.

I sighed looking at the counter that is above my head. "I guess I won't really be able to help, the counter is above my head!" I complained crossing my arms. I'm not liking this, but I love my kitchen and don't want to change it to meet my needs, especially since other people will be using it as well.

He sighed, "We'll figure out something, I don't know what- but we will. We'll keep on saving and piece by piece we will make this house perfect for you." he reassured me giving my forehead a kiss moving my hair from my face.

"Thank you. I love you." I told him bringing his face to mine kissing him back on the lips. I let my lips linger on his for a moment to absorb the moment before I let him go again so that he can get to working on lunch.

He went back to the refrigerator to see what we have, "There's a rotisserie chicken in here. All we'd need to do is heat it up and cut it up." he suggested as he pulled it out for me to see.

I nodded my head in approval, "That sounds good. I should probably go check on Mike and the kids if you've got that handled." I said as I struggled out of the kitchen and into the living room. I can't stand that I lack the ability to cook in my own kitchen.

Spencer walked in from the nursery to see me struggling to get in there. "Aria! What are you doing? You need to save your strength and energy for tonight." she scolded me as she pushed me the rest of the way to the nursery so I can see my babies.

I sighed. "I hate not being able to be any kind of independent. I'm so weak that I can't do anything and I'm paralyzed from the waist down." I vented as I ran my fingers through my perfectly styled hair out of frustration.

She stopped and kneeled down beside me. "Aria, I know that this is hard, and I know that you don't like this, but this is the new normal. Things will get easier and when you start physical therapy you'll build up more strength to be able to be a little more independent." she told me trying to help me calm down before going to the kids. "Besides we love being able to take care of you. We know that if any of us were in this position that you would do the same for us. We love you Ar." she went on giving me a hug.

I smiled at her, "Thank you, Spencer. Sparia forever?" I asked her as I thought about a time where she told me that we were Sparia. That seems like an eternity ago...

She laughed and nodded her head, "Sparia forever." she confirmed as she pushed me the rest of the way to the nursery where Ali, Hanna, and Mike are camped out playing with the kids.

* * *

**A/N Please review and tell me what you think about this chapter! Your review's mean a lot to me!**

**Love you guys! XOXO ~ TotalCowGirl**


	25. In-Laws

_**Previously on 'Our Little Relapses'**_

_The boys came home and brought supper with them. We decided that we would eat in the living room for a casual and comfortable dinner tonight. We talked about out trip and our days, then about our plans for in the morning. I'm honestly excited for getting my hair done, it's been far too long. _

_ "Well I talked with my mother this afternoon." Ezra started as he swallowed a bite of his food. "Her and Wesley are coming in tomorrow afternoon for the party. I'm taking off at lunch time tomorrow so I should be here when they get here. Mom is excited to see how you're doing, Aria. Last time she was here you were having to deal with the sepsis again." he informed me. _

_ I feel like we are on good terms with his mother right now with as much as she's been helping us financially. "Okay, that sounds great." I gave my approval. It isn't like I can just say no I don't want to see her after everything that she has done for us. I couldn't be more thankful for how much she has helped us financially._

* * *

After lunch Ezra helped me into the recliner so that I could rest for a little while, but I was told that I wasn't allowed to go to sleep since his family would be here any time and Alison has already said that she is going to take me off to get me ready before too long. So I get only a few minutes to rest for the rest of the day. I sure hope that they have some caffeine for me. I guess it's good that Spencer and Alison left to get things ready for the party for a little while.

The door bell rang after a few minutes of me breaking the rules and taking a little nap, so Ezra jumped out of his seat to go answer it knowing that it should be his family on the other side of the door. I blinked my eyes open and rubbed the sleep out of them. I listened to Ezra open the door, "Hey guys! Come on in, Aria's in the living room right in here." he greeted them and directed them in my direction so he can show off how much I've improved since the last time they saw me.

Dianne and Wesley walked in, so I sat up the best that I could and smiled up at them, "Hey." I greeted them, still not fully awake.

Ezra came on in behind them, "Go ahead and take a seat, make yourself at home." he told them as he took a seat on the arm rest of my recliner. He looks happy to see his family, but it's obvious that he has no clue on what he is supposed to say to them.

Dianne smiled at me, "Aria, I have got to say that you look so much better now then the last time I saw you. It's good to see you back home and out of that hospital bed. How are you doing?" she asked getting the conversation started for us.

I smiled back at her. "I doing okay. I'm still getting over everything and I'm still learning how to live with having noodles for legs. Getting around in that wheelchair isn't the easiest thing in the world either." I answered truthfully. There is no point in saying that everything is perfect and I'm getting along wonderfully.

She nodded her head, "I can't imagine that being easy, and this house is not set up for a handicapped person either." she said as she eyeballed the stairs, and well the entire house.

Ezra nodded his head, "Well we're saving and working on being able to renovate it to be easier on Aria, and Mike and Hanna too. We're going to work on getting an elevator put in and a ramp for the front steps, then I'm not quite sure on what we're going to do for the kitchen, but we're going to do something or other to where she will be able to cook." he informed his mother of our plans in the renovation of the house.

I can see something working in my mother-in-law's head right now, she is planning something. I don't think that she's going to say anything at the moment, but I'm sure that it will come before they go back home tomorrow. "How are Hanna and Mike doing?" she asked in response, but her mind is elsewhere at the moment.

"They're just in the nursery with the kids, I'll call them in. Mike- Han, can you come in here for a minute!" he called them so that his mother could see them. "So Wes, what have you been up to?" he asked as we waited for Hanna and Mike to make their way in here, probably with the babies.

He shrugged, "Nothing much, I'm getting ready to go backpacking across Europe for the summer with a few of my friends." he informed his big brother. I could tell that he was trying not to over play the fact that he's getting to go on a big trip because he knows that we are going to be stuck here for a while.

Mike and Hanna came in, Mike carrying Tiffany and Hanna holding Atticus's hand as he toddled his way in. "Did you need something?" Hanna asked as she sat down on the coffee table facing us with Mike standing behind her.

Ezra motioned to his family, "I don't think you got a proper introduction when they were here last, so mom, Wes, this is Hanna and Mike. Hanna, Mike this is my mother Dianne and my brother Wesley." he introduced them.

Dianne's eyes lit up when she saw Atticus, "This must be Atticus, the handsome grandchild I've heard so much about." she said with a twinkle in her eyes. Wow, I never really thought about Dianne being Atticus's grandmother, I've always thought of her just as Ezra's mother and my mother-in-law. It's kind of a weird thought.

Hanna smiled, "Yeah, this is our little Atti, do you want to hold him?" she offered as she straightened the curls on my son's head.

She opened her arms out for Atticus, "I would love to hold him. I can't believe that this is the first time I'm getting to meet my grand baby. When I was here a few months back there was so much going on with everyone I really didn't get a chance to come and see him." she said as she hugged my baby and studies every aspect of his face. "I also wish I could have made it for his birth but I was in Mexico when he was born. Oh well, I'm getting to meet him now, and let me tell you he looks exactly like Ezra when he was a baby." she smiled as she made faces at him to make him smile.

I snuggled into Ezra, "He is exactly like him too, he loves it when we read to him, he gets so concentrated on things that there is no getting his attention, it is so cute how much he is like his daddy." I informed her giving a little information on my son.

Mike laughed, "You know that you fit that description too Ar. You and Ezra were, like, made for each other." he commented as he passed Tiffany to Ezra and eased his way into the kitchen for a mid afternoon snack.

"Back away from the kitchen. bud, save your appetite for the party. We're having a pretty big meal while we're there. I agree with you though, I don't think I could have done any better then our Aria right here." he informed me as he planted a quick peck on my lips.

Mike rolled his eyes at us, "Come on, it's just a snack. Aria?" he asked looking to me to save him, I guess he's hungry.

I raised up my hands, "Don't look at me, I know nothing about this party tonight to know whether or not you need to save your appetite. Let's make a compromise, you can have a banana to tide you over until later instead of your normal mid afternoon snack that I would consider another meal... Maybe two." I told him trying to go with what my husband already told him and what would make him happy.

He rolled his eyes at me, "Fine, but if I starve between now and then it's your fault." he said with an annoyed tone. I don't think he has ever used this tone with me, it's a tone that he would normally use with a parent. I guess he is finally starting to see me as an authority figure. This makes me extremely happy and sad at the same time. Happy that he has finally accepted me as his guardian, sad because that completely changes our relationship.

I raised my eyebrows at him as he stomped to the kitchen. "Excuse me, come back here." I ordered him with with the you're in trouble tone that parents tend to use. Dang, I feel a little old now that I'm parenting my teenage brother.

He came back with an even more annoyed look on his face, "What?" he asked with some major attitude. I know that part of this could be from the brain damage that they weren't able to fix, they told us that after he recovered from surgery. He has good days, and he has bad days. My best guess is today is one of his bad days.

I could feel the parenting come naturally off of my tongue, "You don't use that tone with me. I told you that you could have a banana, that should be good enough of a snack to get you by until dinner time. There is no need for you to use that tone with me." I scolded him for his rudeness and bad manners in the presents of company.

Mike crossed his arms over his chest, "Well I wanted to have a sandwich! A stupid banana isn't going to cover it!" he complained. I almost expected him to throw himself on the floor like a baby and start screaming, but he stayed standing with his face turning redder by the second. Is he breathing? He looks as if he could pass out.

Ezra passed Tiffany to Hanna and stood up to face Mike. "You will not talk to your sister that way. She was being nice to you, now I know that you didn't sleep all that great last night, so I want you to go up to your room and take a nap. If you aren't in a better mood when you wake up then you're going to stay at home tonight." Ezra disciplined Mike. When Mike doesn't get enough sleep, he gets pretty cranky, so Ezra knew to send him up for a nap.

He got a smug look on his face, "You can't do that, I'm not supposed to be home by myself, remember? Brain damage that could cause seizures or something like that happen at any random moment." he fought back.

Did he just say that he wasn't allowed to be home on his own at the possibility of a seizure? I couldn't have heard him correctly, my hearing must have failed me because this is the first that I'm hearing about that. "What did you just say? I don't think I could have heard you right. Did you just say that you're at risk for seizures? I know that you had one with in surgery and that you were at risk immediately after, but that is the only thing I have heard on the matter." I asked in bewilderment.

They both went quiet and refused to make eye contact with me. This made me mad, "Someone say something, why wasn't I informed of this? I think this is something that I should have been told about." I said letting my anger become obvious in my voice.

Ezra finally looked at me, "We learned that at his last follow up. Mike requested that we not tell you because you had just gotten home and he didn't want to take away from any of the excitement of the two of you being able to come home after months of being in the hospital." he explained letting the guilt leak into his voice.

I took a deep breath, I'm not sure how to think about this. "Mike, we've talked about this. We agreed that it would be best for both of us to never keep things from each other." I said letting him see how hurt I am that yet again he doesn't feel like he could talk to me.

He sighed, "It's not that I don't feel like I could trust you, but I just didn't want to think about it myself. Okay? I'm sorry I broke our promise, but if you really want to know everything then I guess you should know that they think within the next year I'm going to loose my ability to process information and I'll develop short term memory loss. I'm never going to be able to get a job, or go to college, or anything like that. So I'm sorry if I didn't want to admit that to myself by telling you." he said with tears running down his face.

My heart broke as I listened to him. "Oh my goodness, Mike... You aren't alone though, we're all here for you every day, Hanna, Alison, and I are going to be here everyday with you. You are not alone. I have an understanding of what you're going through and we can go through it together." I told him as tears ran down my face.

He nodded his head through his tears, "Okay. I think I'm going to go upstairs and take that nap now, I'm not hungry anymore." he said as he turned to walk up the stairs.

Now that we've given our guests a show I took a second to wipe my tears before looking back at everyone. Alison, Spencer, and Hanna's mother are standing there, I guess they came in while we were at it with Mike. "It's time to start getting ready, Ar." Ali told both me and Ezra quietly.

Ezra nodded his head and scooped me out of the recliner and into my wheelchair. Spencer pushed me to the bedroom followed by Alison, Hanna who has given Tiffany back the Ezra, and her mother so that we could all get ready together.

When we got in there and closed the door Ashley sat down on the bed in front of me, "I know that this is hard and that you're upset that he kept things from you, but remember that this had nothing to do with you. He didn't want to admit it to himself, and he loves you enough that he felt that if you knew that would make everything set in stone and final. He wasn't ready to admit it just yet. So, keeping that in mind, don't think about that right now and have some fun. You deserve it. Mike isn't going anywhere he'll be with us for a long time yet." she told me then gave me a hug as she stood up.

I soaked in her words before taking a deep breath, "You're right. I deserve to have some fun, so I'll forget about it tonight." I replied as Alison started working on my makeup and Spencer touching up my hair from this morning.

* * *

**A/N I know, I know- It's need 5 days since I've updated! I apologize for how long that it's taken. I've had orientation for starting college and have been extremely busy with all of that. Today was my first day of classes, it went very well! I'm not sure how regular my updating is going to be from here on out- but I promise that I will try to update as much as possible! **

**How did you like this chapter? Please review and let me know!**

**Thank you so much for reading!**

**Love you guys! XOXO ~ TotalCowGirl **


	26. Party!

_**Previously on 'Our Little Problems'**_

_Spencer shivered with excitement. "I think that we should have a party. Nothing big, just us. Emily should be home for the weekend, so we can all just be together and celebrate you being home. I can bake a cake and pick something up from the Grill, maybe get some wine." Spencer suggested pouring out her ideas faster then any of us could reply. _

_ Alison shook her head in agreement. "I think that is an awesome idea, Spence. This is definitely something that needs to be celebrated." she said starting to get excited herself. _

_ I nodded my head, "I could go for a party, just make sure that cake is chocolate. If we're going to celebrate I want to have something that I haven't had before this happened. I don't care if I can't eat very much of it." I told Spencer, I haven't really been craving anything sugary, but at least a bite or two of a chocolate cake sounds pretty amazing right about now._

_ We all looked to Aria for her to give an answer, "If we're having cake we've got to splurge on some ice cream too." she laughed agreeing to our little party._

_ I smiled back at her. "I doing okay. I'm still getting over everything and I'm still learning how to live with having noodles for legs. Getting around in that wheelchair isn't the easiest thing in the world either." I answered truthfully. There is no point in saying that everything is perfect and I'm getting along wonderfully._

* * *

_ Dianne nodded her head, "I can't imagine that being easy, and this house is not set up for a handicapped person either." she said as she eyeballed the stairs, and well the entire house. _

_ Ezra nodded his head, "Well we're saving and working on being able to renovate it to be easier on Aria, and Mike and Hanna too. We're going to work on getting an elevator put in and a ramp for the front steps, then I'm not quite sure on what we're going to do for the kitchen, but we're going to do something or other to where she will be able to cook." he informed his mother of our plans in the renovation of the house. _

_ I can see something working in my mother-in-law's head right now, she is planning something. I don't think that she's going to say anything at the moment, but I'm sure that it will come before they go back home tomorrow. "How are Hanna and Mike doing?" she asked in response, but her mind is elsewhere at the moment._

* * *

We all got ready, Hanna and I in our party dresses and Spencer, Ali, and Ashley all looking pretty great in their own dresses. When we walked out Toby and Caleb had gotten there and all three of our boys were wearing tuxes. Now what on earth is going on? I didn't realize this was going to be a formal event, I just thought that they wanted us to wear party dresses because we are the guests of honor. I looked at Hanna for an explanation, but all she did was shrug her shoulders.

Caleb and Ezra walked up to us and placed a satin sash around our necks and under our arms like you would to the bride-to-be at a bachelorette party. It says 'Girls of the Evening' on it. With my big curls, dress, face full of makeup, and manicure I feel pretty fancy.

Ezra walked around and pushed me to the door before scooping me into his arms, Toby took my wheelchair and we went to the limo that sat in front of our house. Wow, they're really going all out for this. It makes me wonder what they have in store for us.

Ezra placed me in the limo and sat down next to me. Hanna and Caleb follow along after me, then the rest of our party. Hanna could not take it any longer, "Okay, what do you guys have planed for us? This seems like a lot more then just a small party." she asked as we started to move.

Everyone in the limo just smiled and shrugged at her, "Hanna, if we told you that would ruin the surprise. Now be patient, you'll see everything when we get there." Alison told her laying her foot down. We are really going to have to wait to see, they aren't going to crack.

* * *

We pulled up to the grille and Ezra helped me out and Toby got my wheelchair ready for me. We walked in, and I had to do a double take. It looked nothing like the Rosewood grille. The lights are dimmed, there is a big stage with a screen and it is filled with all of our closest friends and family is lit up. There weren't too many people there, but it was everyone who cares about us.

Hanna and I were seated at the head table, the one closest to the stage. Ezra and Caleb ran up on the stage while Ashley with Tiffany, Spencer, Emily, Alison, Toby, and Mike with Atticus sat down at the table with us with smiled on their faces. Whenever Hanna or I tried to give them questioning looks they would only smile and shrug at us.

"The last three to four years have been the best ones I could ever dream for." Caleb started and a picture of Hanna and Caleb in her kitchen when they first met appeared beside the first picture Ezra and I ever took together, the one were we had paper sacks on our heads.

"Caleb and I have gotten the privilege of meeting, getting to know, marrying, and have children with the loves of our lives." Ezra went on. The pictures on the screen showed pictures of our dates, our weddings, and the pictures of the days of our children's births.

"We've gone through some rough patches together." Caleb said as the pictures morphed into pictures of us at Alison's funeral, and all of the other funerals that we have had to attend throughout the years.

"But we've also had some pretty great times together." Ezra added. The pictures turned into two of the more tame photos of the night that we played truth or dare. We had big smiles and you could tell that we were having some genuine fun.

"There was a few times where we nearly lost each other." The pictures turned to the headlines of when Caleb got shot, and a picture of the hospital.

"And we've gone through sickness together." a picture of Hanna and Caleb in the hospital, and a picture of me and Ezra in the hospital. Neither Hanna or I look all that great, but you can tell that we were happy to see our guys.

The boys walked off of the stage and Spencer, Alison, and Emily walked up there. Ezra took a seat beside me, wrapped his arms around me and gave the top of my head a kiss. I leaned into his embrace with a smile.

"We've had our fair share of things to go through." Alison started with an almost amused tone because we've definitely had way more then our fair share of things that we had to go through.

"We've been harassed." Emily continued.

"We've been tortured." Spencer went on.

Alison took a deep breath, "And we've had threats on our lives." she said as a picture of Halloween the year before Alison went missing came up on the screen.

Emily took Spencer's hand, "But through all of this nothing has changed our friendship." she stated. The pictures on the screen evolved to a picture of the five of us before Ali went missing, two pictures of of the four of us while she was gone, and a picture of all of us while both Hanna and I were pregnant.

Spencer leaned into Emily with a smile. "Our friendship has only grown stronger, as some of us have gotten married, as Hanna and Aria had their babies, and after they got sick." she said as the pictures moved to pictures of the three of them with Tiffany and Atticus.

The three of them linked arms and sat back down as Ashley and Mike walked up with Tiffany and Atticus in their arms. "We haven't always been on the same page on things." Ashley said as a picture came up of Hanna and her mother at some event they had gone to where Hanna was rolling her eyes at her.

Mike smiled, "We've had fights." a picture came up of the two of us when we were little kids screaming at each other, I laughed at how cute the picture really is. I'm sure I was seriously mad at him at the time, but I find it adorable now.

"But we've gotten to have some pretty good laughs together." Ashley laughed as as picture of Hanna hugging her mom while they were both laughing. Accordingly a picture of Mike and I when we were in Iceland came up of me on his back with both of our faces filled with our smiles.

"And we've cried together." Mike continued.

"You have given me the chance to be a grandmother." Ashley smiled as she faced Tiffany towards us with a smile on her face. A picture of Ashley, Hanna, and Tiffany came up on the screen.

"And you have given me a chance to be an uncle." Mike held up Atticus. A picture of me, Mike, and Atticus was added.

Emily walked back up there, "You've given me the encouragement that I need to chase my dreams in going to the Olympics." she informed us. Another picture was added of Hanna and I sitting in the stands of one of Emily's swim meets.

Alison followed, "You gave me purpose after coming home in giving me the pleasure of taking care of the kids." she told us giving both Atticus and Tiffany kisses on the tops of their heads. A picture came up of her and the babies together.

Toby went up there next, "You've shown me what a family looks like when I grew up without a proper one." he said with an excited look on his face. A big family photo came up with all of us in it. There is something pretty big coming up, I can feel it.

Then it was Ezra, "You've given me the chance to be a dad." he said looking me in the eyes with a loving smile. A picture of him and Atticus was added to the screen. They are really adorable together, I have got to admit.

Caleb went back up next, "You've given me the chance to be a husband." he said as another photo of their wedding came up. It was the photo of their first kiss as man and wife, it was really a beautiful photo.

The last person to go up was Spencer who had an excited look on her face. "And you have given me the idea and experience to finally choose my major in counseling. Once I graduate college I plan to create a program to help teenage girls get through what the two of you have had to go through." she announced with pride.

Before either Hanna or I got a chance to react to any of this, they all formed a line at the front of the stage and held hands. "You have given us more then we have time to say." Caleb started in conclusion.

"And you have been through more then any one should in a life time." Ezra added.

"You've experienced loss." Alison told us.

"You've gone through harassment and torture." Emily said with tears forming in her eyes.

I could feel tears free-flowing down my face, so far this is the sweetest thing that anyone has ever done for me. I looked over at Hanna who is dabbing at the tears in her eyes. She looked back at me and held out her hand for me to take.

"You've been through divorce and abuse." Ashley told us.

"You took on a injured teenage boy out of the goodness of your hearts." he said as he brushed his hand over the scar on his forehead.

Ezra and Caleb took a step forwards, "We say all of this to tell you that you alone are the two strongest people we know." Caleb informed us.

"And we've got somethings for you. Aria, we've all seen you struggle around in that wheelchair, so we got you a new electric wheelchair so that you can have some of your independence back." Ezra surprised me as Toby, who I hadn't noticed had left, came to me with my new wheelchair and helped me out of my old one and into my new one.

I gave Toby a hug after he got me into my new chair, and looked to Ezra, "Thank you." I mouthed with watery eyes.

Caleb looked at Hanna then, "And I know that you hate not being able to get to our bedroom without help, so we got you a lift to put on the stairs so that you can get up to the bedroom on your own." he informed her and laughed, "I'm sorry, I can't just bring it to you right now, but it's being installed in the morning." he added.

Ashley walked forward, "I've got something for the three of us now." She handed Tiffany over to Caleb and picked up three boxes that were sitting on the floor next to her. "It is three necklaces all engraved with '_Forever'_ on them. Hanna, I have loved you from the second that I found out that I was pregnant with you. Now Aria, you are just like a daughter to me and I love you. These necklaces can symbolize that the three of us will always love each other, and that I will always be there for both of you." she said then proceed to walk to us and put on our necklaces for us, and I helped her put on her own.

"Thank you, Ashley. I love you like a mom, you've been more of a mom to me this last year then I mom ever was to me." I told her through my tears of happiness. I reached up and gave her a big hug.

She smiled at me, "I love you too, Aria. You know, if you feel comfortable with it you can call me mom." she offered as she hugged me back.

I smiled at her, "Well, thank you mom." I accepted. It'll take some getting used to, but it just feels right calling her mom. She sat back down in her seat. "Now I think we might regret doing this, but we thought that we would have a karaoke time. So Spencer, Alison, and Emily are going to start karaoke time off with _'Nervous Girls_' by Lucy Hale." Caleb announced then walked off the stage followed by Ezra and Mike.

Ezra and Caleb sat back down next to us. I turned to face Ezra and leaned in to give him a big kiss on the lips. "This is amazing. Thank you so much. I love you." I told him giving him a hug to go with the kiss.

He kissed me back and smiled at me, "You're welcome. It was a group effort between all of us. I'm glad that you like it. We just wanted to get across to the two of you how much we love you and how much you mean to us." he informed me.

"Well it was great." I replied.

Before I got the chance to kiss him again I was interrupted, "Hey, Hanna, Aria. We're singing this song for you, so why don't you look up here and watch us!" Alison teased as they got ready to sing their song.

We both turned back around from sitting with our husbands. We watched them sing their song, then when they were done Caleb and Ezra went up to sing _'Payphone'_ by Maroon 5. They were all pretty good I have got to admit. After that Toby and Mike went up and sang _'Cruise'_ by Florida Georgia Line. They were awesome, it was great.

* * *

A few other people went up to sing, but Hanna and I took that chance to thank everyone for doing this for us. They were able to get this put together in under a week, that takes dedication. Their words were all so heart felt, and you know that they've all practiced singing their songs a few times.

After a few minutes Dianne came up to us, "Aria, Ezra, after spending some time with you this afternoon I can see that you are wonderful parents, and you love each other like crazy. You know, that new wheelchair isn't going to be much help if your house isn't wheelchair accessible, so I here is a blank check." she handed it to Ezra, "I will pay for you to go ahead and get your house renovated so that it is handicap accessible." she gifted us.

I was speechless, "Dianne, I don't know what to say, you've already done so much for us." I told her starting to get pretty overwhelmed with all of the gifts that we have been receiving.

She smiled at me, "Say thank you. I'm happy to do this for you guys. I'm your mother-in-law, I'm supposed to do things like this for you guys. I was also thinking that when your ready to be away from him for a few days, you might let me take Atticus for a weekend and send you two on a trip, once you've recovered some more of course, I can tell that you still don't feel all that great, and it's obvious that you are absolutely exhausted." she told me with a warm, genuine smile.

I gave her a hug, "Thank you, and definitely. We'll get that worked out sometime soon." I promised. I definitely want to get to know her a little bit better so that I feel a little more comfortable entrusting her with my baby.

* * *

After a while of karaoke Spencer ran on stage, "Now Emily, Alison, and I have worked on a little video for everyone to watch." she announced.

A photo from freshmen year faded onto the screen, it was all of us in Ali's bedroom. We had just done each other's makeup and we honestly looked like hot messes, but we had fun. A few other photos for the five of us came onto the screen. It had pictures of s all throughout the year with music playing in the background, but I didn't hear it, I was too engrossed in the memories, each picture bringing back a new one.

For a little bit it was pictures of just the four of us after we were reunited. Then it was pictures of me and Ezra and Hanna and Caleb. The video didn't have anything but genuine happiness focusing on Hanna and I.

It went on to our weddings, Tiffany and Atticus, then random pictures we took in the hospital. Then it had frames of all of the makeup videos I did with Hanna. It showed us first getting home from the hospital. Words came onto the screen _'Pain is temporary, but friendship lasts forever.'_ and it faded to black.

Both Hanna and I had tears in our eyes as we hugged everyone we could get our hands on. Just when we didn't think that it could get any better- it did. How on earth did they get this done in two days? This is absolutely amazing.

Ezra ran back up on stage, "Now Aria and Hanna have just gotten home and are still not 100%, we are ending the night on an early note. On the center of each table are index cards and pens. I would like for you to write something for them, whether a note of encouragement, or story that you have together. My only request is that you keep it up beat and positive. When you are finished writing there is a box next to the door, so if you could place it in the box on your way out that would be great." he said before he came back to sit down.

Mike stomach growled, "Don't worry, Mike. Dinner should be here in about fifteen minutes. In the meantime Aria and I will be right back." he excused the two of us. He picked up my bag from under the table onto my lap before pushing me to a room behind the stage with a sofa on it.

"So what have you thought about everything so far?" he asked as he lifted me from my new wheelchair and onto the sofa. He got a diaper out of my purse along with the things need to change me. I still find it funny that I am small enough to wear the biggest size of diapers for babies! That is a plus though because adult diapers are way more expensive.

I smiled, "I have _loved_ it. How on earth did you guys get all of that done in two days?!" I asked because that is honestly nagging at me. There had to be more time put into that then two days worth since they've worked, took us shopping, and taken us to get our hair done.

He shrugged, "We've known for a while now that we were going to throw the two of you a party, it was just a matter of _when_ we were going to throw you the party." he informed me with a devious smile on his face, they've been working on the for a while!

I raised my perfectly sculpted eyebrows at him, "Why didn't you tell us?" I asked a little surprised that no one had said anything about a party until a few days ago.

Ezra finished up getting me changed and helped me back into my new chair. "We wanted both you you to be feeling good for it, so we didn't want to tell you about it until you felt good enough for it. I can tell that you're getting pretty tired, don't worry, all we have left is dinner and one last surprise. Most of the guests should be gone by now anyway. It should just be us by the time we get back in." he informed me as we made our way back to the table.

A smile rose up on my face, "Another surprise? Dang, you guy's are full of surprises tonight." I commented as we walked out of the room and back to the party area.

Ezra planed a kiss on the top of my head, "Just don't say anything yet. You'll know about it when it comes." he requested as we got back to the table and he pushed me back into my place at the table and sat back down with me.

* * *

**A/N I had time- so I though why not post another chapter :)**

**I couldn't help but put a karaoke time with them singing a Lucy Hale song! Have any of you listened to her album? I absolutely love it, I don't think that I could pick out a favorite song from them because they are all so great! **

**What did you think about this chapter? Please let me know by sending me a review! **

**Thank you so much for reading- I love you guys!**

**~ XOXO ~ TotalCowGirl**


	27. Seizure

_**Previously on 'Our Little Relapses'**_

_ Ezra passed Tiffany to Hanna and stood up to face Mike. "You will not talk to your sister that way. She was being nice to you, now I know that you didn't sleep all that great last night, so I want you to go up to your room and take a nap. If you aren't in a better mood when you wake up then you're going to stay at home tonight." Ezra disciplined Mike. When Mike doesn't get enough sleep, he gets pretty cranky, so Ezra knew to send him up for a nap._

_ He got a smug look on his face, "You can't do that, I'm not supposed to be home by myself, remember? Brain damage that could cause seizures or something like that happen at any random moment." he fought back. _

_ Did he just say that he wasn't allowed to be home on his own at the possibility of a seizure? I couldn't have heard him correctly, my hearing must have failed me because this is the first that I'm hearing about that. "What did you just say? I don't think I could have heard you right. Did you just say that you're at risk for seizures? I know that you had one with in surgery and that you were at risk immediately after, but that is the only thing I have heard on the matter." I asked in bewilderment. _

_ They both went quiet and refused to make eye contact with me. This made me mad, "Someone say something, why wasn't I informed of this? I think this is something that I should have been told about." I said letting my anger become obvious in my voice. _

_ Ezra finally looked at me, "We learned that at his last follow up. Mike requested that we not tell you because you had just gotten home and he didn't want to take away from any of the excitement of the two of you being able to come home after months of being in the hospital." he explained letting the guilt leak into his voice. _

_ I took a deep breath, I'm not sure how to think about this. "Mike, we've talked about this. We agreed that it would be best for both of us to never keep things from each other." I said letting him see how hurt I am that yet again he doesn't feel like he could talk to me. _

_ He sighed, "It's not that I don't feel like I could trust you, but I just didn't want to think about it myself. Okay? I'm sorry I broke our promise, but if you really want to know everything then I guess you should know that they think within the next year I'm going to loose my ability to process information and I'll develop short term memory loss. I'm never going to be able to get a job, or go to college, or anything like that. So I'm sorry if I didn't want to admit that to myself by telling you." he said with tears running down his face. _

_ My heart broke as I listened to him. "Oh my goodness, Mike... You aren't alone though, we're all here for you every day, Hanna, Alison, and I are going to be here everyday with you. You are not alone. I have an understanding of what you're going through and we can go through it together." I told him as tears ran down my face._

* * *

**POV Hanna.**

They brought out our dinner, it wasn't anything fancy, honestly a little bland so it would be easy on both Aria and I's stomachs. I'm not sure that there will ever be a time again that I won't have a sensitive stomach. It's a pretty sure bet that I I'll never be able to eat spicy food again, and let me tell you, I miss my spicy food.

We talked, ate and laughed. When we were finished with our meal dessert was put before us. It was a chocolate cheesecake with raspberry topping. My mouth watered just at the sight of it. I know that there is no way in hell that I'm going to be able to finish this delicious piece of cheesecake, but the little that I am able to eat I am going to enjoy.

Mom stood up before I got a chance to dig in. "Hanna, Aria. I was able to pull a few strings and I've got one more surprise for the night. Give me just one moment." she stepped off to another room off to the side. What else can there be? This night has already been amazing and I've already started to think about how I'm going to do a tutorial on the look that I have tonight, then with Aria's.

A few moments later mom walked out with a girl. She looks a few years older then me, has a full face of beautifully applied makeup and amazing green eyes that pop. "Hanna, Aria! It is so good to meet you. I'm Taylor Madison with Flawless Face makeup studio. We've got several locations, but as you probably know one of our locations is in the mall here in Rosewood. It's isn't our main location, but it would be if we were to close our main one." she started.. Okay, what did mom do?

"So your amazing mother came and convinced me to take a look at the tutorials that you post on YouTube, and I have to say I am beyond impressed. I showed them to my boss and she was just as impressed, so on behalf of Flawless Face I would like to offer both of you a job. Not starting right now, but once you have healed and get the okays from your doctors. Even before you start we would love it if you would come by and get a feel of the place so we can all get to know you and vice-versus." she offered with a bright smile on her face.

I'm pretty sure that my jaw dropped straight to the floor. I'm going to get to be a legit professional makeup artist. Oh my goodness. I looked over at Aria who pretty much had the same look on her face. This is like a dream come true for me, and I know that I'm way more into makeup then Aria, but I know that she loves it way more then she will tell me.

I got up out of my chair and gave Taylor a hug. "Thank you so much! This is seriously a dream come true. I can not believe that this is happening." I told her with as much enthusiasm as I could muster.

Taylor smiled and hugged me back, "Well we are looking forward to having both of you on our beauty team. I know that you've gotten pretty big on YouTube that you'll also help bring in business. But for now, I'm going to leave you to enjoy the rest of your night and continue to recover. Come by some time and we'll give you a tour and let everyone get to know you. Then whenever you feel like you are ready to start work let us know and we can start your training." she informed us as she walked over to Aria and gave her a hug.

"Thank you so much, this is crazy. I didn't think that anyone would ever want to hire us for any kind of job knowing our histories." Aria commented with excitement of the fact that she can help bring in the dough for the family.

She left and I sat back down. "Mom, how on earth did you convince them to hire us?" I asked not even looking about the amazing dessert in front of me, I'm too excited to eat right now.

Mom shrugged, "I just went by and showed them a video of the two of you like two days ago, then this morning I got a call saying that they wanted you on their team. So I told them about the party tonight and asked if someone could make an appearance." she replied, happy for Aria and I that we are going to be starting our first real jobs sometime soon.

I finally remembered about my dessert and dig into it. I was only really able to get down a few bites of it because it was so rich, but it was amazing any way it goes. I'm probably talking nonsense right now because I'm exhausted, but wired to sound off of adrenaline and the pure excitement of the evening.

* * *

We finished eating the most amazing dessert I think I have ever had. The limo took us back home where Alison and Spencer put the kids down for us so we could go on to bed with our husbands. Caleb gave me a piggy back ride up the stairs and took me to the bathroom so that I could wash off the umpteen gillion layers of makeup I have on my face and so I can do my nightly skin care routine.

I walked to the bed room stopping by Mike's room on the way. "'Night, Mike." I told him as I stuck my head in his door, but when I saw him I couldn't help but let out a scream. He was lying in his bed with a puddle surrounding him, his eyes rolled into his head and vomit covering his shirt. Did he-... Did he just have a seizure?

Hearing my scream, Caleb came running in to see what was going on. His eyes widened when he saw the state that Mike is in right now. "I'm going to call 911 and try to get him to come to his senses, you go get Ezra, and if Toby is here,him too." he instructed me as he pulled out his phone.

I walked to the head of the stairs and sat down on the first step to safely as possible get down them. Toby saw me and walked up to me, "Hanna, what's going on?" he asked as he picked me up and carried me the rest of the way down.

"Mike- he just had a seizure, Caleb told me to go get you and Ezra. You go on up there while I get him." I told him once he set me down. There are tears streaming down my face and I'm having trouble breathing. I think I'm having a panic attack.

Toby nodded his head and ran back up the stairs to help Caleb with Mike. I ran into Aria and Ezra's bedroom without knocking. Ezra is already in PJ's and is helping Aria get into hers. "Ezra, Mike just had a seizure. Caleb just called 911 and Toby is with him." I informed him with my heart pounding in my chest.

Ezra looked at Aria, who nodded her head, dropped what he was doing and ran out of the room in the direction of the stairs. Aria looked at me pleadingly, "You need to help me get my clothes back on. If Mike is going to the hospital then I'm going with him." she stated with determination.

I took a deep breath and nodded my head. "Okay, just let me call over Spencer and Ali so I can update them." I told her and walked to the door. "ALI, SPENCER! Get in here!" I called then finished putting Aria's night shorts on her.

They both came running in a few seconds later. "Hanna you look like your about to pass out, you need to sit down." Spencer told me as soon as they walked in.

"Mike just had a seizure." I informed them ignoring Spencer telling me to sit down. I've got to do something, I don't know what I need to do, but I have got to do something! I can't just sit and do nothing. Wait, when did the room start spinning? Okay, maybe I should sit down...

Their eyes widened and rushed to Aria to get a pair of a t-shirt and a pair of sweats on. They put her in her wheelchair and she maneuvered her new electronic wheelchair into the living room. As we gathered in there we heard the sirens pull up in front of our house.

Accordingly, between the three boys they managed to get Mike down the stairs and laid him down on the sofa. Ezra's brain was working over time, I could see the gears turning in his head. "Okay, so I'll go in the back of the ambulance with him, then Toby if you could follow behind with Hanna and Aria. The rest of you should stay with the babies. Atticus has gotten where he wakes up about midnight every night." he gave out directions as he opened the door before they got a chance to knock.

This sounds like the best plan. Ezra to be the adult with Mike, Toby to one, be the driver, and two to be there for Mike since the two of them seem to really have some kind of connection. Then Aria for obvious reasons, she his big sister and he is in her custody. Me to keep Aria in line, and so that I'm not a basket case sitting at home wondering whether or not he is going to be okay.

The paramedics came in assessed Mike, then put him onto the stretcher. They took him off with Ezra at their heels, so Toby lifted Aria while Caleb carried the wheelchair down the front steps and put in the back of Toby's car. Toby set Aria in the shotgun seat and I climbed into the back only after I gave Caleb a peck on his lips.

We followed the ambulance to the hospital. The car ride was dead silent aside from the sirens coming from right in front of us. I feel as if I could be sick, but I'm not gagging or going looking for a bathroom right now.

We got to the hospital and went to the waiting room to wait for some news. I feel horrible, but despite the fact that I am overly worried about Mike, I am exhausted. We have had a very full day. I'm pretty sure that Aria fell asleep not too long after. It was a dreamless sleep, and I was thankful for that. I'm pretty sure that if I had dreamed anything it would have been another nightmare.

* * *

I'm not sure how long later we were woken up by Ezra coming over to us to give us an update on Mike's condition. "He's doing okay. He's resting right now, he's stable. They want to keep him here for a day or two for observation." he informed us as he sank down into one of the uncomfortable plastic waiting chairs that Toby and I have been subjected to sit in.

Aria yawned and nodded her head, "Okay, can we go see him?" she questioned, wanting to see her baby brother and she also knows that Toby and I are really want to see him too. We all love him and want to see how he is doing with our own friends.

He nodded his head, "Yeah, only for a few minutes though. I'm going to stay here with him tonight. In the morning you should have someone drive you back up here. I don't want you staying the night, you need to get your rest." he replied as he stood back up and waited for us to follow him.

We followed him to Mike's room. He looks pretty good considering how he looked the last time I saw him. He's pretty pale, but he is resting. "How long should he be asleep?" I asked as I sank down into the chair beside the bed.

Ezra shrugged, "It depends. It could be any second, it could be sometime in the night, maybe in the morning." he replied, massaging Aria's shoulders as she stared at Mike sleeping in his hospital bed.

Toby rubbed Mike's leg, "Is there anything that I can do?" he asked looking Mike up and down with a sad look on his face. Mike was just like a little brother to him, and honestly, they are best friends. I think that without Toby Mike would have had a nervous breakdown a long time ago, but I think their friendship has prevented that from happening.

"I think that Mike would really appreciate it if you came by to see him when he wakes up." Aria requested on behalf of Mike. She know that would mean more to Mike then anything. I don't think that Mike would really even want Aria to be there to tell you the truth. I think that would stress her out even more.

He nodded his head, "Done, and if there is anything else that you guys need or that Mike needs I'll be more then happy to help." he let them know.

Aria yawned and slumped over in her chair. "We'll be okay here for the night. Go home and get some rest, then come back in the morning. If anything happens I will call you and let you know as soon as it happens." he told Aria, and me for that matter because I'm just about like Aria in this situation. Freaking out, exhausted, and still not 100%.

Toby nodded his head in agreement seeing the state that both Aria and I are in at the moment. "I'll get both of you home." he told us as he led the two of us out so that we can all get a little bit of rest.

* * *

When we got home the kids had been put to bed and Caleb carried me upstairs. Alison helped Aria get ready for and go to bed. "How's he doing?" Caleb asked as he pulled my dress over my head for me because I'm mostly asleep as we're talking.

I sighed, "He's okay. We're going back up there in the morning." was really all I was able to get out. He put the dress in the dirty clothes bin and unhooked my bra for me. He quickly put me into one of his t-shirts and tucked me in. I'm not sure when he joined me whether is was two seconds or two hours later because I was gone by then.

* * *

**A/N So I just completely made up the Flawless Face brand. If there really is a brand that goes by that name then it is news to me haha. **

**What did you think about this chapter? Mike has a seizure and they are waiting for him to wake up now. **

**Please review!**

**Thank you so much for reading- it means the world to me!**

**Love you guys! ~ XOXO ~ TotalCowGirl**


	28. Headache

_** Previously on 'Our Little Relapses'**_

_ I walked to the bed room stopping by Mike's room on the way. "'Night, Mike." I told him as I stuck my head in his door, but when I saw him I couldn't help but let out a scream. He was lying in his bed with a puddle surrounding him, his eyes rolled into his head and vomit covering his shirt. Did he-... Did he just have a seizure? _

_ Hearing my scream, Caleb came running in to see what was going on. His eyes widened when he saw the state that Mike is in right now. "I'm going to call 911 and try to get him to come to his senses, you go get Ezra, and if Toby is here,him too." he instructed me as he pulled out his phone. _

_ I walked to the head of the stairs and sat down on the first step to safely as possible get down them. Toby saw me and walked up to me, "Hanna, what's going on?" he asked as he picked me up and carried me the rest of the way down. _

_ "Mike- he just had a seizure, Caleb told me to go get you and Ezra. You go on up there while I get him." I told him once he set me down. There are tears streaming down my face and I'm having trouble breathing. I think I'm having a panic attack._

* * *

_ When we got home the kids had been put to bed and Caleb carried me upstairs. Alison helped Aria get ready for and go to bed. "How's he doing?" Caleb asked as he pulled my dress over my head for me because I'm mostly asleep as we're talking. _

_ I sighed, "He's okay. We're going back up there in the morning." was really all I was able to get out. He put the dress in the dirty clothes bin and unhooked my bra for me. He quickly put me into one of his t-shirts and tucked me in. I'm not sure when he joined me whether is was two seconds or two hours later because I was gone by then._

* * *

** POV Hanna**

When we got home the kids had been put to bed and Caleb carried me upstairs. Alison helped Aria get ready for and go to bed. "How's he doing?" Caleb asked as he pulled my dress over my head for me because I'm mostly asleep as we're talking.

I sighed, "He's okay. We're going back up there in the morning." was really all I was able to get out. He put the dress in the dirty clothes bin and unhooked my bra for me. He quickly put me into one of his t-shirts and tucked me in. I'm not sure when he joined me whether is was two seconds or two hours later because I was gone by then.

An insane headache woke me up early that morning. I painfully opened my eyes to see the sun shining through the window. I quickly closed them again, but the headache wouldn't subside and I feel like I could be sick. I opened my eyes again and looked to the clock on the bed side table. 6:30 am. Caleb is still sound asleep, but I'm in too much pain to move and I need some kind of relief.

"Caleb. Caleb!" I whispered trying not to worsen my headache with the noise I had to project to wake Caleb up. I need an aspirin. Pronto.

He jerked awake as his eyes flew open and landed on me. "What's wrong?" he asked all too loudly. Why did he have to speak so loud? This is turning into a full blown migraine. I _really_ feel sick right now.

I weakly grasped my head in between my hands. "I've got a skull splitting headache, can you get me some aspirin?" I requested with a barely audible voice. Any noise at all right now is killing me. If I didn't think it would make it worse, I would start screaming.

He nodded his head and quickly got me the aspirin and a glass of water. I took it and hid my face under the covers, but that didn't help much. So Caleb rubbed my back until I was finally able to get back to sleep. I have a feeling that this is going to be a long day- I way over did it yesterday. Just because I'm home doesn't mean that I'm all better, it just means that I'm getting better, better enough that I don't need to be under constant medical observation.

* * *

When I woke back up the curtains were closed and the night light had been unplugged so that when I awoke the light wouldn't worsen my headache. Could I have a better husband? I think not. I looked at the clock, it's noon. My headache has all but subsided, I can still feel the remains of it but I think a little bit of breakfast, well lunch now will take care of that.

Caleb is no where to be seen so I picked up my phone from the bedside table and texted Caleb that I am awake so that he can help me get ready for the day. I went ahead and went to the restroom and washed my face. My skin is pretty dry today so I doubled up on my moisturizer. I walked back to the bedroom just as Caleb was at the top of the stairs so he helped me change my clothes and go downstairs. "The lift should be installed in about two hours. It's going to be pretty loud so you might want to go over to your mom's house so you can have some quiet." he suggested as he set me down in the recliner.

I nodded my head, "That sounds great. Can you get me something to eat? I don't want anything much but I've still got the remains of the headache and I think that a little bit of food will help." I requested as I made myself comfortable in my chair. I don't think that it would be wise for me to do much today even though I would really like to go see Mike. Wait. Mike?! I haven't heard anything about him since I've woken up this morning.

Caleb returned with a glass of water and a salad for me. "So have you heard anything about Mike this morning?" I asked not being able to stand the anticipation of not knowing what is going on with him. Why hasn't he told me anything? I can hear the kids in the nursery with Spencer and Alison, but I haven't seen or heard Aria since I've come down stairs.

"He woke up early this morning. When Aria woke up Toby drove her up to the hospital. He should be released tonight if everything continues to go well. Toby texted me about thirty minutes ago that he was going to stay there with Mike while Ezra brings Aria back here so she can go back to sleep and he can grab a shower before going back up there." he updated me on what is going on.

Okay, this makes me feel better that Mike is okay. I guess this is something that we are just going to have to get used to. He is always going to have this condition and we are going to have to learn to care for him the best way that we can with this situation. We're having to learned around both me and Aria so I guess it isn't much to throw Mike into this equation.

* * *

Aria and Ezra came home not too long later, and after giving us a brief update they retreated to their bedroom to get some rest. Aria did not look too great. She was really pale and had bags under her eyes. I have a feeling that she really didn't get all that much sleep last night. Maybe I should have slept down there with her, she shouldn't have had to be alone last night. At least Alison was just a room over if Aria had needed anything.

When the guys came to install the lift to the stairs I walked across the street to mom's house so that I can keep to quiet areas and talk with her for a little bit. I let myself in and sat down in the kitchen with her. "Hey mom." I greeted her as I gave her a hug and sat down.

She smiled and hugged me back, "Hey sweetie, is everything okay?" she asked wondering why I'm over here. She does know about Mike right? I hadn't even thought about calling her since I found Mike, but it was so late last night that I really wasn't thinking clearly.

I sighed and filled her in on everything since I'd seen her last night. "Oh my goodness, Hanna. No wonder you woke up with such a nasty headache this morning. How's Aria doing this morning?" she replied to all of the events that I just went over with her.

"She got home a little while ago, she looked so drained and exhausted. I don't think she really got any sleep last night. When they got home she went straight to bed. Ezra took a shower and left back to the hospital to sit with Mike." I informed her with a sigh of concern for Aria.

Now it was mom's turn to sigh and fill me in on somethings, "I know that you probably don't want to think about this right now, but your father has been calling me and emailing me every few days. He says that he would like to see you and take you out for lunch sometime, I thought you should know. I don't want him to have me keeping to from him over me." she informed me, you can tell that she really didn't want to tell me at all, but she knew that it was the right thing to do.

This annoyed me beyond belief. "I was just in the damn hospital for seven fucking months with not so much as a word from him, and only when I've come home he decides that he wants to see me? I don't think so, that is total bullshit. I don't need that. He thinks he can come a go as he pleases, well he can't! I don't want him anywhere near Tiffany either, she doesn't need that kind of inconsistency in her life. It's already crazy enough as it is without adding dad to the mix." I vented in response to dad trying to get a hold of me. I changed my phone number and blocked him from everything for a reason!

She nodded her head in understanding, "I completely agree, but I do have to say that I think you need to see him for just long enough to tell him that you don't need him in your life since he wasn't there for the hard stuff. He didn't come by and visit, he didn't call, he didn't offer to help with any of the bills. You need to call him out on that and make sure that he realizes how bad of a person he is." she suggested knowing how bad dad is about coming in and out of our lives as he pleases.

I like this idea. I know that it involves me going to see him, but I think that would be worth it. "Okay, that sounds like a good idea. Will you come with me? Him and Caleb don't exactly get along and I don't want to have to break up a fight like that." I requested remembering the last time we saw him right after we had gotten married.

She smiled and nodded her head, "Of course I'll come with you Hanna." she agreed, "When do you want to get that over with?" she asked after a moment as she pulled out her phone so she can set up a time to meet with him.

There is never going to be a really good time to see him. I know that I don't want it to be today, I'm already not feeling good. "Tomorrow I guess. Don't even make it at a meal time so he thinks we can have an entire meal with him. Like two?" I suggested hoping that I will be feeling up to getting out of the house tomorrow.

"That sounds good to me. I just texted your father the details. We're meeting at the Brew at two tomorrow." she confirmed as she put her phone back down and looked back up at me.

* * *

**A/N- Sorry it's been a few days since I've updated! I've just been so busy with starting school and I've had some pretty bad allergies so I haven't been feeling the greatest. **

**For all of you who started school over the last few weeks I hope that you've had a great first few days back!**

**What did you think about this chapter? Please review and tell me what you think!**

**Thank you for reading :) Love you guys!**

**XOXO ~ TotalCowGirl**


	29. Almost Working Girls

_**Previously on 'Our Little Relapses'**_

_ Now it was mom's turn to sigh and fill me in on somethings, "I know that you probably don't want to think about this right now, but your father has been calling me and emailing me every few days. He says that he would like to see you and take you out for lunch sometime, I thought you should know. I don't want him to have me keeping to from him over me." she informed me, you can tell that she really didn't want to tell me at all, but she knew that it was the right thing to do. _

_ This annoyed me beyond belief. "I was just in the damn hospital for seven fucking months with not so much as a word from him, and only when I've come home he decides that he wants to see me? I don't think so, that is total bullshit. I don't need that. He thinks he can come a go as he pleases, well he can't! I don't want him anywhere near Tiffany either, she doesn't need that kind of inconsistency in her life. It's already crazy enough as it is without adding dad to the mix." I vented in response to dad trying to get a hold of me. I changed my phone number and blocked him from everything for a reason!_

* * *

_ A few moments later mom walked out with a girl. She looks a few years older then me, has a full face of beautifully applied makeup and amazing green eyes that pop. "Hanna, Aria! It is so good to meet you. I'm Taylor Madison with Flawless Face makeup studio. We've got several locations, but as you probably know one of our locations is in the mall here in Rosewood. It's isn't our main location, but it would be if we were to close our main one." she started.. Okay, what did mom do? _

_ "So your amazing mother came and convinced me to take a look at the tutorials that you post on YouTube, and I have to say I am beyond impressed. I showed them to my boss and she was just as impressed, so on behalf of Flawless Face I would like to offer both of you a job. Not starting right now, but once you have healed and get the okays from your doctors. Even before you start we would love it if you would come by and get a feel of the place so we can all get to know you and vice-versus." she offered with a bright smile on her face. _

_ I'm pretty sure that my jaw dropped straight to the floor. I'm going to get to be a legit professional makeup artist. Oh my goodness. I looked over at Aria who pretty much had the same look on her face. This is like a dream come true for me, and I know that I'm way more into makeup then Aria, but I know that she loves it way more then she will tell me. _

_ I got up out of my chair and gave Taylor a hug. "Thank you so much! This is seriously a dream come true. I can not believe that this is happening." I told her with as much enthusiasm as I could muster. _

_ Taylor smiled and hugged me back, "Well we are looking forward to having both of you on our beauty team. I know that you've gotten pretty big on YouTube that you'll also help bring in business. But for now, I'm going to leave you to enjoy the rest of your night and continue to recover. Come by some time and we'll give you a tour and let everyone get to know you. Then whenever you feel like you are ready to start work let us know and we can start your training." she informed us as she walked over to Aria and gave her a hug._

* * *

**Four months later. POV Hanna.**

I confronted my father and he is out of my life for good now. He didn't seem too broken up about it, he has another family that he can go back to. He never really cared about us, it was always them. I didn't shed any tears over that and neither did he. He is not worth my time or my energy.

Mike has been just fine since his seizure, but everyone has been keeping close eyes on him. He definitely isn't a normal teenage boy anymore. He still goes to hang out with his friends and all of that, but he goes to bed early and he doesn't do any of the crazy things that boys tend to do. He knows that he has limits and he is very careful not to push them because he realizes that this is his life that is on the line- nothing to be taken lightly.

We are about half way through with getting the house fully remodeled. We added another room and a garage. We decided that with the kids getting older that they are going to need rooms to themselves before too long. Who knows what would happen if we were to let those two share a bedroom together once the terrible two's are hit. They love each other, and they definitely know how to cause mischief together. We are getting the garage because we hate leaving the cars just in the street because the drive way is only big enough for two cars when this is a three car house with friends/family that come over often.

Both Aria and I have gotten the okay to start light part-time work. So we are going to just start out working from nine to noon. That is just three hours, but that is really great for us and we are very excited for it. We start our official training tomorrow and we are both planning out how everything is going to go. We know that we will never be able to work eight hour days. Our bodies just won't let us do that, especially since Aria can't do much on her own.

We just got set up to do another makeup tutorial, this one is going to be about the looks that we wore to the party a few months ago. I can't believe that we haven't done this one before now, but I guess things just got away from us. "Hey everybody, so today's tutorial is going to be two separate looks on both Aria and I. We are going to show you the looks that we wore to the party that our family threw us when we got home from the hospital." I introduced.

We went through the tutorial then before hand we decided that we would make the announcement on the channel that we are going to be starting work as professional makeup artists. "So before we say good bye for the day, Hanna and I have some pretty big news for all of you!" Aria informed them as she fanned her self off after bathing in setting spray.

I put on my biggest smile, "Aria and I have been offered a part time job working as professional makeup artists, we start out training tomorrow and we are both super excited about it." I informed our two hundred thousand followers. It ceases to amaze me that we have accumulated that many followers, and gain more with each video.

The YouTube channel started out as just mine as a project for me to work on, but it's turned into something that Aria and I can share. While we were in the hospital we spent all of our time together, like non stop, so it was nice to have it as my own, but now that we are at home and have a little space in between us it's nice to be able to share this.

Aria has had me help her a lot with writing her portion of their book recently so that she can have all of the details perfect. As of last week she had gotten everything up to date, so now Aria and Ezra are working on collaborating their two pieces of work together and create the perfect book. I have seen bits and pieces of it and this is going to be the most epic, romantic, and inspiring book that there is. They have overcome so much and have grown to a whole new level of trust and intimacy in their relationship.

It wasn't too long ago that we were still having to deal with -A. It hasn't been too long since I had my miscarriage, and it really hasn't been all that long since we got married. Yet, in such a short time so much has changed. Between Aria and I we have three kids. I feel as if Mike and Atticus are mine, and I know that Aria feels the same way about Tiffany. We would do anything for any of them. We have gone through depression, we've been at deaths door, and we have had to recover from all of this.

"Hey, we need to decide on your outfit, hair, and makeup for tomorrow. You need to look perfect, this is going to be your first day working on clients." Alison told me taking me away from my thoughts and how far we've come.

I smiled and nodded my head. We took the lift on the stairs and to my bedroom. Aria is already in there looking through my closet for the perfect outfit. "Find anything good Ar?" I asked as she had a few outfits draped across her lap.

She nodded her head, "I was thinking about this white lace dress with the stripped blazer, or maybe that frayed blue dress, maybe the yellow sparkly shirt with the salmon colored skirt." she suggested holding the clothes up for me to see.

I smiled at her choices, they were all really perfect. Non of them are new, I wore them in high school, but for today, I like that. I shows how far that we've come and how much we have really grown, but that we are still the same people. "I'm thinking the white lace dress, do you see that gold belt that goes with it?" I asked going past her and looking through the belts in the now walk in closet. In the renovations of the house all of the closets were expanded a considerable amount much to my liking. Caleb and I couldn't fit all of our clothes in that small closet!

Alison nodded her head in agreement, "That is perfect. You should do hair in loose curls and braid it back for the half up look." she said pulling my hair back so that she could get a better visual of the look.

I'm pretty sure she just read my mind. "That's perfect. I'm thinking that with my makeup that I need to do a warm tone smokey eye. Do you think that sounds good?" I asked looking my outfit up and down.

Aria shook her head, "No I think that you need to do more of a cream or beige color look then have a pop of color in there. That would go perfect with this dress." she told me thinking out the details. I looked the dress over and agreed with her.

"You're right. The warm tones would be better with that dress if I didn't have the jacket, but the jacket pulls the outfit together." I decided taking the outfit from Aria and hung it up on the top of the door to be ready for me tomorrow.

I gave an evil smile to Aria, "You're turn!" I decided as I quickly walked out the door and to the lift on the stairs. I went down before Aria and Alison got the chance to get to me. Mike met me at the bottom of the stairs. "What are you guys doing?" he asked hearing them call me and our giggles.

I laughed as I got out, "We're deciding what we're going to wear tomorrow." I explained as I let myself into Aria and Ezra's room and went straight to the closet and started looking though Aria's clothes. Finding something for Aria is going to pose more difficult then for me because we are going to have to find something that flatters her wheelchair.

I think that she needs to wear a dress, so I'm skipping over all of her blouses and pants. It needs to be something form fitting, she has an amazing body and she needs to flaunt it! I'd pulled out a couple of dresses by the time Alison and Aria had made their way down.

Aria smile at the selection of dresses that I put on her bed. There is a knee-length pink dress with spaghetti straps, there's a very form fitting dark purple dress that is strapless with a black sash right under her boobs. She hasn't worn it since she's been in the wheelchair, but I'm still pretty sure that she would still look pretty smoakin' in it. The last one is the form fitting black dress with lace sleeves.

Aria looked the dresses over and gravitated to the black one. "This one would go great with pops of color in my accessories, like those bright pink heels and my pink bow earrings." she said picturing it in her head.

"You need to do a pink smokey eye to go with it. You know that tutorial that we did like, two months ago with the pink makeup? I think that would be perfect for this look." I suggested. I know a lot of people are kind of leery about using pink for eye makeup, but I promise you- when done right it is possible and you can look freaking hot!

She nodded her head, "That will be perfect, but what about my hair?" she asked as she moved over to in front of her mirror to look at her hair and how she should do it in the morning.

Alison ran her fingers though Aria's long mane, "I think that you need to wear it down. You sported a messy bun for so long that I don't think I will ever be able to stand you wearing it up again." she gave her opinion.

I nodded my head in agreement. Besides, with the outfit that she'll be wearing she needs to be wearing her hair down anyway. "You should do a really messy braid to the side. Like have really big curls so that most of your hair doesn't stay in the braid. I think that would look great." I suggested. She's done that hair look before and I love it every time she does it. I've tried to do it on my hair, but it never turns out as great as it does on Aria.

She smiled, knowing exactly what I'm talking about. "That's perfect. I'm not going to have time to curl my hair in the morning since I'm limited to how fast I can do things now," she rubbed the arm rest of the wheelchair. "So how about I have Ezra help me bathe, then we can go ahead and curl my hair tonight. We just need to do the curls a little tighter since I'm going to be sleeping in them." she told us thinking through how we're going to make this outfit work.

* * *

Aria went and had Ezra help her, so I went to the living room and sat down with Caleb who is playing with Tiffany. "Mommy!" she squealed when she saw me. She has a big bow in her curly hair. She toddled her way over to me and plopped herself down in my lap. I can not believe how big she has gotten!

"So how do you feel about starting work tomorrow?" Caleb asked me. He is very supportive and happy that Aria and I are getting on with our lives and getting a job. Alison is pretty much our nanny now, she lives there rent free and doesn't pay for groceries. We're (Aria/Ezra, me/Caleb $50 each) going to be giving her a hundred dollars a week to take care of the kids on her own while Aria and I are at work. We wanted to pay her more but she wouldn't let saying that she enjoys taking care of the kids.

I shrugged, "I'm both excited and nervous. I don't know about being away from the kids and having to stand for so long. I know that they won't make me stand if I can't, but it's just so much easier to really do someones makeup while your standing. I don't know how my body is going to react to that." I told him explaining my anxieties.

Caleb wrapped his arm around me as I handed Tiffany one of her toys to play with. "It's only three- four at most hours out of the day without them, and Alison is going to be here with them. It's not like we're putting them in daycare with people that we don't know. Then at work, take it slow and pace yourself, sit down if you need to. I'm sure that they will understand that you are weak and there isn't anything that you can do about it." he replied trying to ease my worries.

I sighed, "It's just that I feel like I completely missed seven months of their lives. They are growing up too fast. I know that I got to see them a lot but I wasn't really able to be here with them. Then what if it doesn't work out? What if it turns out that working there isn't right for us?" I further explained why I'm not too sure about this.

He gave the side of my head a kiss, "I know, but you are an active part of their lives now and you'll get to see them everyday and be able to care for them. And if the job doesn't work out, then it doesn't work out. At least with this you can get the training in and get your name out there. Something to think about is that you could work there for a while to get the training and the experience, then you could quit and start a freelance business doing peoples makeup. You work for yourself, you make your own schedule, and you can have more flexibility." he suggested.

I really hadn't thought about that. That is actually a really good idea. I need to talk to Aria about that. I should hold off until we've worked there a few weeks for that though. "That actually sounds like a really good plan." I told him and thanked him with a bog kiss on his lips.

Accordingly, Tiffany threw herself in between us and started laughing. Caleb scooped her up and threw her up in the air, "What are you doing, silly? Were we ignoring you?" he said as he caught her and blew into her tummy making our little angel squeal and giggle.

* * *

The next morning I got up early with Caleb and I quickly washed and moisturized my face then got dressed. Once I was dressed and had my accessories on, I took my time doing my makeup. It has to look absolutely perfect. I had trouble sleeping last night because I was thinking about exactly how I wanted my makeup to look.

By the time I got my makeup finished Caleb was already down stairs making breakfast. I walked out around the same time as Mike did. "So you are Aria are starting work today?" he asked even though he already knew the answer.

I nodded my head. I could see the nervousness in his eyes, he isn't too sure about Aria and I leaving him this morning, I think he's afraid that something is going to happen to either us or him. "Yeah, but it's just for the morning and we are just a phone call away. Alison is going to be here, there isn't anything that you need to worry about." I reassured him and gave him a hug.

Mike hugged me back, "I know, but it's just that with all of the problems we all have it just makes me nervous that both of you are going to be gone." he told me.

I nodded my head, "It makes me nervous too, but we've got to be able to move on with our lives." I told him, by that time we were downstairs and in the kitchen so that we can sit down to breakfast as a family.

* * *

We were the last ones to the table. Everyone went ahead and started eating without us because it looks like Aria still has to do the finishing touches to her makeup so she'll need a couple of extra minutes after she eats. The conversation was filled with all of the details of the morning on Aria and I starting work.

The boys went ahead and left so they could get to their respective jobs by eight. I went with Aria to help her finish up her makeup and touch up mine since I had just eaten, even if it was just a few bites, my stomach isn't sitting well with food. "How so I look?" Aria asked me as she bathed in her setting spray.

I smiled as I assessed her up and down, "You look fucking amazing. How about me?" I twirled around so that she could look me over front and back.

She laughed at my response and nodded her head, "You look great. Now lets go say goodbye to the kids before we leave. I can't believe that we're going to be leaving them all morning." she told me as she maneuvered herself through the door and to the kid's play room where Alison is being used as a jungle gym.

I laughed at the picture before me. "Come on guys, tell mommy bye-bye." I told them as I kneeled down so I could grab them into big hugs.

Tiffany ran to Aria and Atticus ran to me. I laughed, to them both of us are mommy, neither Aria or I mind though. We love both of them equally. Although, we do have a soft spot for the children that we birthed I do have to admit.


	30. Working Girls?

_**Previously on 'Our Little Relapses'**_

_ "So how do you feel about starting work tomorrow?" Caleb asked me. He is very supportive and happy that Aria and I are getting on with our lives and getting a job. Alison is pretty much our nanny now, she lives there rent free and doesn't pay for groceries. We're (Aria/Ezra, me/Caleb $50 each) going to be giving her a hundred dollars a week to take care of the kids on her own while Aria and I are at work. We wanted to pay her more but she wouldn't let saying that she enjoys taking care of the kids. _

_ I shrugged, "I'm both excited and nervous. I don't know about being away from the kids and having to stand for so long. I know that they won't make me stand if I can't, but it's just so much easier to really do someones makeup while your standing. I don't know how my body is going to react to that." I told him explaining my anxieties. _

_ Caleb wrapped his arm around me as I handed Tiffany one of her toys to play with. "It's only three- four at most hours out of the day without them, and Alison is going to be here with them. It's not like we're putting them in daycare with people that we don't know. Then at work, take it slow and pace yourself, sit down if you need to. I'm sure that they will understand that you are weak and there isn't anything that you can do about it." he replied trying to ease my worries. _

_ I sighed, "It's just that I feel like I completely missed seven months of their lives. They are growing up too fast. I know that I got to see them a lot but I wasn't really able to be here with them. Then what if it doesn't work out? What if it turns out that working there isn't right for us?" I further explained why I'm not too sure about this. _

_ He gave the side of my head a kiss, "I know, but you are an active part of their lives now and you'll get to see them everyday and be able to care for them. And if the job doesn't work out, then it doesn't work out. At least with this you can get the training in and get your name out there. Something to think about is that you could work there for a while to get the training and the experience, then you could quit and start a freelance business doing peoples makeup. You work for yourself, you make your own schedule, and you can have more flexibility." he suggested. _

_ I really hadn't thought about that. That is actually a really good idea. I need to talk to Aria about that. I should hold off until we've worked there a few weeks for that though. "That actually sounds like a really good plan." I told him and thanked him with a bog kiss on his lips._

* * *

_ The boys went ahead and left so they could get to their respective jobs by eight. I went with Aria to help her finish up her makeup and touch up mine since I had just eaten, even if it was just a few bites, my stomach isn't sitting well with food. "How so I look?" Aria asked me as she bathed in her setting spray. _

_ I smiled as I assessed her up and down, "You look fucking amazing. How about me?" I twirled around so that she could look me over front and back. _

_ She laughed at my response and nodded her head, "You look great. Now lets go say goodbye to the kids before we leave. I can't believe that we're going to be leaving them all morning." she told me as she maneuvered herself through the door and to the kid's play room where Alison is being used as a jungle gym. _

_ I laughed at the picture before me. "Come on guys, tell mommy bye-bye." I told them as I kneeled down so I could grab them into big hugs. _

_ Tiffany ran to Aria and Atticus ran to me. I laughed, to them both of us are mommy, neither Aria or I mind though. We love both of them equally. Although, we do have a soft spot for the children that we birthed I do have to admit._

* * *

**POV Hanna**

We said our goodbyes and I helped Aria into the passenger seat in the car which was a job in and of itself. I walked around to the drivers seat and took a few deep breaths. I'm still not all that strong, so helping her left me breathless and with a slight stomach ache.

Once I regained my breath I started the car and headed to work. "Are you excited?" I asked Aria as we hit the road for our first day of work. It is still mind boggling that we are actually working. After we had the kids I didn't think that either of us would work until they were in school, then after we were in the hospital for so long I didn't think that we would ever work again. I feel like this is a great milestone for us in our recovery.

She smiled and nodded her head, "I am, but I definitely have butterflies. We are actually going to a legit job. This is crazy." she said as she rubbed the top of her knees.

When we got there I got Aria's wheelchair out of the trunk which was thankfully easier then getting it in and helped Aria into her wheelchair. I had to sit down for a few minutes to recover from helping her. We are going to have to find an easier way of doing this. We'll have to consult the boys tonight.

Once I recovered we walked in and found Taylor at waiting for us at the front desk. "Hanna, Aria! You both look great! Are you ready for your first day of training?" she asked as she led us to the back where there were other girls getting their stations ready for the day.

We both smiled and nodded our heads, "Yeah!" we said in unison and laughed at the fact that we said the same thing at the same time.

"Okay I want you to spend your day shadowing everyone to get a feel of how we do things here, then tomorrow I will personally start training you on all of the different techniques and styles of how to do makeup." she informed us.

I was led to a girl with long red beautifully curly hair, "Hi, I'm Hanna." I introduced my self as I held out my hand.

She took my hand and gave it a firm shake. "I'm Natalie, it's good to meet you. I just want to say that I've checked out your YouTube channel and I have got to say that I am a huge fan, your stories are so inspiring." she informed me.

Oh. My. Gosh. I just personally met a fan. This hasn't happened to me before, well at least no one has come up to me and talked before. "Thank you so much. That really means a lot to me." I replied as I took a seat in the with my name on it. It was obviously put there for me because they know that I don't do well standing for long periods of time.

* * *

The rest of the morning went really well, and a man waiting for his wife finish getting her makeup done helped Aria into the car and put her wheelchair in the trunk for me. Both Aria and I thanked him for his kindness towards us.

"How did you feel about our first day?" Aria asked when I got into the car and started the engine so we could pick up some lunch at the grille and take it home so that we can eat with Alison, Mike, and the babies... I guess I should probably call them toddlers now that they are both walking now.

I smiled, "I think that it really well. Everyone there is so nice, as for the makeup, I didn't really learn anything that I didn't already know but it was really cool watching them work on all of the clients. I had like three people tell me how much they like our YouTube channel." I informed her as I made my way to the grille.

She nodded her head, "I did too. It was so weird that people were coming up to us saying how much they like our videos." she said as I pulled into the grille's parking lot.

Alison had already called in our order so all I had to do was pick it up and pay for it before I went back to the car. We got in the car and my mouth watered at the wonderful aroma of food. I could really use some lunch right about now stomach ache aside.

* * *

When we got home Mike heard the car drive up and he helped get Aria inside while I carried the food is and set it down on the table. Alison met us in there with a child in either hand. "How was your first day?" Alison asked as Aria and Mike walked in.

"It went really good. Today all we did was sit and observe so that we could get a feel of how they did things. Tomorrow is when we are going to be starting out actual training, although I didn't see them doing anything that I didn't already know how to do." I informed her as I took Tiffany from her and put her in her highchair and sat down next to her, kissing the top of her head as I sat down.

We all got sat down and started to eat and filled them in on every detail of our morning, then they filled us in on what they did with the kids this morning. By the time we were finished eating both Aria and I were exhausted, and my stomach ache from this morning never went away so we went to go take a nap.

* * *

I awoke to Caleb brushing kisses along my collarbone making his way up to my lips, "Well hello, sexy." I greeted him. How long have I been sleeping? I thought I would just take and couple of hour nap then go down and play with the kids.

He smiled back at me, "Hey, I hear that you had a good first day. Do you think that you're going to like it there?" he asked me as I sat up and placed a kiss on his lips and put my arms around him. I love my handsome husband.

I shrugged, "I like it there, but I can't stop thinking about what you were saying earlier about working there for a little while to get the experience and our name out there, then make our own business out of it. I love the though of making my own schedule and working for myself. Once we've worked there for a few more weeks I think I'm going to bring this up to Aria and see what she thinks about it." I informed him.

He nodded his head, "If that is what you want to do, then I fully support you in it. All I want is for you to be happy." Caleb supported me in my idea. He stood me up and wrapped his arms around me and pulled me against him, "Get ready, we're all going out to dinner tonight." he told me, but didn't let me go. He held onto me a little tighter and gave me a long passionate kiss.

When he let go I smiled, "So where are we going?" I asked letting my curiosity become obvious in my voice.

He shrugged, "Where ever you and Aria would like to go. You have no idea how proud and excited I am for you to make it this far in your recovery. This is amazing." he told me as he had me sit down at my vanity so that I can touch up my hair and makeup after my sleep.

"Thank you. I'm still amazed on how far we have all come this past year." I told him as I tamed my hair and fixed my makeup.

He nodded his head, "I feel like we are all finally in a really good place. We are all happy, for the most part healthy, and we've got amazing children, and the most wonderful family and anyone could ever ask for." he agreed thinking about everything that we have together.

* * *

I finished up and we went downstairs together where Mike and Alison are playing with the kids. Tiffany is wearing the most adorable pink dress that is so poofy I'm not sure she'll be able to sit down in it, and Atticus is wearing a cute little Polo shirt and baby slacks. Wow, we are really dressing up tonight. "Look at our little beauties." I commented as I picked up Atticus that had ran my way when he noticed that I was in here.

He started babbling away looking pretty excited about the fact that I was playing with him. Caleb picked Tiff up who promptly gave him a big wet kiss right on the nose. Caleb gave a weak laugh, "I love you too, Tiff." he told her as he wiped his nose on his sleeve and kissed her nose in return.

Aria and Ezra emerged from their bedroom, so I bent over to put Tiffany down so that I could go and get my purse before we left. I'm not sure what happened or what was wrong, but when I bent over sharp excruciating pain went through my abdomen. I couldn't help but drop my poor baby as I let out a scream, and soon Tiffany's screams joined mine.

Before I knew what had happened Mike has scooped Tiffany into his arms and Caleb had me cradled in his. "Hanna, Hanna, speak to me. What's wrong?" he asked me with pure terror in his eyes. I can say that I can relate.

"R-eally sh-sharp p-pai-ns," was all that I could manage to get out. My abdomen was in so much pain that I'm surprised that I was able to stay awake.

Caleb look from me for a brief moment to look at Ezra, "Call 911." he ordered as he lifted me into his arms and set me down on the couch.

Mike and Alison took the babies out of the room so they wouldn't see this, but just as they were doing so Spencer and Toby let themselves in. "Hey guys, are we ready to go?" Spencer called out before she looked over to see me. "What happened?" she immediately asked in alarm.

Caleb shook his head, "I don't know. She bent over to put Tiff down and fell over in pain. We've got an ambulance on the way." he informed her as he stroked the side of my face with the back of his hand.

* * *

**A/N So what did you think about this chapter? Hanna and Aria had their first day on the job- but what did it do to Hanna? Stay tuned to find out!**

**Thank you so much for reading, it means a lot to me! **

**I hope to get another chapter posted later today- but I've been procrastinating getting my Math homework done so I need to go get that done. Hopefully I'll get done with it fairly quickly, but if I don't I apologize! If I don't get the new chapter posted today then it will be sometime in the next few days. **

**Love you guys! XOXO ~ TotalCowGirl**


	31. School

_**Previously on 'Our Little Relapses'**_

_ Aria and Ezra emerged from their bedroom, so I bent over to put Tiffany down so that I could go and get my purse before we left. I'm not sure what happened or what was wrong, but when I bent over sharp excruciating pain went through my abdomen. I couldn't help but drop my poor baby as I let out a scream, and soon Tiffany's screams joined mine. _

_ Before I knew what had happened Mike has scooped Tiffany into his arms and Caleb had me cradled in his. "Hanna, Hanna, speak to me. What's wrong?" he asked me with pure terror in his eyes. I can say that I can relate. _

_ "R-eally sh-sharp p-pai-ns," was all that I could manage to get out. My abdomen was in so much pain that I'm surprised that I was able to stay awake. _

_ Caleb look from me for a brief moment to look at Ezra, "Call 911." he ordered as he lifted me into his arms and set me down on the couch. _

_ Mike and Alison took the babies out of the room so they wouldn't see this, but just as they were doing so Spencer and Toby let themselves in. "Hey guys, are we ready to go?" Spencer called out before she looked over to see me. "What happened?" she immediately asked in alarm. _

_ Caleb shook his head, "I don't know. She bent over to put Tiff down and fell over in pain. We've got an ambulance on the way." he informed her as he stroked the side of my face with the back of his hand._

* * *

**2 weeks later. POV Hanna.**

It turned out that I has a ruptured appendix. I had to have an emergency appendectomy. We knew that something like that was bound to happen after all of the damage done to my organs because of my bulimia. Aria and I made the decision together that maybe going to work isn't going to work for us, right now at least. We decided that if we ever _really_ think that we can work again that we are going to freelance and work for ourselves so that we cam be more flexible with our schedule and only work if we have a client.

The main reason why we started work was because we had the offer for something that we wanted to do, but we weren't ready to go to work yet. The truth is there is the possibility that we never will, but that is okay. We had two wonderful children that we need to raise.

I'm at home and resting. I can get up and move around but it is a struggle. We're very lucky that this house is handicap accessible. Right now I am sitting in the recliner in the living room and Aria, Alison and Mike are playing with the kids. I feel like I'm recovering nicely, but my recovery rate is a little slower then what most people's would be because of everything that my body has been through.

"So, are you guys going to be okay tonight?" Alison asked as she moved from the floor onto the sofa.

Aria, Mike, and I nodded our heads, "We'll manage just fine, Ali. This is great that you are going to take night classes. We are so proud of you. The boys are going to be here, so I think between the two of them, and my mom next door that the house will be managed just fine." I reassured her. Tonight is her first day of night classes at the college, and as you can see she is just a little bit nervous.

"She's right, Ali. You need to do this for yourself. We'll be just fine." Aria added with a smile on her face. Even though neither Aria or I have any intentions of going to college, that doesn't mean that we don't want Alison to have that experience.

She nodded her head, "So what do you think I should wear?" she asked finally wanting to get to the important details of tonight. Of course, on her first day of school she has to look absolutely amazing. At the mention of clothing Mike retreated to his bedroom.

"You should wear those faded jeans with the three quarter sleeve lace top and sandles." Aria suggested as she picked Atticus up and put him into her lap.

I excitedly nodded my head, "Yeah, that would be perfect! You have had your hair in a ponytail with lots of volume. With your makeup you should keep it toned down and natural and let your killer outfit do the talking." I added thinking of the rest of how her look should be.

Alison laughed at us, "You always have the perfect looks for every occasion." she praised us as she got up and left to go put her things together for later.

Tiffany started crying when Alison left, "Hey, Tiffy, it's okay. Mommy is still right here with you, it's okay." I tried to comfort her. I have a lifting restriction and Tiffany exceeds the weight limit so I can't just pick her up and console her.

Aria put Atticus back down with instructions to go and give Tiffany a hug and play with her. This worked, they really do love each other and it is so sweet how they can console each other. I really feel that they are closer then siblings. "They are so cute." I commented about them playing together.

Nodding in agreement, Aria watched our children. "They grow up so fast. I can't believe how big they are! Although I do admit that his birth feels like a lifetime ago, I still feel like he should be a newborn." she said as she moved her wheelchair in the direction of the kitchen. "Ali! What do you want for dinner?" She called.

Alison emerged back from her room, "Anything we have is fine." she answered, indifferent on what we are going to have.

Aria rolled her eyes, "You just went grocery shopping yesterday, I'm sure that we can come up with just about anything. So, again I ask, what would you like for dinner?"she asked getting impatient with Alison's indifference.

She sighed, "Spaghetti is fine. Do you need any help?" she asked walking ahead of Aria, already knowing what the answer is going to be. It makes everyone nervous when Aria tries do do anything with the oven, or anything hot for that matter since she's pretty weak and can easily drop what ever she is cooking. Also the fact that getting to the oven and all of that isn't very easy for her and we're all afraid that she is going to get burned.

* * *

Alison eventually sent Aria out of the kitchen in time for Spencer to come by after her classes. She knows that today is Ali's first day so she is here for support. "Hey, Han, Ar. How're you feeling?" she asked me as she walked up to me and gave me a hug.

I shrugged, "I've definitely felt better, but I think I'm doing okay." I informed her as I rubbed my stomach. It's still really sore, and I don't feel the greatest, but I felt worse the other day so I am getting better.

She nodded her head, "Well, that's progress. Is Ali making supper?" she asked as she picked Tiffany us and sat down on the sofa with her. She bounced Tiffany in her lap, much to the her delight. She loves being bounced.

Aria nodded her head, "Yeah, she banished me from my own kitchen. I think I know how to make spaghetti." she vented letting Spencer know that she was annoyed with Aria.

Spencer laughed at Aria, "It isn't that she doubts that you know how to, it's your ability to, Aria. The oven is taller then you are and you're really weak and can easily drop things. She only has your safty in mind." Spencer tried to explain.

All Aria did was roll her eyes, "Hanna told me the same thing." she muttered as she repositioned herself in her seat, starting to look rather uncomfortable. Usually when she starts doing this is means it's time for her to be changed, so Spencer took it upon her self to help Aria with that. At least she's easier to change then the babies; they will wiggle around going out of their way to try and get away from us.

* * *

A little bit later the boys got home and we sat around the table for dinner. While they had their spaghetti, I opted to have chicken noodle. I really don't want it, that is for sure, but I know that the sauce of the spaghetti would not go good with my tummy.

The conversation was filled with Alison starting school, and how everyone's day has gone. When we finished eating Toby and Mike did the dishes for us while I convinced Caleb to give me a piggy back ride to the living room.

When he put me down Aria, Spencer and I when into Ali's room so we can help her with her hair and her makeup. She just got her clothes on so I am tackling her makeup, Spencer is tackling her hair and Aria is trying her best to help Spencer with her hair. "Okay, guys. I look fine, if I don't leave now I'm going to be late." she finally said as she stood up and walked out of the door.

I chased after her as best as I could with a bottle of MAC chill makeup setting spray. "At least let me set your makeup before you leave, the last thing that you would want is your makeup falling off in the middle of class." I said just waiting for her to look at me so I could spray her down.

She rolled her eyes at me, "Fine." she told me and looking in my direction. I sprayed her down and she promptly walked to the door, "I'll talk to you guys in the morning, don't wait up for me!" she told us and was out the door before anyone had a chance to tell her bye.

After moving as quickly as I did I was left breathless, so I let myself fall into Caleb's lap. "She has plenty of time to get there, why didn't she let me finish?" I asked in frustration, I didn't even get to give her a hug before she left.

Caleb laughed, "That's because you guys were swarming her. I don't think she wanted to make a big deal out of this." he explained as he wrapped his arms around me and gave me a peck on the lips. I snuggled into his embrace.

Aria sighed, "It's just that we are happy and excited for her. We are finally able to get on with our lives. Yeah, we're going to have bumps in the road," I thought about Mike and his seizure, then my appendectomy, "but we are finally over the hump. This is a happy and exciting time. Hanna and I get to be home to raise our kids, we are, for the most part, healthy, and we have the most amazing family. We're happy and we want to show her that." Aria stressed as she stopped in between the sofa and the recliner so she was next to Ezra.

He rubbed her hand, "You're right, this is an exciting time, but right now I think that we need to take our excitement for Alison down a couple of notches." he suggested with a smile.

No matter what is thrown our way we'll always be able to take it as a family. I look around the room at the people that I love most. My wonderful husband, Caleb, my best friend and her husband, Aria and Ezra, Spencer and Toby, Mike, and the kids Tiffany and Atticus. I then think about the members of our family that aren't in this room right now that I don't think I could get through what life has to throw us without, Alison, Emily, and, of course, my mom. Family is everything, and you don't have to be blood to be family. Family is people who love each other very much and who would do anything for you. I have to say, I don't think we could do better.

* * *

**A/N Yay! I was able to get another update in today! My math homework took a little bit longer than I had hoped it would, but it didn't take too long. **

**So what did you think about this chapter? Hanna is recovering from her appendectomy and Alison is starting night classes!**

**Please review!**

**Okay, so as much as it saddens me to say this there is only going to be one more chapter after this one. The girls have been through a lot and it's time to end their story (for now at least). I don't have any plans of writing another addition to this story, but who knows- I might get inspired one of these days- but I make no promises. **

**Don't be too sad though, I've started working on a PLL- NCIS crossover. I'm not sure when it will be done or when I'll start posting it, but I can do a brief summery of it in my next chapter if you would like! - Please let me know!**

**I don't know when I'll be able to get this last chapter posted, but I'm hoping it will be before Sunday. **

**Thank you for reading- Love you guys!**

**XOXO ~ TotalCowGirl**


	32. Epilogue

**Epilogue: 2 Years Later, POV Aria**

Ezra and I finally finished our book and it has been published. We spent last summer touring for it and giving interviews, but we are, thankfully, home now. Spencer has graduated college with honors and is in the works on getting her rehab facility for people with problems like Hanna and I had opened. Hanna and I helped by making a testimonial video for it, which has been released and is now sold with our book along with videos of everyone else for $5 extra.

Mike is taking online classes and is working with Toby in his constructing business he got started last summer doing the office side of the work. He has had a few seizures and a few problems, but we knew to expect that, and we couldn't feel more happy and blessed that he is doing as well as he is.

Spencer and Toby are expecting their first baby next month and are excited to start their life as parents. I know that they are going to be wonderful parents and we are all going to love their baby boy so much. I'm picturing a baby with a six pack, but even if that doesn't happen I'm pretty sure I'll still love him.

Emily made it to the Olympics for swimming last summer as well, so Ezra and I took this opportunity in our book tour to go over there and see Emily while promoting our book. She didn't place first, but she was in the top ten. She is already training for four years from now and is taking nothing but perfection from herself. There are no words to say how proud we are of her.

Hanna and I have started doing makeup on a freelance basis, so really we only work one, maybe two days a week. We love it we've done makeup for weddings, senior pictures, engagement photos, and whenever Emily does something in Pennsylvania we will go to her and do her makeup for whatever event she is participating in.

Caleb quite his job to pursue his dream of starting his own computer fixing (and hacking, or whatever else is needed) business. He is the happiest that he has ever been. He get's to spend more time at home and with Hanna and the kids.

Ezra is still working at the college and is now the head of the English department. He absolutely loves his new position and is too, able to spend more time at home with me and the kids. He still teaches classes, just not as many as he had before, and he got a raise in pay.

Both Atticus and Tiffany have started preschool. They got to school three half days a week, Tuesday, Wednesday, and Thursday. As sad as it makes us that they are even old enough to be going to preschool, we are happy for the small break so we can have some time to ourselves.

Atticus is really a mini Ezra, he knows all of his letters and loves to read. We haven't had him tested yet, but I'm pretty sure that he is at a second grade reading level. As much as he loves to read his little children books, he adores it when we read him '_To Kill a Mockingbird'_ I'm pretty sure that is his favorite book. I don't think he really understands the majority of it, but he loves hearing his name in the mist of the story.

Tiffany is a little Hanna, her favorite color is pink and that is the only color she will wear. She has a closet full of pretty princess dresses and won't wear anything but. She has the most beautiful long blonde hair that has a natural curl to it. Then to top it all off, she is sweet and sassy at the same time. She has all of us wrapped around her little finger.

Mom (Ashley) still works for the bank, but she spends all of the free time that she has spoiling her grand-babies. She still lives across the street, but we are discussing cleaning out the guest house in the back yard that we have been using for storage and having her move in there and sell the house that she is in right now to Spencer and Toby so they can have an actual house before they bring a baby to this world.

I have been doing good as well. There are a lot of things that I can't do because of my disability, but I try my level best not to let it get me down. I have had some problems in the last two years, but the sepsis messed up my body so bad that I'm really not surprised. I'm just happy to be alive and happy. I've made it a motto of mine to live my life to the fullest. I had fallen early last year when I tried to get from my wheelchair to the sofa on my own and that cause some spine damage, so in a nutshell, if I weren't already paralyzed I would be now. It was a pretty nasty fall.

* * *

Right now the kids are at preschool and Alison is at a morning lecture that she has to attend, but non of the boys have to work this morning, so it's Ezra, Caleb, Toby, Mike, Hanna, and me at the house. We are discussing them having the baby and reassuring them that they are going to be great parents. "We need to go get a shed and clean out that guest house. Why don't one of you go get that and the rest of us can get started. Let's surprise mom this weekend." Hanna suggested knowing that her mom didn't like being in that big house all by herself anymore. It worked for her for a while, but now it just makes her feel lonely.

Toby nodded his head with enthusiasm, if mom moves out, that means Spencer and Tony can move in. "Wanna come with me Mike?" he asked as he grabbed his keys and stood up so that he could go buy a prefabricated shed for us.

Mike nodded his head in relief, "Yeah, anything to get out of cleaning." he said as he followed Toby out the door.

When they were gone I went to get a bottle of water and we made our way to the guest house. Spencer is just going to sit and observe, let me rephrase, Spencer is _supposed_ to just sit and observe. Knowing Spencer she is going to try and do things too. I am going to do what I can, I know that I can't go carrying things around or anything like that, but I can help Hanna clean while the boys move things out.

Because the guest house isn't handicap accessible Ezra carried me and Caleb carried my wheelchair. We got in and Ezra placed me back in the wheelchair. "So we're about due time for a makeup tutorial again, do you want to help us Spencer? We should do one on late pregnancy glow. You're looking pretty amazing Spence." Hanna asked as Ezra and Caleb started move boxes onto the front porch.

Spencer took a rag and helped us clean much to our displeasure. I figure when Toby gets back he'll be able to make her sit down better then we can. She has had the easiest pregnancy that anyone could ask for but with her being this late in the game we don't want to take any chances of her going into early labor or hurting herself. She nodded her head, "Yeah I would love to help you with a tutorial. How many followers do you guys have now? A bigillion?" she asked with a smile on her face.

I laughed, "1.5 million. It really helped when we did a few tutorials on Olympian Emily Fields. Our viewers ate that up." I informed her, I'm the one that keeps track of the number portion of the videos, I make sure that it isn't too long, I keep track of our subscribers, and I'm the one who keeps an eye on how many people like each video. Hanna is the one to edit the video with my help, then she is the one to read the comments and reply to as many of them as she can, and that alone is a full time job.

Spencer's eyes got wide, "Dang, you guys are officially like YouTube gurus. I guess that's why we can't seem to be able to go out in public with you without people asking for pictures and autographs and wanting to talk to you about makeup and your bulimia and cutting problems." she teased us although everything that she just said is truthful.

Hanna smiled, "Yeah, but I think the promotion of the book also helped. Our channel was mentioned more then once in there and you put the link of our channel in there. I'm pretty sure any girl that has ready your book has come to our channel and subscribed." she said giving me some of the credit for our success.

I laughed at her, "You and Spencer helped with it too, starting the channel was Spencer's idea for your project then your amazing natural makeup talent our channel was destined for success... Oh speaking of which were were asked to appear on E! News with Giuliana Ransic. We don't have to travel or anything, she would be coming to us." I informed them just now remembering the email that I got late last night.

Hanna dropped the rag in her hand, "Are you kidding me? When? I can't believe that we get to be on E! News! This is seriously unreal!" Hanna gushed in excitement over how famous we are getting. I have to admit I'm pretty excited about this too.

I took out my phone and brought up the email, "She said that if we agree that she would be here this weekend and it would air sometime next week, so we actually need to reply, like an hour ago." I said as looked the email over.

Hanna all but started jumping up and down, "Respond! Say yes! Right now!" she yelled at me out of excitement.

Caleb and Ezra walked back in then, and not hearing the conversation that we just had, are very confused as to why Hanna is screaming at me to _'Respond! Say yes! Right now!'_ "What're you saying yes to?" Caleb asked as he look the three of us over to see if we were crazy.

Hanna threw her arms around her husband, "We are going to be on E! News! Giuliana Ransic is flying in this weekend to do an interview with us, then they are going to air it sometime next week!" she updated him in a loud, so fast it was bare audible voice.

Ezra raised his eyebrows, "Woah, that is huge. I'm so excited for you." he said, Ezra and I have already gotten to be on E! For the book, but this is going to be for Hanna and I specifically. Needless to say this is a very exciting moment.

Spencer laughed at us, "Well, I'd say that you need to go ahead and start thinking details; what you're going to wear, how you want to do your hair, how you're going to do your makeup." she commented adding to the excitement of the situation.

I nodded my head, "We'll be nothing less then perfect and be 100% ourselves. Let's not get too far ahead of ourselves though. We've got a job started here and we need to keep at it until the boys have to get to work." I said getting us back to the task at hand. If we are going to get Ashley moved in here and Spencer and Toby moved into her house before the baby is born we are going to have some major work to do.

Spencer nodded her head, "You're right, work now play later." she said as she continued scrubbing down the widow seals that seem to be the dirtiest things here. Everything else seems okay but we really haven't kept this place up in the last several years with everything that has been going on. Needless to say there is a lot of work to do.

Caleb and Ezra walked over to Spencer and between the two of them picked her up and set her back down on the dusty sofa. "You, need to sit down. We want that baby to stay in there long enough for us to be able to get all of this put together so that you can have a house to bring the baby home to." Ezra scolded her for being on her feet and leaning over so that she can clean.

Spencer rolled her eyes at them, "Please guys, all I'm doing is cleaning a window seal, I highly doubt that will make me go into labor." she said as she slowly stood back up so that she could get back to what we were doing.

Caleb sat her back down, "And physical activity induces labor. Remember when Aria went into labor? She went for a walked to the end of the block and back and by the time she got home she's started having contractions." he came back at her telling her how things are going to be.

* * *

For the rest of the week, if we weren't working on the guest house we were working on our looks for our interview. Our interview is in an hour and we are meeting her at the Brew so that we can have some coffee with our conversation. Because we are going to be in a more casual setting I am wearing a black sweater dress with matching peep toe pumps with my hair in beachy waves cascading down my face like a waterfall. Hanna is wearing a Aztec pattern maxi dress with a brown coat to go with it with ringlet and her bangs clipped back.

Caleb is driving us there, and home so that someone will be there to help me in and out of the car and the Brew. We don't want any accidents happening today. Hanna and I are checking over our makeup one last time before we head over there. "Alright, let's go give the kids big hugs for luck and head out. I want to be there early." I told Hanna as I made my way to their play room.

Atticus ran over to me when he saw me, I put him onto my lap and gave him a big hug. "Wish mommy luck on her interview." I told him as I placed a big kiss on the top of his head and got lost in his dark thick curls. I think it time for a haircut, maybe we'll take him to do that later in the week.

I put him down and he ran back to Alison, who smiled at me and Hanna who just walked in. "You two will do great, you're going to be talking to yourselves. There aren't any wrong answers." she reassured us.

Hanna rolled her eyes at Alison, "You have to be careful what you say, they will dissect everything. If you say one thing wrong it can go in the complete opposite direction then you want it to." she explained like it was very obvious.

Alison rolled her eyes at Hanna, "You worry too much, just go have fun with it." she advised as she took the kids to go play with their toys.

Caleb walked in and held up his car keys, "We should probably get going." he informed us, so we followed him out the door and to the car.

When we got there Caleb helped me into my chair, then when we got to some steps he lifted me in the chair up them. This is the first time I've been here since I've been in this chair believe it or not. The place pretty much looks the same, with the exception of a few new pieces of furniture.

Giuliana is already there and when she saw us she waved us over, "Hey, I went ahead and ordered for you, I hope you don't mind." she said as we made our way over to her in the back at the old sofa we used to sit at a lot in high school.

I shook my head, "No, thank you. It's been forever since I've gotten to come here I'm sure I wouldn't have know what to order." I commented as I thankfully took the cup being handed to me.

"No problem. I just want to start off by saying that you both look amazing. What's your secret to looking so good all of the time? I mean really I've got my son Duke at home and I don't think I could look as amazing as the two of you even half of the time." she asked starting the interview right off the bat.

Hanna laughed, "You should see me when I first wake up of a morning, can you say scary? No, I know that it might seem like we always have things put together, but our health is living proof that we really don't. We have bad days, and we have good days." she replied as she took a sip of her coffee.

She nodded her head,"So how is your health? In your most recent videos on YouTube you've seemed to be doing pretty good." she asked getting some of the formalities out of the way.

I smiled, "We're doing pretty good. Both of us had a lot of damage done to our bodies, we almost died. I know that I can say that I feel that every day. I'm very weak and there is only so much strength that I can achieve, there are some mornings that I wake up and I feel horrible. I fell while trying to move from my chair to the sofa last year and had damage done to my spine so I have almost constant back pain." I informed her of how I feel in day to day life. "I don't mean to say that I am always miserable, I live a very happy life, but my road in life just has a few more bumps then most peoples do." I added.

"So can you enlighten us on what happened that made you have these lives. What caused you to feel the need to make yourself sick and to cut yourself?" she asked wanting to get into our back stories to broadcast to everyone.

Hanna took a deep breath, so I let her go first, "Well for me it all started out when I was a freshmen in high school. My parents had just gotten a divorce and I was a stress eater. I constantly ate and I was over weight. I had a lot of issues with my body, so I did the only thing that I could think of to get the pounds to come off fast. When our friend when missing the end of that year I kept on making myself throw up until I was skinny.

'Once I was happy with my weight and my life I managed to stop, but then a year later when we started being harassed all of these emotions started welling up inside me, and it became my outlet to ease my stress. I knew that what I was doing was bad at that point, but I really didn't care. It's part of the disease, once you start it's very hard to stop.

'When our friend showed back up that sent me over the edge and I had to spend a couple of weeks in the hospital and months of counseling, but I was better. We were still being harassed, but it was better. That was when the person harassing us got into our birth control and that caused us to both get pregnant. Well, after the damage that I had done to my body and the stress that I was under with being harassed I lost the baby the day after I found out I was pregnant. That just about killed me, but I got through it, and once I recovered my husband and I tried for another baby.

'That's when we had our little angel Tiffany. She is seriously a gift from heaven. She is a miracle baby. I didn't think that I would be able to have kids, so it makes Tiffany all the more special to me. I love her more then anything or anyone, she is the best thing that ever happened to me.

'After I had the baby I fell into postpartum depression, and I was feeling very uncomfortable about the weight that I had gained during my pregnancy I went back to my old habits. Combined with the damage that I had already done the year before and the fact that I had just had a baby it was too much for my body to handle. When things went south they went south fast. I was under a lot of stress, both of our babies had the flu, and Aria was worse off then I was.

'My internal organs started to shut down, and I had a seizure. I went into a coma for a few weeks. I was barely hanging on, and I'm sure that those few weeks were pure hell for my friends and family and I hate that I had to put them through that. It make me sick to know that I had to put them through that.

'When I finally woke from my coma I had a long journey of recovery in front of me. I was so sick, I couldn't keep anything down, and that wasn't because I made myself throw-up it's because my stomach couldn't handle it. I slept for most of the day because I was so exhausted. One day after I'd thrown up sharp shooting pain went through my stomach, I had a tear in my stomach and I had to have that repaired, and let me tell you I was miserable.

'After seven months of being miserable I was finally able to come home, and even then I wasn't doing all that great, but I put on a happy face and tried to go back to doing everything that I had been before I went into a coma, but I quickly realized that couldn't happen. I tried to start work too soon and I ended up with a ruptured appendix and I had to have an emergency appendectomy.

'Now I know that I have limits and that I shouldn't try to pass them. Now I just trying to live my life the best that I can. I can live with the damage if that means getting to watch my baby girl grow up and raise her. I can live with it if I can spend my time with my family," she took me hand and used the other to wipe the tears and that are free flowing down her face. "and my wonderful husband. I wouldn't be able to roll with these punches without them, my family is my rock." she told her as Giuliana gave her a tissue to dry her tears.

Giuliana herself had to take a deep breath before she was able to speak, "Thank you for sharing that Hanna, why don't we give you a minute while we let Aria speak." she said as she turned her focus to me so that Hanna can have a minute to compose herself before she had to say anything more.

"Well for me it started when we were arrested for a crime that we didn't commit. I had a lot of family and relationship drama going on at the time and that combined with being arrested and being harassed I couldn't handle all of it. I was going crazy. So, I channeled that to cutting my hip. I cut my hip every day, sometimes more then once.

'I got to where I lost the capability to walk, I felt so sick. My hip had gotten infected. I tried to take care of it myself but that didn't work out. The infection got to me and I got very ill. I had to go to the hospital by transportation of ambulance and had emergency surgery on my hip because I had so much damage done to the area.

'I spent the next several months after that recovering and going to counseling. I got better. A lot of bad and very stressful things happened and I only once thought about cutting myself and that is when Hanna had her miscarriage. I was pregnant at the time, and how it felt to be with my best friend as she started bleeding, to sit with her at the hospital, to hear the doctors all say that the baby was gone, it was heartbreaking. Yet, there I sat still pregnant and doing okay.

'When I thought about cutting myself again I was with some people that are very close to me and that I love dearly talk to me and helped me remember why that is a bad thing to do. I am so glad that I didn't do anything to myself for those next several months because my son is so perfect. I love him so much, he is so much like his daddy. There isn't anything that I wouldn't do for him.

'After I had him, though, I too fell into postpartum depression. I was so depressed, I had a lot of bad thoughts dwelling in my head and I felt so helpless. I relapsed, and I started cutting myself again. I made the cuts deep and messy. I wouldn't clean it, I wouldn't mess with it I would just sit there and let myself bleed. Even with as much as I loved my son, my husband, and my family but the depression over powered me.

'My hip got very infected and I got sicker then I had ever been, so when the doctors went in to try and repair all of the damage done so that I could have a chance of ever using that leg again. During the operation I developed an infection of the bloodstream, sepsis. I was soo sick. Whenever I was conscience I was vomiting, I was only holding on by a fingernail.

'After over a week of this I had decided that I wasn't going to get better and that I was ready to just die. I found the little strength that I had left and I spoke with my husband. I told him goodbye, I told him that he was going to be the perfect daddy to our son. I reassured him that non of this was his fault and I was out.

'Just when I was about to die I heard Hanna's voice, begging me to live. It was then that I knew that I needed to live, it was selfish of me to just die. I knew that I needed to live for my son, my husband, my best friend, and my family. So I held on and I spent several months of miserable recovery. At one point I developed sepsis again due to horrible bed sores, it wasn't as bad of a case, but every case of sepsis is bad and nothing to be taken lightly.

'Because of the sepsis and all of the damage done to my hip I became paralyzed, confining me to this wheelchair. I also developed an incontinence, non of the nerves around my waist work, so I have to wear a diaper and be changed like a baby.

'When I was finally well enough to come home our house wasn't wheelchair accessible, so I couldn't get around my own home. We were so blessed when my mother-in-law offered to pay for our house to be remodeled so that I could get around my home with my wheelchair.

'Things were good for a while, a lot of the time frustrating, but really good. At one point last year I was trying to get from my wheelchair to our couch on my own and I took a really nasty fall. I had damage done to my spinal cord, so pretty much it's a good thing that I was already paralyzed because I would have been then.

'A quote that is very big in our house that I tell my son and my brother all of the time is 'What doesn't kill you makes you stronger' so where as I am not physically strong by any means but I am a strong person. I have learned and grown from my mistakes. I don't ever want to put my family through that again. I feel guilty and angry at myself every day that I had to put my family through all of that. So I am using my strength to make this life the best one that I can because you only live once so you've got to make this life that you have count." I told her.

* * *

We have been through a lot, and I'm sure that we'll be through an uncountable amount of things throughout our lives, but we are family and we stick together. We won't let the fame from YouTube, or Ezra and I's book go to our heads, we aren't special because we made a few videos and posted them to YouTube, or because we know how to put a few sentences together.

The only thing that matters now is living the best lives that we can and do what makes us happy. If this experience has taught me anything I know that it's life is too short to be anything but happy. I want to spend every day of my life with my family enjoying everything that life has to offer.

**The end.**

* * *

**A/N Well, this story has come to an end. It really makes me sad that this story is over, but I am happy with everything that I was able to do with it. I am so sorry that it took me so long to get this posted, but I had to get a new computer so I had to get that set up and all of my files moved and all of that. **

**I would like to thank all of you who read this story, whether you reviewed or not- it really means a lot to me. I really hope that each of you really enjoyed this story and maybe got something out of it. I know that in writing this story I feel that not only did I become a better writer, but that I learned more about myself. **

**Please leave me a review and tell me what you thought of this Epilogue and this entire story!**

**Okay, so in my last chapter in my authors note I mentioned that I'm writing another fanfiction and I thought that you guys might like a brief summary of it. The story is pretty well on it's way so far, but it still has a little ways to go. **

**It is a Pretty Little Lairs - NCIS crossover with a Aria/Tony pairing. Aria is an NCIS agent and is married to her partner Tony. On the one Labor Day that Aria wasn't able to take off of work all hell breaks loose bringing back her past and all of the horrible things that when with it. Aria and team Gibbs work together to solve these new murders and figure out who is trying to torture Aria. Spencer, and Emily make appearances in this story, but they are not 'main characters'. Hanna will become a main character in later chapters of the story as she helps Aria work through everything that is going on. **

**Okay, well that is all for now. Thank you again for reading and sharing this story with me. **

**Love you guys!**

**XOXO ~ TotalCowGirl**


End file.
